


Harry's Chamber of Secrets

by Roff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, F/M, Powerful Harry, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 96,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roff/pseuds/Roff
Summary: It's the end of fifth year, Sirius is dead, and Dumbledore didn't help matters with everything he revealed to Harry. Harry wants to be alone and there is only one place in the castle he can think of where no one will be able to bother him.





	1. One

**ONE**

Harry Potter was angry. He couldn’t remember ever being this angry before. The fact that he just destroyed Dumbledore’s office did not even phase him. He could not believe what the Headmaster had been hiding from him this whole time. He couldn’t believe the idiocy of withholding the information for so long, causing Harry’s godfather to die in a needless attempt to save Harry and his friends at the Ministry.

Had he known this information before now he could have easily avoided going to the Ministry tonight and risking his friend’s lives fighting Death Eaters. He would have known Voldemort was tricking him. There would have been no reason for Sirius to come and rescue him if he never had gone in the first place.

Now, Sirius was dead.

The Headmaster had explained to Harry about the prophecy and even had Harry listen to it. He went over everything he had been keeping from Harry.

Harry’s magic started building as he listened to the Headmaster. It was after Dumbledore finished explaining it all that Harry finally lost control of his magic, destroying nearly everything in the Headmaster’s office. The Professor never raised a finger to stop him and somehow Harry’s magic never attacked the Professor or the paintings, just practically everything else.

When Harry opened the door, it fell off its hinges onto the floor, broken in three pieces. He looked back at Dumbledore one last time, anger still radiating on Harry’s face. The Headmaster still just sat there in his chair with his desk shattered in small pieces before him, his office in shambles. Previous headmasters in the picture frames on the wall were all staring in shock at the carnage.

Harry turned and left through the doorframe that was now missing a door. He couldn’t take any more of Dumbledore’s stupid secrets.

They only got people killed.

Dumbledore was no longer someone Harry felt he could look up to. No longer someone he could trust. No longer someone he ever wanted to talk to again. The man had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

Harry tore down the spiral staircase at break neck speed. He was fortunate not to fall and kill himself on the winding stairs. He just managed to stay on his feet as he hit the floor and sped down the hall and down more stairs until he reached Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom.

When the Headmaster mentioned Harry’s second year and the possessed book, that caused him to think of the Chamber of Secrets. Harry wanted to be alone and there was only one place in the entire castle where no one else could follow and bother him.

Harry entered the girls’ loo and went straight to the sinks with the serpent logo. He didn’t bother to check if anyone was in there. He didn’t really care at the moment. Most girls never used this bathroom anyway due to Moaning Myrtle’s ghost haunting it. She was a bit emotional. Luckily, neither she nor anyone else was around when he passed through this time.

He saw the serpents on the sink taps and hissed the command to ‘ _open_ ’ and it did. Harry jumped in as soon as the hole was available. He hissed for it to close as he slid down the pipe. He was halfway down on his wild ride, coating his already dirty robes with muck and grime, when it dawned on him that he was far more advanced magically than his last time through here. He probably could have asked for stairs, cleaned it up first, or done something other than sliding through the muck and mire to his destination.

Oh well, too late now.

Harry landed on his feet this time to the crunch of old bones and a very damp floor. He looked around him at the mess and pulled his wand. A few vanishing and cleaning charms later and the floor was looking much nicer. Harry then pointed his wand up the pipe he came out of and with a lot of power behind it, he sent the biggest Scourgify he could manage. He then sent a second big one. He wasn’t sure if it cleaned all the way up but the part he could see in front of him looked nice and sparkly.

Turning he lit his wand and walked the same path he and Ron took the last time they were there with Lockhart the liar. No Ron with him this time but he was stuck in the infirmary with Madam Pomfrey at the moment, being treated for his injuries. So were Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Harry was the only one of the six that didn’t get hurt. Hermione and Ron were hurt the worst and it would take longer for them to heal.

Harry finally came to the rockslide where Ron had cleared a hole so he and Ginny could get back through. Not being interested in climbing through the hole again, especially since he would no longer fit, Harry once again used his wand.

Like before he used a lot of magic and poured it into a Reparo Charm to see if he could get all that rock to go back to where it belonged. Much to his surprise, it did and only one spell was needed. Just to be safe Harry took a large boulder that was on the cave floor and transfigured it into a column that he placed under the middle of the rocks he’d repaired. He fixed it securely under the ceiling making it nice and snug on both ends with a Permanent Sticking Charm on the top and bottom of the column so it would stay in place better.

Satisfied he had it secure, Harry moved on until he came to the door that led into the Chamber. Once again, he hissed ‘ _open_ ’ in Parseltongue and the door opened for him. However, he was not ready for the stench that filled his nostrils.

As quick as he could, Harry cast a Bubble-Head Charm on himself and walked into the Chamber. He closed the door behind him. He was just making sure no one could follow him.

The huge snake was right where Harry left it, only it was showing signs of decay. He still couldn’t believe how big the basilisk was and it looked even bigger to him when he was 12, especially when it was trying to eat him. That was only three years ago but my how things have changed in that amount of time, he thought.

Harry was a lot bigger now after several more years of good food at Hogwarts. The Dursleys were just as pathetic as usual but they had started feeding him a little better than past years. He still didn’t get enough during the summer but ten months away from the Dursleys since he turned 11 has proven to be beneficial to his growth and health, not to mention his height of six foot. He was no longer the scrawny little kid that showed up at Hogwarts. Although he tended to lose a little weight during the summer months at Privet Drive, he quickly gained it all back at Hogwarts or while at the Weasleys.

Harry cast some very strong freshening charms to clear out the smell then removed his Bubble-Head Charm to test it. All good now, at least as long as his charms held. He started cleaning up the place more and got a little carried away as his mind focused on the mundane tasks and ignored the anger and pain that brought him here.

Thinking it would be a good idea to vanish the basilisk before his charms wore off, Harry began to cast a strong vanishing spell to get rid of the overly large snake when he realized how tired he was magically. Thinking about it, he realized he’d been up since yesterday morning and remembered that he’d been using a lot of magic all evening while fighting Death Eaters. Then he used some really big magic in Dumbledore’s office, plus all the spells he cast cleaning up since he landed down here and let’s not forget the big spells he’d used as well.

Harry walked over and sat down on the front of the statue of Slytherin. He looked out over the Chamber to inspect his handy work. Not bad but it could use a lot more work, he surmised. After a while, he started wondering what he could do so he could stay as long as he liked. He was afraid his freshening charms were going to fail any minute and he wouldn’t have enough magic left to recast them or another Bubble-Head Charm.

He suddenly remembered an excitable house elf that was always happy to help him. He also realized he didn’t think to bring his broom with him, then he remembered that Umbridge still had it locked up somewhere in the castle. Instead, he decided to see if he could call Dobby to him. After all, if he couldn’t get the pipe to turn into stairs then he was going to be here longer than even he wanted.

“Dobby? Can you come here please?” he called to the little elf.

_Pop!_

Dobby appeared before Harry looking as excitable as ever. His excitement lowered a bit though when he looked to see where he was. He was looking around as he spoke.

“The Great Harry Potter has called Dobby. Dobby is so happy to help the Great Harry Potter. What can Dobby do for the great wizard that slayed the giant basilisk?” Dobby stared at it for a second or two. “We is in the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter, sir,” he said turning back to Harry.

“Yes we are, Dobby, and thanks for coming. I could use your help.”

“Dobby will do anything for Harry Potter, sir. Just ask and Dobby will do it!”

“Okay, Dobby. Apparently, I have used up my magic over the last several hours and I’m afraid my freshening charms are going to wear off before I’m ready to leave this place. That basilisk stinks to the high heavens. I am also too weak to vanish it. I was hoping you could do that for me and then fetch my broom from wherever that evil Umbridge witch locked it up so I can fly out of here when I’m ready.”

“Dobby will be happy to find your broom for you Harry Potter, sir, but it would be very unwise to vanish the basilisk. It would be better to break it down into different parts and smaller pieces so you can sell it for lots of galleons.”

“It’s worth money?”

“Lots of money, Harry Potter, sir.”

“Really?”

“Basilisks are very rare, sir, and the parts of it can be used in many different ways, like potions.”

“Wow! Then can you make sure it doesn’t stink up the place when my charms wear off?”

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will take care of it.”

“Great! Then I need you to show me how to break it down into pieces so I can sell it.”

“No, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will get his friends and we will break down the giant basilisk for you. We will have it done right after school lets out. The elves will have plenty of time to do that for you once the students are gone.”

“Okay, Dobby, but I want to get one thing straight with you. No one else is allowed down here. Neither you nor the other elves should bring the Headmaster or any of the other professors. I don’t want any of the other students down here either, including my friends.”

“Yes Harry Potter, sir, but why is Harry Potter down here?”

“It’s been a very rough night, Dobby, and I don’t wish to talk about it. I need some time alone and I know that I am the only wizard or witch in the castle that can even get down here on my own. Now they can’t find me or bother me until I’m ready.”

“Dobby will make sure no one bothers the Great Harry Potter!” he said emphatically.

“Thank you, Dobby. Do you mind if I ask why you are always willing to help me and even answer when I call you?”

Dobby started acting a little shy all of a sudden and hesitating to say anything.

“What is it Dobby? You can tell me anything.”

“Dobby is so sorry Harry Potter, sir. Dobby did not mean it but he accidentally bonded with the Great Harry Potter so has been secretly serving Harry Potter ever since.”

“Bonded? When did that happen?”

“When Dobby protected the Great Harry Potter from Dobby’s evil master Malfoy, the bond formed then. Dobby did not realize what had happened until later.”

“Does this mean I can call on you anytime I need you?”

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir! Dobby will come anytime you need me.”

“Whoa! This changes things.”

“Did Dobby do wrong, Harry Potter, sir?”

“NO! No, no, Dobby. You did great! This is fantastic!”

“Master is pleased?”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa little man. I don’t want any of that master stuff. I don’t like the sound of that. Call me Harry. If you have to you can call me sir, but never ever call me master. Got it?”

“Dobby is not sure, Harry Potter, sir. Harry Potter is Dobby’s master so why would Dobby not call you that?”

“Because I don’t like that term. I don’t like the word slave either.”

Dobby looked like he was thinking it over.

“Let me put it this way, Dobby. As your master, I forbid you to ever call me or anyone else master.”

“Yes sir, Harry Potter, sir! Dobby will not be using the word master.”

“Thank you, Dobby. Now can you make sure the basilisk doesn’t stink up the place while I’m down here?”

“Harry Potter, sir’s charm is very strong and will last for many more hours. Dobby will renew it if it becomes necessary.”

“Thanks Dobby.”

“Dobby will go find the Great Harry Potter’s broom now and let the other elves know of the job we have after the students are gone. They will be very pleased. Dobby will take care of everything.”

“I’ll be here, Dobby,” replied Harry sinking back into his melancholy mood.

_Pop!_

oOo

Dobby appeared in the large kitchens where most of the elves were working on the meals. Dobby hopped up on a table and amplified his voice to get over the din of the noise.

“DOBBY HAS A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE.”

All the noise stopped and the elves all turned to look at Dobby.

“THE GREAT HARRY POTTER HAS ACCEPTED DOBBY AS HIS PERSONAL ELF!”

The elves all cheered for Dobby. They knew he had accidentally bonded with Harry Potter but had yet to inform his master. He was afraid his master would not want a personal elf.

“PLUS, THE GREAT HARRY POTTER HAS A BIG JOB FOR US ELVES TO DO ONCE THE STUDENTS HAVE GONE HOME. IT’S SOMETHING DOBBY WILL NEED YOUR HELP WITH.”

The elves were all listening very attentively now. They liked the summer months less as there was not really enough work for all of them to do when the kids were gone.

“HOWEVER, THE GREAT HARRY POTTER HAS A RULE THAT MUST BE FOLLOWED OR YOU WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO HELP. THE PLACE WHERE WE WILL BE WORKING IS ONLY ACCESSIBLE TO HARRY POTTER AND HE DOES NOT WANT ANYONE ELSE TO KNOW HOW TO GET THERE OR HAVE ACCESS. ELVES WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO TALK ABOUT IT TO ANYONE INCLUDING THE HEADMASTER, ALL OF THE TEACHERS, GHOSTS, AND STUDENTS. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES SHOULD AN ELF BRING ANY OF THESE TO HARRY POTTER’S SPECIAL PLACE.”

“Where is this place?” some of them asked.

“DOBBY MUST FIRST HAVE YOU ALL PROMISE NOT TO BETRAY THE GREAT HARRY POTTER’S RULE BEFORE DOBBY TELLS YOU WHERE WE WILL DO THE WORK. DOBBY WAS ONLY ABLE TO GET THERE BECAUSE HARRY POTTER CALLED DOBBY TO HIM. YOU WILL ONLY GET THERE IF I ALLOW YOU TO FOLLOW ME THERE.”

“We promise,” they all said together.

“GOOD. WE WILL BE WORKING IN THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS. THERE IS A DEAD GIANT BASILISK IN THERE THAT MUST BE BROKEN DOWN AND PROCESSED FOR THE GREAT HARRY POTTER. THE PLACE ALSO REQUIRES VERY MUCH CLEANING. DOBBY WILL BE ABLE TO KEEP IT CLEAN FOR HARRY POTTER, SIR AFTER WE ARE DONE, BUT DOBBY NEEDS HELP CLEANING IT FIRST.”

“Yay!” they all yelled, happy for the work.

“DOBBY WILL COME AND GET YOU WHEN IT IS TIME!”

_Pop!_

oOo

Dobby popped away and Harry didn’t see him for quite a few hours. During that time, Harry’s mind kept wandering off to all the benefits he could enjoy just by having a house elf at his beck and call. He thought he had come down into the Chamber to mope and ponder over Sirius and all the bad news Dumbledore shared but since he started cleaning and then finding out Dobby and he were bonded, his mind was concentrating on more pleasant things.

Since he no longer felt like moping, Harry decided to explore the place better. He remembered Riddle speaking to the statue to get it to open and then the basilisk came out. Harry stood and turned to the statue.

“ _Open_ ,” he said in Parseltongue.

Nothing happened. He thought about it for a second.

“Ah! Let me try this, ‘ _Open Salazar Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four!’_ ”

 

The whole statue started moving instead of just the mouth and Harry started chuckling. What an ego, he thought. Or perhaps it was an inside joke? Hard to tell. When the statue stopped moving there was a staircase leading up into another part of the Chamber. Harry guessed this was the Upper Chamber.

Enclosed torches on the wall up near the ceiling sprang to life as soon as he entered the room, lighting it up and dispelling the darkness quite well. Harry stopped and just stared.

There was a large space just at the top of the stairs but on the far side of the room, shelves and shelves of books lined the walls and other shelves stood in the middle of the floor in rows. The room was rather large, and looked to be magically expanded. It was basically a library – Slytherin’s library. He had quite a few books and they were all preserved. A strong preservation charm, or perhaps runes, as Harry noticed the symbols on the walls and shelves.

Harry looked around at all the books. There were sections clearly labeled. There was a rather large section on potions but an almost equally large section on battle magic. This drew Harry’s attention.

As he read the titles on the books, he came across a few he couldn’t read. They had some very strange lettering on them. As he stared at them a bit longer though, they seem to come into focus and he was suddenly able to read what they said. A description on the back of one book clued him in on what the language was. It clearly said ‘Lessons in Parseltongue Battle Magic.’

Harry determined to read that as soon as possible. He took the book off the shelf, went over to a desk with a chair, and sat down. When he did, he noticed another door in the back of the room between two shelves. Leaving the book on the desk, Harry went over to the door and opened it carefully.

What he found was what appeared to be a large apartment with preservation runes in place as well. There were several pieces of leather furniture in an open lounge with a fireplace, a large kitchen and dining room, two large bedrooms with beds, furniture, and walk-in closets, a full bathroom with separate tub and shower that separated the two bedrooms. The bedrooms each had a door that opened into the bathroom, plus the bathroom had a door that opened out into the hall.

The most impressive room though was the potions lab. It was quite large and elaborate, not to mention fully stocked.

Harry had just come back out to the library and sat down at the desk to read the book he found when Dobby popped in with his broomstick. It was in a nice dragon hide case though and Harry never had a case for it. Dobby sat it on the desk for him.

Harry opened the case and checked his broom over carefully. He was afraid that Umbridge would damage it somehow but, thankfully, it was still in good condition.

“Thank you, Dobby, but where did the case come from?” he asked as he laid the broom back into the case and locked it up.

“Dobby went to the Come-and-Go Room where he remembered seeing a nice broom case but with a very old broom in it. Dobby left the old broom but took the case and cleaned it up for Harry Potter, sir. Harry Potter’s broom is very nice and needs to be protected.”

“That’s very kind of you, Dobby. My godfather, Sirius, bought me this broom and I want to make sure it doesn’t get damaged. In fact, I may buy myself another Firebolt to use and just hang this one on the wall for safe keeping,” Harry said sadly.

“Dobby knows Harry Potter’s dogfather is gone now and will not come back, but Dobby wants to make sure Harry Potter, sir remembers that Dobby will always be here for him. Even if Harry Potter just wants to talk.”

“Thank you, Dobby. I’m not sure what I would do without you.”

“Harry Potter, sir? Dobby will shrink your broom and case down so you can put it in your pocket for easy access.”

“Good idea, Dobby.”

Dobby shrunk down the case and broom then handed it to Harry.

“Dobby can also take Harry Potter, sir wherever he needs to go and whenever he needs to go. You will not need your broom to fly out of here with Dobby around. Dobby can take you.”

Harry stared at Dobby for a few seconds while Dobby waited patiently.

“Dobby, I think I have an idea. Follow me, please. I have something to show you.”

Harry led Dobby back into the apartment and showed Dobby everything he had found. When they came back out, Harry shared with Dobby his idea.

“Dobby, I think I want to live here. Do you think you could keep this place clean and livable? Provide food, etc. for me?”

“Dobby would be happy to do that for his Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will even make it cleaner and nicer.”

“Good. Now I just have to figure out how I’m going to do this with my relatives, my friends, and the Order not finding out. I guess I’ll have to ride the train and go back to Privet Drive even though I really don’t want to see my relatives again.”

“Dobby will go with you Harry Potter, sir and make sure your mean relatives behave themselves until we come back here.”

“I appreciate that, Dobby, but we’ll have to be extremely careful so no one suspects a thing. No one can see you helping me either.”

“Dobby will be very careful and no one will know but Harry Potter, sir.”

“Excellent! Can you gather some clean clothes for me from my dorm and bring them back here? I want to use the loo in the apartment to get cleaned up. Make sure you let me know when it’s five o’clock. I’ll need to check on my friends after I’ve washed up and then be seen in the Great Hall for dinner when it’s time to eat.”

“But Harry Potter, sir needs to eat now. Dobby knows Harry Potter hasn’t eaten anything since lunch yesterday.”

“I’m fine, Dobby. I haven’t been hungry.”

“But Harry Potter needs his strength even if he does not feel like eating. Food and rest will help rebuild your magic stores and Harry Potter’s magic is still too weak. The Great Harry Potter should not use his magic anymore until it has recovered.”

“Okay, Dobby. I guess I can at least eat a snack. Can you bring me a cold butterbeer and some biscuits?”

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir! Dobby will be right back.”

_Pop!_

Harry started reading and then munching on his snack once Dobby returned. Dobby also brought him some chocolate to snack on. He suspected Dobby was trying to cheer him up. It was quite tasty actually and the butterbeer was nice and cold.

At five o’clock Dobby stopped his cleaning of the bathroom and apartment and let Harry know it was time. Harry used the now clean bathroom and took a nice hot shower using the shampoo and soap Dobby provided. Once he was dry and dressed in clean clothes, Dobby took Harry’s hand and popped him out of the Chamber of Secrets to just outside the hospital wing doors.

“Dobby will go back now and make sure Harry Potter, sir’s new home is nice and clean for him.”

“Thank you, Dobby. I will call you when I need you.”

_Pop!_

Harry rubbed his tired eyes and took a big breath before opening the door to the infirmary so he could check on his friends.


	2. TWO

**TWO**

Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore stared out at his office, or what formerly looked like his office, and was thankful none of Harry’s magical outburst was directed at him. He looked up at the portraits of the past headmasters and noted they too were spared. There were only a few things that fully survived the blast – Dumbledore, the chair he was sitting in, Fawkes and his stand, and the paintings of previous headmasters. Luckily, Dumbledore’s pensieve was safely locked away and his collection of memories were scattered but still in tact, due to the unbreakable charms placed on them.

“Albus –,” started one of the portraits.

“One moment please,” interrupted the Headmaster as he held up a finger to emphasize his meaning.

The portraits were there to serve the Headmaster so the one who spoke became quiet and waited.

Dumbledore stood slowly and raised his wand. Then with a powerful spell he and the portraits watched as all the mess and debris started repairing and pulling itself together, going back to the original places where it all belonged. His desk reformed itself as if it were never broken. All the items that were sitting on the desk before were repaired and promptly found their place again. The door to the office repaired itself from the three pieces it was in and settled back into its proper place. All the memories went back to their appropriate places in the cabinet after the wood and glass of it had reformed together again.

When the spell completed, the Headmaster looked around to make sure everything was back in its place and whole. He also checked to see if anything did not repair properly. He sighed when he spotted his little magical instruments. They made it back to the shelves where they belonged just fine but they were no longer working. He turned back to the portrait who started to speak.

“Yes, Armando? You wished to say something?”

“Yes, Albus. I was just going to comment that I’m glad young Mr. Potter wasn’t serious. Otherwise, we would all be in shambles right about now.”

“Oh, he was serious, Armando,” replied Dilys Derwent. “Young Harry just controlled it enough so none of us were harmed.”

“I was making a joke, Dilys,” replied Armando Dippet. “Obviously, a poor one. Of course, he was serious. He was dead serious. Did you see his face?”

“That boy has a lot of power,” Basil Fronsac noted.

“Yes, he never said anything I could hear, other than a low growl at one point,” added Phyllida Spore. “He just stood there like a statue while destruction happened all around him. He did it wordless and wandless. In fact, he did it all with just his mind.”

“Yes, Phyllida, Harry is one powerful wizard but I do not think he even realizes it yet,” Dumbledore agreed. “One day he will likely surpass me.”

“Why didn’t you stop him from destroying your office, Albus?” asked Dexter Fortescue. “He’s not as strong as you yet.”

“What purpose would that serve, Dexter? He had every right to be angry. It was best to let him blow off a little steam. I’m actually surprised I was spared his wrath. I deserved it far more than my considerable collection of baubles and trinkets.”

“I hate to say this, Albus, but I will have to agree with you. If your secret keeping cost my descendant his life, bringing an end to a long line of Blacks, then I whole-heartedly agree!”

“I’m sorry, Phineas. It appears I may have some blame in that. However, do not despair about the end of the Black family. Unless I am mistaken, I believe Sirius will name Harry as the next Head of House Black. Of course, we won’t know for sure until his will is read. However, I would be quite shocked if that is not the case.”

“But although the boy is powerful, and would be a great addition to the Black family, he has no Black blood in his veins.”

“Not true, Phineas. You have forgotten that Harry is a descendant of one Dorea Potter nee Black. You also have some other Black family members still around, such as Andromeda Tonks, her daughter Nymphadora, Narcissa Malfoy, and her son Draco. They all have Black blood. I’ll leave Bellatrix out of it for now.”

“Well, that does make it sound less dire, except for that brat Draco Malfoy of course, but I’m still upset about losing Sirius. The man had to deal with some horrible things in his life. His friends and freedom were wrongly taken away from him and before he could gain it back, this happens. It’s not fair, Albus.”

“No, Phineas, it’s not. Life rarely is. He will be sorely missed.”

oOo

Hermione was sitting up in her hospital bed and had just finished taking a round of potions from Madam Pomfrey.

“Now, Miss Granger, you will need to stay on this regimen of potions, taking them every day for a solid month. Once you are done with the last potion, you should be completely healed. I will have the full supply ready to take with you before you leave the school. Any problems, no matter how slight and you will need to come back and see me right away.”

“Okay, Madam Pomfrey. Thank you for your help.”

“You continue to rest now and let the potions do their work.” She then turned to check on the others.

“I will. Madam Pomfrey?”

“Yes, dear?” She turned back to the pale girl.

“Where’s Ron?”

“I sent him to St. Mungos for some special treatment. That thing that latched onto him did some damage to his mind, but the healers were optimistic about being able to cure him. I should hear something from them later today or tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” she replied worriedly.

Madam Pomfrey walked over to the other three and gave them another check over. Luna had been hit with a cutting curse to her back that just missed her spine, Ginny had a broken ankle, and Neville had his front teeth knocked completely out. Madam Pomfrey had healed the cut and the ankle. She even regrew Neville’s teeth last night. However, they were all very tired and magically exhausted. She was making them stay another night. Hermione would have to stay a bit longer than that.

“You all told me that Mr. Potter was with you on this misguided adventure. Has anyone seen him since you came back to the castle?” Madam Pomfrey asked all four of them.

“I believe Professor Dumbledore sent him straight to his office, Madam Pomfrey, so no. We haven’t seen him since the Ministry,” answered Neville.

“If Albus ignored that boy’s need for healing just so he could get the information from him while it was fresh on his mind, then I’m going to skin me a headmaster.”

“Madam Pomfrey, Harry was the only one out of us six who managed to not get hurt,” Ginny offered.

“Harry lost Sirius, his godfather, last night to Bellatrix Lestrange,” added Luna. “He probably needs a little time to himself, Madam Pomfrey.”

“I heard and that’s very terrible. I always liked Sirius. He and James Potter were frequent visitors here when they were students. I imagine Mr. Potter is taking it hard. I still want to check him over just to be sure, though. That boy has a penchant for getting hurt. I wonder where he could be?”

Just then, the doors swung open and in walked Harry.

“Right here, Madam Pomfrey.”

“Harry!” all four friends called out.

“Just a minute, Mr. Potter. I need to check you for any problems just to be sure.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Harry sighed.

She led Harry to an empty bed and had him sit down. She started waving her wand in intricate patterns over his person checking for anything and everything. Harry looked aver at his friends while she did that and gave them a knowing wink and smile. When she finished, she stared at him right in the eyes, intently.

“You’re not hurt but your magic is at a very low level. Too low. You also look like you haven’t slept in a while. Tell me, Mr. Potter, did you sleep at all last night?”

“No, ma’am. I couldn’t sleep. I could use a Pepper-Up potion to get me through the rest of the day and evening.”

“I’ll get you that potion, but I’m going to bring you a Dreamless Sleep potion as well. You are to go to bed early tonight and take that potion.”

“Yes, Madam Pomfrey, and thank you.”

As Pomfrey went to get the potions, Harry walked slowly over to his friends. They were watching him closely. They could see how tired he was and he obviously was hurting from the loss of Sirius. Harry looked at his friends, feeling bad about getting them all hurt. He noticed one was missing.

“Where’s Ron?” he asked.

“Madam Pomfrey sent him to St. Mungos for special treatment,” answered Hermione with a sad smile.

That just made Harry feel worse. He looked down at his feet.

“She said they were very optimistic about being able to help him and you should stop blaming yourself, Harry,” Ginny told him.

“I’m so sorry, guys –”

“Harry,” Neville interrupted, “I believe you missed the part where Ginny told you to stop blaming yourself. You tried to get us to stay behind but we refused, so it’s not your fault. We just weren’t good enough and we got hurt. You, on the other hand, were amazing.”

“No, Neville, don’t any of you sell yourselves short. We fought fully trained Death Eaters, most were members of Tom’s inner circle. They outnumbered us two to one, but we still kicked their arses. So be proud of yourselves.”

Madam Pomfrey handed Harry his Pepper-Up potion. He downed it right away.

“That’s better,” he said to himself.

“Here’s your Dreamless Sleep potion for tonight, Mr. Potter. Be sure and eat a good meal and take it just before bedtime. Don’t make me have to come after you.”

“Thank you, Madam Pomfrey,” Harry said with a smile.

Harry turned back to his friends as Pomfrey went back to her office.

“When do you guys get out of here?”

“We should be leaving here in the morning,” answered Luna.

“We mainly have to stay an extra night due to how tired we were and we were all magically exhausted,” Neville added.

Harry noticed Hermione stayed quiet. She was looking a bit pale too.

“What about you Hermione?”

“I’ll probably be here until it’s time to go home, Harry, or I might at least get to attend the Leaving Feast, but may have to come back here afterwards. We’ll see.”

Harry walked over to Hermione and stood there looking at her. Hermione looked up at him for a few seconds before looking back down at her hands on top of the covers. She was trying not to cry.

“It’s rude to stare, Harry,” she told him after a several seconds more.

Harry sat down on the side of her bed facing her.

“I can’t believe I almost lost my two best friends. Friends who have stayed by my side since first year,” Harry told her with a tear running down his cheek.

Hermione looked up with tears in her eyes. Harry started to hug her which was weird since he never instigated them. She always had to do that. He stopped though, not wanting to hurt her.

“Oh come here and hug me, Harry,” she said reaching for him. “You won’t hurt me. I’m not feeling anything right now with all the potions I’m on.”

Harry leaned in and hugged her gently, both of them crying on the other’s shoulder. When they pulled apart, Harry quietly told her he was sorry again.

“Stop that Harry! I’m going to be fine. I just have to take potions for a month and then I’m done. Stop blaming yourself. I mean it!”

Harry’s face turned hard all of a sudden. His eyes were almost glowing. Hermione leaned back away from him, not sure what was wrong with him.

“Dolohov better pray we never cross paths. If we do, he won’t survive it,” said Harry with his teeth clenched and tears in his eyes.

Hermione put her hands on his face so he would calm down. She had him look her in the eye. He slowly calmed back down and smiled at her sadly.

“Thank you, Harry. Playing the overprotective brother, I see. Well, I love you too.”

Harry smiled back at her, his face back to normal now.

“Dumbledore said that he was to blame, but then he amended that and said he was partially to blame, realizing he should not be so arrogant as to take on all of it. I suppose I should not be so arrogant either and try to take on all the blame.”

“That’s right, Harry,” replied Neville. “There are plenty of people who are to blame for what happened. You can’t take it all upon yourself.”

“Why is Dumbledore to blame?” asked Hermione.

“Secrets.”

“Secrets?” asked Ginny.

“He kept secrets that he shouldn’t have. Had he told me none of this would have happened.”

“What did he say?” asked Hermione.

“Not now, Hermione. But, I will tell you that after what he did share with me, I’m ready to blame him far more than I am myself.”

Harry’s friends all looked at each other wondering what he was holding back.

The five of them talked for a while longer. They still wanted to know what Harry and Dumbledore discussed, but Harry told them that he wasn’t ready to talk about that yet. Harry hugged Hermione one more time before he made the rounds hugging all his friends as well, even Neville got a big hug. He thanked them all for their help as he hugged them. He then told them he would check on them in the morning and left to go to the Great Hall for dinner.

As Harry neared the Great Hall, he saw Malfoy up ahead with his two large goons behind him, trying to look menacing. Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott were with them as well. Harry started feeling anxious since he couldn’t use his magic. He had every intention of ignoring them and walking right past. There was no need to have a conversation with the likes of Malfoy or any of that group. He had more than enough dealing with the boy’s father last night, before they locked the git up that is.

Draco stepped out in front of Harry as he was drawing near the group.

“Well, if it isn’t Scarhead. I hear you had a busy night last night. You managed to get your godfather killed and they arrested our fathers. Sirius doesn’t matter. Good riddance to that blood traitor. However, we are very angry about what happened to our fathers. Don’t think for a minute we won’t do something about it, Potter. I’m not the least bit scared of you.”

Harry was just a few steps away from Malfoy, steadily walking, when Draco made his next statement while pulling his wand. Harry noticed the others were pulling their wands too.

“You’re going to pay for what you did, Potter.”

Harry just continued on and took another step before punching Malfoy as hard as he could, right in the nose. Blood went everywhere while Draco fell backwards onto the floor. Harry just continued walking past the group. He expected to be cursed in the back. He even heard some of them cast a few spells but he felt nothing. Instead, he heard a good bit of noise behind him that sounded like bodies falling down, so he turned and saw that all four of the other Slytherins were out cold on the floor, while Malfoy was laying there still holding his bleeding nose.

Harry noticed Dobby standing over to the side, slightly behind the group where he couldn’t be seen. He gave Harry a wink and popped away. Harry smiled and continued on toward the Great Hall doors.

“YOU BWOKE MY NOTHE, POTHER!” yelled Malfoy loudly while holding his nose as blood poured profusely out of it.

Harry just waved his hand with the bloody knuckles over his shoulder while never turning back around. He pulled open one of the doors and went into the Great Hall to find a seat. He saw McGonagall and Snape head toward the doors to see what the yelling was all about.

Harry was halfway through his meal when the two professors walked up behind him.

“Mr. Potter, we need you to come with us,” McGonagall instructed him.

“I should be done in about 10 minutes, Professor. I can join you then.”

“You pompous little brat! You are to stand now and come with us,” snarled Snape.

“No can do, Professor. I’m under strict orders to get plenty of food and go to bed early. Since I’m still eating, our little meeting will have to wait.”

“POTTER! I’M –“

“ENOUGH, Severus! Now calm down,” interrupted McGonagall.

“Potter, you will pay for what you did,” Snape threatened him in a low controlled tone.

Harry’s silverware dropped from his hands and hit his plate with a loud clattering noise. All the students in the Hall had long since stopped to watch what was happening so the clanging of his silverware was heard clear across the Hall. He stood up and slowly turned around to face Snape.

“You see these bloody knuckles, Professor?” Harry asked as he clenched his fist and held them up close so the professor could see them, right under his long nose in fact. “They’re bloody because I used them to break Malfoy’s nose when he threatened me with the same words you just used. However, he pulled out his wand while at the same time his four friends pulled theirs. I stood up because I needed to see for myself if you had pulled your wand. Evidently not. This is good. Just remember that I don’t take threats very well and I certainly won’t stand for being cursed. Keep that in mind or Madam Pomfrey will be treating your nose as well.”

Snape went for his wand. “Why, you little –“

He stopped speaking because Harry quickly hit Snape as hard as he could right in the nose with the same bloody fist he used on Malfoy. Snape hit the floor holding his bleeding nose. He collected himself far faster than Malfoy ever did and slowly raised his wand with a look of fury on his face. However, before he could cast anything, the Deputy Headmistress relieved him of it. She caught it deftly in her left hand. She then hit her fellow professor with Petrificus Totalus. He was obviously still very angry so she neutralized him for the moment. She turned back to Harry.

“Tell me, Mr. Potter, why are you required to eat a good meal and go to bed early?”

“I am close to magical exhaustion and I didn’t sleep at all last night. Madam Pomfrey gave me a Dreamless Sleep Potion to take at bedtime. She wants me to go to sleep early. Right now I’m barely staying awake on a Pepper-Up potion she gave me earlier.”

She noticed how tired he looked.

“Very well, finish your meal, Mr. Potter and get some rest. We can get your full statement tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Professor. I will.”

“Come along Severus.”

McGonagall floated the furious potions master behind her as she took him to Madam Pomfrey to get patched up. She noticed Flitwick and Vector up at the head table were trying not to laugh. She would have to find out why the Headmaster never made it to dinner and report what happened to him. She would have Severus accompany her once his nose was fixed.

When she floated Severus into the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey came running over.

“My word!” Pomfrey exclaimed. “Another broken nose? Two in a row? Why is he petrified, Minerva?”

“He was having a problem with his temper so I had to take his wand and subdue him so no one else would get hurt. I’m hoping he has calmed down enough for me to remove the spell.”

She released him once she lowered him onto a bed.

“Who broke your nose, Severus?” asked Pomfrey.

Severus refused to speak even though he was no longer petrified. He was pouting. Minerva answered for him.

“The same student who broke Mr. Malfoy’s nose. Apparently, Severus used the exact same words as Mr. Malfoy to threaten Mr. Potter. He also went for his wand when Mr. Potter warned him about making threats.”

“Really? I wonder if the Pepper-Up potion I gave him was too strong.”

“No, I don’t think so. He was looking pretty worn out when I left him. He was planning on going straight to bed after he finished eating. I think his patience is just a little thin right now after the night he had, along with those four over there, and I believe his fight or flight mode is still in high gear.”

“Poor dear.”

“He’s a menace,” Snape snarled out. _SNAP!_ “Ahhhrg, woman! How about some warning next time?” he complained while rocking back and forth for a while before finally laying back down.

The snap was due to Pomfrey casting a spell that put his broken nose back into the right place. She then cleaned up all the blood and healed the broken tissue inside the nose once he was lying still. She had just done all this for the Malfoy kid. After she finished she cast a mild numbing charm on his nose.

“There better not be a next time, Severus. You need to learn to control that tongue of yours,” threatened Minerva. “You were told what Mr. Potter had gone through at the Ministry and that he lost his godfather. You should have known better than to push him. You deserved that bloody nose. Drawing your wand on a student in anger is just unthinkable.”

“Speaking of my wand. Can I have it back now?” he asked slowly.

“No.”

“No?” he asked incredulously.

“We will go to the Headmaster’s office where we will fill him in on the details we know so far. I will give your wand to Albus. He can give it to you if he wishes.”

“Fine,” he sighed. Turning to Pomfrey he asked, “Where are my students?”

“They were all sent on their way just like you, Severus. A broken nose is a quick fix,” Madam Pomfrey replied.

After hearing about Malfoy and his gang and now Snape with a busted nose as well, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Neville were all looking at each other wondering what got into their friend Harry.

oOo

Harry had gone back to his dorm room after he finished eating. He had changed into his pajamas and was about to take his potion and go to sleep when he changed his mind. He wasn’t feeling all that safe at the moment so he called his elf.

“Dobby?”

_Pop!_

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir?”

“Did you get at least one of the bedrooms cleaned up and habitable in the apartment?”

“Yes! Dobby has at all ready for Harry Potter, sir.”

“Can you take me there please? I have to take a Dreamless Sleep potion for tonight and I would rather feel safe. I’m not feeling it here, not after what I did to Snape. All professors can override the password and get into the houses if needed. He overheard that I was going to take this potion tonight. I would rather he not be able to find me unless I’m conscious and can defend myself.”

“Dobby will take Harry Potter, sir right now.”

With a small _pop_ they were both back in the Chamber in one of the bedrooms.

“Thank you, Dobby. I hope to not wake up until morning. See you then.”

“Good night, Harry Potter, sir.”

Harry took his potion once he was in the clean and comfortable bed. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow. Worried that the mean professor would come and take some of his master’s things when he didn’t find the Great Harry Potter in his bed, Dobby went and grabbed everything his master owned from the dorm room, including his trunk, and setout what he would need in the morning so it would be ready for him. He hung up Harry’s clean clothes in the closet, put his undergarments in a drawer, and placed his toothbrush in the bathroom holder.

Dobby checked on his master one last time before going back to work preparing the rest of the apartment for the Great Harry Potter. He also refreshed the Chamber later that evening as Harry’s charm was just now starting to wear off.


	3. THREE

**THREE**

The students were all a buzz about what Harry Potter did to Professor Snape. By the time they were all back in their dorms, the story was that Harry had broken the noses of five Slytherins before he did the same to their Head of House. Everyone could plainly see the blood on his hand when he held it up under Snape’s nose in the Great Hall. They were saying that Malfoy had attacked Harry so Harry just punched him. Then when Pansy, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle pulled their wands on Harry, he broke their noses too.

The Slytherin dorms were telling a slightly different version of the facts. Pansy was complaining that Potter had to have had some help. The spells they cast never made it to Potter’s back and he never even turned around, she told them.

“Next thing we knew, we were all stunned on the floor, except for Draco, but his nose was busted. He had to have had help, I’m telling you.”

“But we didn’t see anyone else, Pansy,” replied Goyle.

“We even looked around really good to make sure we wouldn’t get caught,” added Crabbe.

“I’m not so sure Potter didn’t cast some sort of wide area stunner behind him,” offered Nott.

“But he never pulled his wand, Theodore,” argued Pansy.

“So! This is Harry Potter we’re talking about. You know how good he is in Defense. He’s always been ahead of the rest of us. He beat three seventh years in the Triwizard tournament when he was just a fourth year. He just came back from the Ministry where he and some of his friends, that he personally trained by the way, took on 12 of the Dark Lord’s best fighters, including some of our fathers, and they won.”

“They had help too,” replied Pansy.

“Pansy, did you happen to notice that although Potter’s friends who went with him are all in the hospital, he didn’t have a scratch on him.”

“Okay, so he’s good at defense. That doesn’t mean he’s good enough to block our spells and wandlessly cast a wide area stunner to put us all down at the same time, besides the stunner didn’t hit Draco.”

“Draco was laying on the floor holding his nose. It could have easily gone straight over him,” Nott argued.

“What did you see, Draco?” asked one of the seventh years.

“I didn’t see anything after he hit me. I was trying to stop all the blood and my eyes were closed.”

“I still don’t believe he was able to do all that wandlessly,” Pansy stated.

“You’re forgetting one more thing, Pansy,” Nott continued.

“What?” she asked exasperated. Nott was so difficult to argue with.

“Potter is extremely powerful. You and Draco may not be able to sense it, but I can. What’s funny about that is I don’t think he even realizes just how powerful he is. He’s not as powerful as Dumbledore, not yet anyway, but he’s definitely getting closer.”

“Are you sure about this, Theodore?” asked Draco.

“Positive.”

Back in Gryffindor House, Dean and Seamus went up to their dorm room a little early that evening to see if they could ask Harry about it all but he wasn’t there when they looked in his bed. All of his things were missing too. They wondered where he could have gone.

oOo

When McGonagall and Snape made it to Dumbledore’s office they saw him diligently working on a small silver instrument. He seemed to have all his focus on it.

“Albus, we missed you at dinner,” announced Minerva. “You also missed all the excitement.”

“Excitement?” he asked distractedly.

“Yes, by the way, what are you working on? It seems to have all your attention.”

Albus looked up at his two professors and sighed, giving them the attention they deserve.

“I have a broken instrument so I was attempting to repair it. I’m not having much luck.”

“You’ve been working on this one instrument so long that you missed dinner?”

“No.” Albus rattled an open box on his desk. “I’ve been working on several instruments that caused me to miss dinner.”

“How were they all broken?” asked Severus.

“Hmmm… accident. What can I help you with?” he asked putting his work aside for the moment.

“We had an incident between Harry Potter and five Slytherins –“ began Minerva.

“Let me guess, Minerva,” Albus interrupted. “Draco Malfoy was one of the Slytherins and they were all upset because Harry and his friends managed to get their fathers, who just happened to be Death Eaters in the service of Voldemort, arrested and locked up. Am I right so far?”

“Actually, your story sounds more plausible than Mr. Malfoy’s. According to him, Mr. Potter attacked them out of the blue for no reason whatsoever. They, of course, were doing nothing to provoke him.” She frowned and shook her head. “According to Poppy, Mr. Potter had left the infirmary just a few minutes before after visiting his friends. He received a Pepper-Up potion from her, along with a Dreamless Sleep potion for later, to assist him since he had not slept at all. Also, she mentioned that his magic was extremely low. He also confirmed this to me when I questioned him.”

“Can we bring the students together now and get this resolved?” asked Albus.

“No, because Mr. Potter was needing to finish eating and go to bed early, healer’s orders. However, that is not all that happened. There’s more.”

“More?”

“Yes. When Severus and I approached Mr. Potter at the dinner table so we could have him meet with us and give his side of the story, he informed us that he would need another 10 minutes to finish eating before he could meet with us. We did not know at this point he was under healer’s orders. That had not been established yet. Severus took his response as a slight and did not respond appropriately as a professor should.”

Albus looked at Severus then back to Minerva.

“What happened?”

“Well, I never mentioned that Mr. Potter broke Mr. Malfoy’s nose during their confrontation and in the middle of all that the other four Slytherin students were stunned. Mr. Potter claimed that Mr. Malfoy and his friends all pulled their wands while threatening him. He then mentioned that Severus used the exact same threat and went for his wand, which is why Mr. Potter broke his nose as well.”

“What!?”

“Trust me, Albus. Severus deserved it. In fact, he was about to curse Mr. Potter when I took his wand and petrified him to prevent anyone else from getting hurt. It was after that I discovered Mr. Potter’s low magic level and you could see how extremely tired he was.”

“What happened next?” he asked exasperated and a little worried about Harry.

“I floated Severus to Poppy so she could fix his nose and allow him to cool down. I released him from the bind in the hospital wing but I told him I would give you his wand and let you give it back to him if you wish.”

“Please provide your memory of the events, Minerva, and let’s all watch it together.”

Minerva pulled the memory from when they heard the shout until her and Severus left Poppy. When they came out of the memory, she handed Snape’s wand to the Headmaster. Albus turned around and handed it Severus.

“Thanks,” Severus drawled.

“Just so you know, Minerva, Severus carries a backup wand so if he went along with you on this with no complaints then he should get his wand back. When can we get to the bottom of the issue between Harry and the Slytherins?”

“Perhaps tomorrow after breakfast?” she asked. “Mr. Potter should be rested by then and his magic restored.”

“That will be fine. However, before you go I need a promise from you Severus. You are going to swear to me that you in no way, shape, or form will you seek revenge on Harry Potter. I want your word.”

“You have it. I swear I will not seek revenge on Harry Potter for breaking my nose.”

“See to it. I informed all of you this morning about what happened at the Ministry and implored you to give Harry a wide berth as he was dealing with far too much already. He needs time to come to grips with it all. He needs time to mourn. He’s too powerful to be messed with like this. You need to show him some respect. See what happened? Did I not warn you?”

“Yes, you did,” he answered contritely.

“As the Muggle song goes, next time you might try a little tenderness.” Minerva and Severus frowned, not knowing the song. “Great song by the way. I heard a Mr. Otis Redding sing it a long time back. Now, I believe that will be better received as far as Mr. Potter is concerned.”

Minerva was smiling but Severus was still frowning. The idea was repugnant to him.

“Thank you, Severus, and you as well, Minerva. You may go. I’ll see you both at breakfast.”

oOo

Harry woke a little earlier than usual but then again he went to bed early. It was only about 5:30 in the morning when he woke. He decided to go ahead and grab a shower. He noticed all of his things were now in the bedroom so he checked the closet and the drawers, seeing his other items of clothing.

“Dobby?”

The little elf appeared immediately with a small pop.

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir?”

“Did you bring all of my things from the dorm?”

“Yes. Dobby was worried that the mean professor would come as you feared. Dobby did not want the mean professor to take the Great Harry Potter’s things when he discovered Harry Potter missing.”

Harry stared at Dobby and thought it over for a few seconds, nodding.

“Thank you, Dobby. I very much appreciate that.”

“You is most welcome Harry Potter, sir. Can Dobby get you anything?”

“Not at the moment. I think I’ll take a shower then do some more reading in that book I found. I’ll need to go visit my friends in the infirmary around 7:00. Most of them are getting out of there this morning.”

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby noticed Harry Potter’s magic is back to normal now. This is good.”

“Yes, I agree and I feel much better than I did yesterday. See you in a bit Dobby.”

After Harry had his shower and got dressed, he went back to the desk in the library and picked up where he left off in the Parseltongue book he found. After a while, he had Dobby bring him some tea while he continued to study it.

Harry really got into the book and the lessons it provided. It was amazing the spells he was discovering that could be done using Parseltongue. Most of them were rather large and destructive area effect spells, bordering on gruesome. Of course, the book was about battle magic so that made sense. He made a mental note to temper these lessons with some of the other books he saw on the shelf that were specifically for normal type spells.

Harry was really getting into it when Dobby let him know it was 7:00. He had not been paying attention to the clock. Harry thanked Dobby and had him take him back to the hospital wing like last time. They appeared in the same spot in front of the doors.

Dobby popped back off and Harry entered the infirmary again. He only saw Hermione still in her bed. The rest were nowhere to be seen. Harry walked over to Hermione and was chatting with her when his other friends started coming out of the bathrooms and one from behind a dressing curtain. They came out one at a time dressed for the day. They all gathered around Hermione’s bed and were talking excitedly about finally getting out of the infirmary. Hermione looked a bit downcast at the thought but put on a brave face anyway.

Harry asked Madam Pomfrey if she had any news about their friend Ron, but she said no. Nothing as of yet.

Around 7:30 they left Hermione and made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. This time no group of Slytherins were waiting on Harry. He was thankful for that. They found a seat at the Gryffindor table with Luna joining them. They ate a good hearty breakfast.

McGonagall went up to Harry while he was eating and let him know that he was needed in the Headmaster’s office after he finished breakfast. They needed to discuss yesterday’s incident with the Slytherins.

“Yes, ma’am,” Harry replied, dreading having to go back to that office.

“And, how are you feeling this morning? I trust you got plenty of rest and your magic has been restored?”

“Yes, I did and it has. Thanks for asking. I feel much better today.”

“Glad to hear it. I’ll see you after breakfast, Mr. Potter.”

Harry nodded as she turned and walked away.

“I forgot all about asking you what happened yesterday, Harry,” Ginny stated. “We were in the hospital when Malfoy and four more Slytherins were brought in. It was Pansy, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle. They were fine other than being stunned. Pomfrey just checked them for any other problems before declaring them okay. Malfoy, however, was bleeding constantly from his nose and it was obviously broken. He was complaining about you and telling McGonagall and Snape how you just attacked all five of them out of the blue. The other four just nodded their heads agreeing with him.”

“Oh, brother. Malfoy is such a liar.”

“That’s not all, Harry,” Neville picked up the story. “After McGonagall and Snape left, Pomfrey fixed up Malfoy, who was screaming like a little girl when she straightened his nose. After that she had them leave and go back to their dorms. Next thing we know though, McGonagall is floating Snape into the hospital wing and he has a broken and bloody nose just like Malfoy. Then we find out you did that one too. What’s going on?”

“It’s simple. My magic was very low and it was not a good idea to use it yet, at least until it was able to build back up. Malfoy threatened and pulled his wand so I hit him. Later, Snape used the same threat, even the exact same words. He then pulled his wand as well. So, I hit him too.”

“You hit a professor?” asked Ginny incredulously.

“Yes. He threatened me and went for his wand. What else was I supposed to do?”

“What about the four stunned ones?” asked Luna.

“That’s not important.”

“Of course it’s important, Harry,” argued Ginny. “They were all four stunned. How did that happen?”

“No comment.”

“What do you mean, ‘no comment?’ she asked.

“Exactly that. How they were all stunned is no one’s business but my own.”

“What are you going to tell Dumbledore and the rest of them when they ask about that part?” asked Neville.

“The exact same thing I told you.”

“I don’t think that’s going to fly, Harry,” Ginny offered.

“Sure it will. They all drew their wands and I never drew mine. They were stunned after they drew their wands on me. They were going to curse me in the back. It’s a cut and dry case of self-defense.”

“But, you’re not going to tell how they were stunned?” asked Neville.

“Exactly.”

“Good luck with that then, Harry,” replied Luna.

“Thank you, Luna.”

Harry saw McGonagall and Dumbledore heading for the door so told his friends he would catch up with  them later. When he reached the gargoyle leading up to Dumbledore’s office, there was a group of people waiting to go up. McGonagall and Snape were there directing them. McGonagall allowed Snape to take his students up first then she gestured for Harry to hop on with her following right behind them.

When Harry walked into the office, he was surprised to see all was repaired and back in the right place. Dumbledore was watching him carefully. Harry made sure to not look him in the eyes. Snape either. It was obvious he was trying to hide it, but a sneer escaped Snape’s face every time he looked in Harry’s direction.

There were seats for everyone so Harry sat down on the end away from the Slytherins, leaving the seat close to them for McGonagall. She sat and Dumbledore began.

“Thank you all for coming. It is my understanding that there was an altercation between you five and Mr. Potter. Who would like to share their side of events first?”

No one said anything for a few seconds as Harry was going to allow them to hang themselves on their lies. Dumbledore looked back and forth between the two factions waiting on an answer. When they didn’t say anything, Harry spoke up.

“I’ll go first, sir,” Harry said with a slight shrug.

“Very well, Harry. Please tell us what happened from your perspective.”

Dumbledore was being extra nice he noticed but he ignored that and told about the events that occurred between him and the Slytherins. He told it exactly how it happened, how he was planning to ignore them and keep walking but he struck Malfoy when he was threatened and the boy pulled his wand along with the other four. Like before he didn’t mention how the four Slytherins were stunned.

“That’s a lie and you know it, Potter,” accused Malfoy.

“Prove it, Malfoy. Let’s hear your side and then we’ll see who can prove what they said.”

“But you didn’t say how we were stunned,” complained Pansy.

“So, that’s not important. It’s inconsequential.”

“Not to us it isn’t. How did you do it?” she asked.

“I’m sorry, but that’s none of your business.”

She turned to Snape.

“Make him tell us how he stunned all four of us at the same time after he broke Draco’s nose,” she pleaded with him then turned to Dumbledore. “Can’t you make him?”

“I’m afraid not, Miss Parkinson. If Harry doesn’t want to share that part then we can’t force him. At any rate, he seems to think he doesn’t need it to win his case. Now, I believe it is your turn to tell your side,” he said to the Slytherins, “Which one of you wishes to share?”

“Potter ambushed us. It’s plain and simple,” Malfoy replied. “He must have seen us standing there talking in the hall. He just walked up and punched me for no reason. Then he stunned my friends before walking over to the Great Hall. I yelled at him that he broke my nose, but he just waved at me over his shoulder with the bloody knuckles he hit me with. He never even turned back around that I could see. He should be expelled.”

“That doesn’t appear to match very well with Harry’s version. What shall we do to resolve this, I wonder?”

“Might I offer a suggestion, Headmaster?”

“Yes, Harry, please do.”

“Perhaps we should view a memory of the event? That way we can all be certain of what exactly happened.”

“Excellent idea, Harry. Would you like to provide the memory?”

“Potter has probably planned on this and has tweaked his memory appropriately,” Snape said.

“Oh, I don’t think Harry would do that, Severus.”

“No, that’s fine, Headmaster. I don’t mind if someone from the other side provides the memory. How about Nott? He was on the end so I’m sure he had a good viewpoint of everything. If not him, then any of the others besides Malfoy should work. Malfoy missed a good bit after I punched him.”

“See, he even admits it!” Pansy cried.

“That has already been established by Mr. Potter himself, Miss Parkinson, when he shared his side of the story.”

“Yes, very true, Minerva. Now, Mr. Nott can I get a memory of the events?” asked Dumbledore.

Theodore looked at his friends and his Head of House. Snape nodded for him to participate, believing they were being honest about the spoiled brat’s actions. He had no problem believing Potter would do that to his students. Dumbledore summoned his pensieve and placed it on his desk.

“Mr. Nott,” began Dumbledore, “I want you to draw up the memory starting with when you first saw Harry coming down the hall. If you want to provide a little before that as well, just to add a little more background, that will be fine. The memory can end after you were stunned. Nod when you have it.”

Nott thought about it for a second then nodded. Dumbledore placed his wand on the boy’s temple and drew out a silver strand. He placed it in his pensieve and stirred it around. He then tapped the pensieve three times and cast a silent spell on it.

The Slytherins were looking rather nervous.

The scene played magnified above the pensieve so all could see and hear what was going on. Unfortunately for the Slytherins, Nott wasn’t experienced in manipulating memories, nor was he provided the time to prepare one. The memory showed exactly how Harry described it to the minute detail. Dumbledore rewound it and stopped it again at the point just before the four Slytherins cast spells at Harry. Harry somehow shielded himself then the four were stunned. They looked all around and at Harry in particular but they could not see how he did that. He never used his wand or his hands.

Harry almost smirked, but held it back. He had spoken to Dobby early that morning about what he did when he helped to put down the Slytherins. He was afraid that when he saw Dobby that everyone else would see him too if they viewed a memory of it. Turns out Dobby stayed invisible while he blocked their spells and stunned them. He only appeared so Harry alone could see him afterwards, he said. No one else could see him. Harry played it safe though and didn’t use his memory just in case that allowed everyone to see Dobby. Worked perfectly.

“I see,” Dumbledore said. “That will be 50 points… each… from you five and since we have only a few days left in this semester, then at the beginning of next semester, you will all serve two weeks detention with Mr. Filch. Any questions?”

It was obvious McGonagall and Snape were furious with the Slytherins and the Slytherins had nothing else they wanted to add. They just wanted to leave.

“Fine, you are all dismissed. Harry, would you stay for just a bit longer?”

Harry allowed the rest to leave before he answered at the door.

“I’m sorry sir, but I can’t. I really… I just can’t.” Harry turned and left.

Dumbledore supposed it was too early for him. The feelings were still too raw, he imagined. He decided to give him some space. Perhaps, next semester he could manage to gain Harry’s trust again.

He turned back to the pensieve and watched that final segment over and over again but for the life of him, he couldn’t see how the kids were stunned. It then dawned on him. Did Harry use his magic like he did in his office the other night. Did he block the spells and stun them all with just his mind? He wondered if he would see something extra if he could see Harry’s memory of the event. Harry did seem overly accommodating to allow the use of someone else’s memory. Interesting.

oOo

After lunch, Harry told his friends that he was going to go visit with Hermione again. They decided to tag along with him. However, when they arrived there was an extra person in the infirmary with Hermione and in the bed right next to hers. When they got closer they noticed it was Ron.

“Ron, it’s so good to see you, mate. I’ve been so worried about you,” Harry said hugging him. He noticed Ron didn’t respond very much to the hug.

“Hello, Harry. It’s good to be back at Hogwarts. St. Mungos was no fun at all.”

“So, are you going to be alright, brother of mine?” asked Ginny as she hugged him too.

“They think so, but they also said I may have a few quirks now and again that show up.”

“Well, that’s nothing new, Ron,” said Neville. “You’ve always been a little quirky.”

“We’ll see,” he said with a sigh.

“What about you, Hermione?” asked Harry. “How are you doing?”

“I’m better. The potions appear to be working. I’m still a little sore at times, but Madam Pomfrey thinks I should be able to get out of here in another day or two.”

“Great! What about you, Ron?”

“Same. Probably in a day or two as well.”

“Good for you guys,” replied Ginny.

“Are you enjoying having a friend in here with you again, Hermione?” asked Luna.

“Yes, although Ron hasn’t been his normal talkative self since they brought him back a couple hours ago. Much too quiet for Ron and he hasn’t argued with me once.”

“Miracles never cease,” said Neville.

“Sorry, Hermione, I’m not quite myself,” he said very politely. “The healers told me that I may never be the same as before. They said I was changed by that thing.”

“Are you going to be okay?” Hermione asked worriedly.

“Yes, they said I would be normal but I would likely not have the exact same personality as I had before. I think I’m probably just more serious about things now.”

“Well, as long as you don’t turn into another Percy, then we’ll be fine,” Ginny warned.

“No, no way will I turn into Percy. That I can guarantee, sis.”

“Thank, Merlin!” she replied.

“More serious, you say?” asked Hermione.

“Yes, I’m already looking forward to classes next year. I’m planning on doing much better than in the past.”

“Hmmm.” Things were looking up, she thought.


	4. FOUR

**FOUR**

Two days later, Madam Pomfrey released Hermione and Ron just in time to attend the Leaving Feast. The Hogwarts Express pulled out the next morning.

Dobby stayed invisible and was hiding in the luggage rack on top of Harry’s trunk, just above where Harry was sitting. The friends had left the castle and boarded the train without any incidents but Harry was wondering if Malfoy and his lackeys were going to stop by to insult them again, like he did every trip.

Hermione and Ron were prefects but they were excused from patrolling due to their injuries, so they were able to stay in the cabin with the rest of them on their journey back to King’s Cross. The cabin was pretty full with the six of them in there, not counting Dobby. Many students dropped by to say hello, but most were just interested in what happened at the Ministry.

Harry told those to read the paper since there was nothing else to report. This got rid of them fairly quickly. Just as the traffic settled down and they were about half way to their destination, their door flew open and there stood Malfoy with his two body guards behind him.

“Well if it isn’t Potty four eyes. And look, he’s with his friends. Let’s see, there’s a squib, a loon, a mudblood, and two blood traitors. Wow! What a group of friends you have Scarhead. Just remember that I haven’t forgotten about what you did. You will pay. I can promise you that.”

Having had enough of this jerk, Harry decided to play Malfoy’s game and threaten back.

“Would you like something else to remember?” asked Harry politely.

“What?” Draco asked with a sneer.

Harry started speaking in Parseltongue, his face showing lots of anger. Malfoy was slowly reaching for his wand. Harry stood and slowly crossed toward Malfoy but before he got there, the blond ponce was thrown back through the door and landed on his goons behind him, knocking them all to the floor in the hallway. Harry never drew his wand or raised his hands. It was actually Dobby who gave Malfoy the push. Of course, no one could see him doing it.

“If you don’t get it through your thick skull, Malfoy, that I wish to be left alone then what just happened will be nothing compared to what I’ll do to you if I or my friends get bothered by you again. My patience has run out with you. Now, take the hint and leave! All three of you.”

Harry shut the door, pulled his wand quickly, and cast a spell to lock it while the three Slytherins scrambled to their feet and went back to their Slytherin friends.

Harry turned back around and saw his friends all staring at him in shock. Ginny was the first to recover.

“Is that how you did it? Is that how you stunned the four Slytherins? You said it in Parseltongue and it just happened?”

Harry just looked at her while he sat back down. They were all waiting for his response.

“No.”

“Then what did you say to him?” asked Hermione.

“I just called him stupid and a bunch of other nasty names I could think of.”

“Then how did he get thrown back?” asked Neville.

“My secret.”

“HARRY!” three of them yelled.

“Can you teach us how to do that?” asked Hermione.

“No.”

“Why not? Does it have something to do with your ability to speak Parseltongue?”

“No, Hermione. Not at all. It’s just impossible to teach.”

Hermione frowned along with the rest of them. They were all frustrated Harry wouldn’t share his secret.

Back in the Slytherin car, Draco was telling everyone how Harry banished him backwards and into Crabbe and Goyle just by speaking Parseltongue.

“No way,” replied a seventh year.

“It happened. Ask Vinny and Greg. They were right behind me and fell down when I was blown back into them.”

They both confirmed Draco’s words. The Slytherins were beginning to wonder about Harry Potter and the power Nott claims he has. It was beyond what they had seen or heard of before.

After they reached King’s Cross and disembarked from the train, Harry noticed several Slytherins staring at him as he made his way to the Muggle entrance with Hermione. They were stopped by Madam Longbottom who offered her praise for what they did at the Ministry. She was quite proud of Neville for a change.

Then they were stopped by Molly Weasley who was there with Bill. As they were talking and receiving hugs by the Weasley mother, Harry noticed a few Order members present on the platform. He guessed they were there keeping a lookout for any trouble. They finally made it out the entrance.

While he was saying goodbye to Hermione and her parents, he saw a group of Order members headed toward his relatives so he excused himself and quickly started in that direction. Unfortunately, he forgot to shrink or lighten his trunk. He was struggling with it to catch up with the Order members. He saw Moody, Kingsley, Tonks, Moony, and a few others. Suddenly, his trunk was light as a feather.

“ _Thank you, Dobby_ ,” Harry muttered under his breath as he caught up with the group of Order members, stepping in front of them just a few feet before they reached his relatives. He placed himself between the two groups.

“Just where do you think you guys are going?” Harry asked, staring them down.

“We’re going to have a little chat with your family and make sure they behave themselves, laddie,” replied Mad-Eye.

“No, I don’t think so,” replied Harry shaking his head.

“We’re not going to hurt them, Harry,” added Remus. “We’re just going to make believers out of them.”

“We just want to make sure they don’t treat you bad, Harry,” Tonks joined in. “You’ve been through enough.”

“Umm, no. Not going to happen. Look, they’re not that smart. You’ll just make them mad and then they’ll be mad at me. I don’t need the headache.”

“Alright, then make sure you send us an owl every three days so we can verify you are okay,” Moody demanded.

“Sorry, no can do on that either. I plan on staying very busy this summer studying and won’t have time to remember to do any of that. Just go and let me handle my relatives on my own. I’ll be just fine. They won’t bother me. They wouldn’t dare. Not this time,” he said with the last few words trailing off.

A few eyebrows of the Order members raised at his last quiet statement, but they decided to leave him to it. After all, they, other than Moody, would be taking turns outside his house, keeping watch. They would just pay closer attention to what was going on inside the house this time.

Harry turned around and walked over to his relatives who were waiting very impatiently for Harry to join them.

“What took you so long, boy?”

“Hello to you too, Uncle Vernon. I was preventing that group of people from coming over here and threatening you.”

“Threatening me? They wouldn’t dare!”

“Oh yes they would. Do you think they would be scared of a Muggle like yourself? No. They were just worried about me. I had a rough end of the year, my godfather was killed, and several of my friends were hurt. Some very badly.”

“We don’t care about that, boy. Why would we?”

“No, you wouldn’t. Don’t worry about it. I took care of it. Let’s just go. I have something else I need to tell you in the car on the way back anyway.”

They all piled in after Harry stowed his trunk in the boot of the car. Dobby squeezed in on the floor next to Harry’s feet. He was using the trick where only his master could visibly see him. He would stay that way until they were back at Hogwarts. Vernon took off driving back toward home and everyone was staying quiet. Finally, Vernon’s curiosity got the better of him so he asked Harry what else he wanted to say to them.

“Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Once we get back and I’m up in my room like my minders expect me to be, I‘m being watched you know, I’m going to disappear. You will not see me anymore afterwards. I won’t be back next year either. I have found a place to live where no one can find me. Once they realize I’m no longer living with you, they’ll start looking for me but they won’t be able find me. If they ask, then tell them I recommend they just wait and see me back at Hogwarts in September. It will save them a lot of time and fruitless searching.”

“You’re joking, right?” asked Dudley.

“No, Dud. I’m not joking. I had a bit of a falling out with the Headmaster and I no longer feel obligated to allow him to dictate my life. He decided that I would live with you guys when I was a baby. He decided not to inform me of much needed information all the years he’s been my Headmaster. He decided that I had to return here each summer. Well, no more. He no longer decides where I live and what I do outside of school. He’s my Headmaster. That’s it. He should have no say in my private life when I’m not at school.”

“That’s the best news I’ve heard all day.”

“I thought you might like that, Uncle Vernon.”

“What should we tell them if they ask where you went?” asked Petunia

“The truth will work just fine. I could care less if they know what I said to you. It’s my life.”

“But how are you going to leave without them knowing it?”

“That’s easy, Aunt Petunia. Magic, of course,” Harry said with a smile.

They didn’t like that word but the fact that Harry was leaving never to return had them giddy at the prospect. No one spoke the rest of the way. They were too busy thinking about the change in their lives. It was like Christmas coming early and receiving exactly what you wanted.

After they arrived at number 4 Privet Drive, Uncle Vernon opened the boot for Harry so he could grab his trunk and they made their way inside. Harry bid farewell to his relatives and went straight upstairs to make sure he collected everything from his room that he might need. He checked under the floorboard as well.

Harry had worn Dudley’s cast offs home, with a slight adjustment. Now that Harry had accepted Dobby as his personal house elf, Dobby was pulling out all the stops. He repaired all of Harry’s clothing and shoes, resized them, and even changed the colors to more pleasing shades. Harry decided to leave all the hand me downs still in his room right where they were and not take them with him. He had no intention of ever wearing them again. Dobby did a good job fixing the ones he had with him at school but he saw no need in continuing to wear the other boy’s cast offs.

Once he was sure they had everything packed in his trunk, he had Dobby take him back to the Chamber where Dobby unloaded his trunk for him in the bedroom he was using. Next, he checked the Marauder’s Map to make sure the owlery was void of any people. It was all clear, so he had Dobby take him there under his invisibility cloak.

Once there, he lowered his cloak and called Hedwig to him. She flew down to him and landed on the top of a wall right in front of him.

“Hello, Hedwig. Thanks for staying here like I asked. Don’t tell anyone but I’m going to be living in the castle this summer, just not in my dorm room. I’ll be beneath the castle in the Chamber of Secrets so you won’t be able to get to me unless Dobby comes and gets you for me. If I need you to take some mail, then I’ll find you.”

“Hoot!”

“I know. It’ll be different this summer but at least we won’t be at the Dursleys ever again and I have Dobby here to make sure I can go wherever I want and get whatever I need. I’ll have him bring you some treats every now and again. That reminds me.” Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out an owl treat. “Here’s a treat for you now,” he said as he handed her one.

She started eating it right away.

“I have to go the bank and buy a few things but I’ll see you when I can. Okay, girl?”

Hedwig nipped at his finger lightly as he rubbed her head.

“Thanks, Hedwig. I love you too. See ya later!”

Harry switched his Dad’s cloak for his black Hogwarts cloak with a deep hood, then taking Dobby’s hand he was suddenly whisked by elf travel to Diagon Alley, right in front of Gringotts. Dobby had made himself invisible again, except to Harry, like any good elf in public but Harry revealed his face as he neared the goblin guards in front of the bank. Only they could see who he was. They opened the doors and let him in without hesitation.

Harry continued to keep his hood up but his face recessed as he looked for a free teller. He was worried someone in the bank would recognize him. His intention was to get all this done before anyone realized he wasn’t where they wanted him to be. He spotted a free teller and headed straight over. He pulled out his key as he walked and handed it to the goblin once he was in front of him. The goblin took the key and looked at it.

“Ah, Mr. Pah –“

Harry quickly put his finger up to his lips to silence the goblin. Luckily, the goblin was looking right at him so he stopped and nodded.

“Yes, of course.” He looked back down. “There seems to be a flag on your account. Just one moment as I check to see what that pertains to. Oh, I see. You will need to come with me. It’s a private matter.”

The goblin put up a closed sign and stepped down to Harry’s level, motioning for Harry to follow him. Harry and Dobby did as requested. The goblin took them through a door that contained offices behind it. They passed many smaller offices until they came to a section of larger ones. Finally, they stopped in front of the one they needed.

The goblin knocked on the door and received a response in Gobbledegook. Then he opened the door and ushered Harry in. Dobby was following close behind.

“Bonebreaker, I bring you Harry Potter.”

After he announced Harry, the goblin left to go back to his duties. The heavily scarred goblin behind the desk looked up and smiled a toothy smile.

“Mr. Potter, what an honor,” he said as he came around and shook Harry’s hand. “Please be seated. We have a bit to discuss.”

“Very well,” answered Harry as he took the offered seat, “but what is this about, sir?”

“Let me first introduce myself, Mr. Potter. As Axehand said, I am Bonebreaker but I am more than that. I am the goblin in charge of the Black family fortune.”

“Oh no. This is about Sirius isn’t it?” Harry was suddenly looking very sad.

“Yes, it is in a way but it’s actually more about you. I doubt it’s what you are thinking, Mr. Potter. Yes, there will be a reading of Sirius’, excuse me, the Head of the Black family’s will, but that will be in a few weeks at the earliest. This is something completely different.”

“Then I…, I don’t understand.”

“Allow me to explain.”

Harry nodded.

“Sirius Black was your godfather. He was appointed that right by your parents, James and Lily Potter. No matter what, he has always retained that position, legally and magically. When Sirius drew up his will, he made some stipulations about you that were to be followed in the case of his death. These stipulations are outside the will. These stipulations are from Sirius as your legal and magically binding godfather. You see he knew that you were being kept in the dark about too many things. While he wasn’t allowed to reveal these things to you quite yet, at least until he could work a few things out, he decided that should he meet an untimely end before he could tell you, then he would make sure you knew immediately after he was gone.”

“So, he has information for me that has nothing to do with his will?”

“Exactly, but I can tell you that you are his primary beneficiary in his will so we will get to know each other quite well over the next several years since I manage that account.”

“Okay,” Harry said hesitantly.

“But, I would guess that you are more interested at the moment in the information he wants to share with you. Am I right?”

“Yes, I am.”

“Very well. He has it all written out but there are a few things that I will need to explain and likely help you with, so allow me to read what he wrote and we will deal with each one individually as we come to them.”

“Very well.”

“ _First, there is the matter of your Potter inheritance_ ,” Bonebreaker read. “ _I am almost positive no one has taken the time to inform you of that. Am I wrong?_ ”

Bonebreaker looked over at Harry.

“No, he’s not wrong. No one has said a thing,” Harry replied.

“ _Harry, your student vault is just that, a student vault. It is not your family vault. In fact, your family vault is what supplies your student vault with funds. You need to talk to Gringotts about the Potter Family vault. They’ve had it for close to 700 years. Sorry, I never told you about this before now. I was under an oath. By the way, if you think you’re rich once you see the Potter vault, that’s nothing compared to the Black Family vault which you will also see after they read my will_.”

“So I have a family vault that no one chose to tell me about all this time?”

“Yes, Mr. Potter. As it so happens, your account manager died about a year before you turned eleven. He was quite old. No one was appointed to replace him at the time because no one knew where you were. They just left things as is and moved on. When you came to the bank that first time, normally your family account manager would have placed a flag on your student vault access so he could meet with you and explain about your family vault and student vault. That never happened and evidently those responsible for informing you of this information, failed to do so as well.”

“I’m not surprised. When can I see the Potter Family vault?”

“Today, if you would like.”

“I would indeed.”

“Just keep in mind that as a minor, you are not allowed to withdraw any funds from the family vault. Other items are okay to take though. You will have to live off of your student vault’s funds in the mean time. That will not be a problem for you though, Mr. Potter. Your student vault is refilled once a year to the original amount it started with, 500,000 galleons.”

“Yes, I think I’m doing okay with the funds I have.”

“However, you could gain full access to your family vault now if you were emancipated.”

“I wouldn’t mind that but it’s not crucial. I can live on what I have.”

“Well, as it turns out, the next item on the list from Sirius is to have you emancipated on your 16th birthday. He is making the claim that since you are the lone surviving Potter heir, that you have the right to be emancipated a year earlier than normal. He is correct in that. As the last Potter and sole heir to the Potter fortune, you will be emancipated at the age of 16.”

“Well, you learn something new every day,” Harry quipped.

“Continuing on, Sirius says, ‘ _Harry, if you are interested in becoming a true Marauder then you must accomplish your animagus transformation. If you are not interested in becoming a true Marauder but would still like to be an animagus, then I will reveal the following information. You are my godson after all. I can’t very well not tell you. Anyway, because you were prevented from knowing, and by extension you didn’t have access to your family vault, you were not allowed to retrieve The Marauder’s Guide to Becoming a Marauder. It just so happens to be the best book ever written and it was penned by your father and me, of course. We took all the mystery out of it and it’s the quickest way to accomplish your transformation. But that’s not all. Oh, no siree, Bob, err… I mean Harry. That book has all sorts of goodies you will enjoy. Be sure and look for it when you visit your vault. James hid it in there, as it seemed to be the safest place for it.”_

Harry just smiled.

“The rest you can read at your leisure,” Bonebreaker said as he handed over the document. “There are no more action items left so I’ll stop there. Are you ready to visit your family vault, Mr. Potter?”

“Yes, sir, but can I ask a question?”

“Certainly.”

“Is there anyone managing the Potter Family vault now?”

“No. It will be up to you to request a new manager.”

“Would you be interested in the job, sir?”

“I suppose I would. Since I manage the Black fortune and it will soon be yours, then it makes sense for me to handle your other account as well. In that case, please call me Bonebreaker, Mr. Potter.”

“Then please call me Harry, Bonebreaker.”

“It will be my privilege, Harry. Now, let’s go see that family vault shall we?”

Bonebreaker led Harry to the carts where they took a long ride down to the Potter Family Vault. It was full of galleons and had a good many books on shelves. There was paperwork on different things the family owned, trunks flowing with valuables, and all sorts of items to look at. However, Harry was mainly interested in finding the book Sirius mentioned. It took a little time but he finally located it amongst the other books on the shelves.

He started to take a few of the other books to check them out, but decided he had enough to read for now in the Slytherin library. Grabbing “The Marauder’s Guide to Becoming a Marauder,” Harry left the vault with intentions to check it out more thoroughly next time.

He had Bonebreaker stop at his student vault on the way back up so he could grab a lot of coin for shopping and living. Bonebreaker also exchanged some of the galleons for a couple thousand pounds so Harry could do some Muggle shopping in London.

Bidding farewell to his new account manager, Harry pulled up his hood again and made his way into Diagon Alley. He only bought a few things there then quickly made his way into London where he picked up everything else he would need. His wardrobe was suddenly quite large. Luckily, he had a house elf who could send it all quickly to his Chamber apartment.

When they were done shopping, Harry grabbed dinner at a pizza place and had Dobby try some. He was pleasantly surprised at the taste. They took the leftovers with them and placed the pizza box in cold storage once they were back in the apartment.

Dobby suggested that Harry close the statue of Salazar Slytherin and stay in the apartment while he went to get the elves to help render the basilisk and clean up the Chamber. That way they would not be aware of the Upper Chamber’s existence.

Harry liked that idea so closed up the statue, blocking access to the stairs and the Upper Chamber. Dobby popped away to fetch the elves so they could get to work. Harry decided to read some more before bed. He finished the letter from Sirius and discovered that the remaining items were things he already suspected so was not all that surprised to find out they were true. He decided to wait until the next day to read the Marauder’s book. Instead, he turned to the book he was still reading about battle magic.

He became a little restless after an hour or so of reading so he got up to explore the area more. When he came back into the apartment, he noticed the fireplace was quite large and obviously could be used for traveling by floo. However, there was no floo powder or even a container for it on the mantle. Harry looked all over for any clues as to how to work it. Finally, he noticed some small writing on one of the inside bricks of the floo.

It was in Parseltongue so he read it and hissed the words.

“O _ffice_ ”

Whoosh! Green flames roared up in the fireplace.

Harry stepped in and started to test it by calling out a destination and going somewhere, when he was sent automatically somewhere else instead. He had no idea where he was being sent. He hoped it was a safe place.


	5. FIVE

**FIVE**

It was a fairly quick ride and Harry stepped out into a dusty office full of cobwebs and dirt, possibly a thousand years worth. It was plain, not much more than a desk, desk chair, and two sitting chairs in front of it, along with a small book shelve that was empty. Harry cast a strong but simple cleaning charm and removed most of the dirt from the room in hopes of keeping him from inhaling it.

Harry then went over to the door and opened it. He peaked outside. Evidently, he was still in Hogwarts. He closed the door back so he wouldn’t be seen by a portrait. He knew they reported things to the Headmaster. Looking around the office, he wondered if this was Salazar’s fake office. Thankfully, there were no portraits. Maybe it was the office where he used to meet with students when he taught here, Harry thought.

Walking back over to the fireplace Harry cast a big cleaning charm on it so he could see if there was a way back to where he came from without having to call Dobby. After he cleaned it, a similar brick in about the same spot as before had some writing on it in Parseltongue. It read, ‘ _Salazar’s Snake Pit_.’ Interesting, but probably better than having a clear descriptive word of his secret Chamber.

Harry noticed that there was some old Floo Powder on the mantle of this fireplace. He wondered if it had access to the outside.

Hissing the phrase, the green flames started again and Harry was whisked back to the apartment. Well, at least he now had an easy way to get out of the Chamber without Dobby. He would just have to ask Dobby to clean up the office better for him. He would also have to look up a strong locking charm in Parseltongue so he could lock the door to the hallway up there. No need to take any chances, he thought.

Harry went ahead and looked up more common spells using Parseltongue. He came across a book that looked like it might do the trick. It took him about twenty minutes to find the spell he was looking for but his time wasn’t wasted since he came across many other useful spells he could use. What was interesting was Parseltongue often used common words for common spells. This made it much easier to learn how to use them.

The spell to lock something using Parseltongue was appropriately the same word but in snake language – _lock_. Harry already knew the unlocking spell since he used it to get down into the Chamber. It was simply _open_. What made it difficult to get past is the need to be able to speak Parseltongue. This made it practically full proof.

It was pretty late by the time he was done, so he decided to go to bed. He hadn’t seen Dobby for several hours but knew he and the other elves were hard at work, so he decided not to disturb him. He was waiting for Dobby to let him know when the elves were gone and he could open the statue up again. Until then, he kept it closed.

When he woke in the morning, he grabbed a shower, then grabbed his invisibility cloak and the Marauder’s Map so he could use the floo and see where he came out in the hallway. He also wanted to lock that door using Parseltongue.

“ _Office_ ,” he hissed. The green flames sprung up and it whisked him away again to the office.

Harry stepped out of the floo and into the semi-dirty office. Harry checked his map and saw that he was in the dungeons, but nowhere near a place he was familiar with. No one was in the hallway so Harry put his cloak on to hide himself then walked out the door and shut it. Turning he tested the door and it was already locked. He tried Alohomora but that did nothing.

In parseltongue he said _open_ and the door clicked and opened on its own. Interesting. That must be why the office was so filthy. No one had been able to get into it for a thousand or so years. He suspected the elves cleaned the unused part of the castle at least once a year and that was during the summer when they had time and needed more work to do.

He cast the _lock_ spell then tested the door to make sure it was locked. It was.

Harry headed down the hall then stopped and looked at the map again. It was obvious, now that he could actually see the hallways, that he was in an unused section of the dungeons. This section was further back from the stairs, much further back than the Slytherin common room. The entrance to their dorms was actually fairly close to the stairs leading up to the first floor.

Salazar’s office was almost on the opposite end of the dungeons from the stairs, which were toward the front of the castle and near the entryway. His office was actually closer toward the back of the castle. Harry also noticed there were no portraits in this part of the castle. Since no one was cleaning this part very often, that made sense. After he discovered there were back stairs in this part of the castle and they appeared to be the fastest route out, Harry turned back thinking he should find something for breakfast.

When Dobby came back a little later to check on Harry, he found him eating cold pizza and drinking water, which he had produced from his wand.

“Dobby is so sorry for not getting the Great Harry Potter, sir a hot breakfast. Dobby is bad elf.”

“Nonsense, Dobby. This breakfast is fine. Plenty of people eat cold pizza in the morning. I could use some juice though. I noticed we don’t have any food in the place other than the pizza from last night. I know you likely get all our food from the kitchens but it would be a good idea to have some food here in case I want to cook something.”

“Dobby will take care of it right away, Harry Potter, sir.”

“Oh, there’s no hurry Dobby. How’s the work coming out there?”

“We is very busy but should be all done in a few more days.”

“Big job, huh?”

“Very big job and the elves are very, very happy to work.”

“Great! Let me know if I need to do anything.”

“Dobby will go get Harry Potter’s juice and bring plenty of food back for Harry’s Chamber.”

“Thanks, Dobby. Look, I know you’re busy but if you get a chance, I have something I want to show you. It’s not that important right now, so it can wait. Just let me know when you have a minute. Plus, if you’ll bring down some food, then I can handle my own lunch. I’m actually a pretty good cook you know and I like to cook every once and a while.”

“Dobby will be right back.”

Dobby left so Harry finished off the cold pizza and started cleaning up his dishes. Dobby showed back up with juice for Harry and lots of food for the pantry and cold storage. He nearly had a conniption when he saw Harry cleaning, but Harry told him it was okay because he didn’t mind helping. It was the same as when he sometimes likes to cook for himself, Harry explained. He also told Dobby how he used to have to cook all the meals for the Dursleys. He never enjoyed cooking for them, but he didn’t mind cooking for himself and a friend or two.

Dobby was not sure how to take that but calmed down considerably when he realized he was not being a bad elf and his master just liked to help. Dobby wasn’t surprised. After all, he believed Harry Potter was the greatest wizard ever!

oOo

Hermione was worried about her friend Harry. He was obviously very sad about Sirius and apparently, he had no one to talk to about it. His relatives, from what she could gather, would be no help whatsoever. Plus, for some reason Harry was keeping secrets. That wasn’t something he did much of before. Well, he was always reluctant to talk about how his relatives treated him but he let a few things slip over the years and it wasn’t that hard to see what was going on.

Then she noticed that Harry wasn’t staying in the boy’s dorm after they came back from the Ministry. Of course, she wasn’t really aware of this until the last night when she was back in the dorms herself. Both Neville and Ron had no clue where he was sleeping. As far as that goes, Dean and Seamus confirmed that they hadn’t seen him in the dorm room at all since their group returned from the Ministry. In fact, they said that all of Harry’s things went missing a couple days later after that. Neville had checked the Room of Requirement but he wasn’t there. Harry had the map with him so they couldn’t find him at all.

But, what was with this new ability he had? It was almost as if he could use magic just with his mind. His wand wasn’t in his hand and his hands weren’t used either for that matter. They were definitely by his side. Actually, they were balled up into tight fists so she was pretty sure he didn’t even flick his fingers.

The other odd thing was how Malfoy was acting. He always came by to insult them every trip. He couldn’t seem to leave well enough alone in that area. Of course, this time he may have been upset about his father being arrested, but what was weird was his attitude. It was almost like he was trying to get Harry to react to his taunting.

That’s not so weird, she thought, considering he usually did that. However, normally he did that only if he could get Harry in trouble with a professor. That was not the case this time since there were no professors around. It was definitely different from usual.

There was also the incident with Draco and his four Slytherin friends that Harry stunned but nobody knew how. At least that was the rumor floating around. Pansy seemed determined to figure out how he did that. She wouldn’t shut up about it no matter how many other Slytherins asked her to. He wasn’t talking about it though. Then Harry apparently did something similar on the train but once again, he wouldn’t tell how he did it.

On top of all that, Professor Dumbledore quietly asked Ron and herself not to write to Harry this summer. He told them that Harry needed time to think and grieve over the loss of Sirius. She could understand his reasoning but wasn’t sure she completely agreed with his decision. After all, Harry could simply tell them himself if that was what he really wanted. Nevertheless, she agreed to follow his instructions. He is the Headmaster after all and the great Albus Dumbledore. She supposed he knew what he was doing.

oOo

Ron, on the other hand, was going through quite a few adjustments in his life. The healers all assured him that he was acting within the normal range for a wizard, but that didn’t help him understand all the changes in his way of thinking. He was quite sure he never thought this way before. Thinking about it carefully, he surmised that he had simply grown up. He looked at things more logically now. His emotions were no longer rising to the surface and hindering his thinking. His grip on that part of his former self was firmly in hand.

There was a lot he wanted to accomplish. He knew his friend Harry was probably hurting after losing his godfather but Dumbledore told them to leave him be and that is just what Ron planned on doing. After all, Ron had enough to be getting on with. It was time he concentrated on himself so he could work out who exactly he had turned into. He was definitely different from before and now the best idea he could come up with was to just run with it.

He was behind in his studies and up until now, he’d been purposely taking easier electives so he wouldn’t have to work so hard. This would never do, not for the new Ron anyway. The first thing he planned on doing was reading through all the books he used at school so far. He certainly never read all of them before, only what he was forced to read. This way he would pick up on all the theory and that will help him with the practical.

After that, he could move on to more advanced books in those subjects. He also wanted to do some self-study on subjects he never took in school, such as Runes and Arithmancy. Since the whole family was still staying at Grimmauld Place for their safety, then he would take advantage of the big library and read as much as he could. Learning was now something he craved and enjoyed.

Grabbing a book, Ron began to read and absorb everything very quickly.

oOo

Ginny was happy to have her brother Ron back whole and healthy after he was injured at the Ministry, but she wasn’t very confident that her family actually received Ron back. Oh, he looked like Ron, the spitting image in fact, but he was not the old Ron. No, this was a new Ron and it was obvious he was a much-improved Ron. He was acting so mature now, she noted. The bad part was he lost a lot, if not all, of his joking nature. In the past, Ron was always good for a laugh. Who knows? Maybe he’ll find that again. He was far more serious about everything now and Ginny always found him reading.

This was not normal for Ron, unless he was reading about Quidditch.

Ron even ate normally now. He actually had manners. He still ate a good bit but that had more to do with his fast Weasley metabolism than anything else. Sometimes he even read a book while eating. Usually, only Hermione did that sort of stuff. It was kind of cute to see them both at the table eating and reading at the same time, like two peas in a pod.

Ginny remembered when Hermione caught a glimpse of Ron reading and eating when Hermione looked up from her book. Up to that point, Hermione had been too engrossed in her own book to notice Ron. When she saw him though, she did a double take then watched him for a bit before returning to her book. Ron never looked up and Ginny wondered if Hermione missed all the interruptions Ron used to do when she was trying to read. Or, was she more pleased with the new Ron? Only time would tell.

Dumbledore had told Ginny as well that she shouldn’t write to Harry this summer but she was not so sure she wanted to follow his directive. She decided to give it some thought though. She certainly didn’t want to get herself into any trouble by owling Harry a letter.

She was very anxious to know how he was able to do that to Malfoy and how he stunned those Slytherins before that. The whole school heard about it, but no one knew how he did it. Harry wasn’t sharing either.

oOo

Dumbledore was finishing up some last minute paperwork for the year and planning his trip to the ICW in a few days, when he called an elf for some tea. The elf appeared happier than usual. As he was accustomed, the elves tended to be less jolly once school let out. He knew they tended to busy themselves with the unused parts of the castle that they never had time for during the school year but they always finished long before summer was over and that made them unhappy.

He well knew that an elf with not enough work to do was a sad elf and they started getting sad as soon as the kids left. They realized they would run out of work to do way too soon so they started getting a bit depressed early. Not the past few days though. He had never seen them this happy after the kids go home. He was wondering what had changed.

The ones in the Order who were guarding Harry reported that he never left the house. He was likely still grieving for Sirius and thinking over the information Dumbledore shared with him, which was to be expected. The last thing the boy needed was to have to worry about anything else. Hopefully the boy’s friends would abide by Dumbledore’s wishes and not share any news with Harry about what was going on in the magical world or what they overheard the Order was doing.

Dumbledore was confident Harry would be fine by the end of summer. He was young and resilient. He would bounce back soon enough.

oOo

Finally, one afternoon Dobby informed Harry that the elves were done with the basilisk. They had all gone back up so he could open the statue and come out and see. He also informed Harry that he and a few of the other elves had sold all of the parts to the basilisk. Everything except for the hide, that is. He planned to get the elves to make the Great Harry Potter clothes and boots from it. The elves were looking forward to the extra work.

Dobby took all the money that was made from the sale of the basilisk parts and deposited it in Harry Potter’s family vault, with Bonebreaker’s assistance of course. The total sale of all the parts came to over 6,000,000 galleons. This was in addition to the increased reputation for Harry at Gringotts after Dobby explained to Bonebreaker how Harry slew the giant beast.

Word spread quickly amongst the goblins about the young wizard warrior who could slay a 1,000-year-old, 60-foot long basilisk at the mere age of 12 and only use a sword. Not only that, the young wizard was bitten by the giant beast, which should have killed him outright but he refused to die, saving the young maiden instead. Of course, Dobby had no compunction to play down the event like Harry always tends to do when he talks about his own exploits. As a matter of fact, Dobby had no problem praising his Great Harry Potter to the high heavens for his magnificent deeds.

After the tale spread, Bonebreaker was given a raise, a promotion, and a bigger office just for being the young warrior’s account manager.

When Harry entered the lower chamber he could not believe his eyes. The whole place had changed. Not only was the giant basilisk gone, but the whole chamber was completely redecorated. There was no longer water spreading around on the floor. Instead, it had been retained and redirected into two separate water fountains on each side of the room, creating a nice soothing sound effect for the place.

There were plants, flowers, and a couple of small trees scattered around. Sunlight was provided magically. Colorful drapes were hanging from the high columns. The stone from floor to ceiling had been scrubbed clean and it was shining. The whole place was beautiful and brighter, almost like an oasis – a big oasis, that is.

Then Harry noticed something different.

“Dobby? Did you guys add a room?”

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby knows the Great Harry Potter is a warrior and will need a place to practice his magic. The elves made sure the room was well protected from damage so it will stand up to even the Great Harry Potter’s powerful magic.”

Harry walked toward the room to check it out. Dobby met him over there and opened the door for him. He wanted his master to see what all the elves had done. The elves were so happy to be given all the extra work that they went all out to make the space the best it could be for Harry Potter. Dobby knew he was not the only elf that was fond of the Great Harry Potter.

When the elves saw how big the basilisk was and knew that Harry Potter had killed it in his second year to save a first year, their respect for the wizard grew by leaps and bounds. Plus, he provided all that work for them to do. They envied Dobby very much and understood why Dobby worshipped the young wizard.

When Harry stepped into the room, he could not believe how big it was. They obviously used Expansion Charms to get it this big. As he looked around at all the space he thought it would be good to add a few practice dummies. Suddenly five practice dummies appeared. What?

“Dobby, did this room do what I think it did?”

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir. The elves copied the magic from the Come and Go Room so it would provide whatever the Great Harry Potter needed.”

“But… how?”

“Elf magic.”

“So you can cast the same spells that Rowena Ravenclaw used to create the Room of Requirement?” he asked incredulously.

“Oh, no, Harry Potter, sir,” Dobby replied shaking his head. “Elves can’t cast those kinds of spells, but elves can see magic and it takes three of them working together in perfect harmony to make a copy… if they are very careful… and then they can place it somewhere else.”

“That is amazing! You guys rock!”

Dobby smiled real big. He was happy that his master was so pleased. After all, it was not an easy task for the three elves that did it. Even now, they were still resting from the exertion.

“Well, no time like the present to try out the new room. I have a few spells I’ve been wanting to test for myself. They’re likely to be really big and dangerous though, Dobby. Are you sure the room can handle it?”

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir. The room will be just fine,” Dobby replied while snapping his finger at the door to close it.

“Stand behind me then, Dobby. This could get really big.”

Harry moved back further away from the dummies while Dobby moved behind Harry and watched carefully. Then Dobby heard Harry hissing like a snake before pointing his wand at the center dummy. Suddenly a huge ball of orange light exploded from Harry’s wand and hit the middle dummy square in the chest. There was a massive explosion causing Harry to turn and grab Dobby, putting himself between the explosion and the little elf. Harry covered him completely and protected his friend.

Thankfully, Harry never felt anything hit his back. When the room became silent again, Harry let go of Dobby and peered back over his shoulder. The room was alright but there wasn’t a dummy in sight. All five of them, who were previously spread out a bit, were completely gone. There was only small, tiny bits of them still visible and scattered across the floor. Some small bits were floating in the air.

Dobby peeked around Harry and saw the same thing. He then looked up at his master.

“Harry Potter sir is so powerful. He must be careful with how much power he uses.”

“That was a Parseltongue Battle Magic spell, Dobby. It’s meant to be big. I was just not expecting it to be quite that big,” he said with a grimace.

Dobby looked again at the missing dummies.

“Will Harry Potter, sir be trying another big spell?” he asked worriedly.

“No, not today, Dobby. I think I’ll read about those spells again and pay more attention to the precautions about using them. As I recall, there were quite a few.”

“Good. Dobby will go prepare some food for dinner. Dobby will let you know when it’s ready. Please be careful Harry Potter, sir.”

“Thanks, Dobby. I’ll just work on some regular spells until dinner. That should be safe enough.”

oOo

After dinner, Harry showed Dobby Salazar’s office that he accesses via the floo. Dobby went to work right away cleaning it until it was shining. Harry donned his dad’s cloak and went exploring again while Dobby cleaned the office. He took the back stairs up this time and found a back door once he reached the first floor. It was probably heavily warded, he thought, since it looked like another unused area. He decided to read up on some spells he could use to test for what wards and magic was in use on an object. Perhaps that would come in handy. It would certainly be good information to know.

As the long summer days passed, Harry and Dobby found themselves staying busy with all the things they wanted to do. Harry continued to train and learn new spells, especially Parseltongue spells, and even managed to cast silently after a few weeks. The interesting thing he noted about parseltongue magic was how it did more than the other magic he was taught. For instance, the spell to unlock was _open_ but it did more than just unlock. It unlocked and opened the door. If he used the spell _lock_ he could do it with the door open. The spell would cause the door to close first then lock it.

As he studied Parseltongue magic more he noticed that carried through for pretty much every spell. It always did a little extra. He supposed that was why the command was _open_ instead of _unlock_. It unlocks and opens the door. Harry then started taking note of what the spells did extra so he would have a thorough knowledge of Parseltongue magic. He found himself really getting into the research and studying, mainly because he could then use his training room to practice what he just learned. Seeing what the spells could do was sometimes amazing.

The interesting part was Parseltongue spells could not be seen when used. There was no color to them at all, unlike regular spells. They were invisible and did not require even aiming the spell with wand or hand. It was all about intent and who or what you wanted to use the spell on. However, the Parseltongue Battle Magic spells did have color and had to be aimed. Harry thought the difference was intriguing until he realized that the really powerful battle magic spells should at least be aimed away from yourself. To not do that could be very dangerous.


	6. SIX

**SIX**

Harry discovered that his Parseltongue battle magic spells were safe enough to use as long as you were not on the receiving end. The blast was always away from the spell caster. In most cases though those spells were best used outside against numerous enemies who had come together to kill you. Sending one of the spells into their midst would strongly discourage that intention and any subsequent battle magic spell, or most any spell they could see, would normally send them scattering away from it.

Either way you would have the advantage.

There was also a stunning spell in Parseltongue but of course it did extra. If you used it on one person then any person within 5 meters of them would be stunned too.

The most interesting part about Parseltongue magic was the fact it required no wand movement and no hand gestures, unless you were using battle magic of course. In that case, you do have to aim it with a wand or hand if wandless. For regular Parseltongue magic though, just the word or words of the spell was to be used to make the effect and even that could be done silently. In a nut shell, Parseltongue Magic, enabled the user to effect things just with his or her mind. There was still the thought process, intent, and will power that goes into every spell but the lack of need for a wand or a wandless gesture with your hand, made Parseltongue Magic extremely powerful and impressive at the same time.

Perhaps all the rumors that sprung up, Harry thought, that started after an invisible Dobby helped him take down some Slytherins, could actually be true if he worked hard enough at it and learned what he needed to learn. This just inspired him to push himself harder.

Harry was not all work and no play over the summer though. He took some time out with Dobby as his traveling companion and they went wherever they wanted. They would go shopping or to the movies, for instance. They would also lay out in the sun in a park after they ate lunch so they could watch the Muggle kids play. Dobby even scouted out and found a good place for Harry to ride his broom. It was out in the middle of nowhere in Scotland but with plenty of space for flying.

Harry would go out to Muggle restaurants and Dobby would eat with him. Of course Dobby would not be seen at all while doing it. The interesting thing was since Harry and Dobby both liked pizza, they ate it regularly. Consequently, Dobby learned how to make it himself by watching the cooks while remaining invisible. He made it for Harry sometimes and even taught the other elves how to make it. Turns out they liked it too.

oOo

When it was time for the reading of the will everyone became aware of the fact Harry was not staying at #4 Privet Drive. When Albus sent Remus there to make sure Harry knew about it and to plan on an escort for that day, they discovered he was not there and had not been there for weeks. Petunia told him the truth as Harry suggested.

When she was asked where he was and how he left, she responded that she wasn’t told where he was going and that he left using magic, of course.

“What magic?” Remus asked.

“I have no idea. He just said magic.”

She did tell them what Harry said about no longer listening to the Headmaster since that was all he really was. What Harry did and where he lived in his private life was none of the Headmaster’s business. She also told them what he said about not being able to find him so they should just wait for September to see him. This, of course, did not sit well with Remus and the other Order members.

Albus just sighed in defeat.

It did not occur to him that Harry would make a run for it. He instructed the Order members to look for Harry but they never found him.

What a surprise it was when they found Harry waiting for them at Gringotts when it was time for the reading of the will. Sirius had left something for quite a few people so several showed up. There was Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, Tonks, Andromeda, Hermione, and all of the Weasleys, except for Bill, Charlie, and Percy. They found Harry sitting at the head of the table with a heavily scarred goblin sitting at the other end.

“Harry!” Hermione and Ginny said excitedly at exactly the same time when they entered.

The twins winked at him and saluted.

Harry just smiled at everyone as Bonebreaker directed all the new arrivals to their seats. Before anyone could jump on Harry’s case, Bonebreaker started the proceedings. After all, time was money to the goblins. Not to mention, he was aware of Harry’s predicament since Harry filled him in earlier. Bonebreaker was not worried about Harry, since July was almost coming to a close. On the 31st Harry would be emancipated and none of them would have the right to boss him around anymore.

Dumbledore glanced Harry’s way but remained quiet for now. The rest of them would glance his way periodically.

“Now that you are all present and accounted for, let’s get started,” Bonebreaker said. Everyone looked his way. “We are here today for the reading of Sirius Orion Black’s last will and testament. Let it be stated that Sirius Orion Black was the undisputed head of the Black family. That fact is certain. What he has stated in his last will and testament will be carried out without doubt or question. There are no other Blacks who have a voice in these proceedings. Is that understood?”

Everyone nodded at the goblin.

“Good. Let’s continue.”

When it was all said and done, the Order, by way of Dumbledore, received a large sum of money to help finance the war, Minerva received some books and a large package of catnip, Andromeda was brought back into the Black family and given 1,000,000 galleons restitution, Tonks was given 500,000 galleons, and Remus was given 500,000 galleons. All the individual Weasleys present and Hermione were given 50,000 galleons each. The rest was left to Harry, several million galleons, including all properties, and the head of house Black position.

When Bonebreaker finished, everyone was sad about Sirius for a while but quickly marveled at his generosity. The Weasley kids and Hermione couldn’t believe how much money they were given. Arthur and Molly were shocked silent at their combined amount. Andromeda, along with Harry, was still crying a bit over their loss after everyone else had brightened up already.

Bonebreaker handed out vault keys to those who never had one. He had them in small envelopes with their names on them. The rest were told that the funds had already been transferred to their existing vaults.

“Harry?”

Harry looked up at Bonebreaker and wiped his wet eyes.

“I will take care of the Black account as you requested and keep it separate from your Potter account. Is there anything else you need from me today? Would you like a tour of the Black vault?”

“No, not today, Bonebreaker,” he said sadly. “Maybe some other time?”

“As you wish, Harry.”

Bonebreaker stood up and addressed everyone.

“This concludes the reading of Sirius Orion Black’s last will and testament. Sirius was a good friend. My condolences for your loss. This room is available for another hour for your convenience.”

He gave Harry a look and started gathering his papers.

“Harry?”

Harry looked up at Dumbledore who was now standing at his seat looking over at Harry.

“Would you mind telling us why you left your relative’s house and where you are now staying?”

“I don’t see where that is any of your business, Headmaster.”

There were a few intakes of breath and Dumbledore’s eyes widened after he said that.

“Harry, I know you are still upset with me. I don’t blame you, but please remember that we are all on the same side. Please tell me why you left the safety of your relative’s house. You are far too important to risk losing you.”

“No.”

“Please, Harry?”

“No, Headmaster. Which, by the way, is your role in my life while I am a student at Hogwarts. It is now summer and you no longer have a say in what I do or where I live.”

“Harry!”

“Really, Hermione?” Harry said turning in his seat toward his friend who was standing on the other side of the table from Dumbledore. “You’re going to take his side on this?”

“But, Harry, he’s Professor Dumbledore. He knows what he’s doing,” she pleaded.

“And, I don’t?”

Hermione shut up then and hung her head. Harry turned back to Dumbledore.

“There is no point in going back to the Dursleys, Professor. I will be automatically emancipated in about a week, on my 16th birthday. I am the last of the Potters and now head of the Black family as well. It must happen. Besides, #4 Privet Drive is not my home and never has been really. My relatives are horrible people and I will no longer live with them. No more. Where I’m at now cannot be found by anyone, unless I allow it. By the way, none of you are invited. I will just have to see you all again in September.”

Bonebreaker had been gathering his papers and stalling this whole time. He was just interested in how this played out for his account holder.

“Harry, I must insist that you go back to your relatives even if it’s just another week. Your safety is far too important even for that long. A week will give us enough time to arrange another safe place for you to stay after your birthday.”

“I already have a safe place to stay and I have not yet needed your help with it. After my birthday, I’ll still need none of your help. I don’t think you get it professor. I’ve got this handled. I’m not doing this because I’m mad at you. Don’t think that at all. I’m doing this for me, for my own well-being. And guess what? I’m learning a lot.”

“Legally, I can detain you, Harry. I know that Sirius was your legal and magical guardian but he is gone now and that makes me your magical guardian. Since I am the head of the Wizengamot and the Headmaster of Hogwarts, that role automatically falls to me, especially while you are still classified as a child and a student. For the next week you will have to stay where I want you to stay.”

“Legally, Dumbledore, you are correct for this next week,” interrupted Bonebreaker. “The question remains though, are you willing to go that far? Harry has stated that he is in a very safe place. To push him further for only one week, could be disastrous don’t you think, especially for your relationship.”

“That’s okay, Bonebreaker,” said Harry from where he was still sitting. “I’ll simply do what I have to do.” Everyone looked at Harry, wondering what he meant by that. “Bye everyone.”

With that Harry disappeared right in front of them. He didn’t use a wand, wave his hand, or even wiggle his fingers. He didn’t even make a sound when he left. Supposedly, no witch or wizard can apparate into or out of Gringotts. Harry was still sitting in his seat and he just left.

Everyone who was standing suddenly sat down heavily. They could not believe Harry was able to do that.

Bonebreaker interrupted the silence with laughter. “I knew that boy was special! I don’t know how he did it but that was something!”

“I thought no one could apparate in or out of Gringotts,” Hermione said.

“That is correct Miss Granger,” answered Bonebreaker.

“What makes you think that was apparition?” asked Ron. “That looked nothing like apparition. I’m not sure what it was but I’m pretty sure Harry did not just apparate from a sitting position.”

“Harry has been showing some special powers lately, especially at the end of the semester after we returned from the Ministry,” said Ginny. “He won’t talk about it though. I wonder if that was just part of it.”

“Exactly how powerful is Harry?” asked Tonks.

“He is more powerful than he thinks he is,” replied Dumbledore.

“Yes, but –“

“That’s all I will say for now. That is his business and his right to share.”

They were all quiet for a minute as Bonebreaker finally left the room.

“Well, I suggest we leave,” said Arthur. “The subject of our conversation has preceded us…somehow.”

“Professor, since Harry left Gringotts like he did,” said Fred, “I believe it would be pointless to put him back with his relatives given he could leave whenever he wants.”

“Very astute, dear brother,” said George.

“Alas, Mr. and Mr. Weasley, I believe we are on the same wavelength since I strangely came to that exact same conclusion.”

“Great minds…,” said Fred.

“Think alike,” ended George.

oOo

Harry landed back in the Chamber still with his hand on Dobby’s shoulder. He had placed it there during his conversation with Dumbledore. When he said what he did and gently squeezed Dobby’s shoulder, Dobby took him back to the Chamber.

“I don’t think the Headmaster will insist you go back to your mean relatives again, Harry Potter, sir.”

“I agree, Dobby. I think he got the point this time.”

They both smiled at each other.

“What would you like for lunch, Harry Potter, sir?”

“Hmmm, let me think…. How about… pizza?”

“Coming right up!” Dobby answered with a smile.

Harry read about some new spells using Parseltongue while Dobby made the pizza. He enjoyed sharing it with Dobby along with a cold Butterbeer after the pizza was ready.

After lunch, Harry decided to work more on his parseltongue magic. He knew that depending on Dobby constantly to fool everyone would only last for so long. At some point, people would figure out about Dobby or Dobby would not be there to perform his tricks some time in the future.

He had learned a lot so far, but there was much, much more to learn. Harry was beginning to understand why Salazar Slytherin was considered the greatest of the Hogwarts four by not only himself but some others as well. Of course, that doesn’t mean the other founders were lacking. They were all known for their magical prowess and power. Perhaps Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff also had some secret magic to share. However, the problem would be finding their libraries, if they have them still.

Harry had reached the point where he never drew his wand anymore to practice the Parseltongue magic. He now understood how it worked. He just needed to keep learning new spells. The hardest part for each new spell was getting the thought process correct and the will behind it. You had to fully understand what exactly the spell should do in order to cast it.

This was not unlike the spells he learned normally but the difference was all the extra that the Parseltongue spell was able to do. Normal spells usually did one simple thing, although there are exceptions to every rule. This allowed you to concentrate and picture that one simple thing. Not so with Parseltongue magic and its extra. You had to keep all of it in mind in order for it to work correctly.

Plus, with normal spell casting you use a wand and wand movement. The actual wand movement helps you to remember the spell and vice versa. As you learn each spell and its proper wand movement, you begin to associate the two together and find it easier to remember the spell. Parseltongue does not need a wand so there is no association developed between the spell and a wand movement. It’s basically all in the head with Parseltongue spells, so your concentration and memory have to be that much better.

However, not all of the Parseltongue spells were overly complicated. Occasionally, he ran across one that was easy to pick up quickly. Most of the ones that used simple words were the easiest.

Harry continued to work and learn as much as he could as the summer progressed.

oOo

Harry noticed that he never received his OWL scores or his letter for what he needed to buy for the school year. He realized that it was due to owls not being able to reach him down there in the Chamber. Harry wrote a note to McGonagall and had Dobby take it to Hedwig to deliver.

The note said that Hedwig was the only one who would be able to find him so any correspondence should be sent with her. Minerva was wondering why the owls she tried giving Harry’s mail to would just sit there and not even try to leave. The Ministry had the same issue with owls returning the undelivered mail so they just sent Harry’s OWL scores to the school and asked that they be given to Harry when they see him next.

Minerva had the OWL scores and Harry’s school year info so she sent all of it with Hedwig who simply flew back to the owlery and met Dobby there to retrieve Harry’s mail for him.

In August Harry had to go to Diagon Alley to get his books and supplies for his sixth year. Harry decided to go alone this time but promised Dobby he would call him if he needed any help. Dressed in his newly made basilisk hide clothes underneath his robe, Harry used the floo in Salazar’s office to travel to the Leaky Cauldron. He had figured out it could go to any outside public floo address. Going back was harder until he figured out how to edit the access list on the office floo to allow outside use for just him.

Now he could floo back to that office from other places then get back to the apartment easily. He also found a Parseltongue spell for teleporting. It was similar to apparition but he could not quite figure it all out. It was almost as if part of the instructions were missing. He would need more time to work on that one, if it was even possible.

He was recognized in the pub when he exited the fireplace, but just waved at the patrons and made his way quickly to the back so he could go through the wall and access Diagon Alley. He made his way to Gringotts first and grabbed some coin to spend. Then he made his way to Madame Malkin’s so he could get measured for his new Hogwarts robes. He went ahead and got the nicer ones with the extra charms. They would be ready in about 30 minutes so he went to pick up some other items.

While he was out and about, he ran into Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott from school and chatted with them for a bit and they even travelled together some while they collected their supplies. Susan said they were here with Hannah’s parents. Her Aunt Amelia had to work. They were just coming out of the apothecary when they heard pops of apparition and screams coming from the crowds who were panicking. Looking over in the direction the crowd was coming from, Harry saw black robes and white masks.

As he watched, they quickly started killing and a few were torturing people already, laughing about it. He counted about twenty Death Eaters but they were starting to break up to cover more ground.

“Death Eaters! Susan, you and Hannah get to a place where you can get out of here. See if the floo still works.”

Harry started to walk toward the Death Eaters.

“Harry! What are you going to do?” asked Susan.

Harry turned back and looked at them both.

“I’m going to stop them. Now go. Both of you.”

“We were in the DA too, you know,” argued Hannah.

Harry shook his head.

“No. You’re not ready for this. Get to safety like I said and notify the DMLE and get a hold of Dumbledore if you can. Now go!”

They both looked at him then turned and ran the other way. Harry turned back and headed toward the Death Eaters. He had to fight against the crowd that outnumbered the Death Eaters by 5 to 1 at least. Yet, they were all running in a panic away from them while the slowest ones in the back were being cut down with curses – men, women, and children. The Death Eaters simply didn’t care. They were here to cause a panic and put fear into everyone. They were succeeding.

When Harry finally stumbled out of the crowd and stood in front of the biggest group of Death Eaters, they recognized him right away and just stopped their curses, especially when one of the Death Eaters spoke.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t The-Boy-Who-Lived himself – Harry Potter. Our master is going to be so happy when we bag you.”

There was a group of about a dozen Death Eaters spread out some but still together where they portkeyed in. The one that spoke was part of that group. There were about four on each side of Harry staying in groups while they were torturing and killing people. They all stopped when Harry was standing before them. They knew capturing him would make their master very, very happy.

Suddenly, the four Death Eaters on each side of Harry dropped as if stunned along with some of the people they were torturing or were just too close to them. The dozen Death Eaters in front of Harry looked to see what happened but they couldn’t figure out who stunned them. When they turned back to Harry they saw two large orange spells headed their way from the young wizards hands.

They put up shields but the spells exploded, killing all of the Death Eaters in two massive explosions that shook the ground. Harry noticed that like he’d seen in testing, the spell sought out the bodies around it before dissipating. The Death Eaters were no longer in one piece when the explosions ended.

Their bodies were practically shredded from the Parseltongue Battle Magic spell. It was the first one that came to Harry’s mind. He couldn’t use it on the ones to both sides of him since innocents were close by, so he used stunners instead which took them all out. However, the ones in front of him were all Death Eaters.

They had just paid for their crimes in full.

Harry learned when he was fighting in the Ministry along with his friends at the end of the last semester, that stunning Death Eaters was not the best way to go since they revived each other and just tried harder to kill you after that. Sometimes they even succeeded.

Harry turned back to the crowd behind him who had grown completely silent after the explosions. Harry raised his voice so they could hear him.

“Has anyone called for the aurors and healers? We have quite a few exposed to the torture curse. If not, someone get on that quickly.”

People were still shocked and just staring at him.

“Now, people, move!”

“The aurors are on their way, Mr. Potter,” someone announced from the back.

“Thank you.”

Harry turned and went to collect the wands and any portkeys from the stunned Death Eaters. He tied them up and enervated the extras who were stunned as well. He then floated the stunned Death Eaters to the middle of the street and left them there, not far from the bloody dozen he killed.

The aurors finally started arriving. They came ready for a fight but found it was over and most everyone was in shock. When they saw the carnage, they understood. Harry was waiting beside the stunned Death Eaters when the aurors walked up. They looked past the stunned ones and Harry to the dozen mutilated and bloody bodies.

“What in Merlin’s name happened here?” asked Dawlish.

“My word,” said a female auror Harry didn’t know. “What could have done this?”

They never spoke directly to Harry so he waited until they actually questioned him. The other aurors were starting to question the crowd and send the injured to St. Mungos. Harry was still standing next to the eight stunned Death Eaters as Dawlish and the female auror continued to gawk at the carnage. The faces of the Death Eaters were still recognizable, but barely.

After a couple aurors came back to Dawlish to report that people were saying Harry Potter did all of this, he finally quit gawking and walked up to Harry to talk to him.

“Potter, can you explain what exactly happened here?”

“Certainly. I was here getting my things for school when about 20 Death Eaters showed up. They immediately started killing and torturing people. I decided to stop them.”

“Who helped you?” Dawlish asked.

“No one helped me. Everyone else was running away from the Death Eaters in a panic.”

“So, your saying that you took down all twenty of these Death Eaters all by yourself?” he asked.

“That’s about it.”

“I find that hard to believe, Potter.”

Harry just stared at him for a couple of seconds. “Not my problem,” he said nonchalantly.

“Dawlish, that’s what the eyewitnesses are saying as well,” another auror spoke up. “They say Mr. Potter stunned two groups of four on each side of him then faced the twelve in front of them, killing them with explosions of some sort.”

“Explosions?” Dawlish asked then turned and looked at the bodies again. “That sounds about right.” He turned back to Harry. “Potter, we are going to need you to accompany us back to the Auror office so you can answer some questions.”

“Lead the way.”


	7. SEVEN

**SEVEN**

Harry traveled by portkey with Auror Dawlish to the Ministry and into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (DMLE) so they could question him about the twenty Death Eaters he took out in Diagon Alley. He was immediately taken to Dawlish’s desk where he helped him fill out a report by writing out what happened in a space on the page where Dawlish indicated.

Dawlish read over Harry’s statement then looked up at Harry.

“What battle magic spell did you use? You don’t mention it in your report.”

“I’m afraid that is Potter family secrets. I can’t disclose the exact spells I used.”

Dawlish just looked at him for a couple of seconds.

“Alright. I’ll be right back after I give this report to the director. I’m sure she will want to see you after she reads it.”

“Then I’ll wait right here.”

Dawlish nodded and left. He came back three to five minutes later.

“Director Bones would like to see you now. Follow me.”

Harry rose and followed Dawlish to Madam Bones’ office but when he got there, he found Susan and Hannah waiting in her office along with Hannah’s parents.

Susan and Hannah both yelled “HARRY!” then jumped up and hugged him before he was two steps into the office. Dawlish had to move out of the way quickly. They were glad to see Harry was still alive. He was glad they were alright as well.

“We were so worried about you, Harry,” said Susan.

“Well, I’m glad you guys made it to safety,” he replied hugging them back.

“Is it true, Harry, that you took out all twenty of the Death Eaters by yourself?” asked Hannah.

Just then, Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, cleared her throat and looked over at the Abbots.

“This will be a legal inquiry. Could you take Susan and Hannah out until we can get this done?”

The two parents nodded.

“Thank you. I’m afraid, girls, that you will have to wait on that answer from Mr. Potter.”

They watched until Hannah’s parents led their daughter and Susan out of Amelia’s office. Harry was then directed to sit in a chair in front of Amelia’s desk. Dawlish stood in a corner along with Kingsley Shacklebolt in the other. Harry nodded at Kingsley before sitting.

“So, Mr. Potter, according to your statement you stunned four Death Eaters to the right of you and four Death Eaters to the left of you before facing the twelve Death Eaters in front of you, which you then killed all twelve of them with the use of just two spells?” asked Madam Bones.

“Yes. That is correct.”

“Other reports state that you stunned the ones to each side of you all at one time, including others who were not Death Eaters but were close by them. That sounds like a wide area stunner, but the reports were clear. You never used your wand and no spell was seen. How did you do that exactly?”

“I wish I could be of more assistance, Madam Bones, but all of the spells I used were special and cannot be shared with anyone outside of my family.”

“But you are the only Potter left, which makes you the only one in your family.”

“Correct.”

“If you are saying that these are private Potter family spells, like those found in a family grimoire, then I can tell you that the Bones family has been close associates with the Potters for many generations and I can’t recall any Potter ever using a spell like the two you used on the dozen you killed, especially the likes of a battle magic spell.”

“The spells I used are recent additions to the Potter family magic. However, the spells are so old they were lost in time with no one using them for centuries. As the new head of the Potter family I have co-opted them into my own magic, thereby making them Potter family magic.”

“Where did you find these spells?”

“Now that would be telling.”

“Mr. Potter, the aurors could use spells like these when facing too many Death Eaters. Surely you can share? Think of how many aurors you would save.”

“Madam Bones, even though I’ve been emancipated and I’m now the head of both the Potter and Black families, I’m only sixteen years of age. If I can find old battle magic spells to use, then why can’t fully trained witches and wizards find their own? The Potter family is near extinction, as you well know. I believe the Bones family is in a similar position, so you can relate. I need to give the Potter family as much an advantage as I possibly can, especially since I have a crazy, overpowered dark lord trying to kill me at every opportunity.”

She sighed.

“Very well, Mr. Potter. I can see you will not change your mind. Perhaps we have simply not thought of using battle magic before. I know I haven’t. Perhaps if we look for the spells we too will be able to find some and use them.”

“In that case, I wish you luck in that endeavor and I dearly hope the Death Eaters do not find their own to use against us.”

“Yes, Mr. Potter. That could be disastrous. By the way, I’m impressed with your bravery and how you handled twenty Death Eaters on your own today. You’re a very powerful young wizard and you have obviously been training …a lot. I also heard about how well you fought in the Department of Mysteries against a dozen of his best and you guys were outnumbered two to one. I’ll be looking to see what you do in the future, Mr. Potter. I expect it will be quite spectacular.”

“I’m just looking for some peace and quiet, Madam Bones. Maybe, just maybe, when this is all over, I’ll finely get to see what that feels like.”

“We can only hope, Mr. Potter. Thanks for answering our questions and stepping in to protect those who were too afraid to do it themselves. You’re free to go now. Also, feel free to say good-bye to my niece, Susan, and Hannah before you go. They were quite worried about you before you arrived.”

“I’ll do that, but then I need to get back to Diagon Alley to finish my shopping. Do you think the shops will be back open?”

“For you? I’m sure they will be,” she said with a smile. “One more thing, Mr. Potter. You don’t seem to be overly concerned that you just killed twelve people. Why is that?”

Harry thought about it for a few seconds.

“I suppose it has a lot to do with all my experiences. Even though it was unintended, I killed Professor Quirrell, who was possessed by Voldemort, at the end of my first year. All I did was touch his skin and he turned to ash. I had to deal with that when I was just eleven years old but deal with it I did. I basically have had a life threatening experience every year I’ve been going to Hogwarts, simply because Voldemort wants me dead. So far, I’ve faced him about five times. When I was standing before those twelve Death Eaters today, I had already seen them kill and torture many people before I could get to them. It would have been too risky not to use big spells when it was only me facing all of them. Plus, they deserved it. No one should enjoy killing and torturing the way they do. I simply put down rabid animals.”

“Thank you, Mr. Potter. I believe I understand. I certainly hope your day is very much improved from here on out.”

“Me too, Madam Bones, me too.”

Harry was able to go back to Diagon Alley after that and get his robes from Madam Malkin’s, along with finishing the rest of his school shopping before returning to his chamber. Madam Bones, however, floo called Dumbledore as soon as Harry left to get some more background information on Harry’s fight with Quirrell, amongst other things. She made an appointment then she and Kingsley paid him a visit later that day to discuss it all with the Headmaster.

Dumbledore was none too pleased to hear about Harry’s involvement with the Death Eaters in Diagon Alley. He was equally shocked at how easily Harry handled twenty Death Eaters alone. The part about not revealing the spells used, made him think Harry had come across some very powerful spells at some point recently. The question was, since these powers or spells manifested after the Department of Mysteries fiasco, did he find them while he was in the Department of Mysteries, or did Tom’s attempt to possess Harry result in him passing on more of his magic and knowledge?

The boy was powerful and resilient, Dumbledore noted. Evidently, Harry Potter, was coming into his own sooner than expected. Being emancipated just made it worse, in his opinion. He had forgotten about that rule since it was rarely ever used. He would just have to keep a closer eye on him this next year.

oOo

While Harry continued to study Parseltongue magic, he also remembered what Sirius said about becoming a Marauder. He started reading “The Marauder’s Guide to Becoming a Marauder” almost immediately after he brought it home. It was a fascinating read, especially the shortened version of becoming an animagus. As it turned out, the Marauders did make the process a lot easier. The book referenced several other books they researched about becoming an animagus. But then, it broke down the process for easy learning and implementation.

Some of the same books they referenced were in the Chamber library so Harry perused them quickly before going back to the guide. He started the steps in the guide back at the end of June. The first step was a somewhat simple potion he had to take to find what his form would be. The instructions for the potion were right there in the guide so Harry went to his extensive potions lab and checked for all the right ingredients.

Harry was only missing a couple of the ingredients so Dobby snuck into Snape’s stores and brought back what he needed. After he made the potion, he had to drink it and then see what happens. Harry took one of the beakers half-full of the potion and downed it with Dobby watching nearby.

At first, nothing happened, then a few seconds later Harry suddenly changed. Right before Dobby’s eyes, he saw the Great Harry Potter shrink and turn into a demiguise. He had long, thick silver fur, a long tail, and big green, doleful eyes. Like all demiguise, Harry looked ape-like in appearance.

Harry looked up at Dobby and wondered what just happened. He realized he was a lot shorter than normal, his body was covered in this long, silvery hair, but then he remembered what he was supposed to do from the guide. He took off quickly toward the loo with Dobby following. He was faster than Dobby so made it there a few seconds before the elf.

When Dobby made it into the bathroom, he saw Harry on the counter standing up on his hind legs looking at himself in the mirror. After looking for a minute, twisting, and inspecting all the sides he could see, Harry turned back to Dobby and shrugged with his hands out to the side, which is the universal sign for ‘I don’t know.’

Dobby took that to mean that he didn’t know what animal he turned into. Dobby popped out immediately and came back a minute later with a book. It was “Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.” Dobby had it open to a certain page.

“Harry Potter, sir, you are a demiguise. They are very strong, can turn invisible, and can see the immediate future, which makes them very difficult to capture. Their fur is used to make invisibility cloaks. Not a cloak like yours, but regular invisibility cloaks.” Dobby then showed Harry the page, which had a picture and explanation.

Harry read it for himself, then just nodded as he thought it over. He turned back around and wanted to be invisible. Suddenly he was. He couldn’t see himself at all in the mirror, no outline of his body, no silhouette, nothing. It looked like empty space.

Dobby smiled as he saw his master accomplish one of the talents of the demiguise. Suddenly Harry was visible again and looked at himself some more before he shot off toward the lounge where they started. He was quite fast, Dobby noted.

When he reached the lounge, he found Harry lifting the heavy couch easily with one hand. Harry set it back down then turned and smiled at Dobby. Next he took off out the door of the apartment and went through the library and down into the lower chamber.

When Dobby reached him, he found Harry climbing the tall columns lickety-split and leaping from one to the other like it was nothing. He did this for a while. Finally, Harry came back to the steps that lead to the upper chamber and sat down to think this through. Dobby sat down beside him and the two stayed there until the potion wore off a few minutes later and Harry returned to himself.

The book said you would only get around 15 minutes from the potion to figure out all you could about your form before you changed back. Harry did a pretty good job of experimenting while it lasted. He now had a good idea of what his form looked like and what it felt like, even the instincts it had.

The good thing is he had nine more doses and would use those to change into his animagus periodically until he could do it on his own. The guide was very detailed on all the steps so he set himself to working on them. The biggest thing it emphasized was intent and a strong desire to change into your animagus. This was not much different from learning other magic, but transforming into an animal was a little harder to do. The fact that the potion allowed you to see and experience your animal before accomplishing the transformation, just made it a little easier.

It was August now, and only a week until school started again. Harry was on his tenth and last dose of the potion and he still had not transformed completely yet on his own. Of course, it had only been a couple of months since he started working on it. He was getting closer but it was not easy he discovered. After he used his last dose where he paid very close attention to everything about the transformation, he tried after the potion wore off to transform again. He got everything this time except his head. He saw this in the mirror.

Better, he thought, but not quite there yet.

He tried again, then again, and again, and again. He was starting to get frustrated since his head would never transform. He felt he should have accomplished this by now. Rather than getting mad about it, he decided to use what he had and just have some fun with it.

He changed one more time and managed everything except his head again. Then he took off to the lower chamber and climbed up a column until he reached the top then leaped for another column. He kept doing this and tapping into his instincts as a demiguise until he got a little tired of doing the same thing. He jumped down and went back into the upper chamber to the loo so he could look at himself in the mirror again. He always found it funny when he was not fully transformed. Having a demiguise body and human head was pretty funny, he thought.

However, when he got to the mirror he was surprised to see that he was fully transformed. He supposed when he let the instincts kick in it did the trick. He always fought those instincts when he transformed just so he could make sure he maintained control but perhaps that was preventing the head from committing. After he allowed the instincts to kick in so he could jump around on the columns and not fall, it was easy to still be in control, so he really had nothing to worry about. The instincts were part of the animal but so was Harry. They could not be separated, as they were part of each other. He reasoned this from what he had read.

He had forgotten about that one sentence in the guide until now.

Harry changed back into himself then took a deep breath and concentrated. This time he let go and used the instincts while in the process of changing. When he looked up, he was fully transformed again. He then transformed back and forth several times until he cut his time down to about 2 seconds. He figured he would get even faster with more practice.

It felt really good to finally accomplish that.

However, there was still one more step. The “Marauder’s Guide to Becoming a Marauder” emphasized, that should you accomplish becoming an animagus then you must have a Marauder name. The question Harry asked himself now, was what in the world could his name be.

Harry thought about it for a few minutes then looked at himself in the mirror again and shook his head.

“I got nothing!”

oOo

On September 1st, Harry took his office floo to the public floo on Platform 9 and ¾’s. The platform was starting to fill up so he quickly made his way toward the train. He did not get far before he was mobbed by the press, around thirty of them. They were shouting questions at him and not letting him pass.

Harry was not interested in talking to the press so he kept pushing forward but tried to be careful and not hurt anyone. He had noticed, that since he managed his animagus, his human strength and speed was much improved as well. Finally, he just stopped pushing and trying to ignore them.

“I DO NOT WISH TO TALK TO YOU SO KINDLY GET OUT OF MY WAY!” he yelled at them.

They only shouted more questions at him and didn’t move. Other people on the platform were watching the spectacle. They had read the Prophet article that followed the Diagon Alley attack, but had no desire to mob Harry like that. In fact, they were a little afraid of him after what they read.

“IF YOU DO NOT MOVE OUT OF MY WAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE THEN I WILL BE FORCED TO STUN THE LOT OF YOU!”

They refused to move without getting their questions answered. Suddenly, around twenty of them in front of Harry just dropped, stunned. It did not go unnoticed that Harry never drew his wand or even raised his hands. Then amazingly, Harry leaped over the pile of stunned reporters and made his way quickly to the train. Then more amazingly, he leaped high and landed on top of the train before heading to the other side away from the reporters and everyone else. Then he jumped off the other side.

However, when he jumped, he jumped forward and grabbed a hold of the edge of the train with his hands, then swung himself down and onto the train steps on the other side. At the same time, when he jumped, he transformed into his animagus, Sneak, and turned himself invisible. He landed on the train steps as Sneak then made his way quickly to the back of the train until he found an empty compartment. Luckily, not many kids were on the train yet.

Sneak? Yes, Harry finally decided on a name for his animagus. Given his ability to turn invisible and sneak around, he felt that was a good name for him.

Going into the compartment, he closed the curtains on the windows, then changed back into Harry, and found a seat. Peaking out through the curtains, he saw Order members reviving the reporters. He sat back and let out a big breath.

Dobby, who had stayed in the apartment, had been instructed to put Harry’s things back in his dorm room at the same time the other elves did that for the kids arriving on the train. That would hopefully head off any extra questions.

A few minutes later, Neville found him, entered the compartment, and took a seat.

“Hey there, Neville. Good summer?”

“Yes, I think it was. However, I’m pretty sure it was far less exciting than yours. Interesting show you put on out there, Harry. At first, all people could talk about was the article about you and the twenty Death Eaters in Diagon Alley. Now, all they can talk about his how you stunned about twenty reporters at one time then leaped like a flying squirrel to get on the train – on top of the train, no less.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. They just would not move or shut up.”

“No, Harry, I get it. I saw what they were doing and I don’t blame you a bit. It’s just what you did is so amazing and I have no clue how you could do these things.”

“Sorry, Nev, but I learned a lot at the end of last semester and this summer I learned even more. In July, I was made the head of the Black Family. Then on my birthday, I was automatically emancipated and took up the head of the Potter family. I had access to both family vaults at this point. The special spells and magic people have seen me use are Potter family secrets so I can’t reveal them.”

“Ah, understood Harry. Those are some amazing spells then. I’m glad you were able to learn a lot this summer. Your training clearly shows and you were pretty good before that.”

“Well, since Voldemort wants me dead, I figured the least I could do is be prepared to face him and his minions.”

“Of course, and I hope you continue the DA this year. I learned more from you than anyone else, Harry. I need that instruction and you know how bad all the defense teachers have been, except one of course.”

“I know, Neville. Except for Remus, the defense teachers have been atrocious. Umbridge being the absolute worse.”

“You got that right, but somehow I got an O in Defense on my OWL despite the fact she was my teacher. Can you guess who I learned it all from? It certainly wasn’t her.”

“I get it, Neville. However, we’ll be starting on our NEWTs this year and the pace will likely be incredible. Now, if the Defense teacher is bad again then, yes, I will be doing my own personal study and you are certainly welcome to join me.”

“Thanks, Harry!”

Just then, Luna came in.

“Hi there, Harry, Neville,” she greeted them, still looking dreamy as usual.

“Hi, Luna,” they both responded at the same time.

“Did you have a good summer?” Neville asked.

“Yes, Daddy and I went snorkack hunting this summer, in Asia.”

“Did you find any?” asked Harry.

“No, but we did see a demiguise before he spotted us and turned invisible.”

“Interesting, Luna,” replied Harry.

Luna then sat down next to Neville, made sure her Quibbler was upside down, then began to read.

Harry peaked out the window and saw a large group of redheads making their way toward the train. With them, was his bushy-haired friend, Hermione. They must have all come from the Black house, Harry thought. I guess it’s my house now, he said to himself. Thinking about it more, Harry decided the place needed a better house elf. He then decided to talk to Dobby about it. He might know of an elf that would be interested.

It wasn’t too much longer before the door opened and in walked Ron, Hermione, and then Ginny, who spoke up right away after looking around the compartment at everyone.

“I guess the gang is all here,” she said happily.

“Yep. Looks like it,” Harry replied. “Hopefully, we won’t have to go through anything like that again.”

Ron sat next to Luna, then Hermione and Ginny sat with Harry. Hermione was in the middle.

“Yes!” said Hermione after she sat. “I was so sick of taking those potions before the month was up, but I took them all like I was instructed.”

“How are you feeling now, Hermione?” asked Harry. “We haven’t had a chance to converse over the summer this year, except at the will reading of course. Sorry, that I was snappish that day.”

“I’m great, Harry. All better. And I’m the one who’s sorry. I should not have doubted you,” she said looking contrite.

“Just so you know, I wasn’t upset with you, no matter how I sounded. I was really just upset with Dumbledore. He could not seem to take the hint.”

“I believe he got the point loud and clear when you left the way you did, Harry,” said Ron. “No one knows how you did that. You can’t apparate in or out of Gringotts, but like I told everyone, that didn’t look anything like apparition.”

“It appears I missed a lot this summer,” Neville lamented.

Luna was still reading her paper and appeared to be oblivious, although it was very doubtful.

“How did you do that, Harry?” asked Hermione.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t share that with anyone. Family secrets, is all I can say about it.”

“What?”

“Hermione –“

“Harry, let me,” Neville interrupted.

Harry nodded and gestured for him to continue.

“Hermione, Harry explained this to me when he and I were the only ones in the compartment. When he mentioned family magic, then I knew at that point it was none of my business.”

“But, why?” she asked.

“Being a Muggleborn, you likely would not be aware that old magical families developed their own spells over the centuries and normally keep them in a family grimoire. These spells and magic are always kept within the family only and never shared outside the family.”

Hermione frowned at that.

“It’s not so bad, really, since pretty much every old family has their own grimoire. The Longbottoms have the same. I’m not the head yet, so I haven’t been allowed to see any of the special family spells, not yet anyway. Once I do, I will not share with anyone outside the family.”

“But that’s crazy! New or unknown spells should be shared so we all can know about them and further magical society,” Hermione complained.

“You’re not seeing the whole picture, Hermione,” Ron said calmly.

“Then explain it to me, Ron,” she said a little miffed.

“The part you’re missing is this: most of the spells we have today were developed by the old families over the centuries. For the most part, common spells are shared for the betterment of society. It’s the really dangerous ones that are not shared. These are meant to be used in war and to help protect the family. Just like today, not all families were peaceful so each one developed spells to fight with. These are kept private. Of course, not all private family spells are dangerous either, but there is usually a very good reason to keep them private even though they’re not dangerous.”

“One very good reason,” added Harry, “is to keep someone else from using it against you or your family. I’m the only Potter left and I need every advantage I can get.”


	8. EIGHT

**EIGHT**

For some reason, Malfoy never paid them a visit the entire trip.

Wonders never cease.

As the six of them walked to the thestral drawn carriages, many were pointing at Harry and whispering to each other.

“Here we go again,” said Harry to his friends.

“What?” asked Ginny.

“All the stares, finger pointing, and whispering to each other. Will it ever end?”

“I suppose if you were to stop amazing people for a while, it might slack off,” teased Ginny.

“I don’t do it on purpose, you know! I do it to survive!”

“Well then, I suppose you just can’t help it, Harry,” replied Hermione with a smile.

“I may have to start looking for some new friends,” Harry teased back. “You guys are no help at all.”

“We try!” said Neville looking serious, but failing.

“Well, try harder,” Harry mumbled, which got a chuckle from the group.

The sorting and Welcoming Feast was typical as usual, although the first years appeared to get shorter every year. The interesting part was the new Defense Against the Dart Arts professor – it was Snape! The new potions professor was an older witch who looked like someone’s grandmother. Her name was Lucy Spindall. According to the introduction by Dumbledore, she was a master brewer.

Harry was torn over Snape’s new position. He was afraid the greasy git would ruin his favorite subject. On the other hand, he was delighted that since the position was cursed, this would likely be Snape’s last year at Hogwarts. He didn’t know whether to be disappointed or erupt in jubilation. He could only hope that the new Potions teacher was a step up. She almost had to be after Snape.

Harry was right in the middle of letting his thoughts be known about that while they ate, when he got a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and saw McGonagall standing there.

“Yes, Professor?”

“Mr. Potter, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office after we are dismissed. He told me to tell you that he is very fond of _Nosebleed Nuggets_ ,” she whispered the password.

“Okay. Thanks, Professor.”

“I wonder what he wants?” asked Hermione.

“Who knows,” Harry said, still not wanting to go back to that office.

After eating, Harry went to the Headmaster’s office and knocked on the door.

“Come on in, Harry.”

Harry went in and quietly stood before the Professor.

“Please have a seat and you’re welcome to any Lemon Drops or Ginger Snaps. I would like to share some things with you, if you don’t mind.”

Harry sat down in the chair and just waited.

“Harry, I wish to apologize to you. When Remus went to your relative’s house and found you missing, I thought for sure you had run away. That the information I shared with you that night in this very office had been too much for you, and you decided to run. What a surprise it was to see you at the will reading. I was relieved that you were still around. I’m afraid my actions toward you that day were a result of an old man not realizing how far you have come. It is quite obvious now how much you have grown and matured. You also take your safety very seriously. You have proven that you can keep yourself safely hidden from not only Tom and his Death Eaters, but from me and the Order as well. Quite an accomplishment and I’m very sorry I ever doubted you.”

“Thank you, sir,” Harry replied, shocked at Dumbledore’s admission.

“Not only have you matured as a man and a wizard, you have also been training very hard. It is quite obvious, Harry. This is beside the point that you are now classified as an adult. I was told that you used some special spells against the Death Eaters in Diagon Alley and that those spells were part of your family magic. I will not question you as to what those spells were. If they are family magic, then it’s no one’s business but your own.”

“They are, so thank you again, sir.”

“The last thing I wish to share with you, Harry, is I’ve noticed your power is growing at an exponential rate. Just this summer, your power has increased several times over. You are nearing my own level and I suspect that at this rate you will be at my level by the time you reach the age of 17, if not sooner. I also suspect, that you will eventually surpass me in power.”

“Professor, I find it hard to believe that I am that powerful. Surely, you’re wrong about this.”

“I suspected that you did not realize yet just how powerful you are, Harry. Trust me. I’m not wrong. I can sense how much power a person has. I felt your power at the beginning of summer and it was very strong. Now, after summer, it has increased many times over. Hear me out about this. Remember the battle magic spells you used in Diagon Alley that took out a dozen Death Eaters at the same time?” Harry nodded. “They were that powerful because you are that powerful. Believe me, Harry, a regular powered wizard using the same spells would have far lesser results.”

Harry was silent for a bit thinking about the new information. Dumbledore let him think for a minute.

“Harry, the important thing about being so powerful is to simply accept it. If you don’t, you run the risk of seriously injuring or killing someone on accident. You have to learn to control all that power. Once you accept it, then you will be fully cognizant of it and will start adjusting to it. Just know, that should you have any questions or need any guidance, I will be here to help you. I’ve been through this before, so call on me anytime.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“That’s all I had, Harry, unless you have any questions or concerns or, perhaps, wish to say something else.”

“No, I believe I have enough to deal with right now. This is going to take some serious thought. Thank you for your apology and for sharing that with me, Professor. I appreciate your help.”

Harry was still coming to grips with his changed relationship with the headmaster but didn’t feel it prudent to be rude. He could tell the professor was being genuine so decided to ease off a bit about what happened at the end of last year. Letting Harry know about his growing power was extremely helpful. He wasn’t suddenly going to be all buddy, buddy with him, but he could at least take a step back for now and observe how things go moving forward.

“Good night, Harry.”

“Good night, sir.”

oOo

Classes, surprisingly, seemed to be going much easier than Harry thought they would be. He wasn’t sure why until he realized that all the work he did on learning to use Parselmagic, was playing a significant role in how he was learning the new spells in class. It wasn’t due to him studying ahead, but the fact that the Parselmagic spells required so much more intent and thought process. By comparison, even though these were NEWT level spells, they didn’t seem as difficult to learn.

Hermione was certainly noticing how easy it was for Harry to get a spell correct in class. In fact, he usually was the first one. Of course, her biggest problem was not Harry, but Ron. Ron was showing the ability to learn quickly as well. Sometimes, he was first in class and he never needed help with his homework anymore. Now, he was normally the first one to get his homework done.

As a matter of fact, everyone was adjusting to Ron. He was not the same Ron they remembered. He was more serious about everything. He studied hard and did well in all of his classes now. It was a complete 180 for all those that knew him.

In Transfiguration, where Hermione has always been known as the best student, she was shocked when Harry was the fist to change his eyebrows to a different color – Weasley red. Not only that, he went on to change his hair to the same color, then changed his hairdo to a different style and even made his eyebrows bushier. He seemed to be having fun the whole time and he did it all non-verbally. McGonagall gave him 15 points for his success.

Hermione was the second person in class to change her eyebrows to a different color but Ron was only a second behind her. He changed his to black then changed his hair to the same color. It was like Harry and Ron switched places. Hermione was then able to change the shape of her eyebrows but never quiet got her hair to change color. She was starting to get a bit flustered at her two best friends who were now passing her up in her best class.

Then in Charms class they had to change vinegar into wine. Hermione changed hers into a deep crimson wine pretty fast but when she looked up, Harry had two glasses. One was full of a red Merlot, while the other was full of a white Chardonnay. On top of that, while her wine was acceptable and tasted like decent wine, Harry’s tasted like very expensive wine.

Ron’s was much like Hermione’s, but some in the class had wine with a strong vinegar flavor. They needed more work. As it turns out, Harry actually conjured the extra glass, poured half the vinegar into it, then not only turned the vinegar in both to two separate types of expensive wine, but increased the volume of wine in each glass to be full.

Hermione wasn’t sure what was going on with Harry. He was so focused now. Ron was another story altogether.

Potions was the same thing all over again. Hermione supposed Harry was able to work better without Snape picking on him all the time, so she was not surprised when he was able to brew perfectly the Draught of Living Death. He did manage an O on his OWL, after all. Ron produced about the same quality as well. Professor Spindall was a great teacher and obviously cared for the students and wanted them to succeed. She was very nice to all the houses too. What a huge change from Snape.

Defense was the real kicker. Hermione was thinking that since Snape was now the professor, Harry may not excel so much in the class like he normally does. Boy, was she wrong.

After Snape explained what he expected out of the class and what they would be studying over the semester, he decided to give the students an example of how to properly duel when faced with someone attacking you. Naturally, he called on Harry to try and show him up in front of the class.

Harry walked up and calmly faced the professor.

“For this demonstration, Potter and I will duel trying to stun each other. Nothing stronger than a stunner will be used. Is that clear, Potter?” Harry nodded. “The first one to succeed will be the winner. Prepare yourself, Potter.”

A few Slytherins chuckled but Harry just stood there.

“You might want to at least use your wand, Potter,” Snape suggested.

“If you say so, Professor.” Harry dropped his wand into his hand from his wand holster on his arm, but still just stood there and did not go into a fighting stance like Snape did.

Snape shrugged and then quickly fired off a stunner. The red spell flew toward Harry and impacted right at chest level, only it did not quite reach Harry. It was like he had an invisible shield that was just a few inches away from his body.

Snape stopped and looked to see why the spell didn’t work then he just dropped unconscious to the floor. Pansy, who happened to be sitting at the front of the class and was the only student within range of the spell, also was stunned and slumped over onto her desk. Harry looked over at the class and smiled.

“That was way too easy,” Harry said. “I expected a better showing from our new Defense teacher. Didn’t you?”

A few nervous laughs were heard, but most of the Slytherins were not happy at all. Harry flicked his wand at Pansy who stirred and then sat up and looked around.

“Alright there, Miss Parkinson?” asked Harry.

Pansy just frowned at him then noticed Snape was laid out on the floor.

“I suppose I should enervate him so he can teach us more of this fascinating subject,” Harry said then flicked his wand at Snape.

Snape sat up and looked around.

“What happened?” he asked.

“I won, Professor,” said Harry before walking back to his seat. “Great lesson so far!”

Later in the common rooms, the news was spreading about what Harry did in the Defense classroom. The Slytherins were particularly vocal about it. Pansy finally got her answer as to how they were all stunned at the same time last semester and how Harry blocked their spells before that. Nott was cashing in on his ‘I told you so’ to Pansy who couldn’t believe she was stunned again.

Nott also told everyone that Harry’s magic was several times stronger than it was last semester. Somehow over the summer it had increased significantly, he said.

“I still can’t believe that Potter can cast spells with just his mind,” said Draco. “That is just freaky.”

“I wouldn’t call him that to his face,” said Bole, a seventh year. “There’s no telling what other spells he knows. He killed twelve Death Eaters with just two spells that he cast at the same time. Those spells could be seen though. They were orange, according to the paper. The one you were describing couldn’t be seen, you said.”

“Right,” said Nott, “but if you remember he stunned eight of them before he killed the twelve. No one saw the spell when he stunned them. He must have used the same spell on Professor Snape today and it must be a wide area stunner of some sort because he got all four of us last June. He got the eight in Diagon Alley, plus some others who were close by them, then he got Professor Snape along with Pansy here because she was the only one who was close enough to the radius of the spell. Interesting.”

“The paper also said he never used his wand,” added Bole. “The two powerful spells he used against the twelve were said to come at the same time from his hands. They put up shields but the spells just exploded on contact, killing them all. That is some very powerful stuff.”

“Did you guys see what he did on the platform before he got on the train?” asked Vaisey, another seventh year.

“You mean when he stunned all those reporters, made a big leap over them, then made a bigger leap from the platform all the way to the top of the train?” asked Nott.

“That would be it,” answered Vaisey.

“Once again, Draco,” warned Bole. “I would not toy with Potter.”

Draco just nodded slowly in agreement. Truth is, he saw what Harry did on the platform and he read about the Death Eaters in Diagon Alley. That’s why he decided to not pay him a visit on the train. He wasn’t stupid.

oOo

Harry was getting even more stares after his simple duel with Snape in the Defense classroom. It was worse because all the sixth years from every house were in the class, due to it being a combined NEWT class.

Harry supposed that perhaps he should have kept this all under wraps. After Diagon alley and now Defense class, everyone will definitely know of his ability, even if they don’t know the specifics. It was no secret now, that was for sure. Needing some time to think and get away from all the questions in the common room, Harry left, then ducked into the nearest alcove where even the pictures couldn’t see him.

Once hidden, Harry changed into Sneak and turned invisible. He then tore out of the alcove as fast as he could go and headed toward the back of the castle, down all the stairs, and through the hall until he came to the bare office of Salazar Slytherin. It only took him a few seconds and he may have leaped across several stairs when they changed on him. Sneak entered the office by thinking the Parseltongue command _open_ then changed back into Harry who issued the command _lock_ , causing the door to close behind him and lock. From there, he used the floo to travel back to his chamber apartment.

Harry grabbed a butterbeer from the cold storage then went to the lounge and sat on the sofa. Dobby popped in and joined him.

“Harry Potter, sir. Can Dobby get you anything?”

“Hi, Dobby. I just had to get away from everyone and their stupid questions. So many people have seen me use my Parseltongue magic now and they are all going nuts about it. Of course, I didn’t tell them it was Parseltongue. I just said it was private family magic. Make sure you don’t tell anyone that I’ve been studying that type of magic.”

“Dobby will always keep the Great Harry Potter’s secrets.”

“Thanks, Dobby. Say do we have any biscuits left?”

“Dobby will be right back!”

Dobby popped out then popped back a minute later with a plate full of biscuits which were yummy. Harry ate a couple and pondered his situation before suddenly sitting straight up.

“Oh, I just remembered, Dobby. I needed to ask you a question.”

“Dobby is listening.”

“Do you know of another elf who would like to work for me?”

“Is Dobby not doing a good enough job for Harry Potter, sir?” he asked worriedly.

“No, that’s not it at all, Dobby. You are the best!”

Dobby was happy to hear that.

“Do you remember my godfather, Sirius?”

Dobby nodded.

“Well, if you remember, he left me practically everything the Blacks own. This includes the Black family residence in London. It’s rather large, in horrible shape, and needs a really good cleaning. Since you are a Potter family elf, I thought I should take on another elf for the Black family since I’m the head of that family too. Then the Black family elf could stay there and keep that residence running properly. In fact, you could probably go help that other elf get that house in order if you needed more to do. It would help too if that elf can cook some.”

“Kreacher is the elf for the Black family. Is he not doing his job?”

“No, not really. Kreacher is old and is a bad elf. He is partly to blame for Sirius dying. I thought maybe a good elf working there could help him see what’s right. He was basically brain washed and abused by the Blacks. I think Sirius was the only decent one that came out of there. Who knows, Kreacher may turn around.”

“Dobby knows of a good elf who would love to be a Black family elf. She is a very good cook too.”

“What’s her name?”

“Winky.”

“Yes, I remember Winky. She was Barty Crouch’s family elf. Is she working here now?”

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir, but Winky is not happy. She only wants to serve a proper house so would love to be a Back family elf.”

“Excellent, can you give her a heads up about this now and bring her here?” Dobby nodded. “Then on Saturday, I will take you two over to the residence, which is protected by the Fidelius, so you can see it and make plans to clean it all up. I hope you can work with Kreacher.”

“Kreacher will not be a problem, Harry Potter, sir.”

“Good. Also keep in mind that Professor Dumbledore uses that house for meetings with a special group he runs. What they discuss must not be shared with anyone. Understood?”

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir. Should Dobby go get Winky now?”

“Yes. Thank you, Dobby.”

_Pop!_

Harry finished his butterbeer and ate one more biscuit before Dobby and Winky arrived. Winky was crying.

“Harry Potter, sir, Winky would be honored to serve the Black family. I will be a good elf and work very, very hard.”

“I know you will Winky and I know you’re a good elf. You deserve to work where you’ll be happy. Do you accept the position of a Black family elf?”

“Yes! Winky accepts!”

“Great! Welcome aboard.”

Winky was trembling with excitement.

“Just so you know, I am the head of both the Potters and the Blacks. Dobby is my Potter family elf and he is now the overall head elf.” Dobby perked up at that. “You, Winky, are now my Black family elf. The Black house is in London and needs a whole lot of work. On Saturday, I’ll take both you and Dobby to the house so you guys can get started. Dobby will help when he can with the initial cleanup. After that, it will be your job to keep the house nice and cook when necessary.”

“Winky will be happy to work hard for the Great Harry Potter!”

Harry turned to his head elf. “Dobby, have you been influencing my new friend here?” Dobby looked sheepish. “I thought you were the only one that called me that.”

“Dobby just explained to Winky about not using the word master. Winky is just using what she heard Dobby use.”

“I see. Well, Winky, regardless of what Dobby says, I am not the Great anything. I’m simply Harry.” Winky frowned at that. “However, if it makes you more comfortable, feel free to call me sir.” Winky then smiled.

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir!” she said excitedly.

“I’m glad we got that straight,” Harry said then winked at Dobby. Dobby smiled. “Now, let’s discuss this place, Winky. Please follow me.”

Winky nodded and followed her new master. Harry led them out to the lower chamber and stood on the steps leading down. He gestured to the beautiful chamber.

“Did you happen to help with this, Winky?”

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir.”

“Harry Potter, sir,” said Dobby, “Winky is one of the three elves who made the copy for your special room.”

“Really?” Harry turned and knelt down to Winky’s level. “Dobby eventually explained to me how difficult that was to do and that it took three elves working in perfect harmony to accomplish it. Then you’re all tired for days having to rest. That was quite a sacrifice for me, Winky.”

“All the elves are very fond of Harry Potter, sir,” replied Winky. “We were all happy to do it.”

“I’m glad then that I’m liked by so many. It makes me feel good.”

Both the elves smiled at their master.

“Just remember, Winky, about keeping all my secrets. First of all, the chamber is a big secret, especially my apartment. That’s where I lived all summer with Dobby helping me. It must remain a secret from everyone except us three.” Winky nodded. “Now, at the Black house, there will be many more secrets and not just mine to keep. Professor Dumbledore leads a group that meets there regularly. They discuss things that no one else should be told. If you happen to overhear what they discuss then tell no one. Understood?”

“Can Winky tell Harry Potter, sir?”

“Yes, that will be okay,” Harry said with a smile, “but no one else.”

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir.”

“I’ll need to speak with Professor Dumbledore about the Fidelius. I will likely call you to his office while I’m there so he can share the secret with you. Then on Saturday, will all go and speak to Kreacher. Sound good?

They both nodded excitedly.

oOo

“What can I do for you Harry?” asked Dumbledore.

“Sir, I have something I need to run by you.”

“Please, go ahead.”

“I want to fix up Grimmauld Place so it’s very nice. I’ve taken on an elf for the job and I’m hoping a good elf will help Kreacher see a better way. I’m wanting to go there this Saturday and talk to Kreacher then let the elves get started cleaning the place up properly.”

“Harry, it seems I need to apologize again. I should have checked with you about continuing to use Grimmauld Place as headquarters since you are now the owner.”

“Oh, no worries, sir. I had planned on allowing you guys to continue to use it. I’ve spoken to the elves as well about the importance of keeping secrets. There will be no problem there.”

“Elves? I thought you mentioned just one.”

“Yes, sorry about that. I actually have two elves now. Dobby finally came to me recently and admitted something. He told me that he accidentally bonded with me after I freed him and when he protected me from Lucius Malfoy, back in second year. Turns out he was afraid I would not want him as my house elf. I was thrilled actually. I like Dobby and given my head of house status now, I believe he will come in handy.”

“So, there will be two elves going with you to Grimmauld Place?”

“Yes, Dobby is now a Potter family elf, while Winky is now my Black family elf. Dobby will help as much as he can on the cleanup but Winky will stay after that to keep the house in order. Dobby also tells me that she is an excellent cook.”

“And, you need me to share the secret with Dobby and Winky?”

“Yes, can I call them here now and have you do that? That way on Saturday we can just head over there and let them get started.”

“Certainly. That will be fine, but could I tag along on Saturday? We can take the floo from my office.”

“That’s fine with me, sir.”

“Excellent!”

“Dobby, Winky? Come here, please.”

The two elves popped in together and stood eager to please.

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir?” Then he saw Dumbledore. “Is the professor ready to share?”

“Yes, he is, Dobby. Thanks for coming. You too, Winky.” Harry turned back to the Professor. “Sir?”

“Hello Dobby and Winky. It’s good to see you both again. I’m very pleased you will be working for Harry. I believe he can use the help with all his new responsibilities. Give me just a second.”

Dumbledore turned back to his desk and wrote on a piece of paper. He then handed it to the two elves.

“Please read that and memorize it so you will know the secret. Hand it back to me when you’re done.”

The two elves read the paper together.

_The Order of the Phoenix meets at #12 Grimmauld Place_

When they were done, Winky handed the paper back to the Headmaster who burned it.

“Are you guys good now?” asked Harry.

The elves nodded.

“Okay, on Saturday morning I’m going to come back here and travel with the Headmaster over to the house. Once there, I will call the both of you to join me. Sound good?”

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir,” said Dobby. “Dobby and Winky will be ready.”

Winky nodded in agreement. You could tell she was excited.

“I’ll talk to you guys later then,” said Harry

The two elves popped away, leaving a smiling Dumbledore.

“You certainly made Winky a very happy elf, Harry.”

“No doubt, but she truly deserves it, sir. She got a raw deal before.”

“That she did, but it looks like those days are behind her now.”


	9. NINE

**NINE**

On Saturday morning, Harry met Dumbledore in his office as planned and they took the floo over to Grimmauld Place. Once they were there, Harry called Dobby and Winky. The elves popped in and took a quick look around. They noticed all the work that needed to be done.

“Molly and the kids cleaned it up some this past summer, but she wouldn’t allow them to use magic so there was only so much they could do in the allotted time,” said Dumbledore.

“It does look like they did a little work, but there is just so much more to do.”

Just then, the curtains flew open on the painting of Sirius’ mother and she started shouting obscenities and blood-purity nonsense.

“I’ll take care of it, Harry,” Dumbledore said then headed toward the painting.

“No! Let me, Professor.”

Harry passed the Headmaster and went in front of the painting. He then stood there looking at the crazy witch. Albus decided to watch the show for entertainment.

“…FILTHY HALF-BLOOD IN MY HOUSE, SOILING THE BLACK FAMILY RESIDENCE…”

Harry let her go for a few seconds more before he smiled and suddenly no sound came out of the painting. When she realized she could not make a sound she stopped and stared at the young wizard who dared to silence her.

“That’s better. Now, listen up you old hag. Sirius is dead and he left this pile of crap to me.”

Her eyes got bigger.

“Yes, that does mean that I am now the Head of House Black. My great aunt Dorea Potter nee Black is likely rolling in her grave knowing that a Potter had to come into this fleabag house and straighten out the Black family. But that’s exactly what I plan on doing. I’m starting with this house. It will be cleaned up and set to rights. You are part of this house and I’m going to deal with you right now.”

She stuck her nose up in the air, pretending not to care.

“Here are your choices, Mrs. Black. Number one: You start acting like a proper lady and quit insulting everyone, or two: I remove this painting.”

She indicated she wanted to speak so Harry just looked at her and nodded. She was surprised when she could be heard again.

“Y-you can’t do that. This painting can’t be removed,” she said in normal voice.

“Sure it can.”

“No. I mean it, its impossible to remove it from the wall. It was charmed this way.”

“If that is the case, then I’ll simply burn it off and repair the wall afterwards.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Try me.”

She looked at him carefully then asked a question.

“How did you do that before?”

“Do what?

“Silence me then unsilenced me without using your wand or at least waving your hands.”

“It’s all in the head,” Harry said, tapping his temple.

Her eyes grew big at his revelation.

“You must be very powerful to do that.”

“I am very powerful. As a matter of fact, Professor Dumbledore here believes I will eventually surpass him in power.”

She looked at Dumbledore, who nodded in agreement. She then turned back to Harry.

“And you are the new Head of House Black?”

“Yes, that is correct. I plan on bringing respect back to the Black family name. Cleaning this place up is just the first step.”

“Then I would like to stay. And, I promise to behave,” she swore to him.

“Good! I approve of your choice. Just remember, that second chances are not automatically given so removal is still on the table.”

She nodded in acceptance.

“Oh, and you may want to watch this next part.”

She straightened up and paid attention.

“Well, here goes. Kreacher! Come here please.”

After a few seconds, there was a muffled pop and Kreacher stood before Harry and Dumbledore. He looked up at Harry with hate in his eyes.

“What must Kreacher do for his filthy half-blood master?” he croaked out.

Before Harry could respond, Dobby and Winky popped over on each side of Kreacher. They each grabbed him by an arm and began shaking him.

“HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE GREAT HARRY POTTER IN THAT MANNER!” yelled Dobby.

“HARRY POTTER, SIR IS THE BEST MASTER AN ELF COULD EVER WANT!” added Winky. Then she leaned in close to Kreacher’s ear and said with venom in her voice, “You are a disgrace to all elves! We should take you to Hogwarts to be judged.”

“Noooo!” Kreacher yelled and fell to his knees crying.

“Dobby, Winky, that’s enough,” instructed Harry calmly.

The two elves let go of Kreacher but only took one step back away from him, watching him carefully. Kreacher remained on his knees crying. Harry knelt down in front of him.

“Kreacher?” he asked softly.

“Yes, master?” Kreacher mumbled.

“You know that Sirius left me practically everything, don’t you?” Kreacher nodded. “And you know that I am the new Head of House Black?” Kreacher nodded again. “Kreacher, Dobby is my new Potter family elf. Winky is my new Black family elf.”

Kreacher looked up at Harry worriedly.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to give you clothes. I’m going to give you a choice.”

Kreacher swallowed nervously, not knowing what his fate would be.

“You have been a very bad elf. You helped to get your own master killed. Sirius might still be here had you not betrayed him. Now, the question is this. Can you serve me with honor and respect? Can you change your ways and start acting like a proper elf? If you can prove to me that you are a proper elf again and that I can trust you, then you are welcome to stay here as a Black family elf and help Winky.”

Kreacher looked up at Harry with big tears in his eyes.

“However, if that is too hard for you then you can go to Hogwarts.”

Kreacher started crying again.

“Not to be judged, Kreacher, at least not yet. No, you will go there to work and not be allowed to come back here. You will be the lowest of the elves there and will have to do whatever assignments they give you. That is your choice. Remain a proper, but good Black family elf who helps with this house, or leave here forever to work at Hogwarts. Keep in mind that you only get one chance, whether you stay here or go to Hogwarts. If you fall back into this poor excuse for a house elf routine, then you will be judged. Dobby and Winky will make sure of it. Do you understand your choices?”

Kreacher nodded.

“I expect an answer in five minutes.”

Kreacher just sat there. Harry turned to Dumbledore.

“Professor, is there anyone from the Order here right now?”

“Not that I know of, Harry.”

“Dobby and Winky, assess the house and see where you want to start. Keep in mind that there are many dark objects here so be very, very careful. Anything really dark that you can’t handle, place it in a box and take it to the lounge where either myself or Professor Dumbledore will take care of it. Understood?”

They both nodded.

“Alright, enjoy yourselves and let me know if you need me for anything.”

They both popped off while Dumbledore and Harry walked into the lounge.

“You handled that very well, Harry. Both cases. I was impressed. Now, let me ask you if you want the secret switched over to you. We could also take down the current Fidelius and put up another under your own name since this is now your house.”

“No, I would prefer to keep the Fidelius as is and you remain as the Secret Keeper. I still have two more years of school to deal with, sir.”

“Very well. I just wanted to make sure.”

“Thank you for asking.”

“The next question I have for you, Harry, is would you like to join the Order?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, you are considered an adult now and have proven yourself quite capable. You also own the house where we meet,” he said gesturing around him. “I believe that you have a right to be there.”

“What exactly would you have me do?”

“It’s not so much that I need you to do anything. It’s so you can more easily stay in the loop. We share knowledge of what’s going on around us so we all have a good picture of things that are currently happening. With you still in school then it wouldn’t work for you to go on any missions, but your opinion would certainly be welcome at the meetings. You have very good insight, Harry. We normally meet only in the evening so it should work with your schedule. Of course, if you have to miss any meetings due to school then no big deal. I can always fill you in on what you missed.”

“Will I have to take an oath or something?”

“Yes, but it’s nothing you can’t handle. It’s mainly so that what we discuss and plan stays private to the Order only.”

“In that case, I’ll accept. I have a feeling things are about to change, and not for the better.”

“See! Your insight is already paying off.”

“Right!” he chuckled. “I guess I better see what Kreacher decided.”

They both walked back to where Kreacher was kneeling on the floor. He was still there.

“Kreacher, I need an answer. What’ll it be?”

Kreacher stood up and walked forward until he was in front of his master. He kept his head down.

“Kreacher sees that what master said is true, so he is sorry for being a bad elf. If master allows him to stay as a Black family elf, then Kreacher will be respectful and act like a proper elf. Kreacher will work hard to help Winky and Dobby. But, if master wishes, then Kreacher will take his punishment and go to Hogwarts.”

“Very well said, Kreacher. I really hope you meant it. Here is your one and only chance to prove yourself. Go and help Dobby and Winky. We’ll see if you can earn my trust. Do not fail me.”

“Kreacher promises,” he said then popped away.

“Shall we head back to school, Professor.”

“If you’re done here, then I guess we should.”

“Just one second, sir. Dobby?”

_Pop!_

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir?”

“I just wanted to let you know that the Headmaster and I are going back to Hogwarts. I don’t think I’ll need you for a while so stay here as long as you like. I’ll call you though if I do need you.”

“Make sure you do, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will always be there to help the Great Harry Potter!”

“Thank you, Dobby.”

“Bye Harry Potter, sir and Headmaster, sir.”

Dumbledore chuckled and said goodbye to Dobby. Dobby popped back away.

oOo

After Voldemort broke out the eleven that went to Askaban for their part in the Department of Mysteries fiasco, Lucius Malfoy was trying to gain some favor back. He started pushing his son for any information about Potter.

“What is it, Lucius?”

“My Lord, you saw what the papers reported about the Potter brat this summer. My son has just reported that Potter is gaining in power and approaching Dumbledore’s level. I thought you ought to know.”

“How would Draco know this?”

“He wouldn’t, my Lord, but I questioned him when he reported it. As it so happens, the Nott scion is the one who can sense magical power. He told Draco that Potter was very powerful at the end of last semester when he simultaneously stunned four Slytherins, including Theodore Nott himself. He now claims that Potter’s power has increased multiple times just over the summer. He says that Potter is almost to Dumbledore’s level.”

“Yes, this changes things, Lucius. Finally, you are providing useful information. According to one of my spies, the spells Potter used in Diagon Alley were claimed to be private family magic, so the actual spells were never revealed. The two spells he cast that killed 12 of my new Death Eaters were said to be some type of battle magic spell. I need to know what he used. I suspect they were only as big as they were because he is powerful. Had you cast them, Lucius, it would have done far less damage, even though you are above average in power.”

Lucius Malfoy nodded reverently in acceptance and did not leave.

“What else, Lucius?”

“Draco also believes that Potter can cast spells with just his mind. I’m not sure I believe that, but according to the paper, that is what he appeared to do. Draco also said that he did that to Severus in Defense class. Severus was using Potter for an example duel in front of the class. They were to try and stun each other. Severus cast a stunner but it connected only to an invisible shield on Potter who never raised his hands or used his wand. He then said that Severus was just stunned along with Pansy Parkinson who was a little to close to the action. They saw no spells. They figured he used the same wide area stunner that he used on them last semester and in Diagon Alley.”

“This is troubling. He also cast the two battle magic spells wandlessly and at the same time from both his hands. I’m afraid we are going to have to pick up the pace on killing Harry Potter, before he gets too powerful and skilled. The longer we wait the better and more powerful he’ll be. You can bet Dumbledore is making sure of that and I certainly don’t want to lose any more of my new recruits.”

“Yes, my lord.”

“Put a team together Lucius. I want Potter dead.”

“It will be done, my lord.”

“I’m warning you, Lucius. Do not fail me.”

“Yes, my lord.”

oOo

Harry was walking alone through the dark hallways of the castle a little after curfew a few nights later. He had just come from the library where he was working on a complicated Transfiguration assignment. McGonagall wanted a paper on object to animal transfiguration. They had finally reached the level that she demonstrated in their first year on the first day of class, when she turned her desk into a pig. Her goal was to make sure everyone understood all the theory and steps behind that type of spell. Harry’s head was spinning from all the theory he had to work through. His mind was in a fog trying to sort it all out, as he headed back to his common room.

Suddenly, his eyes flashed and he saw a blasting curse coming from just a few feet behind him out of the shadows. How could he see a spell coming from behind him, he asked himself. Then he realized and quickly moved out of the way. The purple color of the _Confringo_ flew right by him but Harry didn’t stop there. No, he took off toward the attacker with amazing speed. He was a blur when he moved fast.

He saw in is precognition exactly where his attacker was located so he was there in less than a second. He grabbed the attacker by the front of the robes with one hand while his other hand grabbed the wrist of the hand holding the wand. Using the grip on his wrist and robes, the attacker was lifted almost even with Harry’s head as he pulled him out of the shadows and slammed the person onto the stone floor in the middle of the hallway.

All of the attacker’s breath was expelled from his body from the force of painfully hitting the floor on his back. Luckily, his head did not hit first. The problem now, was he couldn’t catch his breath. But even while he was desperate to be able to breathe again and his focus was specifically on that goal, there was no mistaking the pain in his wrist as Harry broke it causing him to drop his wand. He was momentarily distracted by the sharp pain, but quickly put his focus back on trying to breathe as that was the more demanding need at the moment.

Had he had any breath in him he would have cried out quite loudly when his wrist was broken.

Harry picked up the wand and waited until Bole had caught his breath. His attacker finally sat up and brought his broken wrist to his chest and cradled it with his other hand.

“Why?” asked Harry.

“I’m not going to tell you,” he snarled.

“I see. Well, I’m very sorry about this,” Harry said contritely.

“Sorry? About what?”

“This….”

Harry stomped on Bole’s right knee, breaking it. This time Bole did cry out.

Loudly.

And a lot.

When he finished yelling and calling Harry all kinds of nasty names, he just laid there whimpering.

“I still need an answer, Bole.” Harry said calmly.

“Alright, alright! Aagh! Word has just come down,” he grunted out. “The Dark Lord wants you dead as soon as possible. I was just trying to get in his good graces by doing the deed before anyone else. Aagh! Crap! This hurts! …Nothing personal, Potter. I made a mistake, and I’m sorry. Ah, man!”

“If you meant to kill me, Bole, then why not use the Killing Curse?”

“For your information,” he then hissed in pain, “I’ve never been taught how to cast that spell.”

Harry remained silent pondering what he should do. Finally, after the initial shock wore off, Bole looked up at Harry.

“Brilliant, Potter! Now, I can’t walk to where we need to go!”

“No worries. I’ll take you straight to the infirmary.”

“Good, because this hurts… a lot.”

“I bet.”

Harry went behind Bole and grabbed him by the back of the robes.

“What are you doing, Potter? Haven’t you ever heard of magic?”

“I don’t need magic for this,” he replied then took off walking, dragging Bole behind him.

The hard stone floor was unforgiving. Bole’s leg was bouncing causing his knee to hurt even more, not to mention his wrist and backside.

“SWEET MOTHER OF MERLIN, POTTER. ARE YOU CRAZY?” he cried out in pain.

“Perhaps,” Harry replied calmly and with a shrug of his shoulders, but kept walking.

Somewhere on the stairs, Bole passed out from the pain. When they made it to the hospital wing, Harry called for Madam Pomfrey. She came out of her office in time to see Harry bodily throw Bole on top of a bed and none to gentle like either.

“Mr. Potter, what is the meaning of this?” she asked in a shrilly voice.

“Good evening, Madam Pomfrey,” he answered calmly. “Bole here tried to kill me, so I dissuaded him of that notion.”

“I can see that, Mr. Potter,” she said waving her wand over the student. “Apparently he has a broken wrist, a cracked rib, and a broken knee. Also, his back and backside are both scraped up and quite bruised. How did this happen?”

“Like I said, he attacked me. He also told me that Voldemort (she shivered, but Harry continued) gave the order for my death. He was trying to cash in on it. He obviously failed.”

“So you did this to him?”

“Yes, but I just broke his wrist and knee.”

“How did his rib get cracked and his back all bruised up?”

“I’m not sure about the rib, but I did slam him onto the floor rather hard right after he cast the blasting curse at me. It could have happened then, or maybe it was the stairs,” he said thinking about it.

“Stairs?”

“Well, after his wrist and knee were broken and he couldn’t walk, I dragged him here.”

“Dragged him? Mr. Potter! You dragged him and over the stairs too?”

“Yep.”

“That is barbaric! How could you?”

“Madam Pomfrey! Did I mention he tried to kill me on Voldemort’s orders?”

She shivered again. “Yes, I heard you.”

“I personally think he got off lucky.”

“Albus and Minerva will need to be informed about this, Mr. Potter.”

“No need, Poppy,” Dumbledore said from the door when he and McGonagall arrived. “We’re here.”

“How did you know to come, Albus?” Pomfrey asked. “I haven’t had a chance to floo you.”

“Several of the paintings saw and heard what happened so they notified me. I notified Minerva so she could join me. Now, why don’t you take care of Mr. Bole while Minerva and I chat with Harry here?”

Pomfrey summoned a couple of potions then turned and started healing Bole while Dumbledore led Harry and Minerva across the room so they could talk.

“What happened, Harry?” he asked.

Harry told them everything but didn’t mention the precognition. He wanted to explore that privately. He felt certain that it was part of Sneak’s abilities, just like the speed and strength increase, but he would have to test to be sure.

“You didn’t use any magic on Mr. Bole?” asked McGonagall.

“No. I wanted to hurt him for trying to kill me but I didn’t want to hurt him that bad.”

“I don’t understand Mr. Potter,” said McGonagall.

“Minerva, Harry is extremely powerful. He will likely surpass me before too long.” Her eyes grew big at that. “Harry was being responsible while his emotions were so high. Good job, Harry. I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“I find it difficult to be proud of you, Mr. Potter,” said McGonagall. “You did, after all, drag a fellow student a long distance not only over the hard floor, but up and down stairs as well. All this while he had broken bones. I’m afraid I can’t be proud of that.”

“I understand, Professor,” replied Harry.

“Minerva, you’re missing the point. You have to keep it in perspective. Mr. Bole tried to kill Harry simply to get into the good graces of Voldemort. Harry refused to use his magic to defend himself. Had he used his magic, Mr. Bole would likely be dead.”

She thought it about it for a second, then responded.

“Fine, but I’m not going to award you points, Mr. Potter.”

“No, I don’t think that would be a good idea either, Professor.”

“It looks like Poppy has him patched up and he’s awake now. Shall we?” asked Dumbledore.

The three of them walked over to Bole who was trying to rest in his bed.

“Is he awake enough to talk to him, Poppy?” asked Dumbledore.

“Yes, he should be fine to converse with.” Then she looked at Harry. “I expect you to conduct yourself appropriately, Mr. Potter.”

Bole heard ‘Potter’ and looked around wildly until he saw Harry.

“I’m sorry, Potter. I’m so very sorry. Please forgive me. I promise to never attack you again. I’ve learned my lesson. I really have.”

“Mr. Bole?” asked Dumbledore before he could plead with Harry further. “Harry tells us you attacked him with the intention of killing him so you could impress Voldemort.”

Bole shivered at the name.

“Is this true?” Dumbledore asked.

“Yes, the Dark Lord put out an order to kill Potter as soon as possible. I thought I could get into his good graces this way. But I learned my lesson. I promise I will never go after Potter again.”

“What else can you share with us that will help your case?”

“We know in Slytherin how powerful Potter is, and we’ve been paying attention to all the special spells he knows how to do. No one can figure out how he does it and it looks like he can cast spells with just his mind. I should have known better but I tried to ambush him from the shadows. I was sure that would work. He was so close and I thought I had him dead to rights, but he moved about the same time I cast the spell. I was completely silent. I had all the spells on me to prevent detection. How does he do these things?”

“You realize you are in a lot of trouble, don’t you?” asked McGonagall.

“Yes, I suspect you are going to call the aurors. Right?”

“Not necessarily,” said Harry.

Both professors, Pomfrey, and Bole looked at him.

“I think if you can give us a wizard’s oath, then we can skip calling the aurors,” he explained.

“That is very magnanimous of you Harry,” said Dumbledore, “but either way it goes, Mr. Bole will be expelled from Hogwarts.”

“What oath do I need to agree to?”

“Oh, something like never attacking me again, never becoming a Death Eater, never helping or working for anyone who wishes to physically harm me, that kind of thing.”

“I believe that would be acceptable.”

“Really?” Harry asked.

“Sure. I’ve never really aspired to be a Death Eater. My family has always expected it of me though. Until now, I never believed I had a way out of it. I’ll have to empty my trust vault and leave the country so my family can’t find me, but I’m 17 and that’s a whole lot better than the alternative.”

“What about your NEWTs, Mr. Bole?” asked McGonagall.

“I’ll just finish learning on my own, Professor, then take my tests when I’m ready. But I’ll have to get far away from my family first.”

The wording of the oath was finally agreed on to cover all the bases. Then Dumbledore officially expelled Bole right after he completed swearing to it. He was allowed to keep his wand after he swore the oath but was told to leave as soon as Madam Pomfrey released him.

The next morning Bole was gone.


	10. TEN

**TEN**

A few days later, Snape went to Dumbledore’s office with some troubling news.

“Albus, Mr. Bole is missing. No one knows where he is. I suspect foul play.”

“Rest assured, Severus, there was foul play.”

“You know where he is?”

“No, but I know what he did and I can tell you he was expelled for it. He left the school and according to him he was going to withdraw all his funds from his student bank vault and get away from his family.”

“Why didn’t you mention this to me before? He’s one of my snakes.”

“Since he informed us he was going to hide from his family, I felt he needed time to make his getaway before anyone else caught on.”

“Can you tell me what happened, Albus, that caused the need to expel him?”

“Certainly, Severus, but I should tell you he should have been turned over to the aurors. However, Harry decided to be lenient with him. Mr. Bole chose to swear an oath and left.”

“That figures… Potter.”

“It’s quite a thrilling tale.”

“Yes, yes, just get on with it, Albus.”

oOo

Ron and Hermione were always busy studying now, so it was fairly easy this year for Harry to get away by himself. It was a couple of weeks later and he found himself back down in his chamber. Whenever he was caught up on his homework, he took the opportunity to train more. While he was working in his training room on some new Parseltongue spells he just learned, he wondered how the cleanup of Grimmauld Place was coming along.

“Dobby? Can you come here please?”

_Pop!_

“What can Dobby do for Harry Potter, sir?”

“Hi Dobby! I haven’t seen you much lately. I assume you’re working hard over there at Grimmauld Place? How’s that coming along? Is Kreacher doing his part and behaving properly?”

“The house is looking much better Harry Potter, sir. Kreacher is doing just fine too. Dobby thinks Kreacher has had a change of heart. He works very hard and never complains. We all three are very happy elves to have all this work to do. I think Kreacher likes the company too.”

“That’s great Dobby. Were you able to get all the things you needed to buy?”

“Yes, Dobby got them all and we have already installed them.”

“That’s fantastic! When can I see it?”

“Dobby can take you right now, and then bring you back.”

“Are there any Order members there right now?”

“Dobby doesn’t think so.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

Dobby took him and they landed in the entrance. Harry looked around in shock. Everything was so clean and shiny. New, brighter lights had replaced the old ones, giving the place a much warmer feel. The snake motif was gone completely and had been replaced by normal decorations. All the old ratty, peeling wallpaper had been removed and new bright painted walls replaced it. The wood on the floors and walls had been scrubbed and polished until it reflected the new bright and light colors that had transformed the place.

“This is unbelievable Dobby! I can’t believe the difference.”

“There is still much more to do Harry Potter, sir, but we took care of the downstairs first. The upstairs still needs very much work.”

“Winky! Kreacher! Come here please.”

Both the elves popped in to where Harry stood. Winky looked ecstatic, but Kreacher looked apprehensive.

“I know you guys are busy but I just came over to see how things were coming along. Dobby reports how well you guys are working together. That’s great! I saw the downstairs here and I couldn’t believe how much better it looks. You guys have done a wonderful job and I’m very proud of all of you. That includes you too, Kreacher. I’m especially proud of you. Thank you.”

Kreacher held his head up high after that.

“Have you guys found any dark objects for me to take care of?”

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir,” answered Winky. “We left a box for you in the lounge just like you said.”

“I hope none of you were hurt dealing with those,” Harry said worriedly.

“Oh, no, Harry Potter, sir, we is very careful,” answered Dobby.

“Good. Keep up the good work and I’ll see you guys again sometime.”

Winky and Kreacher popped off leaving just Dobby and Harry.

“Dobby, if you wish to go back to work then I can take the floo back. I want to talk to Mrs. Black for a second and then check out that box in the lounge. Sound good?”

“Yes Harry Potter, sir. Call Dobby any time.”

Dobby popped away so Harry went over to Mrs. Black’s portrait.

“Mrs. Black? What do you think of the new look?”

“Walburga, please?”

“Then feel free to call me Harry, Walburga.”

“Thank you Harry. I think the downstairs looks lovely. Those elves are something else. They work so hard and thank you for helping Kreacher. I’m afraid it’s mostly my fault for the way he was acting. He is so happy now.”

“I’m glad he’s working out.”

“He has always been very faithful to the Black family.”

“Say, I don’t have long but I wanted to ask you to kindly keep an eye on things around here. A lot of people will be coming and going and I don’t know all of them. I just want to make sure the place stays nice and nothing goes missing. I’m not expecting that to happen, I just don’t know everyone who might come through here.”

“You can count on me, Harry.”

“Thank you, Walburga. I’ll see you later.”

“Bye Harry.”

Harry went to the lounge and checked out the box of dark objects. He wasn’t sure about some of them so decided to wait and tackle these with Dumbledore’s help or one of the knowledgeable Order members. He moved the box over to a corner out of the way.

After he looked around more at the remodeling, Harry used the floo and then headed back to his dorm.

oOo

A couple nights later, Harry was back at Grimmauld Place for an Order meeting. He went over a little early to check out more of the place, including the upstairs. He also wanted to give the elves a heads up about the meeting and have them prepare some snacks and drinks for it. The day before he had Dobby go purchase a few cases of Butterbeer for the house and put several bottles in cold storage.

He was in the kitchen talking with Winky as she prepared the last of the treats when Mrs. Weasley walked in.

“Harry? What are you doing here and who is this?” she asked curiously.

“Hi, Mrs. Weasley,” he said as he hugged her. “It’s good to see you again. This is Winky. She’s the new Black family house elf and she is something else! I took her on to help out Kreacher. He seems to appreciate it.”

“Hello, Winky.” Winky bowed to Molly. “I came a little early to make tea and some snacks but it appears you have it well in hand.”

“Yes, Mrs. Weasley. There are actually three house elves here right now but in the future it will be down to two. You don’t need to come early unless you just want to. The elves will make sure everything is prepared for the meetings,” he assured her.

“Three elves? Winky, Kreacher, and who is the third one?”

“That would be Dobby. He’s actually my Potter family elf. He’s only here for now helping to get this place repaired and cleaned up. After that, he will likely not be here very often except in his capacity as my head elf.”

“ _I’m worried about Kreacher though_ ,” she whispered. “How’s he working out?”

“Actually, Kreacher is doing great. I had a little talk with him and he decided to change his ways. Dobby and Winky make sure he sticks to it. He hasn’t fully earned my trust yet but I don’t think it will be very much longer the way he’s working.”

“I assume the downstairs was fixed up by the three of them?”

“Yes. They did a marvelous job.”

“It looks wonderful, Harry. Even the kitchen is updated and spotless. I was so shocked when I came out of the floo that I almost made too much noise and woke Mrs. Black’s portrait. Everything looks great!”

“They’re still working hard upstairs. They just did the downstairs first. But follow me, I want to introduce you to someone.”

Harry led her to Mrs. Black’s portrait. Mrs. Weasley didn’t know what to think since the curtains were open. Harry stopped in front of the painting. Then she heard the painting speak normally and she was shocked.

“Harry! It’s good to see you again.”

“Hello, Walburga. There’s someone I’d like for you to meet.”

“Certainly.”

Harry pulled Mrs. Weasley over to in front of the picture.

“Mrs. Weasley, let me introduce you to Mrs. Black. Mrs. Black? This is Mrs. Weasley. She’s the mother of two of my best friends at Hogwarts. That would be Ron and Ginny, who have been here before as well.”

“How do you do?” asked Mrs. Weasley tentatively.

“My pleasure, Mrs. Weasley. It’s very nice to meet you.”

“Same here,” she replied still in shock.

“Thanks, Walburga. We can chat again another time,” said Harry.

“Sounds good, Harry,” she replied, so he took Mrs. Weasley back to the kitchen.

“I don’t know what you did, Harry, but that was amazing!”

“I just had a little talk with her as the head of house and laid down the rules. She chose wisely.”

“Okay, Harry, I know you’re the new Head of House Black, but I still need to know why you are here tonight.”

“Oh, well, Dumbledore has invited me to join the Order.”

“WHAT?!” She exclaimed, then calmed herself down. “Harry, don’t you think you’re a little young?”

“Compared to you guys? Absolutely.”

Molly clipped him playfully on the shoulder with her hand.

“But, am I an adult? Age wise, I’m just 16. However, legally, I am an adult and the head of two different prominent families. Professor Dumbledore believes I will bring good insight to the meetings.”

“That man!” she said shaking her head.

“Why don’t you go and relax Mrs. Weasley? Winky has it completely under control.”

“You sure you don’t need any help?” she asked.

“Winky is good elf and does not need help.”

“Very well, Winky. I’m sure you are a good elf. I’ll just go relax before the meeting.”

As soon as Molly was seated in the newly remodeled lounge, Winky popped in with a tea service and served her. She was shocked but accepted the little elf’s help anyway.

“Would Missus like some snacks?” asked Winky.

“No, thank you Winky. I think I’ll wait for the meeting before I have a snack. Tea will be fine for now.”

Winky bowed and popped away. When she appeared back in the kitchen, Harry winked at her. She blushed and went back to making sure all was ready.

After a few minutes, people started arriving via the floo or the front door. All they could talk about was how nice the place looked. Winky was popping this way and that taking care of the guests. Mrs. Weasley was telling everyone how you didn’t have to tip-toe around Mrs. Black’s portrait anymore. She also mentioned the three elves who had fixed the place up. She introduced Winky to everyone and praised her to the high heavens. Winky was blushing constantly.

Once Dumbledore arrived and they were all seated around the table that was loaded with tea trays and snacks, Harry came in and stood next to Dumbledore.

Several people who he was familiar with, like Tonks, Remus, and Bill, were saying hello and waving at him. Others were looking at him cautiously and wondering why he was at the meeting. Moody was just smiling at him while his electric blue eye spun in its socket looking all around, up, down, behind, and so on.

“I call this meeting of the Order of the Phoenix to order,” announced Dumbledore.

Everyone quieted down and looked to Dumbledore. A few glances slid over to Harry who was still standing beside him.

“Now, I suppose most of you are wondering why Harry is here with us. He is actually our first order of business.”

The members started looking around at each other, wondering what this would be about. They knew Harry was the new Head of House Black and the new owner of Grimmauld Place. They were wondering if he was going to kick them out. Finding a new safe place to meet would be a chore. Dumbledore continued.

“Harry was emancipated this past summer on his sixteenth birthday and is now classified as an adult. Since the end of last semester when he and five of his friends fought off a dozen of Voldemort’s best fighters in the Department of Mysteries, friends that Harry himself trained, he has proven he deserves to be an adult through his wisdom and maturity.”

Most of the members now openly stared at the Boy Who Lived.

“As a matter of fact, he has proven himself quite capable. If you recall his single-handedly deposing of twenty Death Eaters in Diagon Alley this past August, you will recognize that. But, most importantly Harry will bring great insight to our illustrious group. I have invited him to join us and he has graciously accepted.”

There were some murmurings now from the group. Snape was grumbling about special privilege or something like that. Dumbledore did not let that impede him.

“Harry has also graciously allowed us to continue to use this house for our meetings. Currently, there are three house elves here, including Kreacher who seemingly has had a change of heart after Harry spoke to him. The same goes for Mrs. Black’s portrait. Although Molly has done a marvelous job of supplying us with drinks and snacks in the past, tonight Winky, who is the new Black family house elf, has provided all of it. Not to mention Harry fronted the bill. Harry, as our new host, would you like to say anything?”

“Yes, if you don’t mind, sir,” he answered then looked up at the Order members seated around the table. “I have taken it upon myself to repair the Black family reputation, a goal Sirius started and I plan to finish. My first job is to clean up and repair this old house. I had already had a house elf named Dobby as a Potter family elf so I asked him to find me another elf to be my Black family elf. He brought me Winky. Along with Kreacher, the three of them are doing a fantastic job of fixing this place up.”

The order members nodded at that.

“And Winky did a great job of providing for us tonight. I hope you are all enjoying her service. Dobby and Kreacher have remained upstairs continuing the repairs and clean up. Soon they will be completed with the entire house. I want the Order to feel at home here and use the house when needed. However, I’m new to your group so while I know or have met most of you, I don’t know all of you personally and I assume others may join us in the future.”

Harry paused and looked around the room at them all. Then took a big breath.

“That being said, I want to make sure we are all on the same page regarding the house and the house elves. Since Dobby is a Potter family elf he will not be here very often after the initial cleanup is finished. Winky and Kreacher will be here for the duration since they are both Black family elves. Given all the hard work the three have put in on the house and how great it now looks, I want to make sure all of you understand that while you are welcome here, you are expected to keep the place as nice as you found it.”

There were many verbal answers to the affirmative before Harry continued.

“Good, so the next item are the elves themselves. Keep in mind that while I do not anticipate any of you doing this, I want to make sure everybody understands that Kreacher, Winky, and Dobby are not just my house elves, they are my good friends. They should be treated accordingly. I want you to allow them to work and serve because that makes them happy, but I better not catch anyone talking to them or treating them in anyway like a slave. They are forbidden to call me master and I do not like the word or concept of slave.”

The Order was silent now and just stared at Harry.

“Like I said, I don’t expect that out of you guys but I felt it needed to be said so everyone knows and understands the house rules. Please inform anyone who wasn’t here about them as well. Any questions?”

No one said anything then a blur flew in and grabbed Harry around the legs, hugging him. Winky had heard everything her master said and could not be more pleased with her Harry Potter, sir.

“Winky? What’s up?”

She stepped back away from Harry looking up to him with a very big smile. “Winky is just very happy Harry Potter, sir. Can Winky get you anything?”

“Actually, I think a cold Butterbeer would be nice.” Harry turned to the group. “Anyone else want one?”

Three hands went up.

“Make that four Butterbeers, Winky, and thank you,” Harry said winking at her.

She blushed again and popped out, returning thirty seconds later with four Butterbeers. She received a thank you from everyone for her hard work before she could get away and pop upstairs to tell Dobby and Kreacher what their master said.

“If you’re done, Harry, I suppose we should get on with the meeting.”

“All yours, sir.”

After Harry swore the oath, he sat down with the group as an equal and attended the meeting. Mostly the members reported on what they had been doing and what they had learned. Their different assignments were discussed and information shared. Snape kept glancing over at Harry every once and a while with a sneer on his face.

Finally, they came to Harry.

“Harry, would you like to share with us what you found out a couple weeks ago?” asked Dumbledore.

“Certainly. I was attacked a couple weeks back by a misguided Slytherin. Once the dust settled, he told me that Voldemort had issued the order to have me killed as soon as possible. My attacker was just trying to get into Voldemort’s good graces by being the one to do it. Obviously, he failed.”

“Severus, can you add any explanation to this order that was given?” asked Dumbledore.

“Yes, I was called in to report to the Dark Lord. It seems that Lucius spread the word to him about how powerful Potter is getting and about the special family spells he picked up from somewhere but won’t share with anyone, and about how he can cast spells with just his mind. I assume it was Draco who told his father all of this. He also shared that the Nott boy is the one who can sense power levels. He has been telling everyone in Slytherin about Potter’s power and how much it has increased over the summer and also how he is approaching the same level as Albus.”

Pandemonium broke out. The Order members could not believe Harry was that powerful. They were all asking questions and trying to be heard over the others. Dumbledore set off a bang with his wand and finally got them to calm themselves.

“That’s better. I was not aware young Mr. Nott could sense magical power levels, Severus, but that is good to know. As far as what was said about Harry’s power levels – that is true. In fact, I strongly expect Harry will bypass me at some point.”

Everyone was in shock and completely silent over that news. Harry just kept his expression neutral.

“Anything else, Severus?”

“The Dark Lord was also told about the duel in my classroom between Potter and myself. The one where students from all houses were witnesses. Since Potter has been so careless with showing his abilities in Diagon Alley and then in my classroom, practically everyone knows now what he can do. I strongly suspect the Dark Load issued the kill order because he’s worried about Potter getting stronger and better trained along with it.”

“What about this duel in your classroom, Severus?” asked McGonagall. “I believe it would be beneficial for us to know exactly what happened and what Voldemort was told.”

“Seriously?” he asked looking at Minerva. He was not anxious to share that embarrassment.

“I think it would be best, Severus, so we understand it better,” encouraged Albus.

Snape sighed. “Very well. I invited Potter up to participate in a demonstration duel between us where we were to only try to stun one another. Nothing stronger than that was to be used. However, when we started Potter never raised his wand or anything else. I decided to go ahead and cast a stunner to see if he would respond. He didn’t and my stunner connected right in the middle of his chest. Only, it never reached his chest since he had an invisible shield that was a few inches from his body. While I was trying to figure out how he blocked my spell, I suddenly was stunned. I saw no spell or Potter casting one. As before, he never raised his wand or even his hands. That is what the class saw.”

“How is that even possible?” asked Tonks.

“Harry has the ability now to just use his mind to cast spells and what is most intriguing is they are invisible,” added Dumbledore. “I have personally seen him do this on two separate occasions and heard of others. The only spells that I noticed were not invisible were the battle magic spells he used on the twelve Death Eaters in Diagon Alley.”

“Can you explain what it looks like, Albus?” asked Kingsley. “Because, I’m having a hard time getting my head around it.”

“It doesn’t look like anything, Kingsley. Harry just stands there like normal and makes things happen.”

“Describe it anyway, please. I’m really struggling with this.”

“Very well. I’ll tell you. The first time I saw him do this was in my office at the end of last semester. In fact, it may have been the trigger event. Anyway, I realized I had kept things from Harry for too long so I shared, amongst other things, the full prophecy with him. This was the same night we lost Sirius so Harry was already quite upset. After everything I told him, his magic lashed out in my office. I thought at first it was accidental magic since he just stood there not using his hands or his wand. I was wrong. It was controlled and he destroyed everything in my office except for me and the chair I was sitting in, Fawkes and his perch, and thankfully, the past headmaster’s portraits.”

“I can’t believe I forgot to apologize for that Professor,” Harry said contritely.

“You owe me no apology for that Harry. Trust me on that. The good news is I was able to repair everything, well, almost everything. What wasn’t repaired was not important. Too many trinkets you see,” he said smiling.

“What about the second time?” asked Remus.

“The second time was right here in this house when he spoke to Mrs. Black in her portrait. She was yelling like she normally does and he shut her up with just a thought. Eventually, she asked how he did that and he told her it was all in the mind as he tapped his temple. Realizing how powerful he must be, she was far more accommodating to him as the new Head of House Black and agreed to act civilized or he would remove her.”

“I thought that portrait couldn’t be removed,” said Molly.

“Mrs. Black thought that too,” replied Harry, “until I told her I would burn it off then repair the wall afterwards. She decided to believe me. It was a good choice.”

“Harry, would you mind demonstrated this new ability?” asked Tonks. “I’m pretty sure I’m not the only one who is curious.”

“Which ability are you asking about?” he asked as the door to the room shut on its own and locked itself.

Everyone’s head turned toward the door.

“Do you mean where I cast spells with just my mind?” Harry asked as the door unlocked and opened again.

“Clever, Potter,” noted Moody.

“I have never in my life heard of such a thing,” said McGonagall.

“Too bad the Dark Lord knows all about it now. Now Potter can’t surprise him with it and use it as an advantage,” snarled Snape.

“At first, I came to the same conclusion, Professor,” replied Harry. “I thought perhaps I had made a mistake by exposing that ability to everyone. However, since then I’ve changed my mind. I don’t wish to hide that ability. I have no reason to hide that one,” he said nonchalantly.

“That one?” asked Remus. “Peculiar use of wording. Does that mean you are hiding at least one other ability?”

“Perhaps,” Harry said smiling.

Everyone just looked at each other. Dumbledore chuckled and Snape frowned.

“Unless anyone has something else to discuss, that concludes our meeting,” announced Dumbledore.

“I do have one more thing, sir,” Harry said.

“Yes, Harry?”

“The elves have collected dark objects as they came across them in the house that they can’t do anything with. They were instructed to place said objects in a box and leave it in the lounge for either myself or Professor Dumbledore to deal with. They’ve done this and I’ve taken a look at the objects. Unfortunately, most of them are above my knowledge. I could use some help from any of you with expertise in that area.”

“Excellent!” exclaimed Dumbledore. “I ask all those who can lend a hand to join Harry and myself in the lounge before you leave. Your help will be appreciated. Meeting is now adjourned.”


	11. ELEVEN

**ELEVEN**

Harry was in a hurry. Snape kept him after class again to have an unnecessary talk. He was trying to get Harry to share with him how he casts spells with just his mind. Harry had already explained that he was not going to tell anyone because it was a private family secret. He also explained that as the new Head of House Potter, he had every right to declare new spells and new magic as family secrets. It was as simple as that.

Snape, however, didn’t want to take no for an answer. Harry was pretty sure he was still upset about Harry winning their duel a few weeks back so he was just trying his best to irritate the Boy Who Lived. Harry refused to let him though. He new a trap when he saw one.

Now, he was late for his next class since he was kept extra late. Of course, Snape refused to give Harry a note to excuse him from being late. He just said ‘no’ in that slow drawl of his, as if it wasn’t his fault.

Harry was running down the hall pretty fast. He was wishing he could change into Sneak, turn invisible, and put on the speed, but there were still too many students around. He also had to control his speed since running as fast as he can go would cause questions as well. However, when he saw no one else in the hall, he would put on a quick burst of speed to decrease his time to his destination.

He had just done that as he came upon a corner where he had to take a sharp left. He was aware he would need to slow down when he turned, just in case someone saw him in that next hall. He cut the corner a little close, slowing down, and was just about to complete his return to a normal speed when he ran right into someone.

Evidently, she was just about to turn the same corner in a little hurry as well and they collided. Harry, being stronger than a normal teenage boy due to his animagus traits that transferred over, never lost his footing or fell down. In fact, he was not even hurt. However, the poor girl went flying in the opposite direction she was headed.

Harry looked at where she landed and she wasn’t moving at all. He then looked down both directions of the hall to see if anyone else was around but he saw no one. Slowly, he approached the girl, worried that he had done some serious damage since she wasn’t moving. She looked a little familiar to him, but he hadn’t placed her yet since he couldn’t see her face all that well. Her chocolate brown hair was covering a good part of it.

Before he got to where she was laying on the floor, she woke and started sitting up. She had her head down and was holding it with one hand. Then she took both hands and starting feeling around. She started with her head, that was still looking down, then slowly moved down her body, apparently checking everywhere. Harry was shocked when she grabbed her breasts with both hands and squeezed them a little. He was well aware of his status as an adult now but when she did that, he was suddenly aware of his status as a 16-year-old boy. He had to stamp that down. Then she continued on checking her ribs and so forth. Harry just watched her.

When she completed her full body check, she let out a sigh, evidently in relief, and looked up right into Harry’s face. She never noticed before exactly how bright green his eyes were. They were amazing in fact, she thought to herself. Then she shook her head to clear it and felt a little woozy.

“Harry, did you get a good look at that bus that I ran into?”

Now that he saw her face, he knew who she was.

“Mandy, are you alright?”

“I think so.”

She started to stand up but Harry stopped her.

“NO! Don’t!”

“Why not?” she asked confused.

“You were out for a little bit. I thought you were seriously hurt before you finally started stirring,” he said with a bit of worry.

“I was out, as in unconscious?” she asked for clarification.

“Yes, you weren’t moving at all.”

“Oh, well, that might explain the slight dizziness then.”

“Just stay right where you are and I’m going to take you straight to Madam Pomfrey so she can check you out. I know you did your own check, but obviously you hurt your head.”

“It’s not bleeding but I must have at least bumped it. I plan on becoming a healer so I’ve studied ahead a bit. That’s why I did my own check.”

“Right.”

“How exactly do you plan on taking me to the infirmary?” she asked as he picked up her book bag and slung it over his free shoulder.

“Like this of course,” Harry told her then promptly picked her up bridal style like she weighed nothing.

“Harry!” she exclaimed as he started walking with her in his arms. She put her arm around the back of his neck for support.

“Don’t worry I’ve got you. Try not to move your head too much though.”

“But it’s a long way, Harry. I’ll get too heavy before we get there.”

“No you won’t. You’re as light as a feather right now.”

“I don’t feel light as a feather.”

“Well, you did hit your head. You’re likely feeling heavier than normal.”

“True, hitting your head will do that. Say, you never answered my question.”

“What question?” he asked curiously.

“Did you see what I ran into?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact I did.” He then paused.

“Well? Please share with me.”

“Me, it was me you ran into,” he replied reluctantly.

“You? It felt like I hit a brick wall!”

“Sorry about that, Mandy. I believe we were both in a hurry and we both turned that corner a little sharp and ran right into each other.”

“Were you hurt?”

“No, not a bit, but I was super worried when you weren’t moving. Actually, I’m still a little worried.”

“I’ll be fine, Harry. Don’t worry. Madam Pomfrey will clear up my head with a simple wave of her wand, unless of course she believes a potion would work better. It all depends on the results of her diagnostic charm.”

“Going to be a healer, huh?”

“Yep!”

“Why don’t you try and rest your head?”

Slowly Mandy laid her head down against Harry’s neck and got a little more comfortable. She was surprised just how comfortable she was in Harry Potter’s arms. He was steady as a rock and never had to adjust her position the whole time. He held her up high against his chest, never allowing her to sag down. Mandy Brocklehurst was a smart girl though. Ravenclaw, of course. She recognized pretty much right away in first year how much Harry disliked all the attention he was given.

She made sure to stay away from that and gave him plenty of space. Of course, they knew each other from classes and around school, but they were basically just acquaintances. They never participated in a real conversation before this.

She had heard stories about the Boy Who Lived growing up just like any other kid with at least one magical parent. That was something they had in common. She was a half-blood just like Harry; only her father was the Muggleborn.

She felt herself starting to doze so she woke herself back up and told Harry that she shouldn’t be allowed to go to sleep, just in case she had a concussion.

“We just have to continue to talk to each other, Harry. You know, a real conversation. That way I’ll stay awake and not fall asleep.”

“You must have hit your head really good if you can sleep like this.”

“Actually, I don’t think that’s it, Harry. I hesitate to say this, but you are actually very comfortable. I just want to curl up and go to sleep.”

Harry chuckled. “You know, I’ve been called a lot of things and I mean a lot. of. things. But that was the first time anyone has ever called me comfortable. I’m not sure how to take that.”

“Well, it was meant as a compliment, so take it that way.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

They continued to banter back and forth with each other all the way to the hospital wing. Their conversation was fun and they enjoyed it.

“MADAM POMFREY!” Harry called as he entered the ward.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling out to see what the problem was.

“Mr. Potter? Who do you have in your arms?”

Mandy lifted her head up. “Hi, Madam Pomfrey. I believe I hit my head.”

“Put Miss Brocklehurst down on that bed right there, Mr. Potter. Let me take a look.”

Harry gently laid Mandy down on the bed and stood back. Mandy started telling Madam Pomfrey what happened, how she was knocked out, how she checked herself but knew there was a problem when she shook her head and felt dizzy.

Madam Pomfrey did a full diagnostic on Mandy and determined that she did have a slight concussion.

“Nothing to worry about, Miss Brocklehurst. I’ll have you set to rights in a jiffy. To be on the safe side, I’m going to have you take a potion, then you will need to wait here until dinner before you can go, assuming everything checks out that is. Wait here while I get the potion.”

As Madam Pomfrey walked off, Mandy looked over at Harry who gave her a sad smile.

“There’s no need in you hanging around, Harry. Madam Pomfrey will take good care of me. I’m sure you have better things to do.”

“Nope! I caused this so I’m staying right here until she gives you a clean bill of health and lets you go.”

“Harry!” she exclaimed. “Either we both were at fault or neither one of us was at fault. You choose.”

“I should not have been running that fast, especially around a corner. It was stupid of me to do that and you got hurt.”

“But Harry, I was running fast too.”

“I’d be willing to bet that I was running a lot faster, plus I wasn’t the one who went flying back down the hall.”

“It’s okay, Harry. Really. Please, just drop it?” she pleaded.

“Sure,” he grumbled.

They were both silent for a few seconds.

“If you’re not going to leave then you have to keep me company and continue talking to me so I don’t get bored,” she said with a pretty smile.

Madam Pomfrey came back about then. “Unfortunately, this potion is going to make you sleep for about an hour, Miss Brocklehurst, so there won’t be much talking during your nap time.”

“Now, you really have no excuse to stay, Harry. I guess I’ll talk to you later,” she said then took her potion. After a few seconds, she was sound asleep. Madam Pomfrey turned to Harry.

“Mr. Potter? Why are you still here?” asked Madam Pomfrey.

“I’m going to stay here until you give her a clean bill of health, Madam Pomfrey.”

“Suit yourself, Mr. Potter, but I strongly suspect that when she wakes she’ll be good as new.”

“I’ll wait.”

Madam Pomfrey nodded and left to go back to her office.

When Mandy woke about an hour later she looked over to where Harry was standing before, thinking she was going to miss the great conversation they had. It would likely be the first and last one they would ever have, she thought, as things went back to normal. Too bad she had to get a concussion to talk with him for very long. He was very nice and caring, not to mention good looking.

When she turned her head to look the other way, she was shocked to see Harry sitting there in a chair reading a book.

“Harry? You’re still here? Or, did you leave and come back?”

“I stayed here. I have plenty of reading to do so I kept myself busy while you slept. How are you feeling now?”

“Right as rain, but you really didn’t have to stay, Harry.”

“I told you I was staying until Madam Pomfrey gives you a clean bill of health and lets you leave, so I’m still here. Now, hang on. I’ll be right back.” He then put away his book and went to tell Madam Pomfrey that Mandy was awake.

Madam Pomfrey followed him back out and ran some diagnostics on her before pronouncing her healed. However, she still wanted her to stay in bed until it was time for the evening meal. She wanted to make sure the potion was completely out of her system. She promised to let her go then.

Harry and Mandy started talking and enjoyed their conversation all over again. After a while, they decided to work on some homework. They both had their book bags with them so they worked on the homework for a joint class they had together.

When it was time for dinner, they left together then walked and talked all the way to the Great Hall. It was full when they arrived. With everyone watching them, Harry walked Mandy to her seat at the Ravenclaw table, told her he would talk to her later, then went and joined his friends at the Gryffindor table.

“Harry, was that Mandy Brocklehurst you came in with?” asked Hermione.

“Yes, that was Mandy,” he replied distractedly as he filled his plate.

“Where have you been?” she asked. “We missed you in the last class.”

“It’s a long story,” he said trying to concentrate on getting his dinner.

“I didn’t know you knew Mandy, Harry,” said Seamus from down the way a bit.

“Of course, I know Mandy. I’ve only gone to school with her for over five years. She was also in the DA.”

“Well, I know that, but I mean I’m sure you’ve exchanged a few words with her over the years but I didn’t think you guys ever really talked, like a real conversation.”

“Actually, we haven’t done much more than that before today.”

“What caused you to talk to her more today, Harry?” asked Hermione. “Did you guys just run into each other then strike up an interesting conversation?”

“As a matter of fact, we did run into each other… quite literally. I nearly killed her.”

“What do you mean you nearly killed her?” asked Ron.

Resigned he would have to tell the story; Harry sighed and jumped in. “Snape kept me after class as you recall. He kept me pretty late and wouldn’t provide a note. I was running to get to our next class. Mandy was running somewhere as well and we collided with each other as we came around a corner. She went flying down the hall and when she came to a stop, she wasn’t moving… at all. I thought the worst. But she started moving before I got to her. She ended up with a mild concussion, so I took her to Madam Pomfrey and she fixed her up.”

“But you never made it to class,” said Hermione.

“No, I waited with Mandy until Madam Pomfrey said she could go. I wanted to make sure she was alright. She was made to wait until dinner time before she was released, so I walked with her here.”

“That’s why you both still have your books,” said Ron.

“We didn’t have time to drop by our common rooms.”

“You do realize, don’t you Harry, that Mandy Brocklehurst is one of the prettiest girls in the school,” said Seamus.

“I’m not blind, Seamus, I have noticed how pretty she is. I also noticed how she’s not like some of the others around here making a big deal out of my fame, which you all know I hate with a passion. But, what I found I like best about her is our conversation. Even with a concussion, she carried on a great conversation. I really enjoyed her company. I just wish I hadn’t nearly killed her first to experience that.”

“Are you going to see her again?” asked Dean.

“I hope so. I really like talking to her. I think she could be a really good friend. It’s a shame we don’t get to know the rest of the people in the other houses better. Think of the possible friendships we might be missing out on.”

“Friendship? Right!” said Seamus who apparently had a one-track mind.

Harry looked up and over at where Mandy was sitting at the Ravenclaw table. She just happened to look over at him at the exact same time. Evidently, she was having to explain herself as well. When they locked eyes, his emerald green and her light grey, they both smirked and smiled at each other. That did not go unnoticed by Harry’s two best friends. Ginny was eating with her classmates that day at the other end of the table so she missed it all.

Seamus was whispering to Dean about Harry’s chances with the lovely Miss Brocklehurst.

Harry just ignored them all and finished eating, thinking about his new friend. Mandy was doing the same at her table.

oOo

As the days passed, Harry and Mandy would find themselves talking to each other whenever they could. They had many classes together since the NEWT classes were combined with all four houses. They usually sat together. They paired up in Potions as well. They would meet before class and just strike up a conversation like old friends. However, Mandy took Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, which Harry did not. He, on the other hand, took Care of Magical Creatures, which she did not. They even started studying together in the library for the subjects they shared.

She was extra smart and very good in all her classes but Harry could always explain what they were learning in Defense better than anyone else. She had learned a lot from him in the DA the year before. She counted herself very lucky since the DA was no longer meeting, that Harry chose to study with her and share his knowledge.

Ron and Hermione were a little concerned about their friend drifting away from them, but in truth, they both were more enamored with each other now. Since Ron smartened up and refused to argue with Hermione anymore, they were getting closer and closer. Harry felt like a third wheel when he was around them now and he realized that in the past, he was just the glue that kept the two of them together. Now that he was no longer needed as the glue, he was searching for different companionship.

Apparently, he found it in Mandy Brocklehurst.

“Will you tell me more about yourself, Mandy, and your family?” asked Harry. “I want to get to know you better.”

“There’s not much to tell, really. I’m a half-blood just like you; only it’s my father who’s the Muggleborn. My mum is the pureblood. Obviously, Brocklehurst is not an old pureblood family name.”

“What pureblood family is your mum from?”

“Davis.”

“Oh, are you related to Tracey?”

“Second cousins.”

“Interesting,” he said nodding his head.

“Tracey is from the main line of the Davis family and of course her father is a pureblood Davis and her mother is a Muggleborn. I can tell you she has to put up with a lot in Slytherin house. Daphne is the only one that stands between her and the rest of Slytherin and they don’t like to mess with the Ice Queen.”

“How did she get that nickname?” Harry asked curiously.

“Well, the Greengrass family only had two girls to carry on the family name, Daphne and Astoria. They both are very beautiful so their father made sure they went to Hogwarts with some knowledge of some good hexes just in case they needed to protect themselves. In our first year, one of the seventh years, who was basically a pedophile, was trying to convince Daphne that it was part of Slytherin tradition for the younger years to sexually service the older years. Then, when she was an older year, she could get serviced herself, he explained. When he quit talking and went to touch her she produced her wand quickly, which startled him. Then she cast a little known spell that froze his bits.”

“What?!”

“Yep, no one’s sure if Madam Pomfrey was ever able to reverse it. She was then nicknamed the Ice Queen. Tracey has a good friend and protector in Daphne Greengrass. The two of them basically grew up together.”

“I noticed Daphne was fairly advanced in the DA. Her father must have done a good job teaching her.”

“My mum is from a different offshoot of the main Davis line. While the main line were mostly Slytherins, my mum’s family were mostly Ravenclaws. She was in Ravenclaw and so was Dad. They both met here at Hogwarts then married a few years later after they graduated. As Ravenclaws, they of course wanted more schooling, so did that before marrying.”

“I see.”

“What about you Harry?”

“Are you sure you don’t already know everything there is about me?”

“Well, I do know quite a bit about you and you seem to be the subject on everyone’s lips these days, but the problem as I see it, is I don’t believe I know the truth. I don’t set store in gossip and what people whisper about you. They don’t know what they’re talking about, so I refuse to participate in that.”

“Don’t think I didn’t notice that. Even in first year, you weren’t one of the ones pointing and staring.”

“I’m a smart girl, Harry. I figured out pretty quick that you weren’t comfortable with all that attention. I decided right then and there not be part of the problem. I grew up hearing all the stories about you, just like any child born with magical parents. I had a Harry Potter doll and Harry Potter books. In fact, I pretty much had all the trappings of your story given to me by my parents who wanted me to grow up having a hero to look up to.”

“Really?”

“Yes, I did. However, when I came to Hogwarts for the first time and I was anxious to meet the Boy Who Lived, I met you and realized pretty much right away that this was a kid who had suffered. He lost his parents the night he was declared a hero. How can people forget that? I knew then I wasn’t looking at the Boy Who Lived, I was looking at the real Harry Potter.”

“Thank you.”

“It wasn’t too much longer after that, I noticed you didn’t like all the attention.”

“Do you want to hear a secret?”

“Sure!”

“I don’t mind all the attention I’m getting now, well, most of it. I realize that some of it is based on my previous fame.” Mandy frowned trying to understand. “The reason I don’t mind as much is because they are gawking at something I’m actually doing myself, something I accomplished on my own.”

“I’m still not quite following you, Harry.”

“Let me ask you this. Who was there in the house when my family was attacked and my parents killed?”

“Your parents, obviously, and you. The only other person would be V-Voldemort. Sorry, Harry, I’m still getting comfortable with it.” She was a little embarrassed at her stuttering, especially after Harry taught them in the DA to not fear the name.

“You’re doing great,” he replied and she smiled at him. “So, since it was just the four of us, I was only 15 months old, and he managed to kill both my parents before turning his wand on me, what happened next?”

“He cast the Killing Curse that you survived, except for that scar, and then you somehow rebounded it back onto him, destroying his body.”

“How do you know that?”

“It’s the story we’ve all been told over the years.”

“Who else was there that was a witness to the events and could tell that story?”

She paused.

“I see what you mean. No one else was there so how did we get this story? Aw, crap! It was just gossip. I hate gossip!”

“Would you like to know the real story?”

“Do you actually remember what happened that night?”

“No. I was too young to remember. However, I did hear the story from the other surviving witness. I heard it at the end of fourth year.”

“You heard it from… Voldemort?” she asked with a pause so she wouldn’t stutter this time.

“Yep, I was tied to a gravestone. He came out of that massive cauldron and called his followers. He then explained to them what exactly happened that night. He may be crazy but he’s not an idiot. There’s no way he would believe that a 15 month old toddler could defeat him, accidental magic or not.”

Mandy was so enthralled with the story she was sometimes forgetting to breathe.

“He told them, and me, that it was my mum who set a trap for him. She used old magic, he said, something he would not know to expect. So, when he cast that Killing Curse, it rebounded back onto him instead of hitting me. That means that my mum knew of some old magic that could block the supposedly unblockable Killing Curse. Unfortunately, that knowledge died with her.”

“But, what about your scar? They said it was caused by the Killing Curse.”

“Really? How many people killed with the Killing Curse were found with a mark on them from it? We’ve all been told that it leaves no mark whatsoever so why would someone think a Killing Curse caused this scar?”

“Then how did you get it?”

“The trap Mum set somehow not only rebounded it back to the caster, it increased its power. When the curse rebounded and hit Voldemort, it did far more than just kill his body. It caused an explosion and blew out a big part of the house. If you go over there, you can see it for yourself. With an explosion happening around me, I’m sure something hit my forehead and caused the scar. The fact that it’s in the shape of a lightning bolt just makes it more interesting.”

Mandy was stunned at the revelation and almost forgot to breathe again.


	12. TWELVE

**TWELVE**

It was becoming a common occurrence to see Harry and Mandy together around the school. The two seemed to be attached at the hip. Much like he used to go around with Ron and Hermione. Ron and Hermione were still together but Harry was spending most of his spare time with Mandy. He even invited her to go with him to Hogsmeade on the upcoming weekend. He promised to meet with Ron and Hermione for lunch at the Three Broomsticks and bring Mandy with him.

His friends were somewhat concerned about Harry not being around them much anymore, but he explained it to them and they all realized it was just them growing up. As older teenagers, you tended to seek out more people to widen your circle of friends, especially boyfriends and girlfriends. They knew they would still remain good friends but would just be spending less time together.

Harry and Mandy were coming back from the library late one night when Harry’s eyes flashed and he saw three people hiding behind them, casting spells at their backs. One of them was the Killing Curse. The hallway was narrow enough that his Parseltongue stunner would work to catch all three so he cast it in his mind right in the middle of them. All three fell down right on the spot before they got off a single spell.

Harry continued on walking and talking with Mandy like nothing happened. After he dropped her off at the Ravenclaw entrance, he went back to the stunned Slytherins, all seventh years, and brought them out into the middle of the hall. He noticed they picked an area with no portraits around. He took their wands and broke them. Then he enervated them.

“I know what you were going to do to me. But I shiver at the thought of what you might have done to Mandy had you succeeded in killing me. That I cannot abide. I know you never got a curse off even though you wanted to, so that makes it impossible to turn you in. It’s unfortunate the three of you have to be an example to others with the same idea.”

They all started asking what he meant by that but suddenly no sound came out of their mouths.

“I can’t have anyone hearing you, now can I?”

The next thing they knew, all six kneecaps were broken at the same time. They yelled out in pain, though no sound was uttered. They reached for their knees but suddenly all their arms were broken too. This just caused them to wallow around on the floor in great pain. Harry had found that spell in one of his Parseltongue books. You just had to think on which bones to break, so he concentrated on their kneecaps first, and then their forearms second.

“Good luck getting to the hospital wing tonight boys. Maybe someone will come by this lonely stretch of hallway. Have a good evening.”

Harry walked off and headed back to his common room. He may have to find a way to protect his new friend, he thought. Knowing these idiots, they would go after Mandy next just to get to him. It was time he filled her in on the dangers of being Harry Potter’s friend.

oOo

On Hogsmeade weekend, Harry ate with Mandy for breakfast before they headed out to the all magical town. He already had that talk with her and expected her to distance herself from him, but she did no such thing. She would not even call off their Hogsmeade visit together.

While headed to the small village, Harry warned her again and made mention that he wouldn’t be surprised if there was an attack today on the town just to get to him. He told her to be ready at anytime. She nodded but she felt very safe whenever she was with Harry.

Once they were in town, they had a good time visiting the shops and enjoying each other’s company. Harry was constantly keeping an eye out for any trouble. They had already picked up everything they needed, including extra parchment and quills from Scrivenshaft’s. They had even picked up some sweets to last a while from Honeydukes.

As it neared eleven o’clock, Harry’s eyes suddenly flashed. He saw several Death Eaters apparating into town. He turned to Mandy.

“Death Eaters are coming. I need you to get to safety.”

“I’m not leaving you!”

“Mandy! They will come for you just to get to me. They know about us and that’s how they work. Please, warn the others so they can do the same. I’ll keep them busy.”

“Harry Potter, if you die today, then I will kill you myself!”

“That should be inter – hmph!“

He stopped talking because Mandy was kissing him full on the lips, which they had never done before. They stopped when they heard several cracks of apparition. Mandy took off to warn the others while Harry walked to meet them.

They came in with shields on in case Harry spotted them arriving. They were told to watch for colored spells coming from his hands and that a shield wouldn’t work against them. All his other spells couldn’t be seen nor would they see him casting them, so they best keep a shield up, they were told.

The Death Eaters were following orders so Harry’s stunners were being blocked. There were townspeople and students running too close to the Death Eaters so he hesitated on using his battle magic. Not knowing what else to do and with several spells coming his way, Harry blurred.

The Death Eaters couldn’t believe their eyes. He was there and about to be struck by several deadly curses when suddenly he was a blur and he was moving among the Death Eaters. Harry started breaking necks and other bones wherever he touched them. They were yelling in pain or falling over dead. The smarter ones apparated away.

While he was moving too fast for them to hit him with a spell, he was taking them out as fast as he could with just brute strength. Suddenly he flashed and saw a couple of Death Eaters grab Mandy and portkey away with her. Without thinking, he apparated to where she stood directing people, just outside the Three Broomsticks. He only remembered apparating once before and that was as a small kid getting away from Dudley and his gang.

She screamed when he suddenly appeared next to her.

“They’re coming for you Mandy. Be ready.”

She didn’t know what to expect but sure enough two Death Eaters apparated on each side of her and grabbed her by the arms. However, before they could portkey out with her, she fell down in a heap along with her captors.

Harry called Dobby and woke up Mandy.

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir.”

“They’re after Mandy, Dobby. Take her to the apartment and keep her safe. Go now!

Dobby grabbed Mandy by the arm and they popped away.

Now that she was safe, he could concentrate on the Death Eaters. He tied up the two stunned ones with a thought then looking around, he saw McGonagall and Flitwick, along with some of the DA members fighting back. The rest of the students were trying to make it back to the castle. He knew he needed to bring a stop to this attack before anyone on his side was seriously hurt or killed.

He noticed that the Death Eaters were isolated now so he cast two battle magic spells at the same time. The two identical spells were dark blue and sped toward the Death Eaters but when they saw them coming they scattered like cockroaches in the light. Some were not as quick as the others in noticing his spells. When they exploded, they ended up killing just three of the attackers, since most of them got away. However, a few of the Death Eaters ran right into spells from the professors and DA members.

Next thing you know, the conscious ones portkeyed out and decided to try another day. Among them was Lucius Malfoy, who was leading the group.

Aurors showed up just after the remaining Death Eaters bugged out. They started gathering the captured ones and the dead ones. Healers used the floo in the Three Broomsticks to arrive then started working on anyone who needed attention. They were surprised at how few were hurt or killed other than the Death Eaters, so were the aurors for that matter until Kingsley offered his opinion.

“I’m pretty sure they’re primary objective was to kill Harry Potter. According to witnesses, he faced them head on and kept their focus on him so the kids could escape to safety. Well done, Mr. Potter.”

“They’re aware of my tricks now so came in with shields already cast. I’m pretty sure it drained some of them a bit to keep them up. When my known tricks were nullified, I decided to show them a new one. They were quite surprised, I can tell you.”

“I bet. Someone said they saw you apparate over to a girl in front of the Three Broomsticks to take care of two Death Eaters who tried to take her. I wasn’t aware you had your license, Harry.”

“I don’t, Kingsley. I just did it to get to my friend as fast as possible. The only other time I remember apparating was when I was a kid and I did it on accident and in desperation to get to safety.”

“You are an adult now, Harry. You could probably get your license without a problem, especially since you already know how.”

“I’ll do that, Kingsley. It seems easy enough.”

“Well, it looks like a failed attempt on your life, Harry.”

“I’d say so and it’s the third one. The other two were in the school.”

“Be careful Harry. They’re really gunning for you.”

“Always, Kingsley. Do you need me for anything else? I need to check on someone.”

“No, I think we can take it from here. Go ahead and head out, Harry.”

“Thanks, Kingsley. See you next time.”

“I hope there isn’t a next time.”

“I wouldn’t bet on it if I were you.”

“You’re probably right.” Kingsley answered with realization setting in.

Harry waved and took off jogging back to the castle. When he reached the front doors, he headed straight until he reached the back stairs. No one else was around in this part of the castle. Taking the stairs, he made his way quickly to Salazar’s office, then took the floo to his apartment.

When he came out of the floo, Mandy was waiting on the sofa. She jumped up and met him half way, grabbing him in a tight hug.

“I’m so glad you’re alright. I was so worried,” she cried into his collar.

“I’m just glad I could get you away, Mandy. They were really after you. I can guarantee our friendship has been reported heavily to Voldemort by students in the castle. I’ve had two attempts on my life inside the castle so far. That one today in Hogsmeade was the third.”

“I don’t know how you deal with your life, Harry. It’s just so unfair!”

“It’ll be more difficult now, but you could still make a break from me. We could put on a show for everyone and convince them.”

“Convince them of what?” she asked taking a step back away from him.

“That we had a falling out and we now hate each other,” he explained.

“Harry, there is no way I could convince anyone that I hate you.”

“It would be difficult for me too, but I have to find a way to keep you safe!”

“Why?”

“What do you mean, why?”

“Just answer the question. Why do you think it’s your responsibility to keep me safe?”

“Because you’re very important to me.”

“Why?” she asked softly and stepped up close to him again.

“Because I-I-I don’t know! I… I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Why?” she asked softly again.

Harry looked at her right in front of him. She was so close. Her beautiful brown hair, her bright, light grey eyes, her lovely, incredible face. He couldn’t keep from saying it, so he just let it out.

“Because I think I’m falling in love with you, that’s why, and I don’t want to live without you.”

“Now, how difficult was that to say?” she asked, but he just looked confused. “Harry, I started falling in love with you weeks ago when you knocked me on my arse.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“I thought I knocked you on your head?”

“Prat!”

“Is that why you kissed me before?”

“Probably.”

“Do you want to kiss me again?”

“Definitely,” she said smiling.

They both leaned in and gently connected there lips together. It was much softer than the one she planted on him in Hogsmeade. They explored for a bit then adjusted their hold on each other and began anew. Soon their tongues were doing a dance together.

They finally stopped to catch a breath, then just hugged each other.

Harry reached down and picked her up bridal style. Mandy giggled as he walked to the sofa and sat down with Mandy in his lap. She continued to hug him.

“ _You know, I’ve been wanting to kiss you for quite a while_ ,” Harry whispered in her ear.

She moved her ear away and brought her shoulder up. It tickled. She then put her mouth next to his ear and whisper back as breathy as she could.

“ _Why do you think I kissed you in Hogsmeade? I couldn’t stand it any longer.”_

Harry moved his ear away as well, bringing his shoulder up.

He then initiated a searing kiss all on his own. It lasted for a good while. It was making their toes curl.

They finally stopped.

“Hey, how do you like my apartment?” Harry asked her.

“Your apartment? Where exactly are we and shouldn’t we get back to the castle?”

“We’re actually in the castle but you can’t tell anyone about this place. Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Remember how I told you how bad my relatives are?” She nodded. “Well, I discovered this place at the end of last semester. It was my second time down here, but I didn’t know that this part existed before. It was right after we got back from the fight at the Ministry and Dumbledore shared news with me that he had been withholding. Not knowing these things helped get my godfather killed. I was not happy with him. That was the first time I used magic with just my mind. I pretty much destroyed his office.”

“Only you, Harry Potter,” she said stroking his face.

“Afterwards, I came down here, discovered Dobby was accidentally bonded to me, and I basically set up shop. Dobby cleaned everything for me and most of the Hogwarts elves donated their time to clean up the other part.”

“Harry, what is this place? Where are we?”

“Come on, I’ll show you around. You’ll figure it out soon enough.”

Harry took her hand and showed her all the rooms in the apartment, the bedrooms, the potions lab, etc. He then led her out the door into the library. She was quite impressed so far. He then said, “ _Open Salazar Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four_ ,” in parseltongue.

The statue moved out of the way, revealing the steps and the lower chamber.

“I consider this up here the upper chamber and that down there, the lower chamber.”

“Chamber? You mean this is Salazar Slytherin’s Chamber of Secrets?”

“Not anymore. Now it’s mine. Only a parseltongue can get down here on there own. Dobby and my other elf, Winky, are the only elves allowed down here as well.”

She just looked at him.

“Come on let me show what the elves did for me.”

He led her into the lower chamber where she saw the double fountains, the trees and plants, magical sunlight, and so on. It was beautiful.

“Wow!” she said in awe.

“You would be more impressed had you seen it before they fixed it up. Water was everywhere, it was dark and dreary in here, not to mention the giant basilisk I had to fight at 12 years of age.”

“I almost forgot about that. You fought a giant basilisk when you were only a second year? How big was it?”

“Yep, I killed it with Gryffindor’s sword right over there,” he said pointing. “It was about 20 meters long and could have swallowed me whole. That monster sank a fang in me right here,” he said showing her his scar, “when I put that sword into its brain.”

“WHAT? But how are you alive? Basilisk venom is certain death and if it sunk a fang in you, especially one that was so large, it likely injected a lot. How are you still here?”

“Apparently, there is only one way to survive basilisk venom and I was provided with it.”

“What’s that?”

“Phoenix tears. Fawkes, Dumbledore’s phoenix, showed up with the Sorting Hat when I needed help the most. The hat contained the sword and Fawkes blinded the basilisk for me before I had to fight it. After I was bitten, Fawkes landed next to me and cried tears directly into the wound. It closed up and healed me. He’s quite a bird.”

“I’ll say. That is amazing! I can’t believe all the stuff you’ve been through and I imagine I haven’t heard half of it.”

“You would be correct, Mandy, but we really need to get back upstairs. I’m sure some people are looking for us and I know I missed lunch.”

“Me too and I’m a little hungry after all the excitement.”

“Let’s do this. I’ll have Dobby bring us some sandwiches or something. We’ll eat, then return to our friends.”

“Sounds good.”

They returned to the apartment and ate at the table. When finished, Harry took her with him through the floo and they went up the back stairs to the ground floor. They went up to the second floor just to throw people off, walked the length of the floor, and then they came down into the entrance way. There were quite a few people milling about. Harry and Mandy were holding hands with each other. Suddenly, they were the center of attention.

“Where have you been, Mr. Potter? And you too, Miss Brocklehurst? We’ve been looking for you both,” said McGonagall excitedly.

“I’m sorry to have worried you Professor. The Death Eaters were not just after me. They were also after Mandy, as I’m sure several students in this castle reported our close friendship to Voldemort.”

Several people gasped at the use of his name.

“Oh get over it!” he said to them. “Anyway, after I took care of the Death Eaters trying to portkey away with her, I called my house elf and had him take her to safety and protect her until I could come to get her. When I found her we had more to discuss then previously planned,” he said holding up their entwined hands.

“I see,” she said with a smirk.

“Anyway, we’re fine and the Death Eaters failed in another attempt on my life.”

“How many so far?” she asked.

“That was number three.”

“The semester has barely begun, Mr. Potter.”

“I know. Fun, fun, fun!” he replied. “Say, has anyone seen Ron and Hermione?” he asked to the room at large.

“I’m pretty sure they’re still in the Great Hall helping to calm down the younger years,” said McGonagall.

“Excellent! I’d better check in. Then we can check in with anyone you need to see, Mandy. Sound good?”

“Sure, probably just Lisa.”

They took a few steps and then stopped.

“Wait a second. I just realized something,” said Harry coming to a stop.

“What?” asked Mandy.

“I need to speak to McGonagall again.”

He turned and walked back to Professor McGonagall.

“Professor? I need to tell you something.”

“What is it Mr. Potter?”

“Mandy can’t go back to Ravenclaw dorm. She will not be safe.”

“Why would you think that Mr. Potter?”

“Yes, why would you think that, Mr. Potter?” asked Mandy confused.

“Look, there are students in this castle trying to get in Voldemort’s good graces by attempting to kill me. Mandy just experienced today how bad they want to take her just to get to me. So far, only Slytherins have attacked me in the castle, but I’m not willing to believe that they are the only house that doesn’t mind getting their hands dirty. As time drags on and I thwart more attempts on my life, they are going to get more desperate and find more accomplices.” Harry turned from McGonagall back to Mandy. “I’m sorry, but I have to keep you safe.”

Mandy reached up and stroked his face. She understood him completely when he said that.

“Where do you propose she stay then, Mr. Potter?”

“Don’t you have a private room she can use, Professor? A place we can lock down to only Mandy, myself, you, and Professor Dumbledore?”

“Maybe, but I’m not sure I like the idea of you having direct access to Miss Brocklehurst’s room.”

“This is not the time to be thinking about impropriety, Professor. This is the time to think about helping to save two students lives. I’m afraid you don’t understand the full picture. I can’t remain in Gryffindor either. I’m the one they’re trying to kill after all. Who says Gryffindor is completely safe? I seem to recall a friend of my father’s who was in Gryffindor with him. He is now a Death Eater.”

“Then you need two rooms. One for each,” she said.

“As long as they are right next to each other. I have to be able to protect her, Professor. I will also have to walk Mandy to all her classes. It shouldn’t be too difficult since most of our classes are together. I can have Dobby shadow her for Runes and Arithmancy, which I don’t take. He can get her to safety faster than anyone, just like he did in Hogsmeade today.”

“I’ll have to check with the Headmaster, Mr. Potter. He would have to approve this.”

“Let us know before this evening, please.”

“I’ll do my best Mr. Potter.”

“Thank you, Professor.”

Harry led Mandy into the Great Hall to find and talk to Ron and Hermione. They were happy both of them were alright. It also didn’t take long for them to notice their friends were holding hands and seemed a lot closer.

“Is this new?” asked Hermione.

“Yes, we finally admitted how we felt,” replied Mandy.

“Good! I’m happy for you guys,” she said.

“Me too,” said Ron.

“What about you guys?” asked Harry.

They both looked at each other then Hermione replied.

“We’re getting there.”

“Good. Just remember that life is too short not to throw caution to the wind and enjoy yourselves.”

“Look at you spreading philosophy,” said Ron.

“I still have a few surprises up my sleeve. We’d better go though. Mandy needs to check in with Lisa Turpin.”

“Alright, we’ll see you two later,” said Hermione.

It took a little while but they finally located Lisa and Mandy’s other dorm mates to check in and give them the news about Mandy leaving the tower. They had to explain it all over again but they understood when they were done.

Harry had told Mandy when they were walking around looking for her friends, that no matter what Dumbledore said, they were both going to leave their dorms today. If they have to, he said, they’ll stay in his apartment. She can use the second bedroom. They would have to share the loo but it was big and shouldn’t be a problem. Plus, Dobby could ferry them back and forth if necessary.

oOo

McGonagall told Harry and Mandy at dinner time that the Headmaster wished to see them after they finished eating. They were sitting together, of course, in the Great Hall with Mandy’s friends. Harry was determined to stay close until the danger ended. McGonagall also added that the Headmaster wished for them to know that he was fond of Snickers. Most of the students who heard that omission weren’t sure why he would say that. They just chalked it up to the Headmaster’s slight madness. Harry was surprised he knew about that Muggle candy.

After they were done eating and chatting with friends, they noticed Dumbledore had already left.

“We should probably go ahead and talk to Dumbledore, Mandy.”

“Sure,” she said getting up. “You know I’ve never been to his office.”

“I’ve been so many times it’s old hat now.”

“You should learn to stay out of trouble, young man,” Mandy said with a stern voice.

“What would be the fun in that?” Harry asked.

When they reached the gargoyle, Harry said ‘Snickers’ and it promptly moved out of the way so they could ride the stairs up.

“So Snickers is the password. That’s funny. Does he like candy or something?” Mandy asked.

“And then some. I was just surprised he knew some Muggle candy. He must if he knows about Snickers. The password is always the name of a candy and he changes it often. He’s always sucking on a lemon drop, as well.”

They reached the door but before Harry could knock, they heard, “Come in Harry and Miss Brocklehurst.”

Mandy looked at Harry in shock. He just shook his head at the man’s antics and opened the door.

“Hello, Professor,” Harry greeted him as they walked in. Mandy was looking all around at his office. It was fascinating.

“Hello Harry. It’s good to see you again Miss Brocklehurst. I believe this is your first time here, is it not?”

“Yes, it is. I really like your office. It has a lot of neat stuff in it.”

“I’m just an old man who has collected a lot over the years. It’s mostly just worthless trinkets.”

“I think they’re lovely.”

“Thank you, Miss Brocklehurst.”

“Before we begin, Professor, allow me to introduce Mandy to Fawkes,” requested Harry.

“By all means, any newcomer should not be allowed to bypass Fawkes. He is the important one in this office.”

“More so than you Professor?” asked Harry.

“Oh, heavens yes. Fawkes will still be here long after I’ve gone on to my next great adventure.”

Fawkes warbled at Mandy as she drew near. She reached over and stroked his head.

“Is Fawkes your familiar, Professor?” she asked.

“No. Fawkes is actually my companion. No one owns a phoenix. They practically never die either. When they grow old they experience a burning day then are reborn from the ashes. I never get tired of seeing it. It’s magnificent to behold.”

“That’s amazing!” Mandy exclaimed.

“Fawkes is quite fond of Harry here.”

“So am I, Fawkes,” she told him.

Dumbledore chuckled and Fawkes warbled back.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if Fawkes seeks out Harry after I’m gone. They seem to have a connection.”

Harry reached over and petted Fawkes.

“I think Fawkes is smarter than that, Professor. I’m pretty sure if he wants a new companion after you, he can find a much better candidate than me.”

Fawkes started singing and all their hearts were uplifted. However, he was staring straight at Harry. Harry stared back, enjoying the song. When Fawkes finished, Mandy could not believe how that made her feel.

“That was wonderful!” she said in awe.

“Thanks Fawkes,” Harry told him.

“Harry, I can offer you both private rooms with security, but I’m afraid I can’t offer you two private rooms next to each other, nor give you access to the other’s room. If that got out there would be too many problems to deal with and things rarely stay secret around here. Even providing you with private rooms could be an issue if the Wizengamot gets word of it. Many parents would not understand and make a huge fuss, no matter the circumstances. I’m not even sure Miss Brocklehurst’s parents will be okay with it.”

“They will when I explain it to them. Professor, my parents would rather have me safe than taken by Death Eaters. Who knows what they’d do to me.”

“I’m sure it would not be pleasant, Miss Brocklehurst,” he said sadly.

“And that’s why I have to protect her. No worries, Professor. I got this. Mandy and I will be in the castle during the day but at night and most likely on the weekends we’ll be hidden away where we can get a peaceful night’s sleep.”

“You mean?”

“Yes, that is the only place that will be completely safe and I’m sorry Professor but I still can’t tell you. Dobby will ferry us back and forth in the morning and in the evening. I have an extra bedroom so Mandy can have her on room.”

“Are you sure this is completely necessary, Harry?”

“Absolutely. I’ve already been attacked three times and they tried to take Mandy today.”

“Very well,” Dumbledore reluctantly agreed. Then he changed the subject. “Harry, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about the three Slytherins found in the hallway with broken kneecaps and arms, would you?”

“They were caught in the act and used as an example, sir. I hope the message was crystal clear.”

“I do too, Harry,” Dumbledore said with a sigh.

“Dobby?”

_Pop!_

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir?”

“Please take Mandy and I to our safe place then I want you to go collect all our things from our dorm rooms and bring them to us.”

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir,” he said as he grabbed both their hands.

_Pop!_

They were all three gone from Dumbledore’s office.

The Headmaster let out a loud sigh and returned to his paper work.


	13. THIRTEEN

**THIRTEEN**

When Dobby arrived back with their trunks and other belongings, the couple was too busy examining each other’s tonsils to notice. Dobby decided to not disturb them so he went ahead and put everything up. He even removed the bedsheets and put on clean linen.

When it was starting to get late, they disentangled themselves from each other and decided they should probably go to bed. Both were smiling like the Cheshire Cat when they finished that extended snogging session.

Harry walked Mandy to her bedroom to say a final goodnight but when they got there, they noticed something was wrong.

“Where are my things?” asked Mandy.

“Dobby?” called Harry.

Dobby appeared in front of Harry and Mandy.

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir?”

“Dobby, where are Mandy’s things?”

“Follow me, Harry Potter, sir.”

Dobby led them to Harry’s room and he showed them Mandy’s clothes and other belongings all either hung up or neatly folded next to Harry’s.

Harry chuckled.

“Not a bad idea, Dobby, but the plan was to let Mandy use the second bedroom,” he finished still smiling.

Mandy smiled too.

“But Dobby thought Harry Potter, sir needed to stay as close to the misses as possible to protect her.”

“I do Dobby, but the chamber can only be accessed by whomever I allow down here. Right now, we are pretty much at full capacity, except for Winky of course. It should be safe for Mandy to have her own room.”

“Sorry, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby was only trying to help.”

“I know Dobby and you are always the best help I could ever ask for. It was just a misunderstanding.”

“Is Harry Potter, sir sure he wants the misses to have her own room?” he asked confused.

Mandy was practically cracking up after that question.

“That right there is a very difficult question Dobby. Would I like Mandy to stay in here with me? Of course, nothing would make me happier. However, I don’t think it would be proper, so it would be best to give her the extra bedroom. Would you mind moving her stuff over?”

“Dobby will take care of it and put fresh linen on the bed for the misses, just like Dobby did in here. Give Dobby just a minute before you send the misses away from your bed.”

They both started laughing as Dobby popped away.

“He makes it sound so bad,” said Harry smiling.

“Well, he’s not completely wrong. You are sending me away from your bed after he got everything setup so perfectly.”

“Wait a second! You can’t possibly be agreeing with Dobby on this.”

She held up a hand with her thumb and pointer finger just barely separated. “Maybe a little bit, Harry.”

Harry sighed. “I know what you mean. I would love nothing more than to spend the night sleeping while I hold you in my arms.”

Mandy nodded slowly.

“But you know as well as I do, that we wouldn’t stop there.”

Mandy nodded again slowly.

“And, I‘m pretty sure we aren’t ready for that yet.”

“I agree, Harry. We aren’t, …even though I think it would be massively enjoyable,” she said smiling at him.

“Stop that! You’re making it worse.”

“Alright, Harry. I’ll stop… only if you give me a massage,” she smiled at him real big.

Harry laughed. “You are nothing but trouble, Miss Brocklehurst.”

“I’m just trying to keep up with you. The whole school knows how much trouble you’ve caused over the years.”

“Good luck with that because I’ve never stopped. The likelihood of you catching up with me is laughable.”

“You don’t think I can be bad? I can be bad. I can be really bad,” she said in a sultry voice.

Harry let out a big breath. “What have I got myself into?” he said shaking his head.

_Pop!”_

“Dobby has it all ready for your misses, Harry Potter, sir.”

“Thank you, Dobby. You are a life saver.”

Dobby bowed and left with another _Pop_.

“Is Harry Potter, sir sure he wants to send the misses away from his bed?” asked Mandy with a smile.

“Go to your room young lady. Right now!” Harry tried to sound like a parent but failed miserably.

“Spoils sport,” she said pouting.

Mandy walked up to Harry and gave him a quick kiss.

“Good night, Harry.”

“Good night, Mandy.”

Mandy headed to her room, but said over her shoulder with a smile, “If you need me for anything, Harry, …and I mean anything, …I’ll just be down the hall.”

Harry let out another big breath and fell backwards onto his bed. He just hoped he could survive this.

oOo

The next morning was Sunday and Dobby prepared breakfast for the young couple. While they were eating, Harry asked Mandy if she needed to go upstairs for any reason. He told her he was caught up with his homework so he was just planning to use his own library and do personal study. However, if she needed to go upstairs then he would go with her.

“No, I have my homework all caught up too. Do you mind if I peruse your library with you?”

“Help yourself.”

“Thanks, Harry!”

“Just remember that you have to keep all of this to yourself. No one else can know about this place or what you find in that library.”

“No problem. I know how important this place is, not only to you, but for me as well. I feel very safe here.”

“You are safe here. I can guarantee that. There’s only one thing you have to worry about while you’re in my home.”

“What’s that?” she asked worriedly. She didn’t know there was anything to worry about down here.

“The fact that I want to kiss you all the time,” he said very seriously.

She chuckled. “Oh, I’m not worried about that. The feeling is mutual.”

They had finished eating so she rose from her chair and made her way over to Harry. She was still in her nightgown and robe, but Harry, as usual, was up early and had already showered and dressed. She sat down in Harry’s lap and kissed him until he couldn’t see straight, even with his glasses on.

When she finished, she told him she was going to take her shower first and get ready for the day before joining him in the library. Harry reluctantly let her go so she could get started. He went to the library and found the book he wanted. He then sat down at the table Dobby had provided for the library and began to read.

He was so engrossed in the book, he didn’t look up until Mandy sat down across from him at the table. She had a couple of books to look at. They both were on potions.

“I can’t believe all the great books down here and the section on potions is massive. All the books are old too. Many are rare editions, but they’re all in perfect condition.”

“Did you see the runes?” asked Harry.

“Yes, how could I miss them? They’re all over the walls and the shelves as well. Most of them are preservation runes but some are to keep the air fresh.”

“I noticed you have potion books.”

“Yes, these are amazing and were written by Salazar Slytherin himself.”

“Salazar was one of the first potion masters and he reached levels few have ever reached since. I learned a lot from him. Half the things he could do back then are not even around anymore. All the founders were great people with powerful magic. I’ve often wondered if I could find the other libraries as well, or were they already found?”

“Most likely they were. Slytherin was the only one with the Chamber of Secrets that only you can get to. I’m pretty sure the others were easier to find and access.”

“I think you’re probably right.”

Mandy stared at the cover of the book Harry was reading.

“Are you reading a book in a foreign language?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t recognize that language. Which one is it?”

“Parseltongue.”

She just stared at him for a few seconds.

“I didn’t know Parseltongue had a written language, Harry. I thought it was only spoken.”

“I didn’t know either until I found this library. I already knew Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth but I didn’t know he had books written in that language. I do now.”

“And you can read it?”

“Yes. It’s a magical language. I assume when it’s passed on to you, like it was for me, that you not only get the ability to speak it, but you can read it as well.”

“Amazing! What are you reading?”

“I came across this book before, and there’s a section in here about apparating, or teleporting might be a better word, since it’s not really apparition. However, it’s in Parseltongue. It didn’t make sense to me before, as if parts were missing, but I wanted to look at it again after I apparated in Hogsmeade yesterday.”

“You did, didn’t you? I didn’t know you knew how to apparate.”

“That was only my second time. The first time, I was just a kid and did it on accident to escape a gang of bullies.”

“You had accidental magic that resulted in you apparating safely?”

“Yep.”

“That is unheard of, Harry, especially if you managed not to splinch yourself.”

“Nope, I landed on top of the school building all in tact where they couldn’t reach me. I wasn’t sure how I got there and the teachers and administrators weren’t either. They were certainly not happy with me.”

“Poor kid. So can you apparate on purpose now?”

“I think so. It seems fairly easy since I’ve done it twice. That reminds me. I need to go to the Ministry and get my license. One of the aurors suggested it after a witness reported seeing me apparate to you. Since I was emancipated this past summer, then age is no longer a factor.”

“Can you teach me?”

“It is important that you learn how. It may save your life someday. How about I apparate a few more times just to make sure I know what I’m doing. If all goes well, I’ll see if I can teach you.”

“Sounds good.”

“I need to find the rules and study them before I take my test.”

“That sounds like an excellent idea but where can we get the rules?”

“Dobby?”

_Pop!_

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir?”

“Hey, buddy. I was wondering if you knew where I could find the rules and laws about apparition? I need to take my test soon so I figured I best know the rules.”

Dobby thought about it for a second then seemed to remember something.

“Yes. Dobby knows. Dobby will take care of it right now.”

_Pop!_

A few minutes later Dobby returned with a pamphlet. The title was ‘The Rules and Regulations of Apparition.’ He handed it to Harry.

“Thanks so much Dobby. Out of curiosity, where exactly did you get this?”

“The Department of Magical Transportation.”

“Of course,” he said slapping his forehead, “that’s where I have to go to take my test. They have these pamphlets there, correct?”

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir.”

“I don’t know what I would do without you Dobby. Thanks!”

Dobby popped off while Harry put down his book and started reading through the pamphlet. It seemed simple enough. Most of the regulations were common sense about not letting muggles see you do it. The quick blurb about the three D’s caught his eye – Destination, Determination, and Deliberation.

Although it sounded a bit hokey, he could see that the steps made sense. When he wanted to get to Mandy in Hogsmeade, he clearly saw the destination in his mind’s eye via the precognition scene he was given. He was then extremely determined to get there. It was very important to him. Then he just made his magic send him there. It was deliberate. He never questioned whether or not it would work. He just did it because it was necessary at the time.

From that, he determined that he just had to really want to go wherever it was he needed to go and to let nothing stop him. He decided he needed to test that. But where? Then he remembered his training room, which was just like the Room of Requirement. What if he wished to be able to apparate inside the room? That should work.

“Mandy, would you mind coming with me to my training room?”

“Sure, what do you want to do?”

“I believe I can have it allow apparition. If so, then I can practice. I need you there just in case I splinch myself and Dobby can always get me to Madam Pomfrey.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

She followed him to his training room and watched as he asked the room that they be allowed to apparate. He then asked for bright yellow circles to be drawn in each corner of the room then another right in the middle of the room.

Suddenly five yellow circles appeared.

Mandy was just watching carefully.

Harry was standing about 10 meters from the circle in the middle. He looked at it carefully. Then with a light crack he was standing in the middle of it. He looked back at Mandy and winked. She smiled. Then Harry apparated to the far right corner. He was facing the corner. He turned around. Then he apparated to the opposite corner. This time he was facing away from the corner.

Without stopping he apparated to the far left corner and was facing away from it. He then apparated to the opposite corner and was facing away from it. He had figured out how to land facing the right direction.

The next thing Mandy knew, Harry was randomly apparating from circle to circle as fast as he could go. She barely saw him in one circle before he was in another. What was strange about it was his sound was getting softer and softer. By the time he quit, he was practically silent.

He then apparated silently right next to Mandy. She turned to him.

“I believe you have it figured out, Harry.”

“Yes, I believe I do. Now, would you like to learn?”

“Yes!”

“Okay. Here’s the first lesson.”

Harry was suddenly on the other side of her, then he was to the side of her, then the other side, then back in front of her.

“What exactly was I suppose to learn from that?” she asked confused.

“Simple. Was what I did necessary? If I needed to be on the other side of you couldn’t I have simply walked there? Couldn’t I have simply taken a step or two to any of those positions?”

“Yes. Using apparition to go to each side of me was pointless since you could simply walk easy enough to achieve the same goal.”

“Exactly! And that’s my point. I was able to apparate to each side of you in a pointless exercise to show you that you really have to want to be there in order for apparition to work. You have to picture your destination clearly, determine that you absolutely have to be there, and use your magic to send you. Destination, Determination, and Deliberation.”

“It’s really that simple?”

“Yes, Ma’am.”

“I don’t know, Harry.”

“Look me in the eyes.”

Mandy looked at him in the eyes.

“Merlin, you’re beautiful.”

“Stop it Harry,” she said smiling.

“Right! I have to focus.”

He shook his head and then stared at her eyes intently.

“No doubts, Mandy. Not one doubt. How does your magic work? A lot of intention and will. What happens when you’re learning a spell in Charms class but you don’t believe you can do it? Do you succeed? Of course not, because you didn’t believe. Then you see others making it work and you think, maybe I can do this. You get a slight reaction out of it and then you think, I can do this. What happens next? It works. I said all that to tell you to skip all the unnecessary drama. Just believe you can do it because it really is easy. Believe.”

Harry turned her toward the circle in the middle and let go of her.

“I want you to look at that circle. That is your destination. Determine that nothing is more important than you being in that circle. Want with all your being to be in the middle of that circle. There is no place else you should be, except in that circle. You have to be in that circle right this minute. Tell –“

_CRACK!_

Harry looked over and there stood Mandy in the middle of that circle. There were no missing parts or pieces of her lying anywhere. She was whole and shocked to say the least.

“See? Easy-Peasy,” Harry said.

“I can’t believe I did it the first time!”

“You better believe it! What did I tell you about believing? Are you trying to splinch yourself?” he scolded her.

“It was just an expression, Harry. I truly believed and I made it happen,” she said with a smile.

“Now that you made it happen. Do it again. Pick another circle and go for it.”

She saluted him then turned to the far right circle. After a few seconds, she left and appeared in the far corner with a pretty loud crack. She was facing the wall. She turned around and apparated to the opposite corner where she was facing the wall again. She then apparated to the far left corner and found herself facing the wall again. She turned around and apparated to right in front of Harry.

He leaned back a little when she appeared.

“How do I land facing away from the wall?”

Harry put his hands on Mandy’s shoulders.

“Mandy, Mandy, Mandy,” he said. “How does magic work again?”

“Just tell me, Harry!” she said rolling her eyes.

“Intent, always intent. You have to want, or shall we say, intend, to land facing away from the wall.”

She stared at him while removing his hands from her shoulders. Then she apparated behind her to the far left corner. This time she was facing away from the wall. She didn’t stop there. She then apparated to the front left corner and she was facing away from the wall. Next she apparated to in front of Harry again, said thank you, and kissed him.

“You’re quite welcome, Mandy, my dear. Practice all you want. I think I’ll leave the ability to apparate on in this room. It makes it more realistic.”

“I just want to get a little more comfortable with it before I stop.”

“You do that. Oh, hang on. What do you want to do for lunch? Do you want go eat with your friends in the Great Hall or eat something here?”

“Do you mind if we just stay here? I’ll see my friends tomorrow and I would much rather spend more time with you.”

“I couldn’t have said it better myself. How about pizza?”

“Pizza? Where are you going to get pizza?”

“Dobby makes a mean pizza. I took him out for pizza over the summer and he loved it. He made himself invisible and watched the pizza chef at our favorite place prepare everything. He then started making his own. He even introduced it to the other elves and they liked it. He taught them and now they know how to make it too.”

“That’s amazing!”

“I’ll have to ask the elves why they haven’t made pizza for us yet. We should have a pizza night pretty soon. I bet the purebloods would even like it.”

“Most kids and teenagers like pizza, Harry. I bet they would. I’m sure some have experienced it before.”

“Be sure and tell Dobby your favorite toppings so he can make it for you.”

“I’ll do that!”

Harry opened the door and summoned his book from the table in the library. He then conjured a nice chair to sit in while he reads. Mandy continued to apparate around the room until she started getting tired.

She came over to Harry and sat down in his lap then curled up, placing her head on his shoulder. Harry adjusted his book and continued to read. After a while, Dobby popped in and asked what they wanted for lunch.

“How about pizza, Dobby?”

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby loves pizza. Dobby knows what Harry Potter, sir likes but not the misses. What does the misses like on her pizza?”

Mandy informed Dobby of her favorites then let him know that she was not all that picky when it came to pizza. The only thing she knew for sure she didn’t like was anchovies. Dobby and Harry were both in agreement about anchovies.

While they were enjoying their pizza, with Dobby eating with them, Harry asked Dobby why the house elves haven’t made pizza for the students. Dobby explained that it has never been done so they were afraid to introduce it. Harry promised to talk to Dumbledore and get his approval.

Harry continued to study the book he’d been reading off and on all day. The part about teleporting, which was what he was reading it for, still had him a bit confused. Then it dawned on him that perhaps the person who wrote this part might have approached it from a clear understanding of how to apparate.

Until today, Harry did not have that clear understanding. Now that he does, he started thinking about the passage differently. Sure enough when he did, he realized that the part he thought was missing from the book was just supposed to be the reader’s understanding of apparition. Evidently, the writer expected the audience the book was intended for to be well versed in apparition.

Now that Harry was able to fill in the blanks, it started making more sense. He wasn’t quite there yet, though. He still needed to work out some of the details of what the writer was trying to teach. Feeling he was getting close, Harry returned to his training room and started apparating again but he kept the book open in his hand. He would apparate then read it. Then he would try again.

Mandy, noticed Harry was missing for a while so went looking for him. When she found him in the training room, she thought it was strange how he would apparate then stop and read his book. He repeated this over and over.

She decided to watch him for a bit but wanted to get the book she was reading so she could do both. She walked back to the library and picked up her book from the table then made her way back to the training room. However, when she walked through the door she was shocked at what she saw.

Harry was no longer apparating, he was fading in and out. Suddenly he stopped and was completely visible. Then he faded out where he stood and faded in across the room. It looked as if he as in two places at one time for a second because the fading out was not quite complete before the fading in started.

Harry looked over at Mandy who was just staring at him.

“Did you see that?”

She just nodded, not sure of what she saw.

“Was that the Parseltongue teleportation you’ve been working on?” she then asked.

“Yes, that was it. It turns out you have to know apparition backwards and forwards before you can understand the section on Parseltongue teleportation. It definitely is not apparition though. The writer just wrote it from that perspective and I didn’t know apparition well enough until today.”

“It looked like for about half a second that you were in two places at once. You faded out over there but before you were completely gone, you faded in where you are now.”

“Oh, I think that’s just because I’m still really slow at it. I believe the fading will get quicker once I’m more experienced. The interesting thing about this is that the wards on the school block apparition, but I’d be willing to bet they know nothing about this type of magical travel. Let’s test. The wards against apparition exist just outside this room and the only reason we can apparate in here is because it’s blocking that ward somehow via the magic of the room. It’s okay though because this room, just like the Room of Requirement, is surrounded by the school’s wards. No one from the outside can get to here or to the Room of Requirement when apparition is allowed.”

“Right. I followed that, but what are you going to test?”

“If I’m right, then I should be able to fade from here and fade in somewhere out there.”

“Are you sure about this, Harry?”

“Yes. Meet me at the table in the library.”

Harry started fading so Mandy took off running to the library. When she made it to the table Harry was sitting there like he’d been waiting for a while.

“What took you so long?” asked Harry.

“Some of us have to go the long way, evidently. Try fading to the apartment then come back.”

Harry faded from the chair, faded into view sitting on his sofa, then returned standing behind Mandy. He made absolutely no sound when he faded.

“Boo!” he said in her ear.

She screamed then calmed down when she realized it was Harry.

“Harry, don’t do that. I can’t hear you at all when you fade.”

“Sorry.”

“Did you actually do that sitting?”

“Yep, I faded in sitting on the sofa, then tried something else by fading in here standing up. It worked fine. I especially like the lack of sound. This could really come in handy. And it’s actually far more comfortable than apparating. There’s no squeezing. Of course, you get used to it when apparating but teleporting like this, you don’t feel a thing.”

“Are you sure I can’t learn this?”

“Sorry, but you have to be a Parseltongue and that is a talent you have to be born with. You can’t learn it. You can’t even speak it unless you are a Parseltongue. Voldemort is the only other known Parseltongue, at least in Britain. He knows about the chamber since he was the one that opened it 50 years ago. However, I’m pretty sure he never discovered the library or the apartment.”

“How do you know?”

“Since he’s a Parseltongue then he can read all these books on it as well as I, but I’ve learned quite a few spells in my studies of it. Had he done the same then surely he’d be using them. He never has to my knowledge and I would know. I learned a lot about him from Dumbledore who taught him when he went to Hogwarts. There is no mention of him showing knowledge of these types of spells.”

“You could be right.”

“Now, even though he’s a Parseltongue like me, he won’t be able to get back in here, even if he breaks into the school. I changed the wards on the place so he can’t ever get back in.”

“But you haven’t taken Ancient Runes. How were you able to change wards? Did you get private tutoring?”

“No, you see the security wards specifically for the chamber were originally setup by Salazar Slytherin himself. He setup those wards using Parseltongue. That is part of the reason only a Parseltongue can get down here on their own. Slytherin believed this would keep everyone out except his descendants who he believed would be Parseltongue speakers just like him.”

“Parseltongue wards?”

“Yes, it’s amazing what can be done with Parseltongue. I’ve barely scratched the surface. Voldemort is a descendent of Slytherin on his mother’s side and he inherited the gift. I’m not sure where I got it from but I supposed it’s possible I have some Slytherin blood somewhere up the family tree. In fact, that may be the reason why the Sorting Hat originally wanted to put me in Slytherin.”

“It did?”

“Yes, had I not met Malfoy before then I might have ended up there. The hat actually said I would do well in any of the houses. I just told the hat over and over, anything but Slytherin. There was no way I wanted to be in the same house as Malfoy.”

“I can understand that. Sorry, I got you off subject.”

“No worries. Anyway, I changed the wards so I’m the only Parseltongue allowed. You still have to use Parseltongue to get down here, or allow your elves like I did to bring people if necessary. No one is truly blocked from this place except all other Parseltongue speakers besides me. The catch is you can’t get down here without my blessing.”

“So that’s why you’re able to guarantee my safety while I’m here.”

“Exactly.”


	14. FOURTEEN

**FOURTEEN**

A few weeks went by with no more attempts on Harry’s life or Mandy’s. The young couple pretty much had their routine worked out. They would get ready in the morning, then have Dobby take them straight to the entrance, near the castle doors, just in time for breakfast with their friends. Students and professors were under the impression Harry’s secret place was somewhere outside Hogwarts and that’s why a elf was required to take them back and forth so they remained inside the protections of the castle and Harry’s hideaway.

Little did they know.

Dobby was also tasked with shadowing Mandy, remaining invisible of course, whenever Harry couldn’t be with her. This was normally just when she was in Ancient Runes or Arithmancy. It wasn’t likely anyone would try anything in front of a teacher but Harry wasn’t taking any chances.

Some of their friends and acquaintances would ask where they were staying now, but the look of incredulity they were given by Harry or Mandy usually did the trick to warn them off. In the first few days, they made it perfectly clear that they wouldn’t tell anyone and risk compromising their safety.

In fact, it got so bad with everyone asking on that first Monday back, where they were staying and why they were doing that, instead of staying in the dorms, Harry finally stood up in the Great Hall and magnified his voice.

“LISTEN UP EVERYONE SO YOU ALL GET THIS STRAIGHT. I KNOW SOME OF YOU LIVE IN YOUR OWN WORLD AND ARE NOT AWARE OF WHAT’S GOING ON AROUND YOU, HENCE THE STUPID QUESTIONS WE’VE BEEN GETTING. KNOW THIS! WE WILL NOT TELL YOU WHERE WE ARE STAYING AT NIGHT AND ON THE WEEKENDS. WHY? BECAUSE THAT COMPROMISES OUR SECURITY. WHY DO WE NEED SECURITY? VOLDEMORT HAS ISSUED AN ORDER TO HAVE ME KILLED AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.” Harry didn’t even stop when several reacted to him saying the name. “I HAVE BEEN ATTACKED IN THIS CASTLE BY FELLOW STUDENTS TWICE NOW TRYING TO KILL ME. THE ATTACK IN HOGSMEADE BY DEATH EATERS WAS MEANT FOR ME. DURING THAT ATTACK, THEY TRIED TO TAKE MANDY JUST TO GET TO ME. WE BOTH LIKE A GOOD NIGHT’S SLEEP INSTEAD OF WORRYING ABOUT SOMEONE KILLING US OR TAKING US DURING THE NIGHT. IT’S THAT SIMPLE. DON’T ASK AGAIN! AND FOR ALL YOU FELLOW STUDENTS WHO ARE WANNABE DEATH EATERS, THINK BEFORE YOU STRIKE. MY REACTIONS TO YOUR ATTEMPTS ON MY LIFE ARE JUST GOING TO GET WORSE IN THE FUTURE. TRY ME!”

Harry sat back down to complete silence while he cancelled the Sonorus.

Most nights back in the apartment, once homework was taken care of, the couple would spend what time they have left snogging each other senseless. After several nights of this, hands were starting to wander and it was growing more difficult to control themselves. They were even ready to admit that McGonagall had a point when she was concerned about impropriety. Teenage hormones wrecked havoc on their control.

What helped, or didn’t help, depending on your perspective, was Harry now had very strong mind control giving his advancement in Parseltongue magic. He was usually able to come to his senses just in time and keep them from going too far. However, after a few weeks of this, Mandy was less sure she wanted him to stop. What was really frustrating her, was how Harry was backing off and even stopping his hands from wandering very far. She was afraid he was going to back off even more and they would spend less time in each other’s arms. That was the natural conclusion after all. Avoid the situation completely.

She also knew that Harry thought she was not interested in going further, that it was just passion getting out of hand. He believed that if she was thinking clearly, she would not want to go that far, so he made sure he was the one that reestablished control for them. He had pretty much appointed himself not only the protector of her life and preventer of Death Eater capture, but he was now the protector of her virtue.

This had to be stopped and quickly, she thought. She had very strong feelings for Harry and she knew he felt the same about her. She was well aware of contraception. She knew how to use the spell and she knew how to brew the potion. The potion was a sure thing while the spell could be less reliable in the heat of the moment. Intent, always intent, as Harry puts it. She opted to go with the potion and used Harry’s extensive potions lab to brew it.

You just had to take the potion once a month. It was best to take it on the first day you were starting your period or when you started cramping, whichever came first. That made it easier to remember and your period was less painful, not to mention you were less hormonal, while on the potion.

They used the potions lab all the time to work on potions, especially Mandy who wanted to be a healer, so Harry was not even aware of what she had brewed. She liked to brew several types of potions, so eventually they had their own stock. Occasionally, Dobby would be sent out to purchase and restock the potion ingredients for them.

They had ended their day pretty much the same way they ended it the night before – a grand snogging session on the sofa. They had to call it quits before it got too late though, since they had classes in the morning. Plus, they planned on eating breakfast with their friends again.

In the morning, Harry was up early as usual and taking his shower and scrubbing himself clean. The bathroom was large and contained a large tub with a separate shower. The counter and mirror had two sinks and plenty of space for two users. Dobby had placed Harry’s stuff on one side and Mandy’s stuff on the other. They hadn’t had any trouble sharing the bathroom so far, so Harry was not expecting what he saw when he came out of the shower.

He grabbed his towel and was starting to dry his hair when he caught something out of the corner of his eye in the mirror. He looked closer at the reflection and in the tub, he saw Mandy surrounded by lots of bubbles. She was watching him dry off. He quickly turned away from her and wrapped the towel around his hips. He then turned back to Mandy in the tub. She was smiling at him.

“Mandy what are you doing in here?” he asked in shock.

“I’m having a soak in a nice bubble bath. Nice show by the way Harry. I was suitably impressed,” she said smiling at him. “Oh look, when you blush you blush all over.”

“I mean why did you enter the loo while I was taking a shower?” he asked trying to gain control.

“Oh, well I thought you heard me come in and use the tub. I didn’t know you were going to come out of the shower all… wet and… glistening. Woo! Mercy,” she said fanning herself with her hand. Soap bubbles were flying as she did that. “Is it hot in here?”

Harry blushed again.

“I’m sorry, Harry. Am I embarrassing you?” she asked innocently.

“No. I think I’m over it now,” he said with resignation. “I guess I’ll brush my teeth and do other things in here until you get out of the tub. Then I’ll get my peep show and we’ll be even.”

“Oh, why didn’t you say so? If you want to see me naked I can take care of that right now.”

She started standing in the tub with soap bubbles clinging to her all over.

“NO!” Harry yelled, closing his eyes and turning away. “No, no, no. I was just joking. If I see you naked, I won’t get a single bit of work done today. All I’ll be thinking about all day is your naked body. …Oh, Merlin, I’m imagining it now.”

Mandy shrugged her soapy shoulders and started sitting back down in the tub.

“Suit yourself,” she said nonchalantly after she was sitting again. “You really would think about my naked body all day?” she asked sweetly.

Harry hurried out of the bathroom and shut the door. He finished drying himself off in his room and got dressed for the day.

oOo

Harry had finally marshalled his thoughts toward the end of the day. Off and on through the day, his mind would wander and he would picture Mandy naked, sometimes with soap bubbles covering various places. That was a dirty trick Mandy played on him, he thought. She was such a tease sometimes.

He had just left his Care of Magical Creatures class with Hagrid who had wanted to talk to him for a minute after class. This was the class he had at the same time as Mandy’s Arithmancy. He always had to hurry a bit without causing a stir with his unnatural speed, to meet up with Mandy. Hagrid’s class was usually down close to his cabin so it was a bit of a trek to get back to the castle and to Mandy’s class to meet her. Of course, Dobby was on duty and shadowing Harry’s favorite person.

Before Harry could get to the castle though, Dobby appeared before him looking distraught.

“Dobby? Where’s Mandy?”

“Dobby is so sorry, Harry Potter, sir. They took her.”

“How?”

“The misses had to go to the loo after class so Dobby waited outside in the hall. Dobby was tracking the misses with elf magic when he felt her leave the castle by portkey. The Parkinson and Bulstrode girls went in after the misses and came out of the loo talking about what they had done to the misses.”

“Do you know where Mandy is now?”

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby tried to go get her but they is blocking Dobby now.”

“Where, Dobby?”

“Malfoy Manor,” he said wringing his hands.

“Dobby, I want you to get me as close to the manor as possible. I believe I can get in and get her out.”

“Harry Potter, sir must be very careful. Dobby’s old master is a very mean wizard.”

“He’ll be lucky if he survives the day, Dobby. Let’s go.”

Dobby grabbed Harry’s hand and took him just outside the wards of Malfoy Manor.

“The misses is locked up in the dungeons, Harry Potter sir. I can feel her below the house. Dobby will be very angry if the bad men hurt the misses.”

“Me and you both, Dobby. I’m going to try something first before I go.”

Harry turned into Sneak, then turned invisible. He then changed back to Harry. Amazingly, he remained invisible.

“Go back to Hogwarts, Dobby, and inform the Headmaster of what I’m doing.” Dobby couldn’t see Harry but he could sense where he was. “I’ll meet you there when I’m done.”

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir. Please be careful.”

Harry cast a silencing spell on himself and faded even though no one could tell and he appeared just inside the front doors where he knew there would be space for an entryway. No one was about so he started looking for a way to get to the dungeons. He cast _Homenum Revelio_ and saw that there were quite a few people in the house.

Occasionally, he would run across a Death Eater and kill them quickly before they even knew he was there. He never stopped. He just kept looking and killing them without a second thought, as he went through the ground floor. When he made it to a large office, he finally found a trap door that used to be underneath a large throw rug. The rug was off to the side at the moment as if someone had just used the trapdoor.

After opening the trap door, Harry descended into the dungeons carefully. After a few steps, he could hear faint talking up ahead.

oOo

Mandy landed hard in a cell and quickly tore off the portkey they stuck on her. She then threw it across the room. She was wondering where she was. She tried the bars and the door but they wouldn’t budge. Parkinson and Bulstrode took her wand from her and threw it away from them in the bathroom when they grabbed her, so she was limited on what she could do. She was locked in. She then tried to apparate but they had wards up.

After a good while, she heard footsteps coming her way, so she waited.

The person who showed up had the same color hair as Draco Malfoy. She immediately knew exactly who he was.

“Miss Brocklehurst!” he said opening the cell door. “I can’t tell you what a thrill it is to have you as my honored guest. We are going to have so much fun while we wait on Harry Potter to arrive. We’re very anxious to see him.”

“I don’t think you really want to do that,” she responded.

“Of course we do.”

As Harry drew closer, he could make out Mandy then Lucius talking.

“Why?” she asked.

“Because you are going to bring Harry Potter to us, Miss Brocklehurst. We know how much he likes you so he will come for you. I know he will.”

“You better hope he doesn’t,” she replied.

“Why?”

“Because he’ll kill you just as sure as you’re standing there. You’re an insignificant bug compared to the power he holds.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes, really, you pathetic Death Eater!”

“Feel this then, you worthless half-blood. _Crucio!”_

Harry heard Mandy start screaming so he put on the speed and quickly found himself looking at Lucius Malfoy standing just outside a cell, torturing the love of his life. He cast the first spell that entered his mind. It was invisible, like most all his Parseltongue spells, but it was one of the more darker, deadly ones if used on a person.

Malfoy was just about to release the torture spell when he was hit on the side with a massive blow. His whole body was collapsing in on itself as if being crushed. When the spell finished, his body was about the size of a beach ball. Harry banished the remains down the hall several meters then went into the cell and saw his poor girlfriend suffering from the after-effects of the torture curse. He removed his invisibility with a thought.

She looked up and saw Harry then started crying. She had refused to cry before this but she let it all out when he appeared and she felt safe again.

Harry walked over to her and picked her up bridal style. He then faded out quickly and appeared in Mandy’s bedroom. He gently laid her on her bed.

“You’re safe in your room now, Mandy. I’m going to get you some potions from the lab. I’ll be right back.”

She laid back and continued to cry and tremble from the curse. Harry showed back up with two potions. He gave her the potion for the Cruciatus first, which almost immediately shut down the tremors, then he gave her a Dreamless Sleep potion. This knocked her out in a matter of seconds.

“Dobby?”

_Pop!_

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir?”

“Stay here with Mandy in case she wakes and needs something.”

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir.”

“I’ll be back,” and he faded from view.

He appeared on the stairs to Dumbledore’s office. He went up to the door and knocked.

“Come in,” he heard.

Harry walked in and saw Dumbledore talking to someone in the floo.

“Harry!”

“Hello, Professor. I just came to let you know that Mandy is okay and back at my safe place.”

“Just a second, Harry.” He turned back to the floo. “Are you getting this Amelia?”

“Yes, Albus,” she said with her head appearing in the floo.

“Continue, Harry,” Dumbledore instructed him.

“Hello, Madam Bones.”

“Mr. Potter,” she nodded.

“I found Mandy at Malfoy Manor. I went in and retrieved her. I left quite a few dead Death Eaters for you, including Lucius Malfoy. Mandy is sleeping right now. I had to give her a potion for Cruciatus exposure and I gave her a Dreamless Sleep potion after that. Lucius was torturing her when I found them in some dungeons underneath the manor. He had cells down there with bars on them and wards to keep his prisoners from escaping. Nasty place.”

“I’ll send some aurors over there right now. How do you get to these dungeons?”

“There’s a trapdoor in the floor of a rather large and ornate office. I assume it was Lucius’ office. It’s normally hidden under a large, thick throw rug in the middle of the floor.”

“Thank you, Mr. Potter for your service and for saving Miss Brocklehurst. I’ve been in touch with her parents and will floo them back and let them know their daughter is now safe. We’ll take it from here. Bye, Albus.”

“Bye, Amelia.” He then turned to Harry. “Are you alright Harry?”

“I’m fine. However, I will be at the evening meal and I will have something to say to everyone.”

“Very well. Tell me, how did you know where to go?”

“Dobby was watching Mandy but they used a portkey on her in the loo. He was waiting in the hall. He was tracking her so he knew when she left and where she went. He tried to retrieve her himself but couldn’t get through the wards. They had locked him specifically out of Malfoy Manor. I had him take me to the wards so I could go in myself and get her. I then sent him to you.”

“Yes, he told me where you were and what you were about to do. I was trying to get the aurors involved. How did you get through the wards?” he asked curiously.

“Sorry, Professor. That’s another family secret. I need to go check on Mandy. I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Alright,” he said resigned at not getting a clear answer. “I’ll see you then Harry.”

oOo

Harry waited until he knew the Great Hall would be full. He then walked in with all eyes on him and went up to the front of the room, just in front of the professor’s table. He nodded at Dumbledore before he turned to the students. Dumbledore nodded back.

_Sonorus_

“COULD I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE?”

Everyone stopped and looked at Harry.

“TODAY, AFTER THE LAST CLASS WAS OVER TWO GIRLS FOLLOWED MANDY INTO THE LOO AND FORCED HER TO USE A PORTKEY THAT TOOK HER TO MALFOY MANOR. THE IDEA WAS TO GET ME TO COME AFTER HER SO I CAN BE KILLED. THOSE TWO GIRLS WERE PANSY PARKINSON AND MILLICENT BULSTRODE.”

They both jumped up and started yelling.

“YOU’RE LYING! We had nothing to do with it,” they basically said all at once.

“IT MATTERS NOT WHETHER YOU ADMIT TO THE CRIME. I DOUBT MALFOY WILL OWN UP TO HIS INVOLVEMENT AS WELL.”

Malfoy stood up. “Potter! Just because you believe that she was taken to my house doesn’t mean it’s true. Even if it is, it doesn’t mean I had anything to do with it.”

“OH, BUT I’M SURE YOU DID OR AT LEAST KNEW ABOUT IT.”

“If you are so sure she’s at my house then why haven’t you gone after her?” Malfoy asked.

“WHO SAID I HAVEN’T?”

Malfoy, Parkinson, and Bulstrode along with a few other Slytherins were looking a little worried.

“IT JUST SO HAPPENS, I DID PAY MALFOY MANOR A VISIT. I WENT IN AND RETRIEVED MANDY THEN TOOK HER TO SAFETY. SHE HAD BEEN TORTURED WHILE THERE. OF COURSE, THERE WERE MANY DEATH EATERS IN THE HOUSE, SO AS I SEARCHED FOR MANDY I HAD TO DISPOSE OF ANY THAT GOT IN MY WAY. SOME OF THEM I KNEW THE NAME OF, SUCH AS GOYLE AND CRABBE. I ALSO RAN INTO DOLOHOV AND MADE SURE HE GOT WHAT HE DESERVED. HE WON’T CAST ANYMORE CURSES LIKE THE ONE HE HIT HERMIONE WITH. NO, HE’S NO LONGER ABLE TO EVEN BREATHE MUCH LESS CAST SPELLS. ONE OTHER HAD THE LAST NAME OF BULSTRODE WHILE ANOTHER HAD THE LAST NAME OF PARKINSON. ALL DEAD NOW.”

“NOOO!!!” the two girls screamed and fell to the floor next to each other crying. Crabbe and Goyle just looked confused.

“DO YOU THINK IT WAS WORTH IT NOW?” he asked the two girls yelling. Everyone cringed at how loud it was since he still had the Sonorous activated. He calmed back down and continued in a normal voice. “WHEN I FOUND MANDY BELOW THE MANOR IN SOME DUNGEONS THE MALFOYS KEEP TO HAVE FUN WITH PRISONERS, LUCIUS MALFOY WAS WITH HER. I’M SURE YOU KNOW ALL ABOUT THOSE DUNGEONS. DON’T YOU MALFOY?”

Draco stiffened at the mention of his father and the question.

“HE WAS TORTURING HER BECAUSE SHE TOLD HIM I WOULD KILL HIM IF I SHOWED UP. WHO KNEW SHE WAS A SEER?”

“I don’t believe you, Potter,” said Malfoy.

“SUIT YOURSELF, MALFOY. YOU CAN ALWAYS READ THE PAPER TOMORROW IF YOU WANT. THE AURORS WERE RAIDING YOUR HOME AFTER I FINISHED.”

“What about my mother, Potter?”

“I NEVER RAN ACROSS MRS. MALFOY SO I ASSUME SHE’S STILL ALIVE. OF COURSE, I STUCK TO THE GROUND FLOOR TRYING TO FIND A WAY TO THE DUNGEONS AND I DIDN’T GO SEEKING OUT DEATH EATERS TO KILL. I SIMPLY DEALT WITH THEM WHEN THEY GOT IN MY WAY. YOUR FATHER HAD GONE THROUGH THE TRAPDOOR EARLIER SO IT WAS LEFT UNCOVERED AND EASY TO FIND ONCE YOU REACH HIS OFFICE. I THEN FOUND THEM BOTH, DISPOSED OF YOUR FATHER, AND RESCUED THE FAIR MISS BROCKLEHURST WHOM I HAVE A GREAT FONDNESS FOR. OF COURSE, YOU ALL KNOW THAT AND AS UPSTANDING CITIZENS YOU PROMPTLY REPORTED THAT INFORMATION TO YOUR DEATH EATER DADS KNOWING EXACTLY WHAT THEY WOULD DO WITH IT. YOUR NOTHING BUT LOW LIFE SCUM! IF I KILLED THE LOT OF YOU, THE WORLD WOULD BE A MUCH BETTER PLACE.”

Some of their eyes grew big at that statement. Harry heard McGonagall exclaim “Mr. Potter!” but he ignored her and continued on.

“HOWEVER, THAT’S NOT MY STYLE. SELF-DEFENSE, ON THE OTHER HAND IS, …AND I WON’T HESITATE.”

Harry looked at Malfoy then glanced over at Parkinson and Bulstrode. The two girls looked very upset. Malfoy was trying to maintain his cool.

“ANY QUESTIONS?” Harry asked the room at large.

Everyone was quiet. Not a peep out of any of them, not even the professors.

Harry cancelled the Sonorus, then turned and walked toward the doors. Madam Pomfrey came around and stopped him.”

“Mr. Potter? Where is Miss Brocklehurst? If she was tortured then she needs treatment.”

“She’s fine Madam Pomfrey. I took her back to my safe place where I could guarantee her safety. I gave her a Cruciatus exposure potion, then gave her a Dreamless Sleep potion.”

“Where did you get the potions?”

“Mandy practices her brewing a lot since she wants to be a healer.”

“I see. Good for her.”

“Do you know of anything else I need to do for her?”

“No, Mr. Potter. You did very well. However, if she experiences any complications or has any other problems then I want you to bring her straight to me. Understood? In fact, I would appreciate her coming by very soon so I can run a diagnostic or two on her.”

Suddenly, Harry flashed and saw Pansy casting the Killing Curse from far away. It was a pathetic attempt in her distraught state. Madam Pomfrey saw his eyes flash but wasn’t sure what that meant. Harry was shaking his head before he stopped to answer her.

“Yes, ma’am. I will. Thank you.”

“AVADA KEDAVRA!”

Harry looked around toward the sound and saw Pansy standing on top of the Slytherin table like in his precognition scene. She had just cast the Killing Curse from way across the hall. There was only a wall on the other side of Harry and Madam Pomfrey so he didn’t bother with anything to block it. He grabbed Madam Pomfrey and took her out of the way of the spell. Luckily, Pansy cast at his head so it was going above the tables of students.

“EVERYBODY DOWN,” Harry yelled as he took Madam Pomfrey a few steps away.

The Killing Curse slammed into the wall behind the Gryffindor table and made a mess.

At the same time, Harry also threw out his hand when he started moving and sent a powerful banishing charm that hit Pansy right in the chest and threw her whole body off the table and straight back into the wall a few meters behind her. There was a loud crunch when she hit the wall very hard and just slid down.

Harry helped Madam Pomfrey to get back on her feet then told her that Pansy Parkinson was likely in need of assistance, if she survived. Madam Pomfrey nodded and went to check on Pansy. Dumbledore and McGonagall went as well. Harry followed her but stopped at Millicent Bulstrode’s seat.

Harry just stared at her for a second. She continually looked down at her hands.

“What about you, Millicent? Do you have the same death wish as your friend Pansy?”

Millicent just shook her head back and forth.

“Good. Glad to hear it.”

A few minutes passed as everyone waited on Madam Pomfrey who was frantically working on Pansy.

“I’ve got her in stasis, Albus,” announced Pomfrey after a while. “I’ll need to use my emergency portkey to get her to St. Mungos. It’s up to them now.”

Dumbledore nodded as Madam Pomfrey and Pansy disappeared from the Great Hall.

oOo

Harry had gone back to the apartment after he left the Great Hall. They were all in complete shock at what he said and did. Mandy was still sleeping so he accepted a small meal from Dobby, but he wasn’t all that hungry so just nibbled. He was concerned about protecting Mandy. He had no confidence that the idiots who were after him would ever give up. He even doubted the student Death Eater wannabes would quit.

He decided that Winky would be better at protecting Mandy when she was in her classes or needed to go to the loo. She could at least go in the loo with Mandy and keep a better eye on her all the time. Perhaps she could have prevented those girls from succeeding since she would have been in the loo as well. Grimmauld Place was all fixed up now so she likely had time to help.

“Winky? Can you come here please?”

_Pop!_

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir? How can Winky help?”

“I have a job for you Winky. I know you guys are done with that wonderful remodeling over there so perhaps you have the time to protect someone for me.”

“What can Winky do?”

“I’m in love with a girl Winky. Follow me.”

Harry took her to Mandy’s room where she was sleeping peacefully. He explained what happened to her and why he needed her to take over Dobby’s job protecting Mandy. Winky was very anxious to help and understood completely what Harry wanted from her.

Harry promised he would call Winky back over when Mandy was awake so he could introduce her.

Harry finally went to bed when it was getting late. Mandy was still sleeping so he tried to go to sleep himself with not much luck. He just couldn’t get his mind to settle down.

It was around two in the morning and he was still laying there awake thinking about anything and everything. Then he saw Mandy come into his room with just her thin nightgown on. She climbed into his bed and covered up as she scooted over and snuggled up next to Harry.

Harry was laying on his back with his hands behind his head so she was able to get right up next to him and lay her head on his shoulder. She then molded her body against his and wrapped one leg over his. She put her left arm across his body and pulled him a little closer.

They never said a word to each other.

Harry lowered his arms. One went around Mandy and pulled her closer, while the other found her hand on his right side and held it.

Harry turned his head and kissed Mandy on the forehead. She sighed and closed her eyes. Harry did the same and fell almost instantly to sleep.


	15. FIFTEEN

**FIFTEEN**

The next morning they both woke up late. Classes had already started but they were pretty sure they needed a day off. It was a Friday so they had a long weekend to rest up. For the first time, Mandy woke up a little before Harry, only because she had so much extra sleep. She couldn’t remember ever sleeping better and she wasn’t thinking about when she was under the potion. It was when she was in Harry’s arms.

Harry felt the same way. He couldn’t remember sleeping that well until he was holding Mandy. Everything seemed to be right with the world when he woke up.

Of course, when he woke up he was spooning Mandy with his right arm wrapped around her and his hand was resting on her right breast. Her hand was holding his tight to her breast, much tighter than he was. He realized this when he exited La-La Land and was cognizant again.

Harry desperately needed the loo, so he started trying to move his hand and his body away from Mandy, but Mandy wouldn’t let go and would just put his hand right back where it was, then scoot back to reestablish body contact.

He tried to wait but it was starting to get serious, so he decided it would be best to just wake her. Surely, she was rested enough by now.

“Mandy?” Harry asked softly. “Mandy. You need to wake up and let go of my hand.”

“What makes you think I was asleep?” she asked.

“Oh, brother! You are a little minx.”

“I try.”

“Well, if you don’t let go of my hand so I can go to the loo then my bladder is going to burst and make a big mess.”

She quickly let go of his hand.

“Smart move, Miss Brocklehurst.”

Harry got out of the bed and was headed to the loo post haste.

“Harry?” she asked.

“Yes?” he asked stopping and turning around.

“Thanks for last night. I needed that.”

“I did too.”

Mandy smiled and then continued to watch her boyfriend walk to the bathroom in his boxers. He is one fine specimen, she thought.

“When you get done, I need to go too,” she called out so he could hear her.

“Okay!” he called back.

After a couple of minutes, Harry came back out.

“Alright, it’s all yours.”

“Thanks, Harry.”

Harry watched her walk in her short night gown, that was riding up a bit, as she made her way to the bathroom. When Mandy was done she came back to the door of the bathroom and spoke to Harry who was looking at a book he had next to his bed.

“Harry?”

“Yes?” he answered turning to her.

“I’m going to have another soak in the tub. I have a few bruises from yesterday so that will probably help.”

“Sure. Take your time. I’m in no hurry.”

She smiled and shut the door.

As soon as she did, Harry put his book back down and headed to the Potions lab. He found what he needed and came back. He placed the container on his bedside table next to his book and straightened the linen on the bed. After a minute of thinking it over, he went to the bathroom and walked right in. Mandy was surrounded by bubbles again. He walked right up to the tub as Mandy looked up at him and smiled.

“Hi, Harry! What can I do for you?”

“I need to see those bruises, Mandy. You got them from being tortured didn’t you?”

She nodded. “How did you know?”

“Mandy, I’ve lost count how many times that curse has been used on me. I know what it does to you and what it takes to treat it. Why do you think I didn’t take you straight to Madam Pomfrey? I brought you back here where no one but me can get to you. I wanted you safe. I gave you the Cruciatus exposure potion and a Dreamless Sleep potion. Now, on the second day, I need to treat your bruising. Let me see.”

“It’s mostly on my back,” she said standing.

She stood and turned around so he could see her back better. He couldn’t help but notice just how beautiful his girlfriend was in all her glory. She was just so sexy, but he had to forget about that and take care of her right now.

He took his hand and started gently wiping away the suds on her back so he could see the bruises better. There were quite a few so he kept going, gently brushing away the soap suds. He even found some bruises on her backside. He gently touched them. Mandy just closed her eyes enjoying the sensation.

“Anywhere else I need to look?” he asked.

“I have… uh… one or two… um… on my legs,” she replied in a daze.

Starting at the top, Harry slowly brushed the soap from the back of her legs but didn’t see any all the way down, so he started on the side. He leaned forward so he could see the side of her right leg. He continued to gently brush the suds off so he could see. About halfway down her thigh there was a big bruise, then another near the side of her knee. He went to the other side and found a bruise on the side of her calf muscle and ankle.

“Any in the front?” he asked.

“No,” she said disappointed.

“You were bruised up pretty good, Mandy. I try to stay as still as I can when I’m tortured to prevent this from being so bad.”

Mandy was trying to wrap her head around how you can even think while being tortured. How many of these do you have to experience in order to do that? Do you develop a resistance to it after so many times?

He had continued to gently touch her bruises while he talked while she continued to enjoy it.

“The first time I was tortured I was bruised from head to toe. I think Madam Pomfrey used a whole jar of bruise paste on me. …You can go ahead and sit back down in the tub.”

She eased herself back down and closed her eyes.

“I have a jar of your bruise paste sitting on the bedside table in my room. I’ll put some on your bruises when your done with your soak.”

“Thanks, Harry,” she said with her eyes still closed. She was remembering his hands gliding over her body, taking care of her.

“Now, budge up Miss Brocklehurst. I’m not done.”

Mandy opened her eyes and there stood Harry completely naked. He had shed his boxers and was trying to get in the tub behind her.

“Why, Mr. Potter, I’m shocked!” she said with a smile.

“Yeah, yeah, just budge up, Miss Brocklehurst.

She obliged and scooted up so he would have room to get in behind her. It was a huge tub so they both easily fit. He put his long legs on each side of her and then started gently washing her back with his hand. She was in heaven.

“I noticed a small scrape on your back as well from the hard stone floor of the cell you were in. I want to make sure it doesn’t get infected you know.”

“Of course,” she said grinning.

When he was done washing her back, he gently pulled her back toward him so she was leaning against his chest. Her sudsy breasts were slightly exposed now but she didn’t care. She just relaxed into Harry and enjoyed his closeness.

“Thanks for rescuing me, Harry, and taking great care of me. I Love you so much,” she said closing her eyes.

“I love you too, Mandy,” he replied while wrapping his strong arms around her. “I’ll always take care of you.”

She sighed. How can it get any better than this, she asked herself.

After a long soak and a short soap bubble fight with the few bubbles that had not dissipated yet, they decided to get out before they turned into prunes. After helping to dry each other off, Harry led her to the bed in his room, and placed a big towel down. He then had her lay face down on the towel.

He took the bruise paste and began smearing it onto her bruises. He made sure he covered each one fully. He was very gentle and Mandy enjoyed every minute of it. She was moving her legs slowly as he massaged the paste onto her skin. It was very sensual.

“Miss Brocklehurst, I need you to keep your legs still while I apply this paste to them,” he reprimanded her.

She giggled and kept her legs still for him so he could finish. She realized this was a different type of torture, a very pleasurable torture.

Suddenly, he started gently blowing on the bruise paste to dry it some. She couldn’t believe the sensation that was causing her.

“Mr. Potter, if you keep that up you’re going to have to join me in this bed.”

Harry chuckled. “I’m afraid you’re not up for that kind of strenuous activity. Your bruises need to heal.”

Mandy had a pouty look on her face after he said that, even though Harry couldn’t see it.

“However, in about an hour you should be right as rain,” he finished.

She perked back up.

“Now, Miss Brocklehurst, I want you to stay here for at least an hour to give the paste time to work and to soak in properly. Don’t get up until the hour has past. You should feel much better by then. Understood?”

“Yes, Healer Potter. I will not get up for an hour. I promise,” she said giggling.

“See to it, Miss Brocklehurst. I’m going to get dressed now and go to my library. After the hour’s up, you can find me there.”

“Thank you, Mr. Potter.”

Harry was reading at his library table when Mandy walked up in a bath robe. He looked up from his book at her. It had been about an hour.

“Feeling better?” he asked.

“Perfect. I feel perfect. All the bruises are gone. See?”

She turned around and slowly dropped the bath robe to the floor. She was completely naked again. Harry looked.

“You’re right they’re all healed. Congratulations!”

“Thanks to you!” she said turning around.

Harry rose from his chair and slowly made his way toward his naked girlfriend.

“Why, Miss Brocklehurst, I believe you are teasing me. That can’t stand.”

“Oh really?” she asked like a challenge.

“Really,” he replied as he slowly stalked her.

“Well then, you’ll just have to catch me,” she said.

With that she took off running out of the library, down the steps, and toward the training room. Harry took off after her. He could of caught her with minimal effort given his abilities but what would be the fun in that. He saw her run into the training room so followed after her. When he went through the door there was a canopied bed in the middle of the room with a naked Mandy laying on it. Harry stopped a couple meters away from her.

“Have you ever had sex before?” he asked.

“No, have you.”

“No.”

“Well, will just have to figure it out together,” she said smiling.

“If you say so,” he said hesitantly.

“Hey, there’s a woman in this bed that loves you. What exactly are you going to do about it?” she asked.

Harry just stared at her. She was incredible to look at.

“Are you positive about this?” he asked still staring.

“I’m on the potion for you, Harry, and I love you. What more do I have to say?”

“Nothing. I love you too, Mandy.”

Harry quickly removed his clothes and joined Mandy on the bed. From there, they just let nature take its course and it eventually worked out fine.

After an early lunch, they let nature take its course again, but in Mandy’s room this time.

Then in the afternoon, when they burned off some energy learning new spells in the training room, they decided to christen that room again. After all, it provided anything you needed.

Dobby was wondering what took them so long to finally get together.

Later, Harry called Winky and introduced them to each other. He explained the change in elf protection and she understood how having a female elf would be better for her. She liked Dobby a lot but knew after meeting Winky that she would grow fond of her as well.

Harry also tested his fading ability with a passenger. He simply faded with Mandy hanging on from inside the training room to just outside of it. There were no issues so Harry took her to a secluded spot in the park in Little Whinging Surrey that he knew of and then brought her back.

“That is amazing, Harry. You’re right! You feel nothing, no discomfort at all.”

“Parseltongue magic is awesome, I’m telling you.”

“It is. Too bad it’s limited to so few.”

“Oh the burden of being a Parselmouth,” he said putting the back of his hand across his forehead.

“Shut up, snake-boy.”

“You know, I have half a mind to show you what this snake-boy can do, but I just had a different idea.”

“What?”

“Let’s go see your parents tonight.”

“What? But how?”

“I know they were worried about you, Mandy. Madam Bones told me she had talked to them when you were kidnapped. She then said she would floo them back and let them know you were safe. Let’s go before they come up to the school to check on you this weekend.”

“Okay, but how are we getting there? You’ve never been to my house and I can’t legally apparate.”

“We can floo there, but let’s go take care of that pesky apparating problem right now.”

“Right now?”

“Right now. Grab a hold.”

Mandy grabbed on and Harry faded out. They appeared in a dark hallway with an ornate black door down a short hallway in front of them.

“What part of the Ministry is this?” she asked.

“I was pretty sure there was a good chance this hallway would be deserted. It is. I didn’t want anyone noticing me fading in. No need in letting that cat out of the bag. That door,” he pointed to the one down the short hall in front of them, “leads to the Department of Mysteries. I have a fairly good working knowledge of their department.”

“You do?”

“Yes. Unfortunately, it wasn’t a fun experience.” He didn’t want to talk about that. “Come on, let’s head to the Department of Magical Transportation.”

Mandy followed him to the lift and they got on. She noticed how he changed the subject.

“Department of Magical Transportation, please,” Harry said out loud.

The lift rattled off with them going up, then across, and then diagonally, they thought anyway. Finally, it stopped and the doors opened. A pleasant woman’s voice greeted them.

“Welcome to the Department of Magical Transportation,” it announced.

“I guess we’re here,” Harry said.

Harry took Mandy’s hand and led her to the desk where you sign up for your apparition testing and licensing. No one else was around except the middle-aged lady at the counter.

“How can I help you sir? Oh my, you’re Harry Potter. What a pleasure it is to meet you!”

Mandy smiled along with Harry.

“Same here. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Harry replied. “I came to test for my apparition license.”

“Okay… um … wait a second. Aren’t you just sixteen?”

“Yes, but I was emancipated this past summer on my birthday.”

“Of course, I remember now. Sorry about that, Harry.”

“And your name?”

“Helen.”

“No problem, Helen. That’s not a bother. I understand.”

Helen looked at Mandy and shook her head. “He is just so nice.”

“Yes he is,” replied Mandy.

“I do have a second request,” Harry informed her.

“What would that be Harry?”

“I need for my girlfriend here to get her license too. She can already apparate perfectly. I taught her myself.”

“And your name, Miss?”

“Mandy Brocklehurst.”

“And how old are you Mandy?”

“Sixteen, I won’t be seventeen until March.”

“I’m sorry but you have to be seventeen. That’s the law or you have to be emancipated like Harry here.”

Mandy nodded sadly.

“The problem, Helen, is Mandy’s life is in danger simply because she’s my girlfriend. Voldemort –“ Helen screamed. “Sorry, Helen, but it really is just a name and nothing to be scared of.”

Helen nodded, embarrassed.

“Anyway, he issued an order this summer to have me killed on sight. Since school started I’ve been attacked three times by people wanting to kill me. When the Death Eaters came for me in Hogsmeade, two of them tried to take Mandy away with them. I put a stop to that. However, yesterday two female students kidnapped her in the loo and sent her via portkey to the Malfoy Mansion where she was tortured. I had to go get her. She needs a license just for her safety.”

“I read about that in the paper today, Harry. I understand and I agree with you, but I just don’t have the authority.”

“I know someone who has the authority,” said Harry. “Can you get a hold of Madam Bones quickly?”

“Yes, I can and she definitely has the authority.”

“Tell her I’m here to get my license and I’m requesting Mandy Brocklehurst be able to get hers as well.”

“Got it, Harry.”

She wrote the note and sent it off.

“We should here something back very soon, Harry.”

“Thanks, Helen,” Harry said nodding. They waited for a few minutes with no reply.

“Hmm, I wonder if she’s out of her office?” Helen asked out loud. “We should have received a reply by now.”

Just then Amelia Bones walked up.

“I didn’t reply, Helen, because I wanted to come down personally.” She turned to Harry. “You should have let me know you were coming. I could have provided protection for anyone stupid enough to attack you or Mandy here.”

“Sorry about that Madam Bones. It didn’t occur to me. Can you give Mandy the override? She really needs to be able to do this legally. I have a feeling she’s going to need it soon.”

Madam Bones turned to Helen and gave her a slip of paper that authorized Mandy to get her license early. Then turned to Mandy.

“Can you apparate well enough, Miss Brocklehurst?”

“Oh yes, Madam Bones! Harry taught me himself and he’s a master at it. Completely silent!”

“Silent, huh?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied.

“I’m impressed, Mr. Potter.”

“You can go in now, Mr. Potter,” said Helen. “The tester will get you sorted out.”

“Thanks, Helen. Madam Bones would you do me a favor and stay with Mandy until I’m done. Nothing, I mean absolutely nothing, can happen to her. You understand?”

“I’ll do one better, Mr. Potter. Come on Miss Brocklehurst. We are all three going to go in together. We’ll get you both tested and on your way.”

“But Amelia,” said Helen, “they’re supposed to go in alone and test.”

“I know Helen, but this is a special case and both their lives are at stake. I’m going to make sure everything goes smoothly while they are in the Ministry.”

Helen nodded then the three of them walked into the large testing room. It was obviously magically expanded. There was an old man sitting at a desk. He rose when they entered.

“Amelia!”

“Otis.”

“What can I do for you?”

“Otis, we have a special case today. The Death Eaters are after Mr. Potter and by extension Miss Brocklehurst. They are both sixteen but Mr. Potter was emancipated and Miss Brocklehurst was given permission so she has a convenient way to escape if possible. We all three are going to stay in here with you until both have been tested. I am making it my responsibility to guarantee their safety while in the Ministry.”

“Alright. That should not be a problem as long as we test them separately. Ladies first?” he asked.

Mandy looked at Harry.

“Go ahead Mandy. I’ll be watching the whole time.”

Mandy smiled and stepped up to Otis.

“Miss Brocklehurst, are you comfortable with apparating?”

She nodded.

“Have any issues with it?”

“No.”

“Very well then. Do you see that square lit up way over there about fifty meters?”

She nodded.

“I want you to apparate to there then apparate back here to that lit square right there next to us. Go when you’re ready.”

Mandy did it with no problems and did everything else he needed to see after that before he declared her proficient enough for a license.

Harry took his turn and apparated silently and so quickly that Otis had him do it again.

“This time, Mr. Potter, stay for at least a second in the distant square so I’ll have time to see you there with these old eyes.”

Harry obliged. When he came to the point where Harry had to do multiple jumps just like Mandy did, Otis knew this could be interesting since the goal was to jump several times as fast as you could but do it safely. There were five hops to go through all around the very large room. Harry did it in less than four seconds.

“In all my years of doing this, Mr. Potter, I have never seen anyone apparate so fast.”

“I think he’s a natural,” said Mandy.

“I think you’re right Miss Brocklehurst. Well, you both passed. Congratulations!”

Otis went to his desk and picked up two licenses, that he then tapped with his wand to put their names on, and handed them over to Madam Bones.

“They both did great, Amelia.”

“They did didn’t they.” She handed them their new licenses. “I’m proud of both of you. Now, are you done at the Ministry?”

“Yes, I believe we are. Can you walk us to the nearest apparition point?” Harry asked.

“It will be my pleasure.”

They said goodbye to Helen on the way out and went to a Ministry apparition point that was close by. Amelia stayed with them until they were safely away.

“Where to Harry?” asked Mandy.

“How about I meet you in front of the Three Broomsticks? I’ll buy you a butterbeer in celebration.”

“Your on,” and she apparated away.

“Thanks for your help, Madam Bones.”

“Just be careful, Mr. Potter.”

He nodded then he was gone. Amelia shook her head at the talent that young man had. She then made the trek back to her office.

oOo

At six o’clock, they decided to pay Mandy’s parents a visit. Harry took her with him through the floo to Salazar’s office. He then took the floo powder and offered it to Mandy.

“You can floo outside from here?” she asked.

“Yes, but only I can floo back to this fireplace. I’ll have to fade us to get back.”

“Alright, now listen to my floo address so you can get there, Harry. It’s ‘Brocklehurst Manor.’ That’s our floo in the entryway. Give me a minute to let them know you’re on your way, then come on through.”

“Don’t take too long. I don’t like you out of my sight.”

“It’ll be fine. We’re going to my home where I grew up. Don’t worry.”

“I’ll always worry about your safety, Mandy. I can’t rest until I get rid of everyone who wants to kill me or take you away from me.”

“You are such a sweetheart,” she said then kissed him. “One minute and then come over. Got it?”

“Got it.”

Mandy went through and came out of the floo at her home.

“Mum! Dad!” she called. “I’m home!”

An elf popped in.

“Oh, hi Libby!”

“Libby is so happy to see Miss Mandy. Libby was so worried when she heard the news.”

“I need a favor Libby. Please inform Mum and Dad that I came to visit and I brought Harry Potter with me. He’s just about to join us.”

“Libby can do that.”

_Pop!_

At exactly one minute, and not a second later, Harry stepped out of the floo looking around and taking in everything. Mandy reached over and grabbed his hands. He slowly settled down and looked into her beautiful grey eyes.

“Thank you for giving me that full minute, Harry. I know it was difficult for you but you did and I appreciate it.”

Harry leaned over and kissed her. Then they heard a gruff voice.

“What is going on here?”

Harry moved so fast she didn’t know what happened until she realized she was standing directly behind Harry and he had is hand on her upper arm keeping her there. She moved his hand and took a peek around Harry. She saw her parents standing there in shock at Harry’s quickness.

She took his hand in hers and walked back around to his side.

“Hi Mum! Hi Dad!”

“Sweetheart!” her mum said then ran to her. Mandy met her halfway. “What are you doing here?”

“Harry told me you heard about what happened so we wanted to see you in person so you wouldn’t worry.”

Her dad walked up.

“We actually went to the school last night to see you, sweetie,” her father said, “but were told you were with Harry and no one knew exactly where that is.”

“You might recall that I sent a letter explaining just how private the place is so it remains completely hidden from everyone. Great security.” Mandy moved over and hugged her dad. “I was safe, Dad. Harry was very concerned about my safety after I was kidnapped so he took me back to his safe place and took care of me himself.”

“What all did they do to you, sweetheart?” asked her mum.

“Before we get into all that, let me introduce you to Harry. Then we can go sit down and discuss it all.”

She went back and grabbed Harry’s hand, then led him up to her parents.

“Mum, Dad, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is my mum and dad, Alison and David Brocklehurst.”

Harry stuck out his hand. David reached over and shook it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you sir. Mandy is very important to me so meeting you and your wife is very important to me as well.”

“Is there something you wish to tell me sweetie?” David asked looking over at his daughter.

“Later, Dad. Let’s get the introductions completed first.”

“Ma’am,” Harry nodded at Alison.

She took Harry’s hands in hers.

“Mr. Potter, I can’t thank you enough for what you did for Mandy. If it weren’t for you, I can’t imagine what would have happened to my baby.”

She then gave Harry a hug. He reciprocated.

“Call me Harry, please, and know that I will always do my best to keep her safe, Mrs. Brocklehurst.”

“Feel free to call me Alison, Harry, and call him David.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, that we got that settled,” said Mandy, “shall we find a place to sit and talk about everything that’s happened?”

“Yes!” said David. “I’m anxious to know the details. No one has filled in the blanks for us. Let’s go to the lounge.”

Mandy took Harry’s hand and led him to the lounge behind her parents.

“You have a lovely home here, Alison,” Harry commented after they reached the lounge.

“Thank you, Harry. I inherited this house from my grandparents. It’s been in the Davis family for a long time, or at least my side of the Davis family. When my grandparents passed on they left it to me. I was only Mandy’s age at the time and still in Hogwarts. My parents already had their own place and strongly approved of me receiving it. I was pretty much the only one left, other than my parents, that it could go to anyway.”

“Yes, Alison insisted that we live here after we got married,” David added. “I wasn’t really against it. My parents are still in the Muggle world and after Hogwarts I wanted to stay in the Magical world. I had no holdings in this world, so it made sense to live here.”

“Did you know my parents while at Hogwarts?”

“Yes, we did,” answered Alison, “but not all that well. We were a few years older than them and in a different house. However, they were the cooler kids when we were there.”

“We knew about the Marauders though. There was no missing them,” added David.

“I have a great idea,” said Alison. “Why don’t you two stay for dinner? It’ll give us more time to talk and I’m sure Libby’s made enough.”

Harry looked at Mandy.

“What do you think, Harry?”

“It’s up to you. I’m fine with staying longer and visiting with your parents.”

“Okay, we’ll stay for dinner,” she told her mum.


	16. SIXTEEN

**SIXTEEN**

During dinner, the couple was asked how they became a couple so they had to share with David and Alison about what happened after they literally ran into each other. After dinner they all retired back to the lounge.

“Okay, let’s get this out of the way. I want to hear what my darling daughter had to go through. I know she’s okay now, but as a father I have to know what happened to her.”

“I need to know too, sweetheart,” Alison said rubbing her daughter’s arm.

“Alright, I’ll share my experience with you.”

Mandy then told the complete story from her perspective.

However, when she started and told how Pansy and Millicent grabbed her, then took her wand and threw it away from them, she stopped.

“Harry, they threw my wand away from me in the loo. I bet it’s still there somewhere.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll have Dobby or Winky go get it tonight when we get back. If they stole it or if it’s damaged and can’t be repaired, then I’ll buy you a new one.”

She frowned. “I hope not,” she said worrying about it.

“I know how important your first wand is to you. Most people go their whole lives using one wand that they bought at the age of eleven. I still have the same wand and it would pain me greatly if anything ever happened to it. Given the situations I find myself in though, I wouldn’t be surprised if something doesn’t happen to it at some point. I hope not, but it’s possible, even likely.”

“My wand is ash with a unicorn hair core. I’m very, very attached to it, Harry.”

“I bet you are. I’m attached to mine as well. It’s holly with a phoenix feather core. That reminds me. Remember Fawkes?”

“Yes, Dumbledore’s phoenix.”

“The feather that’s in my wand came from him.”

“That’s amazing, and Dumbledore said how much Fawkes likes you. He also believes Fawkes will seek Harry out for companionship once he’s gone,” she told her parents.

“Perhaps, but I don’t think it has anything to do with my wand containing one of his feathers. When I bought my wand, Ollivander told me that Fawkes only gave one other feather. That feather is in Voldemort’s wand. Our wands are brother wands and it makes it difficult to fight each other with them. Also, I’m positive Fawkes would never choose Voldemort. Phoenixes are of the light, after all.”

“They are also attracted to powerful magic users,” said Alison.

“I read that as well,” agreed Mandy.

Harry thought that over. He had not heard that before.

“Harry, there’s no need for you to spend your money if my daughter needs a new wand. As her father I would happily pay for a new one.”

“I apologize, sir. I did not intend it that way. You see, it’s my fault she was kidnapped in the first place so I felt it right that I replace her wand if necessary.”

David started to reply but his daughter cut him off.

“Hang on a second Dad. Excuse me, Harry, but how in Merlin’s name is it your fault I was kidnapped?”

“You know that Voldemort issued an order to have me killed on sight and as soon as possible.” Mandy nodded. “You also know that the only reason they want you is to get to me. Correct?” Mandy nodded again. “So that’s why I’m to blame. All they want in life is to kill me and you are just a weapon to them, so they can draw me out and succeed.”

“No, Harry. You’re wrong. This in no way is your fault. It’s not your fault Voldemort has issued an order to his Death Eaters to kill you. It’s not your fault that they go after people you care about so you’ll come after them. It’s not your fault I refused when you told me to get as far away from you as I could. That was my decision. Not yours. You tried to convince me even when we were only friends that I would be safer not hanging around you, not being your friend. When you did that and showed me that you truly cared for me even as a friend, there was no way I was going to abandon you just to feel safe. It’s. not. your. fault.”

“Well, since you put it that way….” he said with a smile.

After Mandy completed the story she asked Harry a question.

“Harry, do you want to know when I feel the safest?”

Harry nodded.

“When I’m with you, especially when I’m in your arms. I feel like no one can get to me as long as you are there beside me. When they had me in that cell and even when Lucius Malfoy was torturing me, I refused to cry. I wasn’t about to let them see me weak. But after you killed him and showed up in the door of that cell, I looked up at you and just started bawling. I felt safe and just let it all out.”

They were holding hands so Harry pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it. Mandy smiled at him.

After all that information was shared, Alison was crying and David was fuming over Lucius Malfoy torturing his daughter.

“If Lucius wasn’t dead already, I’d kill him myself,” David said.

“I’m sorry, sir, that I had to kill him before you had a chance,” offered Harry.

“No, son. Don’t apologize. I’m glad you were there and were able to kill that maniac then get my baby to safety.”

They asked so Harry briefly told what he did.

“Harry, how many Death Eaters did you kill when you rescued Mandy?” asked Alison.

“I wasn’t counting, ma’am. I just killed them if they were between me and getting to Mandy.”

“Have you seen the paper from this morning?” asked David.

Mandy and Harry shook their heads no.

“It reported seventeen Death Eaters killed, not counting Lucius Malfoy.”

“Then that was the count,” Harry said.

The parents just shook their heads. It was unbelievable that this young man could do that all by himself. Of course, he did take out twenty in Diagon Alley during August, they remembered.

“Harry, I want you to let me buy my daughter a new wand if it’s necessary,” said David. “I don’t want you spending your money on that. You should save what you have for living after school, and for marriage and kids and stuff.”

Harry looked over at him with a smile.

“I’m not sure if you’ve heard yet, but I’m the head of two prominent family houses. I’m the last of the Potter’s. That’s why I was emancipated on my sixteenth birthday. I also inherited the Black family head of house from my godfather. Both of those families were very well off. I have more money than I could ever spend.”

All three Brocklehursts were quiet after that. Then Alison leaned over toward her daughter, grabbed Mandy’s knee, and said something softly but so that they all could hear.

“If you don’t marry him, then I will.”

Everyone laughed.

Mandy turned to Harry.

“Have I told you how much I love you, Harry?”

“I’m not falling for that Mandy,” he said chuckling. “I know you loved me before you knew I was rich.”

“You’re right, Harry. I don’t care about the money. I just want you.”

“Assuming I survive this war, you can have me. The money, of course, will come with me.”

“Harry, I don’t see how you can lose, given everything you’ve been able to do so far,” said Alison.

“There’s a reason why the Death Eaters are so afraid of Voldemort. I’m powerful but no more so than him. Actually, I’m pretty sure he’s more powerful. Plus, he has fifty years of experience that I don’t have.”

“What about Professor Dumbledore?” asked David.

“Professor Dumbledore is great and an amazing duelist but he’s too old now. Besides, there’s a prophecy that states Voldemort and I will have to face each other in the end. One of us will not make it. I just hope I’m good enough.”

“A prophecy?” asked Mandy.

“I can’t tell you the exact words of the prophecy. Only Dumbledore and myself know it fully. Voldemort only knows the first part and we don’t want him knowing any more. It keeps him guessing. Sharing it with you would put you in even more danger since Voldemort wants to know it all. Don’t even mention that you know there’s a prophecy. It will be safer for you that way.”

They all three nodded in agreement and pondered the new information.

oOo

Dobby took Winky with him to the loo where Mandy was attacked and they managed to find her wand. Winky made sure the bathroom was empty before calling in Dobby to help look. Winky went back to Grimmauld Place after they found it. Then Dobby cleaned it up and polished it for her before presenting it back to Mandy. Mandy was very happy to get her wand back.

The weekend was filled with homework, pizza, personal study, training, and lots of experimentation. The couple was anxious to discover what else they could do for each other while in bed together. They decided to find some good books on the subject and see what they were missing. Mandy was a Ravenclaw after all and Harry’s quest for knowledge was amazing once he got going.

On Monday, the couple showed back up to the Great Hall for breakfast. They decided to eat with Harry’s friends that morning.

“Harry, did you see the paper on Friday?” asked Hermione. “I saved it for you.”

“No, but we were told about the story.”

“Who told you? I thought you guys stayed at your place all weekend,” said Ron.

“We paid my parents a visit Friday night. We knew they would be worried,” answered Mandy.

“How are you feeling, Mandy?” asked Ginny who was sitting next to Dean. They had started dating recently.

“I’m fine. All better. Harry took very good care of me. Turns out he knows exactly how to treat Cruciatus victims.”

“He would,” said Ron. “Madam Pomfrey has treated him enough for it.”

“That really bothers me to know that about you Harry,” said Mandy. “I hope I never have to go through that again.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not likely to ever happen again if I have my way,” he told her.

“It better not,” she said squeezing his hand.

“Oh, you guys missed Pizza!” said Dean excitedly. “They served pizza Friday night and salad. I couldn’t believe it.! It was great. I love pizza!”

“I noticed Ron and Ginny cottoned onto it fairly quickly,” said Hermione with a smile. “I can’t say the same for the other purebloods. They were finally convinced to try it by some of the others and then I doubt there was any left in the Hall that didn’t enjoy it. I think Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass, along with her sister Astoria, had to convince most of the other Slytherins to at least try it. They were hooked once they did.”

“They did it and we missed it, Harry!” said Mandy.

“I’m glad. I finally remembered to talk to Dumbledore about it.”

“Wait a second. You had something to do with this, Harry?” asked Hermione.

“It was Harry’s idea,” Mandy answered for him.

“Thanks, mate!” said Ron and Dean at the same time.

“I wonder where they learned how to make pizza?” asked Hermione. “It was as good as any pizza restaurant you go to.”

“Dobby taught them,” answered Harry.

“Yeah, Dobby made us pizza on Saturday so we really didn’t miss out,” added Mandy.

“Dobby? But, where did he learn?” asked Ron.

“I took him with me several times to a pizza joint this summer and he absolutely loved it.”

“You took a house elf to a muggle restaurant?” Hermione asked incredulously.

“Dobby was invisible while we were there,” he explained patiently. “He then spent some time observing the cooks make the pizza. That’s how he learned. Then he taught the other elves. Turns out, they all like pizza.”

‘That’s great!” said Ron. “I really liked it! They had all different kinds too. I hope they make it again soon.”

“I’m sure they will,” said Harry. “Come on, we’d better get to class everyone.”

Harry wasn’t paying much attention to anyone else but his friends while they ate breakfast, but when they left to go to class, the amount of stares and finger pointing was quite obvious. Some Slytherins were even looking apprehensive whenever he had to walk by them.

Harry chalked it up to the rampant gossip that always blew things out of proportion.

oOo

Things were eerily quiet as the rest of the semester played out. At the Order meetings everyone was commenting on exactly how quiet it was. Some put forth the idea that perhaps Voldemort was planning something big to surprise everyone with. It was also reported that no one knew for sure where Voldemort was staying. They were all somewhat surprised that he wasn’t at Malfoy Manor when Harry tore through the place to rescue his girlfriend.

Dumbledore postulated that Voldemort may be laying low because he lost so many Death Eaters recently, since August anyway. If you take into account the twenty Harry took out, plus the eighteen more when he went to Malfoy manor, then how many Death Eaters could he have, given the defeats he’s suffered.

Granted, Voldemort likely recruited the whole year Fudge refused to believe he was alive, but how many did he actually get is the question. As far as the one spy in the Order could tell, not that many. Evidently, there was a problem believing he was actually alive given that he was in hiding and only his old followers were there at his rebirth.

While there was apparently a slight upswing in recruits after Voldemort’s coming out party in the Ministry in June, it was short-lived. When it was fully reported about the thumping a dozen of his best fighters received by six Hogwarts students on that same night, it put a damper on recruitment. Mainly due to all his recruiters being in Askaban. Even though they were all broken out later, the routing by Harry in August of most of his new recruits in Diagon Alley was devastating. Add to that the slaughter at Malfoy manor, which also took out several of his inner circle, and you can see where he would have trouble building ranks.

Dumbledore also believed that the students who were after Harry and Mandy were now suitably cowed. This was due to Harry’s response to being attacked, the speech he gave about their attempts, plus his visit to Malfoy manor, where he killed a few of their fathers without getting as much as a scratch on him. Dumbledore said he would wager that those formerly eager students were now less willing to put their necks on the line against Harry.

Word was spreading of Harry’s success and Voldemort’s failure, but Dumbledore warned of believing Voldemort was done or worried about his chances. They had to keep their eyes open for any evidence of activity.

oOo

The final day of the semester was upon them and most were planning to go home for Christmas. Mandy always went home for Christmas so invited Harry to go with her. Harry gladly accepted but warned that it would be safer to stay in the chamber.

“Harry, if my parent’s house gets attacked then I want to be there to help them and I want you there as well. They’ll need our help.”

“I suppose you’re right. I’ll tell your dad that I need to strengthen your wards against Death Eaters, then make a few changes.”

“We’ve always had very strong wards. If they do attack then it will take a while to break through them.”

“I can use Parselmagic wards to specifically keep Voldemort out, along with his Death Eaters. Once I get done, they won’t be able to get in at all.”

“You can do that?”

“Sure. I actually found runes and wards kind of easy, well Parseltongue wards. I haven’t studied any other. Plus, the books I have take you through them quite nicely and make it easy to follow. It’s the Parseltongue that makes it powerful.”

“But if Voldemort can speak Parseltongue then can’t he break them?”

“Not if I lock him out like I do here.”

“Ah, I see.”

After breakfast, everyone leaving had to make sure they had everything they wanted to take with them before boarding the train in Hogsmeade. Harry and Mandy decided to just fade instead of riding the train. Harry thought that would be safer.

oOo

While visiting with David and Alison over dinner that night, Harry mentioned that he would like to strengthen their wards so Mandy would be better protected in case the Death Eaters came calling. David was not real keen on the idea. He was proud of the strong wards they had and had a hard time believing a sixteen year old could improve them, Harry Potter or not.

Of course, Harry wouldn’t tell them it was Parseltongue wards he would be putting up. He didn’t want to reveal that secret. Mandy tried to help but would only tell her father that Harry was very good at wards. She also said that he had put up his own wards where they’ve been staying and no one could ever get to them there because of those wards.

Her father was still not convinced. Since he wasn’t told they were Parseltongue wards, then he had no reason to believe what Harry could do would be any better than what he had already. Plus, in the back of his mind Harry was still just a sixth year at Hogwarts and what if he messed up the current ones.

Harry decided to wait until everyone was asleep before doing it anyway. His plan was to put up separate wards and not disturb the existing ones. Around midnight when all of the Brocklehurst family were asleep in their beds, Harry rose, turned invisible, and faded out to the ward line. He had to walk it to know what he was dealing with so he cast silencing charms on himself and set out on his walk.

He was over halfway around the property and at the back behind the mansion when he had a flash which came true a few seconds later when he found two individuals at the ward line. There were trees and bushes back there so it was easier for someone to hide. Harry stopped and just watched them for a little bit. He was trying to figure out what they were doing.

It didn’t take him long to notice they were attempting to break down the wards. He also noticed that they were Death Eaters.

Harry stunned them both, took their wands and portkeys, then tied them up. Then he removed his invisibility and enervated them.

They saw it was Harry Potter standing over them so they both blanched.

“So,” Harry said nonchalantly, “you just can’t leave well enough alone, can you?”

They both swallowed hard.

“I can’t believe how stupid you must be to come after my girl again.” Harry shook his head at them. “Well, actually that’s not true. Why else would I be missing sleep and be out here looking for you idiots?” he asked. “I was counting on you being this stupid. I mean, it’s already been done. You took her once and I took her back after killing every Death Eater in my way. Why would you want to put yourselves in that situation again?”

“The Dark Lord ordered us to do this,” one of them answered.

“Then I suppose you were to let him know when you had the wards ready to come down?” asked Harry.

They both nodded.

“Was he planning on coming himself?”

They both nodded again.

“Perhaps you idiots are listening to the wrong person.” said Harry. “Not only is he a half-blood who lies about his blood status, but he’s also a bleeding lunatic!”

“What are you going to do with us?” the other one asked worriedly.

“Oh, I’m not going to kill you if that’s got you worried.”

The two Death Eaters looked at each other and blew out a big breath of relief.

“Although by the time I’m done with you, just so you’ll be a good example to the others you understand, then you’ll likely be wishing I’d just killed you out right,” he said as his face took on a hard look.

Their faces went ashen and their eyes bugged out at the scary wizard standing before them.

Harry cast a silencing spell on them next. They tried to beg for mercy but no sound came out of their mouths. Harry then started casting spells and watched as the two wizards yelled and screamed in pain, silently of course, until they finally passed out.

Harry left them trussed up there for now while he went about putting up his Parseltongue wards just outside the current wards. This took him about three hours to complete. He was even able to use the Dark Mark on the left arms of his captives to add a piece that prevents anyone with it to not be able to enter the property just like no Parseltongue speaker could either.

Of course, Harry excluded himself.

When he was done with the wards, he grabbed the two Death Eaters by the collars and faded to in front of Madam Bones office in the DMLE. He left them there before fading back to his room down the hall from Mandy. She wasn’t sure how her parents would feel about them sleeping together.

Harry took a quick shower to clean up, dried off and put on some clean boxer shorts, before climbing back into bed. To his surprise, he found Mandy waiting for him but she was asleep. He must not have noticed her in his bed when he faded into the room before. Harry wrapped his arms around the girl he loved and dozed off.

oOo

Madam Bones usually came in earlier than everyone else so was surprised when she went to her office and found her present in front of her door. She stared at the two Death Eaters whose Dark Mark was exposed on their left arms, since their sleeves were removed completely. They were laying at odd angles too. Both were tied up and there was a large envelope hanging on the doorknob to her office.

She cast a spell to check for any curses then removed it and looked at its contents. The envelope contained two wands and two portkeys, identified by another spell she cast. She also found a note inside. She read it carefully.

_Director Bones,_

_These two Death Eaters were found at the back edge of the wards at the Brocklehurst mansion. They were attempting to break down the wards when they were caught in the act. They said they were under orders from their Dark Lord and were to contact him when they were ready to bring down the wards completely._

_I started to kill them since we both know they were after the Brocklehurst heir, but instead I chose to use them as an example of what happens to someone who attempts to attack the Brocklehurst home. I hope the message is clear._

_Please find enclosed two wands and two portkeys that were relieved from their persons._

_Harry Potter_

Curious, she waved her wand over the body of one of the Death Eaters and was shocked at what she found. She used an Auror trained medical diagnostic spell that told her quickly the types of injuries the victim had sustained. What was surprising was the amount of broken bones she encountered. Arms and legs had three each, including elbows and kneecaps. Most of the bones in their feet were broken. Their jaws were broken and all their ribs were broken. She lost count of the amount of broken bones.

Going over to the floo, she called St. Mungos to send over a healer right away. She then went to her office and started filing a report on the incident. Whenever Kingsley came in she would take him over with her to visit with the Brocklehursts. She was assuming Harry was visiting with them.

The healer showed up and tended to the two Death Eaters. Most of the aurors were curious about them until Madam Bones informed everyone of the situation. She went over the report she started with Kingsley and allowed him to read the letter. They discussed it then decided to pay the Brocklehursts a visit. They had to wait until the healer had the two Death Eaters situated and potions given, but they finally used the floo to contact the Brocklehursts.

“Yes, Amelia?” asked Alison.

“Hi, Alison. Do you mind if Auror Shacklebolt and I come through? We have some questions,” she said from the floo.

“Not at all. Come on through,” she said waving her wand at the floo.

After the two aurors were in the house and seated, Libby popped in with tea and the fixings.

“Thank you, Libby,” Alison said as the elf popped away. “Now, what can I do for you, Amelia? This is quite a surprise.”

“Well, I received quite a surprise myself this morning when I got to my office.” She started to say more but Mandy walked in.

“Mum, I heard voices. Do we have visitors?” she asked as she entered. She stopped when she saw them. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“That’s okay, Miss Brocklehurst. Come in and join us. Perhaps you can help answer some questions for us as well,” said Kingsley.

“Sure, I’d be glad to help if I can,” she came in a sat down next to her mum.

“First,” said Amelia, “is Harry Potter here by any chance?”

“Yes, he’s staying with us for the holidays,” said Alison.

“And, is David here as well?” she asked.

“No, he had to go into the office for a little bit. He should be back by this afternoon,” answered Alison.

“And, do you know where Mr. Potter is right now?” Amelia asked.

“The last time I saw him he was still sleeping which is very odd. Harry is a very early riser. I’m never up before him. Why don’t I go check on him? Something must be wrong. He really should be up by now,” she said worriedly.

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry, Miss Brocklehurst,” said Kingsley. “I think Harry just had a late night and missed too much sleep.”

“But how would you know?” she asked.

“That happens to be why we are here,” said Amelia. “Could you check and see if he’s up yet?”

“Sure, I’ll be right back.”

As she left to go check on Harry, she heard her mother speak.

“What’s going on Amelia?”

“It would be best to wait on Mr. Potter, Alison. So tell me, how’s life been treating you? We haven’t shared tea in ages!”

When Mandy made it to Harry’s room, he was no longer in his bed. She followed the sound of running water and found him taking a shower.

“Harry?” she said over the sound of the shower.

Harry opened the shower door and stepped out, grabbing his towel.

“Yes, my dear?” he asked then gave her a wet kiss on the lips.

She giggled and used the other end of his towel to dry her lips. “Madam Bones and Auror Shacklebolt are here and wish to talk to you.”

“Ah, I was half-expecting them to call.”

“What have you been up to, Harry?” she asked admiring his body as he hung up his towel and simply waved his hand to completely dry himself.

“Oh, you’ll find out soon enough. No need spoiling all the fun,” he said as he walked out of the bathroom and over to the chest of drawers and pulled out some boxers to wear, then put them on to Mandy’s displeasure. She had followed him into the room.

“So you were up to something last night?” she asked as he walked over to the closet and found some jeans to wear, then put them on, again to her displeasure.

“Oh, yes,” he said as he picked out a shirt. “I was definitely up to something, but I best hurry so I don’t keep them waiting,” he said pulling a t-shirt over his head. The t-shirt was red and said ‘Retired Superstar’ with a picture of trainers hanging on a hook.

Mandy went over and grabbed some socks out of the drawer then met him with them as he picked up his trainers.

“Thank you, my dear.”

“No problem, my love.”

“By the way, I thought you were worried about your parents so we had to sleep in separate rooms?” he asked putting on his socks and shoes.

“I got lonely and couldn’t sleep. I guess I’m used to cuddling up with you.”

“Me too,” he replied finishing up.

After he was done, they walked to the lounge hand in hand.


	17. SEVENTEEN

**SEVENTEEN**

“Sorry, to keep you waiting!” Harry announced from the open doorway.

“No problem, Mr. Potter,” answered Amelia. “I’m sure you needed the extra sleep.”

“Come on in and join us, Harry,” invited Kingsley.

“Is everything okay, Harry?” asked Alison as he grabbed a seat on the sofa and poured himself a cup of tea.

“Everything’s fine, Alison. Now what would you like to know Madam Bones that wasn’t covered in my note?” he asked then took a sip of tea.

“Could you just tell us everything from the start, please? I do have to file a real report and I’m afraid your note left out some important details.”

“Sure, but how are those two I dropped off?”

“The healer was able to heal some of the bones but not all of them,” answered Amanda. “They are currently experiencing several doses of Skele-gro for the bones that had to be vanished.”

“Ah, good old Skele-gro. I’ve had to endure that a time or two,” he said remembering, but not really in a fond way.

Harry then told the group that he was worried about the Death Eater idiots coming after Mandy, so much so that he couldn’t sleep. He decided to check the ward line for any problems. That’s where he came across the two Death Eaters working on bringing the wards down. He captured them then made sure they knew the folly of their ways before dropping them off at the DMLE.

Harry left out the part about the Parseltongue wards.

“Any questions?” he asked.

“Yes, I have one,” said Amelia. “How did you get into the DMLE last night? The guard near the floos had no record of you ever coming through, especially with two Death Eaters in tow.”

“That’s going to be difficult to answer,” he said.

“Please try,” she said determined.

“Well, you see, that would reveal another one of my family secrets and I just can’t do that.”

She sighed. “Very well, Mr. Potter, but please don’t enter an area you are not authorized to enter in the future.”

“Sorry about that, but I wanted to make sure you personally received the prisoners. I don’t trust that many people at the Ministry.”

“I understand, but please refrain in the future.”

Harry nodded at her.

”I suppose that is all we have to ask you. Please try and stay out of trouble.”

“I’ll do my best, Madam Bones. Say, Kingsley, would you do me a favor and let those two idiots know something?”

“What would that be, Harry?”

“Tell them that if I ever catch them doing something like that again, that next time I won’t be so nice,” Harry said seriously, then took his last drink of tea in his cup. He missed all the big eyes from the others in the room.

After Amelia and Kingsley left, Harry explained to Alison and Mandy that he did put up additional wards last night. That he put them outside their current wards and were separate from them. The wards he put up, he explained, will specifically keep out Voldemort and his Death Eaters only. No one else. In fact, they no longer will be able to mess with their existing wards since they now can’t get to them. Anyone who is not Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters will have to deal with just the existing wards.

Alison promised to explain it to David when he came home. David will want to check their wards and repair any damage done, she told him.

oOo

The next morning around ten o’clock, Harry and Mandy decided to go shopping with Alison. David had to go back to his office again early that morning, but promised to make a short day of it. Alison still had some Christmas shopping to finish and the young couple had all theirs to do. They had been safely tucked away in Harry’s chamber when not in classes so they hadn’t done any shopping for presents.

They decided to go to Muggle London first and get that out of the way. Muggle holiday shopping tended to get more crowded in the afternoon, as there were so many more of them. After they were done there, they grabbed some lunch before heading into Diagon Alley.

Almost as soon as they entered the Alley, they ran into Amelia and Susan Bones, along with Hannah Abbott who was tagging along with them. While shopping together, Madam Bones insisted Harry and Mandy call her Amelia while they insisted on their first names as well. Eventually, the two adult friends decided they needed to shop alone together for a while so they could buy some presents for the teens. Amelia impressed upon Harry not to let the girls out of his sight before they walked off.

After the teens finished shopping for presents for the adults, they decided to go get some ice cream at Fortescue’s Ice-Cream Parlour. They had only been there about five minutes chatting with each other and enjoying their ice creams when they heard a voice.

“Hello, cousin!”

They all looked up.

“Hi, Tracey!” Mandy replied.

“Hello, ladies!” said Harry. “Care to join us?”

“Sure, that’ll be great!” answered Tracey.

“Have a seat, Trace,” said Daphne. “I’ll get us some ice cream.”

“Thanks, Daph. So, getting all your shopping done?” she asked turning back to the table of teens.

“Trying,” answered Harry, “but I think we’ve been too busy talking. It slowed us down a bit.”

“You got that right,” said Susan. “We haven’t shut up since we ran into each other,” she said with a chuckle. Susan had strawberry-blonde hair past her shoulders while her friend Hannah had dirty-blonde hair that just barely rested on her shoulders.

“It’s been fun though,” said Mandy. “Don’t get me wrong. I love all the time I get to spend with Harry in that hideaway of his, but it’s nice to get together with friends.”

“She’s right,” said Harry. “I love all the time we get to spend with just the two of us too, but spending time with friends is very important as well. I appreciate all of you.”

“Look at Harry getting all sappy on us,” said Hannah smiling. She tucked some of her hair behind one ear as she did so.

“Those Gryffindor’s say the darndest things, don’t they?” asked Tracey with a grin.

“I heard that,” said Daphne who had just come back with the ice creams for her and Tracey. She put Tracey’s ice cream down in front of her. Daphne had long pure blonde hair while her friend Tracey was a light brunette with hair just past her shoulders. “Watch it Potter! I’m not sure how to deal with appreciation.”

“Why’s that, Greengrass?” he asked with a smirk.

“As you can see, I just handed Tracey her ice cream and she said absolutely nothing in thanks.”

“Oh shut up you cold-hearted hag and hand me my spoon so I can eat it,” replied Tracey.

“See what I’m talking about,” Daphne said as she handed over the spoon to her friend.

“Poor Daphne,” said Harry.

“Yes, poor me, Harry. You see what I have to put up with,” she replied gesturing to Tracey.

Tracey was eating chocolate ice cream so she stopped eating for a second, looked up at everyone, and grinned with her teeth still coated in ice cream.

Everyone chuckled at the display.

Daphne took a seat next to Tracey and looked around. “How’s everyone’s holiday going?”

Everyone answered at once nodding their heads and saying ‘good’ or ‘fun’ or whatever.

“I saw in the paper this morning you were up to your normal stunts, Harry,” said Daphne.

“Oh really? What did it say?”

“It reported that a couple of Death Eaters were attempting to break down the wards at Mandy’s house when you found them then did a number on them before taking them to Susan’s aunt and turning them in.”

“Is that true, Harry?” asked Tracey.

“Sounds about right,” Harry replied.

“What all did you do to them?” asked Susan.

“Oh, I just broke a few bones. I wanted to make sure they knew I meant business about coming after my girl.”

“From what I read it was more than a few,” said Daphne.

“Well, I was very serious,” he replied.

They all looked around at each other while Harry suddenly had a precognition. He figured out that his eyes flashed when that happens so he got in the habit of closing them when he felt it starting. Harry closed his eyes and lowered his head.

All of the girls looked at him, wondering what he was doing. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and looked up at them.

“Pardon me ladies, but there is someone who needs my attention.”

Before they could process what he said, Harry was in motion. He stood and grabbed the chair he was sitting in, flinging it with one hand into the air. They followed the trajectory of it and saw it fly into the path of a green spell that was headed toward Mandy. The chair exploded stopping the Killing Curse and Harry threw up a shield in front of the explosion protecting everyone from the flying pieces of chair.

Instantly, he was gone without a sound. He apparated away and up on top of a roof where a man was getting ready to leave after the failed attempt. He didn’t quite make it. Harry apparated so fast that he was standing beside the assassin before he could even blink.

The assassin tried to bring his wand around on Harry but the speed in which Harry moved was unbelievable. Before he knew it, Harry had his hand wrapped around the wrist of the arm that held the longer than normal wand in it.

The assassin began screaming as Harry snapped his wrist and watched as the wand fell all the way down to the street. The people in Diagon Alley, who saw the exploding chair, looked up suddenly when the man started screaming. About that same time, they saw him sail off the rooftop and land with a splat in the middle of the street below.

Harry told him while he bodily threw him off the building that he would meet him down there on the street and he did. Harry silently apparated and landed right next to the assassin who apparently broke his neck when he landed. He was still alive but unable to move.

Leaving the assassin in the street, Harry apparated back over to Mandy and hugged her.

“Looks like Voldemort has decided to just kill you outright to upset me.” Mandy nodded into his shoulder. “That wizard was an assassin. He had a special wand for that type of work. His Killing Curse was headed right for you.”

Mandy leaned back away from Harry so she could see his face.

“Harry, I don’t know how you do that… but thank you.” She kissed him.

“Yeah, how do you do that Harry?” asked Daphne. “Your back was to the assassin.”

“Sorry, family magic,” he replied after he stopped kissing Mandy.

“Family magic?” asked Tracey.

“Yes,” he explained. “Your last name isn’t Potter so I can’t tell you.”

“Wow, when did the Potters get such cool magic to use?” asked Hannah.

“That’s when Harry here started expanding the family grimoire,” answered Amelia when she came up. “What happened Susan?”

“Evidently V-Voldemort hired an assassin to kill Mandy. Harry somehow detected it in time and blocked the Killing Curse with his chair. He apparated to the roof over there then he threw the assassin off of it.”

“Does that sound about right Harry?” she turned to him and asked.

“Pretty spot on. Oh, he was using a special wand.” Harry held up his hand high in the air and a very long wand came flying into it. He handed it over to Amelia.

“This is definitely an assassin’s wand. Is he still alive?” she asked looking into Harry’s eyes.

“He was the last time I checked. His neck’s broken though. I’m not sure how bad. He sustained that from the fall.”

“He fell?”

“No, actually he was tossed,” Harry admitted, “…by me. I was a tad angry at him for trying to kill my girl.”

“I see. Shall we go take a look?”

“Just a second, Amelia. Dobby?”

_Pop!_

“Yes, Harry Potter, sir?”

“Please take Mandy back to our place so she’ll be safe. Someone just tried to kill her.”

“Right away, Harry Potter, sir. Dobby will take good care of the misses.”

“I know you will, Dobby.” Harry leaned over and kissed Mandy again. “I’ll come and get you shortly when I’m done here.”

Mandy nodded then held out her hand for Dobby. Dobby took her hand and whisked her away to safety.

“I want you girls to stay here together until I’m through, understand?” Amelia asked the four teens left at the table. They all nodded.

“I’ll wait with them, Amelia,” said Alison.

“Thanks, Alison.”

“I’m ready now. Shall we?”

“Yes, Harry. Let’s see this assassin.”

They walked over to where the man lay. There was a bit of a crowd around but they were being held back by some aurors. They squeezed through and saw that Kingsley was bending over the man.

“I’m glad you guys got here so fast after my patronus,” said Amelia. “How’s he doing?” she asked Kingsley.

“He’s alive but he’ll be lucky if he ever has use of his legs or hands. It’s a pretty severe break to his neck and spinal cord. I’ve sent for an experienced healer. I’ll let a qualified healer make the final diagnosis.”

“Can he talk?”

“Sure. He’s not in any real pain besides a bit of a headache. Ask away.”

“Did you get his personal information already?”

“Yes, that’s all I’ve had time for so far.”

“What’s his first name?”

“Gustave or Gus.”

Amelia knelt beside the assassin so he could see her better.

“Gus? I’m Amelia Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I understand you were attempting to assassinate one Mandy Brocklehurst, but failed when Harry Potter blocked your spell and did this to you. Am I right so far?”

“Yes,” he croaked.

“What country are you from?”

“France.”

“Who hired you?”

“The Dark Lord.”

“Did he say why he wanted you to kill Miss Brocklehurst?”

“No, he just told me who and gave me a picture of her. That’s all I usually get. I don’t really need to know why.”

“You understand, don’t you, that your assassin days are over? Even if the healers can heal your paralysis, you will go to Azkaban for life for use of the Killing Curse. I have your special wand right here,” she held it up for him to see, “and I’m sure the last spell used will be easy enough to get. I’m sure we can also dig into your past and tie you and this wand to some murders.”

“Perhaps.”

“Alright, Gus, the healer should be here by now. I’ll let them see what they need to do before you’re moved.”

He just stared at her. Then he saw Harry behind Amelia once she moved. He looked up at him.

“Why didn’t you just kill me?” he asked.

Harry looked at him really hard before speaking. “That was my girl you tried to kill. Understand? My girl. The love of my life. Why, you ask? I’m not really sure. Don’t you worry about it though. The day’s not over… yet.”

His eyes widened a bit then he looked away. This boy was far more than what he was told. He had never seen anyone move as fast as this kid and the strength he has is phenomenal. The kid’s magical power was unbelievable too. He could feel it plain as day. He’d never backed away from a job before, but this was one he should have done his due diligence first, and then walked away. Now, he’d be lucky if he ever walked again.

After the assassin’s neck was secured and he was portkeyed away, Harry was able to leave Diagon Alley. He said good-bye to Susan, Hannah, Tracey, and Daphne who all insisted on giving him a hug first. He also told Alison that he would go get Mandy and see them back at their place a little later.

When he appeared in his apartment lounge, he didn’t see Mandy so he went out of the apartment and into the library and checked for her. Not there. Next, he went to the training room and checked. Not there either. He went back to the lounge and Dobby popped in.

“Hey, Dobby. Where’s Mandy?”

“The misses is in your bedroom, Harry Potter, sir.”

“Okay, thanks Dobby.”

Dobby popped off as Harry headed toward his bedroom. When he got there he saw that Mandy was lying in his bed with the covers all pulled up.

“Mandy? Are you alright? It’s a little early for bed don’t you think? Or did all the excitement tire you out too much?”

“No, I’m fine.”

“Then why are you in bed?”

She then threw off the covers and revealed her naked body.

“Why do you think?” she asked with a saucy smile.

Harry closed the door and locked it with a thought then made all of his clothes disappear the same way.

“Looks like Christmas came early!” he said.

“And your present has already been unwrapped!” she replied.

“What brought this on?” he asked as he climbed into bed with his favorite person.

“Make love to me, Harry. I really need you to make love to me. I need to hold you in my arms and I… I… just… need you,” she panted out in anticipation as Harry’s right hand, with the lightest touch, made small circles on her abdomen. The sensation caused her body to be covered in goose bumps.

“I love you, Mandy, and making love to you is my favorite thing to do. It would be my pleasure.”

oOo

Later back at the Brocklehurst residence, Alison was asking what took them so long. She was worried about them. Mandy decided to be as honest as she could with her mother. Of course, she had an ulterior motive.

“I needed some alone time with Harry, Mum. I needed him to hold me. I just …needed him.”

“Oh dear, you’re only sixteen.”

Harry decided to stay out of this and let Mandy handle it.

“Mum, I’ll be seventeen in less than three months. I’ll be an adult. You have to start letting go. Harry and I are in love. We spend all of our time together outside of classes. We even live together, for Merlin’s sake. Yes, it’s for our safety, but we’re not complaining about it. Not one bit. We’re actually enjoying ourselves.”

“Are you being careful?”

“I’m on the potion, Mum.”

“Did Harry,” she glanced over at him then looked back at her daughter, “pressure you into this?”

“Oh, please. I had to work like a house elf to convince him. I stuck with it though and eventually things went my way,” she said with a smile.

“You are definitely my daughter,” she replied shaking her head. “You see what you want and you go for it.”

“Thanks!”

Alison just nodded in reply, still trying to wrap her head around this latest news. Sex was not as taboo in the Magical world as most others thought about it, plus magical kids tended to grow up faster. Add to that the war and danger they were constantly in, and they were growing up even faster. But when your precious little girl was involved, it was still a shock to the system.

“Oh, by the way, Mum, Harry will be sleeping in my room for the rest of the holidays. I sleep much better that way. It’s up to you to let Dad know, …or not.”

Alison’s eyes widened.

oOo

Early on Christmas morning, in London, at St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, a young sixteen-year-old teenage girl with black hair, slowly breathed her last breath. The healers had done all they could to save her and had even put her body in stasis to prolong her life for a while as they debated what to try next. They had brought her out of stasis a couple days ago and were trying some new potions to see if they would help.

While they were able to fix all of her broken bones, and there were many, with some crushed to a powder, the problems with many of her vital organs and her brain was very complicated. She had slammed into that wall with a force not many could imagine. Of course, had she lived she would have spent the rest of her life in Azkaban. That was the price you pay for using an Unforgiveable, especially the Killing Curse.

Yes, Pansy Parkinson was dead.

Her mother wept beside her daughter’s hospital bed. She had sat vigil with her daughter since she was told the news of what happened. She had already lost her husband recently, when he was at Malfoy Manor and the Potter boy had strode through looking for his girlfriend.

Priscilla Parkinson was not a Death Eater, she wasn’t magically powerful, nor was she that great with a wand, but she had agreed with her husband about blood purity. She never wavered on that. Now, she had no family left and the Dark Lord wanted all their gold to help fund his campaign. She was considering leaving the country before that happened.

Life was so unfair.

In another part of the hospital, there was a second patient that was doing much better than when he was brought in. He too was destined for Azkaban. The healers were miraculously able to heal his broken neck and the damage to his spinal cord. It was a fairly clean break on both. He was not yet out of the hospital but he was in no hurry to leave anyway. The auror guards outside made sure he didn’t leave on his own.

Gus was an assassin. ‘Was’ being the operative word. He was headed for Azkaban after this, but even if he wasn’t, his assassin days were still over. While he was now able to walk again and have use of his arms and hands once more, he could no longer hold a wand steady. The healers weren’t sure what was causing that. His hands would shake slightly whenever he used them to hold anything.

Madam Bones was able to tie him to some successful assassinations, get him on several counts of murder, and the judicial use of the Killing Curse. Azkaban was to be his home for a long, long while.

oOo

Voldemort, under the cover of darkness, in the wee hours of Christmas morning, travelled to the place where his captured Death Eaters were once working on tearing down the Brocklehurst wards. He wanted to see how far they got and perhaps he could overpower them now if they were weak enough.

However, when he arrived he immediately noticed he could not even reach the wards. Something was holding him back. After he studied it for a bit, he figure out it was another ward, only this ward was nothing he recognized. He couldn’t make heads nor tails of it. No ward he ever saw was like this one.

No matter how long he studied it, he could not do anything with it, and his knowledge of wards was considerable. The only thing he could tell was they were very powerful wards. Giving up he left, deciding his idea of attacking the Brocklehurst residence, was just taken off the table. He hoped they didn’t run into these wards anywhere else. That could be a problem.

oOo

When Harry and Mandy returned to Hogwarts for the next semester, they noticed several people did not return. Millicent Bulstrode was gone of course, since she was expelled for her part in Mandy’s kidnapping. The others were seventh years from Slytherin. There were three missing from Ravenclaw as well. All of the missing students were seventeen years of age and known to be either children of Death Eaters or staunch Voldemort supporters.

Harry was wondering if the shortage of supporters had caused Tom to request the adult students to drop out of their NEWTs and join his cause to increase his numbers.

Dumbledore announced a Valentine’s Day dance was to be held this year and all students fourth year and up were encouraged to attend with a date. Other activities were provided for first through third years. Same as the Yule Ball, the younger years could only attend the dance if they were asked by a fourth year or above to go as their date.

It was required on the first day back for the opening feast, that you sit at your own house table. Harry just made sure he sat where he could keep his eye on Mandy on those special days. After the announcement, Harry immediately got up and walked over to his girl. Luckily, the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables were next to each other but Harry and Mandy were both on opposite sides so they could see each other. There were many eyes on him as he made his way since Dumbledore was still speaking.

She saw him coming around the back end of the tables and when he stopped next to her. She turned to him expectantly and placed her hand in his. Her friends at the Ravenclaw table were all wondering what he was up to.

“Mandy would you do me the honor of attending the Valentine’s Day Dance with me?”

“Harry, you’re the only one I would ever go with. You know that.”

“I do, but I still had to ask. Besides, you’re so beautiful that I’m sure I just disappointed a lot of young suitors.”

Chuckling, she said, “They know you and I are together.”

“I think you underestimate your beauty, my love. I can feel glares of jealousy on my back.”

“Rest assured, my dear Harry, you are the only one for me and I will gladly accompany you to the Valentine’s dance… and any other dance in the future,” she added with a smile.

Harry kissed her hand and smiled back at her, “You are too kind, my love.”

With that, he turned and went back to his table, while Mandy’s dorm mates almost sighed at the exchange. Harry noticed that everyone was quiet all of a sudden and Dumbledore was no longer talking. He looked over at the Headmaster to see what was going on. The professor just looked at him and smiled as he made his way back to his seat.

“See, Mr. Potter knows exactly how to ask his special someone. Just follow his example and I’m sure many of you will have a great time at this Valentine’s Day dance. Notice that he also asked right away. This is important so no one snatches up the one you had your eye on before you finally make a move.”

Harry just shook his head then looked up at Mandy who winked at him and smiled.

Dumbledore went on to finish his announcements.


	18. EIGHTEEN

**EIGHTEEN**

Valentine's Day arrived followed by the dance that evening. The students wanted to dress up for it so were allowed to go on a trip to Hogsmeade to pick up any gowns and such for the ball a couple weeks before. The Order was there, along with a few select aurors. Harry and Mandy joined them as well, even though they already had their formals for the dance. Even Dumbledore made himself be seen in the all-wizarding town, making sure all was safe for the kids. He had McGonagall stay at the castle while he was out.

The reason Harry and Mandy didn't need formals was due to the fact Harry had taken Mandy shopping a week prior to the Hogsmeade day so they could buy matching new clothes for the dance. Harry insisted on paying, plus he took them to an expensive part of Muggle London so they could buy nice Muggle attire. Mandy preferred the Muggle gowns and Harry preferred the Muggle men's suits over wizarding robes.

Harry also took her to Gringotts afterwards so she could pick out some fancy jewelry from his vaults that went with her new dress. Both the Potter and Black vaults had nice ones to choose from – rings, necklaces, bracelets, earrings, the whole works. In the Black vault, Harry had to do a lot of testing for dark curses before touching the pieces though. Luckily, Mandy found what she needed in the Potter vault.

The night of the dance, they both showed up about ten minutes late. The reason they were late was due to how attractive they both were to each other when they saw how the other one looked all spiffed up. They immediately started snogging but had to break it off before they got too carried away and missed the ball.

They rechecked themselves in the mirror, and then had Dobby take them to the castle entrance.

Draco Malfoy showed up to the ball about five minutes late and he had a seventh year Slytherin on his arm. He wanted to make an entrance. They both were dressed in robes of the highest of wizarding fashion. Draco's was made of acromantula silk and he was quite proud of his station in life as the son of one of the richest purebloods. He had bought his date's gown for her so they would look their best and outdo everyone else. He wanted to make sure everyone knew he could afford the best and not question that he was better than them. He doubted anyone would look as good as he and his date.

A few people turned and watched them when they entered, taking in their nice robes.

However, Malfoy was greatly disappointed when Harry and Mandy entered the Great Hall a few minutes later arm in arm. All eyes turned toward them and they heard a few gasps from the crowd as silence invaded the whole Hall.

What they saw was Harry, with a lean but muscular six foot frame all decked out in a black tux with tails. His white shirt was gleaming under all that silky black. Mandy, who was connected at his elbow and stood around five foot seven barefoot, was dressed in a long white strapless gown with a snug-fitting black bodice that accentuated her assets. The dress sparkled all over as it reflected the light. She had on black three-inch heels and thin black silk and sparkly lace gloves that reached to just under her elbow.

However, her dress and gloves weren't the only things that sparkled. On her right hand was a platinum ring with a large diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds. It stood out against the black backdrop of the gloves and managed to catch the lighting in the room when she entered. On her left wrist, was a shiny diamond-studded bracelet. Around her neck and hanging down enticingly close to her cleavage was a stunning diamond-encrusted necklace that matched the ring and bracelet. It was breathtaking to say the least. Also hanging from her ears were long diamond earrings that matched the set. Her dark brown hair was done up on top of her head with a diamond hair ornament completing the set and helping to hold her hair in place. With her hair out of the way, it left a clear view of the earrings and necklace.

There was complete silence and everyone just gawked at them.

Harry finally said, "Sorry we're late. Please carry on."

This seemed to bring people out of their stupor and the noise level went back to what it was before they entered. Most were commenting on the newly arrived couple's attire and all the diamonds Mandy was sporting.

Hermione and Ron came hurrying over to them. Ginny dragged Dean with her and was coming from further away at the drink table.

"You guys look amazing!" Hermione gushed.

"You and Ron look rather smart yourselves," said Harry with Mandy nodding.

"Harry, is that all Muggle attire you're wearing?" asked Ron.

"Yep, we prefer these clothes to the wizarding robes. I like the style better."

"Well, you both look absolutely smashing!" he said.

"Thank you, Ron," replied Mandy.

"You got that right, brother," said Ginny loudly when she came up with Dean. "You guys are the best looking couple at the ball." Malfoy heard her remark and scowled. She then began walking around them, all the while dragging Dean by the hand with her. She wanted to see all sides of the couple. She was intrigued by Harry's tails and the dress on Mandy. She made it all the way around them in a circle. Dean was still being dragged along.

"Very nice," he said when they stopped circling.

Harry smirked at Ginny's behavior. She was obviously intrigued by Muggle ball gowns.

The dance was fun, although Harry was reluctant to let anyone dance with Mandy and he wasn't interested at all in dancing with all the girls that were asking him. Mandy wasn't pleased with them either. They did switch with Ron and Hermione once, Ginny and Dean once, and even Neville and Hannah once, but that was all. The rest of the dances they enjoyed together, except for the one time Malfoy and his date danced up next to them and complained.

He was just upset that he was upstaged and by Harry, no less.

"Look at you, Potter. All you're doing is trying to show off. Too bad you were too stupid to realize filthy Muggle clothes won't cut it."

Harry slowly turned his head and looked at Malfoy.

"How old are you, Malfoy? Five?" Harry asked him. "Grow up and quit bothering me. You're nothing but a nuisance, …like a fly buzzing around," he said waving his hand around. He then leaned toward Draco. "Watch it before you get swatted."

Harry then danced and led Mandy away from them. While they were dancing, Harry had a precognition. He closed his eyes and drew Mandy closer to him. In the scene that played out for him, he saw Malfoy dance closer to them again and use his wand hidden between him and his partner. He cast a spell that would cause horrible itching.

Harry decided to let him play it out.

While they danced, Harry put up an invisible body shield that covered his whole backside from feet to head. He made sure to keep himself between Mandy and Malfoy at all times. When he felt the spell hit his shield, he stopped dancing.

"Excuse me, Mandy, my sweetheart. I'll be right back," he said with an exasperated look.

Harry turned quickly, let his shield drop, and went straight for Malfoy who was trying to put away his wand. When Harry reached them, he tapped on the girl's shoulder.

"May I cut in?" he asked politely.

The seventh year girl looked confused, as did Malfoy, since normally the man taps on the other man's shoulder, not the girl's. However, she did part from Malfoy slightly, wondering what he was going to do. His next move more than answered her question.

Harry grabbed Malfoy by the lapels and practically lifted him off the floor. His shoes did not have much traction as Harry shook him and spoke to the git in a growl. Malfoy's date backed away. While Harry was shaking him quite hard, Malfoy lost control of his wand and it fell clattering to the floor.

No one could hear clearly what Harry was saying to Malfoy since he was practically growling, but there was no mistaking the intent behind the shaking. The music quit playing and everyone stopped and stared at the spectacle that was being played out before them. A few of the professors rushed over to see what the problem was.

"Unhand him at once, Potter," warned Snape.

Harry paused from shaking him and talking when Snape said that. Still holding onto Malfoy's robe, he moved and held Malfoy out of the way for a moment so he could see Snape.

"When. I'm. done, Professor," he answered slowly and with plenty of menace in his voice.

Harry then easily pulled Malfoy back in front of him.

"Do you understand me?" he growled out a little louder this time so the professors could hear him. He shook Malfoy again while he asked.

The blond-haired, pompous git nodded his head in a stunned fashion as soon as Harry stopped shaking him.

"Good," Harry growled then let him go.

Malfoy promptly fell to the floor and sat there. Harry raised his hand and Malfoy's wand flew into it.

"Here's the twit's wand," he said handing it to Dumbledore. "He had the nerve to insult me and Mandy then waited until my back was turned to hit me with a spell."

"What spell, Mr. Potter?" asked McGonagall.

"I'm not sure. I didn't see it. I did have a shield up though so it didn't reach me. I'm just glad it wasn't an Unforgiveable."

"Come off it, Potter. Draco wouldn't use an Unforgiveable," Snape said with a snarl.

"How am I suppose to know that? He acts just like his father, like a pompous Death Eater git!"

"Why were you shaking him so hard, Harry, and what did you actually say to him?" asked Dumbledore.

"Nothing much. I was just trying to convince the prat to grow up. I also warned him that if he ever attacks me again, I'm going to stop playing nice with him."

"Potter, where is your proof that Draco actually cast a spell at you?" asked Snape.

"What proof would you like, Professor? We can check his wand, he can confess, or his dance partner here could offer her eyewitness testimony. Maybe even someone else saw the spell. We have a whole dance floor full of people."

"Did any of you see Mr. Malfoy cast a spell at Mr. Potter before the incident?" asked Dumbledore to the room.

Draco's date was looking down at the floor.

"Aren't you going to speak up?" Harry asked the girl quietly.

She just continued to stare at the floor.

"I saw a flash on Harry's back that looked like a spell hitting a shield," said Michael Corner.

"Thank you, Mr. Corner," said Dumbledore. "Anyone else?"

No one else spoke up.

"That proves your shield was hit with a spell, Potter, so we know a spell was cast, but it doesn't prove it was Draco who did it," said Snape. "If you had your back to him then you didn't see him cast the spell either."

"He was right behind me."

"You still didn't see him."

"Really, Professor?" Harry asked. "This is where you're going to go with this? You're going to protect this worthless piece of excrement to your dying breath? Do you not care that he will die an early death because of it?"

"What do you mean, Mr. Potter?" asked McGonagall worriedly, since she was shocked at his statement.

"I can't believe you guys don't see this. Draco Malfoy is basically a child, a spoiled, over-indulged child. His parents spoiled him rotten, giving him anything and everything he ever wanted. Then he comes to Hogwarts and still gets away with wrong doings. Why? Because Professor Snape here can't see the writing on the wall. Not to mention, the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress have failed to do their duty as well with this overgrown child," he finished looking at them pointedly.

"Is there a point to this diatribe, Potter?" asked Snape. The Headmaster and McGonagall were shocked at the accusation and were looking back at him carefully now.

"Please explain, Harry," said Dumbledore patiently.

"Here's my point, professors. Because Malfoy here has never really had to suffer any consequences for his actions, he believes he's untouchable. You basically have enabled him, Professor Snape. As long as you make sure he avoids punishment for his wrongdoings then why would he ever learn to stop? Seeing you doing this to the poor child should have alerted the Headmaster and Deputy so they took that responsibility out of your hands. Now, unless he learns otherwise, he's going to be just like his Death Eater dad and then he's going to die just like his Death Eater dad."

Dumbledore and McGonagall were actually thinking it over, but not Snape.

"You still haven't proven that Draco cast the spell," Snape drawled.

"Fine." Harry whipped out his wand and touched it to Draco's wand, which Dumbledore was still holding. The itching jinx showed as the last spell cast. "Itching spell? Were you just trying to get me and Mandy to leave, Malfoy? You risked your life for an itching spell? You are definitely a child. Care to confess?"

Malfoy shook his head so Harry turned to Malfoy's date.

"Now, it's your turn. You were dancing with him when he cast the spell. How about you just tell the truth now?"

"Miss Quintin," said Dumbledore. "Did you see Mr. Malfoy cast that spell at Mr. Potter?"

"No sir," she said looking up then back down again quickly.

Snape looked triumphant.

"That's a lie and you know it," Harry said real low. "Perhaps a few drops of Veritaserum on your tongue will get some honest answers out of you."

Her eyes got real big.

"We do not use Veritaserum on students, Mr. Potter," said McGonagall.

"She's seventeen! She's an adult."

"We still don't use it on students," she said.

Irena Quintin looked relieved.

"Fine, I'll take her to the aurors. They won't have a problem since she's an adult." He turned back to the Slytherin, who had really big eyes again now. "Amelia Bones and I are pretty good friends. First name basis actually. You know her don't you? Director of Magical Law Enforcement? I bet if I asked her real nice, she would ask you all kinds of questions. Not just if Malfoy cast the spell, but how much you were involved as well. Did you go along with it? You know, those kinds of questions. I bet she could even think of some extras to ask you or get her aurors to think up some." He stared at her for a couple seconds. "I'm free tomorrow. Be ready," he said then turned to leave. He only made it three steps.

"Wait!" she said.

"Yes?" asked Harry turning back.

"Draco cast the spell. He just wanted to ruin their night so they would leave sooner. That's why he used an uncommon itching spell that's difficult to remove."

Snape now had a sour look on his face. Draco just lowered his head.

"I'm done here then," said Harry. "I'll leave the rest up to you two," he said pointing to Dumbledore and McGonagall. "Please, please, assign Malfoy punishment yourselves. Do not give Professor Snape that responsibility again. He's proven he can't do what's best for Malfoy. The boy is almost seventeen so it may be too late for him. However, I've always thought you should keep trying as long as you have the opportunity."

Harry looked down at Malfoy for a second. He was still sitting on the floor with his nice robes torn and all in a mess.

"Remember what I said, Malfoy!"

Malfoy jumped a bit but settled back down. Harry then walked over to Mandy and asked if she was ready to go since he was no longer in the mood. She nodded and took his arm. Harry turned them back toward Draco before leaving.

"Well I guess you get your wish after all, Malfoy. We're leaving. Happy now?"

They turned and headed out the doors of the Great Hall and when they were in an alcove where no one or a portrait could see them, Harry faded them to his chamber.

They both changed in their own closets, then climbed into Harry's bed and snuggled close. Harry was still thinking about Malfoy and all the stupid things he'd done over the years. Mandy, saw how distracted he was so started kissing him on the side of his head and worked her way down his jaw and neck. She then went back up and sucked on his earlobe for a bit while her breath caressed his ear.

She eventually gave that up and moved back down again. She planted kisses all over his face, his neck, his shoulder, and his chest. When she got to his stomach, Harry couldn't even remember that stupid git's name. " _What was it again_?" he asked himself. Then he gave it up and just enjoyed another perfect ending to a semi-perfect day.

oOo

The next morning, after some great nighttime activities, the paper brought some bad news.

While the school was enjoying the dance and festivities, Voldemort, with his small team of followers, attacked Azkaban and released the Death Eaters locked up there. He also released Gus, the assassin, and gave the dementors their freedom from the prison if they would only serve him. They decided that was a better deal and left Azkaban.

The Great Hall was all a buzz about the news. What was missing in the news was the actions Gus took after he was released. He apparated away at the first opportunity. He was good at making getaways so had no problem escaping from the group that broke him out. After a few well placed apparitions, he was good to head home.

He certainly had no wish to work for the Dark Lord again. He saw how that ended the first time. Plus, after what the Potter kid did to him, he had no wish to be on the opposite end of that wizard again. He still had no idea how the boy did what he did. How he knew was the big question. Given the young man's abilities, he was sure the Dark Lord would have his hands full and Gus had no desire to get in the middle of that.

Of course, the question now for him was what could he do for the rest of his life. He certainly couldn't be an assassin any longer, not with his hands shaking when he held a wand. He had a lot of savings to help while he figured things out. But, he would need to make additional money in order for it to last for the rest of his life. In the past, he had never been that frugal with his funds. He always had more coming in. Times were changing.

Would he have to make an honest living now? Things were starting to point in that direction, he feared. However, he feared Harry Potter a lot more so he was determined to not run into him again. He always thought all those stories about the Boy-Who-Lived were just made up garbage, that there was no way a kid that young could accomplish all the things they claimed he did in the books. Now, he wasn't so sure about that. There was definitely something special about this Harry Potter.

Meanwhile, back at Hogwarts, Harry was staring at the paper, pondering it carefully. He realized that now that Voldemort had a larger following again, there was likely to be more activity from the Death Eaters. Somehow he needed to locate where they would be and take them out. Looking up and over at the Slytherin table, he didn't like the smug looks on several of their faces.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Mandy squeezed his thigh. Harry put the paper down and looked at her. She looked so beautiful staring at him that he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She smiled at him when he finished.

"Yes?" he asked her.

"You better eat something before we have to go to class."

"Oh, right. Thanks. Sorry, I got a little distracted."

"You can worry about those Death Eaters another day. Today you have classes."

"Very true, my dear. Pass the bacon, please."

Harry took his mind off the Death Eater problem for a while and just enjoyed breakfast with Mandy and his friends. However, by the time classes were over for the day, he was right back thinking about it. When he shared his worries with Mandy that night over tacos, she was the one that came up with a possible solution.

She suggested since Harry had so much money that he should chat with Amelia Bones about putting bounties on the heads of the Death Eaters. If Voldemort could hire an assassin then why not Harry? If Harry offered to front the money then they should be agreeable. This way trained bounty hunters and assassins would hopefully get involved.

"Plus, if the bounties were dead or alive, then perhaps the Death Eater problem would be solved permanently," she offered.

"I think I like that idea, Mandy. I'm not experienced enough to know how to track them all down, but those types of people would be. Perhaps you're right. We just might be able to solve that little problem and keep our wands out of it."

"What about the dementors?" Mandy asked then took a bite.

"Good question," he replied looking at her lovely face as she chewed on a bite of a stuffed taco. He thought about it for a second. "I wonder if my library has any information on how to get rid of them, instead of just running them off with a patronus. Surely, there's some way to do that." Harry then took a bite himself.

"I guess we'll be researching in the library after dinner then," she said.

"I guess we will. Want another one?"

"No. I'll be good to finish all of this one."

"Suit yourself," he said then grabbed some more fixings and made another one for himself.

She smiled at him even though her mouth was full of another bite.

oOo

The night before, Harry sent Hedwig off with a letter to Amelia requesting a private meeting to discuss an important matter. He also asked if they could work around his class schedule, which he included. Hedwig returned with a reply at lunch the next day.

When she came through the entry for owls, Harry noticed her right away. He also noticed something was wrong with her. She was flying a little strange and she made a bit of a rough landing, which was very unusual for her. She had the reply for Harry from Amelia attached to her right leg but she was bleeding from the upper portion of her left leg. It looked like she was nicked by a cutting curse.

"HEDWIG!" Harry yelled when he saw the blood. He picked her up and held her close.

"Let me see, Harry," said Mandy. "I can help her."

Harry gently turned her over and held her like a baby so they could see the wound better. Hedwig was practically passed out but knew she was safe now in Harry's arms. Mandy looked at it carefully. Harry removed the letter from her right leg and pocketed it.

"It definitely looks like she was hit with a cutting curse. I'll fix it but she lost a lot of blood, Harry."

Harry just nodded. Mandy took her wand and cast a spell that healed the cut. She then cast another spell to clean up all the blood on Hedwig and Harry then checked the cut again now that she could see it better. It looked good.

Many people were now standing around looking on.

"Okay, she's all healed up but I'm concerned about all the blood loss. She lost a lot."

Harry stood up with her.

"Where are you going, Harry?"

"Hagrid's."

"I'm righ' here, Harry."

Harry turned around and saw Hagrid standing right behind them. He must have come over when he saw Hedwig was hurt.

"What do I do, Hagrid? Mandy fixed her cut but she lost a lot of blood. I can't lose her, Hagrid," he said with tears in his eyes.

"You're doin' righ' good with her now, Harry, and she trusts yeh. See how she's restin' in yer arms without any worries?"

Harry looked down at her and nodded.

"Folla me, Harry. We'll get'er all setup and all comfy like and she'll be good as new in no time a' tall."

Harry nodded again. He was afraid he couldn't speak without crying. Hagrid took off at a slower pace then normal with Harry right behind. Mandy left as well after she grabbed their bags and shrunk them. She caught up with them and put her hand on Harry's shoulder to give him comfort.

They walked all the way down to Hagrid's cabin where he quickly made up a soft bed for Hedwig in a large hanging basket and had Harry lay her down in it. Harry gently placed her in the soft bedding and stroked her head, neck, and back a little bit.

"Are you sure she'll be okay, Hagrid?" he asked.

"She'll be fine, Harry. She just needs to get her strength back after losin' all that blood. I'll watch after her. I'll hang her basket up out the way and check on her a lot."

Harry went back to petting Hedwig and saying good-bye for now.

"Thanks, Hagrid," said Mandy. "We really appreciate it. Harry is very attached to Hedwig and I understand you were the one that gave her to him."

"I did. It was for his eleventh birthday. He weren't no bigger than nothin' when I took him to Diagon Alley. He's growed a might since then."

"Yes, he was mighty cute back in first year but he is one handsome devil now."

"I seem to recall you were cute as a button in first year, my dear," said Harry joining the conversation. "Now you're so beautiful, I can barely take my eyes off of you."

"Harry's handsome like his father James an' Mandy's beautiful just like Alison, her mum," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid," replied Mandy.

"You two make a fine lookin' couple."

"Hagrid, I really appreciate you taking care of Hedwig for me. I wouldn't trust her with anyone else."

"Glad I could help. Don't ya worry none now. I'll take great care of her and you can come by anytime you want to see her, Harry. No worries 'bout that."

"We'd better get to class, Harry."

"Right. Bye Hagrid."

"Bye, you two."

Harry and Mandy walked together back to the castle. Mandy was holding his left hand and she had her other hand on his upper arm so she could be closer to him. They walked in silence in the cold February air. Harry was looking down as they walked. You could tell he was deep in thought. Mandy would glance at him periodically.

They made it all the way to class before she remembered shrinking their bags and pocketing them before they left the Great Hall. Harry never even noticed he didn't have his books are supplies until she handed them to him.

Turns out they weren't late for class. They actually never got enough to eat for breakfast. Most of the students were waiting outside the Charms classroom before it was time to start. They were asking about Harry's owl and if she was going to be alright. Mandy answered the questions and did most of the talking. Harry would just nod in agreement sometimes.

"I hear Potter was starting to cry over his stupid owl," said Goyle.

Harry had been looking down this whole time but his head shot up when he heard that.

"I heard he was all misty-eyed about it," said Crabbe.

The other Slytherins were slowly moving back away from the two knuckleheads. Harry was leaning against the wall but stood up straight and walked over to in front of the two idiots. Even though Harry was six foot, the two bookends were about four inches taller than him, twice as wide, and quite a bit more muscled.

They just looked at him dumbly when he stopped in front of them. Harry just stared at them for a few seconds at first.

"Are you boys sure you want to do this? So far it's been rather childish and nothing really bad has been said or done. I'm willing to drop it right now if you are. Unless of course, it was one of you who tried to kill my owl. …I will kill whoever did that."

Everyone started looking at everyone else when he said that.

"Why would we want to hurt your owl?" asked Crabbe. Goyle looked just as confused, although they usually looked that way.

"That's what I thought. So, can we just drop it? I'm not in the mood."

They both looked at each other.

"Sure," said Goyle.

"We'll drop it," said Crabbe.

"Great!" Harry said then turned to go back to Mandy.

As soon as he turned, he had a precognition.

 


	19. NINETEEN

**NINETEEN**

As soon as he turned, he had a precognition.

Harry stopped from going any further, looked down, and closed his eyes as the scene played out with Crabbe and Goyle physically attacking him from behind. He just shook his head at the lunacy of the two. Then he waited.

He ducked the big meaty fist from Goyle that was aiming for his head and twisted out of the way of the fist from Crabbe that was aiming for his kidneys. He didn’t even need his extra speed to avoid their slow, ponderous blows. When he straightened back up, he concentrated and gave his response.

Suddenly both of the brutes were lifted several feet in the air and they were holding their throats, as they appeared to be choking. Harry liked this spell since it reminded him of Star Wars. Harry walked forwards away from everyone else as they floated in front of him. They stopped moving when their backs hit the wall behind them. They were struggling with all the strength they had but they could not break free of the magical grip Harry had around their necks.

“I thought we had a deal to drop it?” Harry asked calmly.

They just pointed at their throats since they couldn’t speak and hoped he would stop.

“You know, it wouldn’t take much to just snap your necks.”

Their eyes grew big at that statement and they shook their heads, pleading with their eyes for him to stop.

“Oh, I’m not going to do it. You haven’t given me a reason to do that and you’re not going to give me a reason, are you?”

They shook their heads again.

“Good.” Harry turned and headed back toward Mandy while they fell to the floor coughing and gagging, trying to catch their breath.

“I suggest you keep your attack dogs on a tighter leash, Malfoy,” said Mandy.

“I had nothing to do with it,” Draco replied. “They pulled this stupid stunt all by themselves.”

Everyone was just staring at the two of them coughing and holding their necks. Occasionally, they would glance over at Harry who was back to leaning against the wall and holding Mandy’s hand.

“What’s wrong with Mr. Goyle and Mr. Crabbe?” asked Professor Flitwick as he walked up. No one noticed the very short professor when he was approaching. All eyes were on Harry and the two idiots.

“They made the mistake of attacking Harry,” Ron answered his question.

“Ah, I see,” he said as if that made perfect sense. “Well, let’s all start class, shall we?” he asked everyone.

“Aren’t you going to punish them for fighting, Professor?” asked Hermione.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure they learned their lesson, Miss Granger. It looks like they were punished already.”

“Yes sir, I suppose they were,” she answered contritely.

“Mr. Potter?” Flitwick stopped in front of him and everyone thought he would get in trouble for what he did.

“Yes, Professor?”

“I was very sorry to see that your owl was hurt. She is such a beautiful bird. I trust Hagrid is taking care of her?”

“Yes, sir. He seems to think she’ll be alright after some needed rest. Thankfully, Mandy was able to heal her right away.”

“Thanks for reminding me, Mr. Potter.” He then turned toward Mandy. “Thirty points to Ravenclaw for your quick thinking and healing spell knowledge, Miss Brocklehurst.”

“Thank you, Professor.”

“My pleasure. You earned it. Now, everyone in so we can get started.”

After a few minutes of lecture, Crabbe and Goyle both raised their hands.

“Yes?” asked Flitwick.

“Our throats are hurting, Professor,” said Goyle.

“Can we go see the nurse?” asked Crabbe.

“I’m inclined to make you wait until class is over, but I suppose in case it’s serious I should let you go. I doubt you’ll be able to concentrate anyway.” He mumbled that last part a little.

“May I, Professor?” asked Mandy.

“Yes, Miss Brocklehurst. Go right ahead.”

Mandy stood and walked to the back where the two Slytherins were. They just looked at her in their dumb manner. She then cast two diagnostic spells on them. She followed that up by casting two more spells before returning to her seat next to Harry. Crabbe and Goyle looked like they were feeling much better.

“They were just sore. No real damage done. I put a numbing charm on them both. They should be fine now.”

“Thank you, Miss Brocklehurst, and another twenty points for Ravenclaw. …Now where was I?”

oOo

The reply from Amelia said she was willing to meet with him on Thursday afternoon when neither he nor Mandy had a class. The time was set for 3:30pm. Then on Thursday, Harry faded Mandy and himself to the Ministry and they made their way to Amelia’s office for their appointment.

Her assistant, Penny, announced their arrival to her boss. Amelia actually came out of her office and greeted the couple.

“Harry, Mandy, what a pleasant surprise. Come on in and have a seat,” she said cheerfully then followed them in shutting and spelling the door. She made her way back behind her desk and sat down. “Now, what can I do for you two that’s so important?”

“Let me ask you a question, Amelia,” said Harry.

Amelia nodded.

“How many known Death Eaters do you think there are right now on the loose? Do we have a list of all those no longer in Azkaban and the ones that joined more recently?”

“Sure, we have a pretty good idea of how many he has. We know most of their names too,” she answered.

“Do you have an exact figure?” Harry asked.

“Give me just a second,” she told them then stood up and went to her door and opened it. “Penny?”

“Yes, Director?” they heard her answer.

“Have Auror Shacklebolt join me in my meeting, please.”

“Right away, ma’am.”

Amelia walked back to her desk and sat down again.

“Let’s wait on Kingsley Shacklebolt. He should have the info you need.”

Harry and Mandy nodded. Soon after, Kingsley entered the office.

“You wanted to see me, Director?” he asked.

“Yes. I believe you know Harry and Mandy,” she indicated her guests.

“Of course. Hello you two,” he said in his deep baritone voice.

“Harry was asking if we have an exact number of Death Eaters on file. I believe he also wants to know if we have their names as well. Correct?” she asked looking at Harry.

“Yes, that would be helpful.”

“Wait a second, Harry,” said Kingsley. “Why do you want to know? You’re not planning on any vigilante justice are you?”

“Actually, you’re not far off. I plan on hiring it done,” he replied. “In a fashion, at least.”

“What do you mean exactly?” asked Amelia leaning forward.

“He means that he wants to put a bounty on all the Death Eaters,” answered Mandy. “That way bounty hunters and assassins, in other words, professionals, can do the job of hunting them down and removing them.”

“I recommend we post the bounties as dead or alive,” added Harry.

“The Ministry can’t afford that,” said Amelia.

“The Ministry can’t, but I can,” said Harry.

Amelia, who was sitting forward in her seat during the conversation, leaned back in her chair and appeared deep in thought. Kingsley had a pensive look on his face as well.

“So how many are we talking about?” asked Harry after a few seconds. “I need to know how much money to set aside for this.”

Kingsley appeared to shake himself out of deep thought and looked right at Harry who just raised his eyebrows in anticipation.

“Last count, after he broke them out of Azkaban, was around thirty-six. We can probably come up with solid names of thirty or so of that number.”

“Names you are positive they are Death Eaters so we could actually name them on a bounty?” asked Mandy.

“Yes.”

“Excellent!” exclaimed Harry. “That will help a great deal. Now, the question is how much of a bounty should we put on their heads?”

“I think this discussion is going to take a bit longer than expected,” interjected Amelia. “We have a lot to decide and think about. I’ll order us some tea.”

Amelia went to the door and asked Penny to supply tea for all of them and requested Penny join them so she could take notes for the meeting. Penny returned with the tea and a Dicta-Quill in hand.

Much tea was consumed and all the details hashed out for Operation DEBI (Death Eater Bounty Initiative.) That was Penny’s idea. It was decided to assign different amounts to different Death Eaters. The marked, but unknown ones, were basically add-ins at 5,000 galleons. The known, more dangerous ones, could fetch as much as 20,000 galleons.

The funds were going to be setup where the unsavory types could pick up their bounty money from Gringotts without fear of reprisal from the Ministry. Of course, the Death Eater prisoners or corpses would have to be verified before any money was released. Harry hired Remus for that job. He was given a signature on the special account so was able to dispense funds from it.

Remus was also given Auror portkeys to send the Death Eaters straight to a specific holding cell where an Auror on duty would be alerted so the Death Eater could be dealt with. They were pretty sure most, if not all, of the Death Eaters would be dead on arrival. Since the bounties were set for dead or alive, which is what Harry pushed for, they were fairly certain of it.

oOo

In March, on Mandy’s seventeenth birthday, Harry had arranged with David and Alison to surprise Mandy with a family birthday party. They would take care of inviting their extended family over and prepare the food, while Harry was responsible for getting Mandy to the party on time.

“Where are you taking me, Harry?”

“Not telling. It’s a surprise for your birthday. I’ll fade us there and I’m sure you’ll have a good time.”

“Okay, Harry, if you say so.” She hooked her arm around Harry’s arm. “I’m ready.”

“Here we go.”

Harry faded them and they ended up just about twenty steps from her front door. She knew exactly where she was.

“You brought me home?”

“I thought you might like some private family time on this important birthday. I know I would.”

She frowned realizing how much he meant that. She stroked his face with her right hand.

“This is great, Harry! I’m glad you did this. It’ll be so good to see my parents again.”

“Let’s go say ‘hi’ then,” he led her to the door which she opened excitedly but didn’t see anyone.

“Mum, Dad, I’m home,” she called out.

Suddenly, a whole bunch of people jumped out of their hiding places and others removed disillusionment charms.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” they all shouted as streamers and balloons appeared out of nowhere.

Mandy stumbled back into Harry who grabbed her and held her up. She put her hand to her mouth as she slowly started to smile. She turned back to Harry.

“I thought you said this was going to be a private family get together?”

“I was told only family was invited,” he assured her.

“It looks like the whole family,” she said turning back around to see her mother and father was right in front of her now.

“Happy Birthday, honey,” Alison told her as she gave her a big birthday hug and then David followed his wife.

“Happy Birthday, sweetie,” he said as he hugged her tight.

Next came all the rest of the family so Harry just stood in the background and watched. He shook hands and greeted any who bothered talking to him, but hoped they stayed focus on Mandy. It was her birthday after all and they all seemed to understand that.

Harry was surprised to see Tracey Davis there. She explained that her parents came and got her for a special family event so she was allowed to leave the castle for the afternoon and evening. She was the only one that actually greeted him with a hug, besides Alison.

Tracey also introduced Harry to her parents. They were happy to meet the young man and had been watching him since he entered the house with Mandy. He appeared to be quite confident and well spoken, not to mention, powerful.

When the party was over, the family who stayed were served a light but tasty dinner. After all the cake and ice cream, no one could handle a big meal. Mandy received many, many presents, but most went to her room. Only a few needed to go back with her. Harry dutifully shrunk them for her and put them all in a bag he conjured.

When it was starting to get late, they said their goodbyes and left to go back to Harry’s chamber.

That was when Mandy received her second present from Harry. When he was done, she was having a hard time believing that he could make her feel so good so many times. Well, if she hadn’t experienced it herself that is.

oOo

It had taken two and a half days of rest before Hedwig was feeling back to her old self again. Harry was glad to see her up and about. He had checked on her every day and petted her while she was with Hagrid. He took good care of her and fed her food that would help her recover faster.

A month or so later, when Harry showed up in the owlery with another letter for Amelia, Hedwig flew down and landed in front of Harry with her foot stuck out.

“Not this time Hedwig. It’s way too dangerous for you. I’m not risking your life.”

Hedwig hooted and shook her head. She even stomped her feet in her own way before sticking her leg back out and insisting on it.

“I’m sorry Hedwig but I can’t risk you.”

Hedwig stared at him for a second then started pecking at his hand to get to the letter. It was hurting him.

“Ow!” Harry said moving his hand and himself back away from her. “Hang on a second, Hedwig. I may have a solution.”

Hedwig settled back down and looked up at him expectantly.

“I’ll let you take this letter, only if you let me change your feathers temporarily to another color. I think brown should do the trick. It’s the most common owl color and no one will recognize you that way. I’ll change you back next time I see you. Deal?”

Hedwig stared at him for a few seconds then bobbed her head up and down and hooted.

“Great! Stand still for a second.”

Harry looked over at a few of the brown owls and got the right image in his mind of what he wanted. He then took out his wand and waved it in front of Hedwig. She suddenly changed from a snowy-white color to a nice brown with varying shades like the other brown owls.

Harry inspected his work.

“Not bad, if I say so myself. You look just like a regular brown owl, Hedwig. Now, you may take this letter for me to Amelia Bones,” he said while tying it onto her leg, “but, you must promise me you will be extra careful.”

Hedwig rubbed her head against his hand.

“Thanks, Hedwig. I love you too. Fly safe!”

With that, Hedwig left the owlery.

Occasionally, Harry and Amelia exchanged letters regarding Operation DEBI. They wanted to make sure they were on the same page at all times. Remus reported to Harry whenever funds were released from the account. It included who the funds were for. Amelia reported back to Harry which Death Eaters showed up in the Ministry cell so he could reconcile with the report from Remus. So far, they had four dead Death Eaters verified. None were any of the big names.

However, after another month, things were looking up. Twenty-six Death Eaters were killed and turned in for payment. Amelia had the bodies verified in the cell. What was interesting was Remus reported that a Muggleborn with sniper skills had turned in the most bounties so far. He said he wasn’t a professional bounty hunter or assassin. He had just served in the military after graduating Hogwarts many years ago. All were shot in the heart or the head.

He also told Remus that he saw the report in the paper about the bounties and knew he could help. His military experience came in handy tracking them down and then taking them out. He had no love for the Death Eaters. They had murdered too many of his friends.

All three of the Lestranges, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan, were killed by him along with Greyback, the vicious werewolf, and those were among the highest bounties.

oOo

Joseph Montague was a sixty-three year old Muggleborn wizard. When he graduated from Hogwarts in 1951, there were no jobs for him in the magical world. The jobs went to purebloods instead, even if a Muggleborn or half-blood was more qualified. His family was not that well off, so he had to fend for himself.

Knowing he had to make money in the regular world, but without a Muggle education he was limited on the jobs he could do. However, his family came from a long line of military men and a few women as well. He grew up with a father and uncles who taught him how to handle guns and became an excellent marksman.

When he joined up to train and fight if necessary in her Majesty’s army, he was soon separated out for his skills as a sniper. With the extra military training, he soon became one of their best snipers they had. He could consistently hit his mark from over two miles away, and that was without using his magic.

He was highly decorated and made a career out of the military. He was surprised when he was recruited by the SAS who was looking for a good sniper. It was there he was trained in covert reconnaissance, direct action, counter-terrorism, and hostage rescue. They had to first locate the hostage, then take out the hostiles.

It was this training that enabled him to be quite proficient at hunting down people, putting the puzzle pieces together, and following through on the mission. He had a silencer on his rifle and since he was over a mile away from his targets, they never heard a thing.

Joe did some research, first of all, on where the Death Eaters lived. Most all were purebloods from old families so finding their homes was not that difficult if you knew where to look. When he found the Lestrange Manor, he was happy to note they were just using wards to hide the place from Muggles and keep other people out. It had no Fidelius charm. It was likely the place was too big for the Fidelius anyway.

He tested a bullet by shooting it into the ground just past their wards. Just as he thought, the bullet passed unhindered. Most purebloods never realize the danger Muggles with guns can pose to their well-being. Their wards held no shield against bullets. They were only concerned about magic and people not getting through. That was their undoing.

Joe setup a little over a mile away on a slight rise that allowed him a good field of vision over the property, except for the opposite side of the manor he was on. Just in case, he scouted out another hidden location on the other side so he could cover that side and apparate back and forth from one hideout to another if needed. He had long since learned how to apparate silently. In his line of work silence was a necessity.

Now, all Joe had to do was wait. No problem. He was very accustomed to waiting. He had done it many times as a sniper. He had is nephew and grandson, who were both masters with wards, disillusioned and working on bringing the wards down while Joe waited. All three had hi-tech communication to stay in touch with each other.

Their break came when Rabastan came to visit his brother and sister-in-law. He apparated to within a few steps from the front door and was just about to reach it when a large caliber bullet went right through his heart and embedded into the thick door in front of him.

Rabastan Lestrange was dead before his body ever hit the ground.

The ones in the house heard the thud of the bullet, but didn’t realize what it was. An elf opened the door and screamed when it saw the body of Rabastan. It hurried back into the manor but left the door wide open.

Joe patiently waited.

Soon Rodolphus ran to the door and stepped out to check on his brother. He was kneeling over him when he suddenly looked up to see if anyone was around. When he did a large caliber bullet went right through his left eye and blew out the back of his head. That second bullet bore into the front stoop behind him before it came to a stop.

The elf was looking on when it saw it’s master, Rodolphus, slump over his brother dead with his brains splattered all over the place, including on the elf. The bullet also buried itself about a foot in front of the elf’s feet. The elf leaped about three feet into the air and popped away.

Joe waited for fifteen minutes but no other movement was detected.

“Are you boys ready with those wards?” he asked over the com-link.

“We’ve been waiting on you Grandpa. What took you so long?”

He heard his nephew chuckle with his grandson.

“Watch it you two. I still have my rifle,” he warned them with a smile.

“Just tell us when, Uncle Joe. We’ll bring them down.”

“Now would be good.”

A minute later, they reported back.

“All clear.”

“Stay where you are for now and keep me covered,” he ordered.

“Yes, sir,” they both replied all business this time.

Joe apparated to about the middle of the walk up to the front door. He had switched to a smaller automatic rifle and had it up to his chin, aiming with it as he approached the house. Before he made it to the brother’s bodies, he heard a feint crack from within the house and then a loud one right behind him. He felt a hand grab his collar and pull him down hard backwards.

When he fell back, he immediately threw his rifle away from him and saw Bellatrix with a knife striking down with it to stab him. He just used his backwards momentum and brought his foot up and over, kicking the witch right in the chest which knocked her backwards hard onto the grass where she lost control of the knife as it went flying.

She came up with her wand drawn and the Killing Curse on her lips until she was struck three times in the chest with 45 caliber bullets from the pistol Joe pulled. He drew it right after he kicked her then flipped over sideways onto his knees, coming up into a ready position where he then fired with pinpoint accuracy.

The crazy witch with her wild hair, dropped her wand when she was hit in the chest with the three bullets. She just stood there and stared at the man kneeling in front of her. She thought that was appropriate for a mudblood. She turned around looking for her wand, not realizing it was right in front of her and she was basically already dead.

She fell to her knees and finally saw her wand. She reached, picked it up slowly, and looked at it strangely. Joe was about to shoot her in the head. Magic must be keeping her alive, he thought. But then, she fell over dead with the wand still in her hand. Joe walked over and felt her neck for a pulse. She had none. She was no longer breathing either.

Joe then walked up to the door with his pistol at the ready but didn’t go in. He pulled his wand and cast _Homenum Revelio_ inside the house. The spell showed no other humans in the house. Joe then had a talk with the elf that was left and explained why he did what he did. The elf did not seem to be all that upset with the loss of his masters. They probably abused her horribly.

Joe made sure only he was seen turning in the bodies. He wanted to keep his nephew and grandson out of that part so no one would know they were involved. They did however get their share of the bounties.

oOo

Things slowed down after that. Everyone assumed the remaining Death Eaters had gone into hiding. There was a noticeable drop in Death Eater attacks as well. The Daily Prophet reported heavily on the Death Eater deaths so readers were well aware of what was going on.

The dementors were a different story. There were news reports of the dementors attacking Muggle neighborhoods and even some magical areas as well. The aurors and the Order were running themselves ragged trying to stay on alert so they could get to those places as soon as they knew. Sometimes it was after the fact and many people were kissed.

Apparently, since Voldemort could not use his Death Eaters as he would like then he turned to the dementors instead. He pretty much gave them freedom to roam and feed with an occasional order to attack a certain area.

The Muggles couldn’t see them so were helpless against them even if they had weapons. Most witches and wizards could not cast a patronus to save their lives. On the rare occasion when the dementors ran into a few who could cast a patronus, the area they were attacking was barely saved from complete disaster. This continued for a few weeks with Muggles and magicals alike losing hope that this nightmare would ever end.

Suddenly, like a light at the end of the tunnel, hope was found in the midst of the darkness.

What was that hope?

It was in the form of a black-haired teenager who discovered a way to end the dementors terror. It took a good bit of searching by Harry. Mandy had to quit when nothing was found in his library using regular magic. However, Harry had to continue because there was something in the library about it using Parseltongue magic.

In fact, he found two items of magic that was an answer to the problem. They were not easy to learn, however. There was a spell to destroy the dementors and that was the one that was slightly less difficult to learn. The second spell was horrendously difficult, mainly because it was more of a ritual with about twenty complicated steps.

In truth, the second spell should be used first for that spell enabled the caster to draw all the dementors to him or her in one spot. If he could master that ritual, then Harry could get them all together for the final spell to remove them completely from existence. Of course, once he had them all in one spot he would have to work fast and make that spell work the first time. He would not likely get a second chance, because if he doesn’t make it work the first time, he will be too drained to do anything else.


	20. TWENTY

** TWENTY **

Harry called all three of his elves to him. When they arrived, Kreacher was looking around in wonder since it was his first time in the chamber. Harry filled him in about it and then sat down in the lounge with the elves and Mandy.

"The reason I've called you all here is because I have a problem that I hope you can help me solve."

The elves all nodded eager to help.

"I have discovered a way to destroy the dementors for good but I'm going to need everyone's help to be able to do it. There are two steps to this. First, I have to perform a ritual to draw all the dementors to me. Once I have them in one place then I can perform the second step, which basically is a complicated spell that will destroy them for good. With me so far?"

They all nodded.

"I will need all four of you to help me with the ritual and then Mandy will need to stand off to the side when the dementors arrive. She'll need to keep her patronus right next to her. You elves can stand with her to be protected by her patronus. This means, Mandy, that you have to be able to cast your patronus without fail in the presence of not only one dementor but a whole horde of them. Do you think you can do this?"

"All I have to do is think of you making me happy. It's that simple.  _Expecto Patronum!_ " she spoke loudly and a very bright Sneak sprang out of her wand. Harry was shocked and confused.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Know what?"

"About him? Your patronus," he pointed as her Sneak patronus faded away.

"I don't know what you mean, Harry. I know that my patronus used to be a doe but it changed a few weeks ago to this demiguise when I cast it again after last year. I wanted to make sure I still could with all the dementor attacks going on. I had a new super nice memory to use and was hoping my patronus would be even stronger this time around. It certainly is! Did you see how bright it was?"

Harry sighed.

"Mandy, I promise you I was not keeping this a secret from you on purpose. I honestly forgot about it."

"What?" she asked.

"Just like my patronus is an exact replica of my father's animagus, your patronus is an exact replica of mine. Mandy, your patronus looks just like Sneak."

"Sneak?" Then it dawned on her. "You mean your animagus is a demiguise?"

Harry just nodded.

"But, Harry, that's a magical animagus! That means you can use some or all of the magical traits of the animal."

Harry nodded again.

"Show me."

Harry changed quickly into Sneak then climbed up into Mandy's lap and hugged her.

"Oh my! You are so cute Har – I mean Sneak."

Sneak leaned up and gave her a furry kiss on the cheek. Mandy giggled.

"So what all can you do?" she asked.

"Pretty much everything Sneak can do," Harry said after he changed back still sitting in her lap. "Unless of course, he has other abilities I'm not aware of."

"Whoa! You are a lot heavier as Harry. I'm telling ya!" she said trying to hold him up.

"Sorry," he said climbing off of her, "but you can sit in my lap anytime you want, Beautiful." Harry gave her a peck on the lips and sat back down next to her. "You know, I think I forgot because I've been able to use his abilities without changing. Granted, they work a little bit better as him, but I'm not complaining about that. They work plenty well enough for me."

"When did you learn?" she asked.

"Over this past summer."

"In one summer?" she asked incredulously.

"I had a great guide from my father and Sirius. You’re welcome to use it if you want to be an animagus too."

"Sure. I'd love to try. So, what all can you do," she asked again.

"Well a demiguise is very strong and so am I," he started.

"That's how you carried me all the way to hospital wing without any problem, isn't it?"

"Guilty as charged."

"What else?"

"I'm very fast as well, incredibly fast, as a matter of fact."

"Were you using that ability when we ran into each other?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry. I was just slowing back down in case someone was in the next corridor and saw me when we crashed."

"That's why you felt so guilty and insisted on staying until I was proclaimed well again."

"That's just partially true. The bigger reason was I really liked talking to you and didn't want to give that back up and have everything go back to the way it was," he said honestly.

"I felt the same way, Harry," she said with a smile.

They were just staring at each other smiling until Harry turned his head and looked at the elves.

"Sorry, guys. We got a little distracted."

Winky and Dobby were smiling to beat the band. Kreacher looked uncomfortable.

"So to wrap it up, I can also do this," Harry said then turned invisible.

"That's great! You're completely invisible."

Harry appeared again.

"I have one more I can do. Can you guess?" he asked.

She thought about it for a few seconds then it dawned on her.

"No. No way! That's how you know before it happens. That makes complete sense now." She stared across the room for a second remembering the times he used that ability. She turned back to Harry. "You know, the only reason I know about the abilities of the demiguise is due to me studying them out of interest after it became my patronus."

"You realize don't you that you can't tell anyone?" Harry asked very seriously.

"Harry," she said softly looking into his eyes. "Of course, I know that," she then held his hands. "I love you and I would never reveal any of your secrets. Ever!"

"Thank you and I love you too."

Mandy leaned over and kissed him softly. When she stopped, Harry shook his head to clear it then looked at the elves again.

"Kreacher and Winky, that goes for you too. That's a secret no one else can know about. Dobby already knows this. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir," they both said together.

"Great! Now I need you, Kreacher, to find me a place with no one else around. No magicals and no Muggles. You know, something like a wild place away from everything. That way I can draw them there without harming anyone else. Can you do that for me, Kreacher?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir!"

Harry was so happy he broke him of calling him master. He was pretty sure Dobby and Winky helped a lot.

"Good. Let me know when you have it. Then I will get with all of you and we can go over your roles in the ritual. Sound good?"

"Yes," replied Mandy as the elves just nodded.

oOo

As it turns out, it was Gus who helped dispose of the remaining Death Eaters in hiding. He saw the bounties put up and his interest was peaked. He realized that just because he could no longer assassinate from a long distance, that did not mean other methods wouldn't work. Given the amount of money being offered for the Death Eaters, that would go a long way in shoring up his savings if he could turn a few of those in before it was too late.

Besides, he had an in. They took him to one of their hideouts when he was broken out of Azkaban. He could simply go back there and convince them that he was offering his services for free until the Potter boy was taken care of. After all, he owed the boy for what was done to him. At least, that's what he would tell them. After that, he would go back to his regular profession again.

With his plan in mind and his supplies firmly in hand, he began his trek to the place he escaped.

When he arrived, there was no one around. However, his arrival must have alerted someone because a Death Eater showed up to see who was there. If he remembered right, this man was named Gibbons. Luckily, Gibbons recognized him from before so he was able to explain why he was there and why he left in the first place. He played on the man's sympathies, telling how he no longer could assassinate from a distance after what the Potter boy did to him.

He explained how he spent time at home reawakening his other skills so he could get back to work. However, he couldn't stop thinking about what the Potter boy did to him so he decided to help the Dark Lord pro bono until the Potter kid paid for it. He just needed to know where he could help to get the job done. He knew luck was on his side when Gibbons spoke next.

"The Dark Lord is out of the country at the moment on an errand," explained Gibbons. "He's searching for some information of some kind while he has us all staying together at Nott's place. Since bounty hunters and assassins have been killing us off, the Dark Lord wanted us to stay hidden, at least until he returns, that is."

"Smart move," Gus agreed. "People in my profession are good at hunting down their targets. Best to keep your head down for now."

"Since your joining us again, grab a hold of this portkey and it'll take us over to Nott's. We can use the extra help."

"Good. I'm anxious to get back to work, especially if we can get Potter," he replied and grabbed the portkey.

When the two of them arrived at Nott's, there was some commotion from a few about a newcomer who was an assassin, but most remembered him from when the Dark Lord hired him and from the prison rescue as well. After he told the same story to all of them, they understood and gladly accepted him.

Nott told him the Dark Lord would mark him when he returned but Gus squashed that right away.

"Are you crazy? Why would I take a mark that will immediately get bounty hunters and assassins after me? Besides, after the Potter boy is dead I'm going back to my old job. I'll leave you guys alone since we're on the same side, but there are plenty of other jobs out there for someone like me. I've never went hungry, I can tell you that!"

Nott just stared at him for a second then replied. "Suit yourself, but don't be surprised if the Dark Lord doesn't agree with you," he warned.

Everything was fine at the Nott residence until dinner when all but two of the Death Eaters killed over at the table from poison. Gus was able to quickly locate the other two in the manor and took them out as well. One was napping and the other was looking over some papers. Once he had them all rounded up he placed them in a trunk with an Undetectable Extension Charm on the inside. He then shrunk it back down again and drank some Polyjuice Potion he had ready ahead of time.

With his disguise in place, he was able to turn all the Death Eaters over to Remus, collect his money from Gringotts, and leave London most likely for good. He just hoped the Potter boy was up to the task of taking on the Dark Lord. He had only met him once. The sooner that lunatic was taken out the better, he thought.

oOo

Kreacher found the perfect place out in the wilds of Scotland. It was a secluded valley with no one around so it would work well for their needs.

On Friday evening, Harry went over the ritual with them again and assigned them their parts. They planned to head over to the valley the next morning and start on the ritual. Even though they began in the morning, it took them until dark that evening to get all the steps in, except the very last part that would complete it. Luckily, that was a spell that did not have to be done immediately. It was just the final step that activated the ritual.

The only problem was Harry could not leave the ritual circle until he performed the last part and drew the dementors to him.

They had breakfast but missed lunch that day. Although Winky popped off to get snacks for everyone during a free moment in the afternoon. They were all very tired and hungry. Harry insisted Mandy go back to the chamber to get proper rest for tomorrow so she could hold her patronus for as long as possible. The elves went back too but Dobby immediately started on some pizzas with Winky and Kreacher helping. They managed to make three large pizzas quickly.

Dobby left with a large hot pizza and some cold butterbeers in tow and shared them with Harry. He also took some covers for Harry to use so he could get some sleep out in the open like that. The pizza was enjoyed immensely by everyone in the chamber and in the valley that night. Dobby stayed just outside the circle keeping a close eye on his master through the night while Harry slept.

The next morning, the rest of them joined Harry and Dobby back in the valley and prepared to finish the ritual. Dobby took all the covers and sent them back to the chamber. Then Mandy and the elves moved a safe distance away and left Harry to finish the ritual with the spell. Mandy wasn't aware, but the elves were under strict orders that if he failed for some reason, they were to take Mandy immediately back to the chamber where she would be safe. They could come back for his body later. However, if he managed to be successful, then he would likely be very drained so would need help getting back.

With instructions clearly understood by everyone, Harry cast the spell to finish the ritual. There was a light just as the instructions said, indicating the ritual was complete and activated. Then he waited …and waited …and waited …and waited. The whole morning was ebbing away. It then dawned on him that the dementors could be coming from far away, although the ritual was supposed to draw them very quickly by magic.

He looked over at Mandy and shrugged.

Then, just as he was about to give up, he could feel them and the air around them began to turn freezing cold. Harry looked over at Mandy and nodded his head. She concentrated for a second then cast her patronus. Sneak came out of her wand and stood in front of Mandy and the elves glowing brightly. Harry could see the relief come over Mandy and the elves faces when they were blocked from the feel of the dementors.

Harry was inside a ritual circle and the dementors were coming straight for him. He would soon be closely surrounded by all of them and the circle would only hold them for a minute or so, which was about how long he needed to cast that second spell. He knew this would be cutting it very close. He didn't tell Mandy or the elves about how close the dementors would be to him. They assumed the ritual circle would keep him protected.

That's not exactly what happened.

The dementors swarmed toward Harry and above him, completely blocking any view Mandy and the elves had of him. The dementors packed themselves in as close as they could get from all sides and above him, trying to break the barrier and reach the center of the circle where the wizard was drawing them so strongly. They couldn't resist the pull.

Mandy and the elves were watching and could not believe how many dementors there were. It was getting difficult to keep her patronus going. The dementors’ presence was so strong in the air around them, even at the distance they were. She couldn't imagine what Harry was feeling so close to the monsters. At least a minute had passed and he was supposed to cast the spell by now. She was starting to worry.

Suddenly, the dementors surged forward. Oh no, she thought. They broke through the barrier.

"HARRY! NOOOOO!" she yelled as her patronus faded away.

Just when she was about to lose all hope, there was a bright light that shot through any crack it could find between the dementors. Then suddenly the light began to go straight through the dementors as well. They were vaporized as the light engulfed them. For some reason they kept surging forward though until every single one of them were gone. They never tried to leave or get away from the light. She supposed the ritual must have kept them there.

She looked but she could not find traces of the dementors left, only tattered black cloaks scattered all over the place. Some were in piles.

Finally, when all the dementors were completely vaporized due to the bright light, she saw the light was in the shape of Harry. He was almost too bright to look at. Slowly the light started fading, growing dimmer and dimmer until it was just Harry standing there.

He carefully looked all around him before slowly walking out of the ritual circle, officially breaking and stopping the ritual. He kept walking toward Mandy and the elves, but stumbled about halfway and fell to the ground.

"Dobby," Mandy said, "get Harry and take him to his bed. Kreacher, dispose of what's left of the ritual and the cloaks before returning to the chamber. Make sure no one knows what happened here today. Winky, you can take me back now."

The elves went into action to follow Mandy's orders. Harry was laid to rest on his bed in the chamber. Dobby removed all his clothes except his boxers and covered him up. Mandy ate some chocolate but was a little tired from holding her patronus for so long against all the dementors, so she stripped down to her knickers only and climbed into bed with Harry, snuggled up to him, and went to sleep.

The elves decided to do what's natural and went back to work. Winky and Kreacher returned to Grimmauld Place, while Dobby resumed his duties in the chamber, keeping an ear out for Harry or Mandy should they need anything.

oOo

It was close to the end of May and Voldemort had no Death Eaters left and no dementors either. He was not a happy lunatic… at all.

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall with Mandy and his friends eating dinner when he had a precognition. He quickly closed his eyes and watched it play out. Without explaining himself, Harry jumped up from the table and moved over a few feet away in deep thought. Mandy and his friends were wondering what was wrong with him. They even asked but he held up his hand in a signal for them to wait. They could see he was wracking his brain about something.

All eyes in the Great Hall were on Harry now, as he seemed to be pacing and pondering over something that was worrying him.

Then it happened.

Everyone in Hogwarts heard Voldemort speaking loudly through the castle and in their minds.

_ "COME TO ME HARRY POTTER! YOU HAVE BEEN A THORN IN MY SIDE FOR TOO LONG, BUT NOW IT IS TIME TO END THIS! I WILL PROVE THAT I AM STRONGER. I WILL KILL HARRY POTTER AND SHOW THE WORLD I CAN'T BE DEFEATED. COME TO ME HARRY POTTER!" _

Several girls screamed. Mostly younger ones. Everyone heard him. Dumbledore and most of the professors stood as soon as he started speaking. They were listening to Voldemort and watching Harry at the same time.

Harry turned to Dumbledore and nodded. Dumbledore's eyes grew big as he realized what that meant.

Harry then turned and looked at Mandy.

" _I love you,"_ he mouthed silently.

Mandy immediately yelled "NOOOO!" and jumped up, running toward him.

However, before she could reach him, he faded from view.

She stopped in the exact spot where he just was and fell to her knees crying.

"COME BACK!" she cried loudly.

Hermione was confused. You can't apparate in or out of Hogwarts, but did he apparate she asked herself. It looked like he just faded away quickly and didn't twist on the spot like in apparition.

Dumbledore was very old so he couldn't run anymore. However, he did go as fast as he could walk around the long staff table and down the long aisle between the Gryffindor table and the wall where Harry was last standing. Mandy Brocklehurst was now crying in that spot. He was trying his best to get out of the castle so he could be of some assistance to Harry as he faced Tom. Given Harry's ability though, he was afraid he would not make it in time.

"ALL STUDENTS STAY IN THE GREAT HALL FOR NOW," he managed to say loudly to everyone as he walked.

Flitwick was not as old as Dumbledore but he was not a spry chicken anymore either. Couple that with his exceptionally short legs and his journey down the aisle was not much quicker.

McGonagall was transfixed momentarily while her mentor and friend went into action as quickly as his old body would allow. She was able to shake herself out of it after a while and quickly followed after Dumbledore, jogging to catch up with him.

All three reached even with Miss Brocklehurst in just about the same time. She was almost at the doors since their group sat toward the end of the table. Before they could go any further, though, Harry faded back into the Great Hall right next to Mandy. He couldn't have been gone a minute or two but his hand was completely covered in blood.

He took a step and grabbed a hold of Dumbledore, practically falling into the old man's arms.

"Tom's body… is laying… near… the front gates," he choked out. "You might... want… to… take ...care of it." He gasped then suddenly Harry passed out and fell to the floor.

Dumbledore was not quick enough to fully catch him, but managed to slow his fall somewhat.

"HARRY!" Mandy yelled and grabbed him.

"We need to get him to Poppy right away," Dumbledore said knowing she was not in the Great Hall.

_ Pop! _

Dobby popped in right next to Harry and Mandy. He grabbed them both and they popped away.

They were all staring at the spot where Harry no longer was for a second before Dumbledore snapped out of it.

"Minerva, go to the Infirmary and make sure that's where Harry and Miss Brocklehurst were taken," Dumbledore ordered. "Filius, come with me. The rest of the professors, keep the students here a while longer until we know more."

McGonagall took off at a fast clip toward the hospital wing while Dumbledore and Flitwick walked at a much more sedate pace out of the castle and toward the front gates.

Before they reached the gates, they noticed there were several trees that looked to be blasted over and what looked like a body laying still in the dirt. As they drew closer and Dumbledore opened the gates, they noticed the black robes covering the man. He still had his wand in his hand but he would never be able to use it again.

Once they were standing over the corpse, they noticed the head was very nearly removed from the body. In fact, most of the neck was missing. They had no trouble seeing how he died. Dumbledore reached down and retrieved the bone white yew wand from Voldemort's fingers. He then slipped it into a pocket in his robes.

"Filius, would you be so kind as to send a patronus to Minerva so she will know to send us one on the location of Harry, plus an update on his condition when she has it? I shall notify Amelia so she can meet us here."

"Certainly, Albus."

Both wizards raised their wands and each sent off their patronus with the appropriate message.

oOo

Madam Amelia Bones had finished dinner and was reading in her study when a phoenix patronus showed up. What it had to say shocked her to her core, but she wasn't the Director of the DMLE for nothing. She immediately jumped up and took the floo into her office. She had a few key aurors, such as Kingsley and Rufus, notified to get to the office immediately. Meanwhile she put together a small group of those on night duty to accompany them.

Once all the ones she needed were there, she led them to a conference room and filled them all in privately, just so they wouldn't be too surprised when they arrived on scene. She had also prepared a rope portkey while waiting on her key aurors to arrive. She had them all grab it while in the conference room and they left from there.

The group of seven aurors, including Madam Bones, arrived in front of the gates and found Dumbledore and Flitwick waiting for them. She noticed several trees were down as if blasted over. Some were even in pieces. Over to their left was a dead body with less than half of a neck. She walked over, followed by her aurors, and took a very long look.

The bald head, pale skin, red eyes, slits instead of a real nose, they were all there just as she had heard him described. She left her aurors and walked over to the two professors.

"Albus, Filius."

"Amelia," they both answered.

"What can you tell me about this?" she asked.

"Well, Harry Potter killed him," answered Dumbledore. The aurors checking the body looked over when he said that. "However, exactly what happened in the fight between them is anyone's guess."

"You didn't see the fight?" she asked them both.

"No," answered Flitwick while Dumbledore shook his head.

"Perhaps, you should start from the beginning and tell me everything you do know."

Dumbledore then told her of Harry's strange behavior before Voldemort spoke to everyone in the castle, how Harry left somehow, then returned just a minute or so later, reporting where Voldemort's body lay, before he collapsed.

"Where is Harry now?" she asked.

"He's in the Infirmary. Minerva has sent us updates while we waited for you to arrive. She confirmed that the elf took him there, then a little later informed us that he was hit with an unknown spell that Poppy was trying to treat him for but so far he hasn't responded."

Dumbledore then pulled out the yew wand that he placed in his pocket.

"This is Voldemort's wand. I waited for you but I would like to perform the Prior Incantato spell on it so we can find out what spells were used. Perhaps they will help shed light on what Harry was hit with."

"Of course, but let me do it to make it more official."

Bones called her aurors over then performed the spell. It showed quite a few were used and they were all dark. Most were Unforgivables but the very last one used was a spell no one had ever seen or heard of before.

"I'll see what we can find on that last spell, Albus. Perhaps that was the one that he was hit with?"

"Perhaps, now if you'll excuse me, I want to go check on Harry for myself," said Dumbledore. "Are you ready, Filius?"

"Yes, Albus."

"I think I'll have my aurors take the body back, but I'll join you and see Harry for myself as well."

"Very well, Amelia."


	21. TWENTY-ONE

**TWENTY-ONE**

Bones gave her aurors their instructions, including looking for that strange spell, then accompanied the two professors to the castle’s hospital wing.

When they arrived they saw Madam Pomfrey, along with two other healers, working over Harry. Mandy was standing off to the side looking worried. There were three elves standing behind her. She did not seem to notice as she was watching Harry very closely.

McGonagall was also standing off to the side in another spot watching the proceedings. Dumbledore crossed over to her so Flitwick and Bones followed him.

“Any more news, Minerva?” he asked her.

“Nothing yet, Albus. Hello Amelia. Poppy had me call in for some help so those two healers came over immediately. No one seems to know what spell he was hit with. Everything they’ve tried hasn’t worked so far and he is completely unresponsive.”

“Shouldn’t he be taken to St. Mungos?” asked Amelia.

“The healers wanted to do that instead of coming over so I swore them to secrecy and told them what was going on to get them here. They agreed that he would be safer here, especially once word gets out of what he did,” McGonagall replied.

“Good point,” said Amelia, “but I’m trying to keep this quiet as long as I can. I know that will be impossible very shortly, though.”

“Most of the kids heard what happened in the Great Hall so I’m pretty sure the word is already spreading,” said Dumbledore

“Right,” replied Amelia. “By the way, we did a Prior Incantato on that monster’s wand, Minerva. The last spell was very unusual. No one had ever heard of it before. It’s impossible to even pronounce it. We think that may be the one he was hit with. I have my aurors looking into it to see if they can find something about it.”

“I’ll go back to my office and send word to some old friends with knowledge of strange spells to see if they can research it as well,” said Dumbledore. “I’m sure once they know who we are trying to save they will be more than willing to help.”

“I can check the Restricted Section,” offered Flitwick.

“Do that Filius,” said Amelia. “There’s nothing more I can do here so I’m going back to the office where I can be of better assistance. I’ll see you all soon, I’m sure.”

With that they all three exited the Infirmary.

McGonagall decided to stay with her student in the hospital wing. She wanted to keep an eye on Miss Brocklehurst as well. She noticed the elves again so decided to go over and chat with them. She recognized two of them right away. She patted Mandy on the shoulder after she walked over.

“May I ask why you three house elves are here?” she asked them politely.

Mandy turned around when she heard the question asked. She noticed Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher standing behind her. Dobby spoke up.

“I am Dobby. Dobby is head house elf to the Great Harry Potter and the Potter family. Winky and Kreacher are Black family house elves and work for the Great Harry Potter, too.”

“I see, so you three are bonded to Mr. Potter’s family houses?”

“Yes,” answered Mandy for them. “I know them all quite well.” She smiled down at them.

“The misses looks very tired,” Dobby said to Mandy. Dobby snapped his fingers and a comfortable chair appeared. “The misses should sit down and rest while she waits.”

“Thank you, Dobby. That’s very thoughtful of you.” She turned and sat down.

Winky snapped her fingers and a chair appeared next to McGonagall. She gestured to it. “The professor should rest too.”

“Why, thank you, Winky. That was very kind of you too.” She turned and sat next to Mandy in her provided chair.

Hours passed and still there was no change. McGonagall had left a little earlier to try and get some sleep. The elves had curled up around Mandy’s chair. Mandy had not slept at all. She continue to wait and watch everything they did.

It was the middle of the night, maybe three or four in the morning, when one of the healers stepped back.

“That’s a good sign but we still haven’t figured this out. He’s in a very deep coma, but at least he’s stable for now,” he said. “I was worried we wouldn’t be able to keep up with the healing that was needed since he was deteriorating so fast, but I guess the three of us pulled it off.”

“This is the oddest thing I’ve ever seen,” said the other healer stepping back as well. “I believe his magic kicked in and removed whatever it was that was attacking his body. I don’t see where we did anything other than keep him healed. He’s evidently still fighting something though. His brain activity is off the charts.”

Pomfrey just nodded.

“Poppy, we have run out of ideas,” said the first one that spoke. “We’ll head back to the hospital and explain the issue to the other healers on duty to see if they have any suggestions. We then need to get some rest. At least he’s stable at the moment. I recommend you put an alert on him and get some rest yourself.”

“We’ll send over anyone who thinks they can help,” said the second healer. “Maybe a fresh mind on it will help. At least we can get some of our researchers going on it to hopefully figure this thing out.”

“Very well and thanks gentlemen. At least he’s no longer dying, at least not at the moment,” replied Poppy. “I am in dire need of some rest as well.”

After the two healers left via the floo, Pomfrey put an alert on Harry to notify her of any change then left to go to her quarters for some sleep. She noticed Miss Brocklehurst was still there with the elves. She knew not to try and get her to leave. That had already been tried to no avail by both her and McGonagall.

Mandy heard what the healers said, so waited until they all left the room. Then she quietly got up from her chair and walked toward Harry. The elves all raised up and watched her.

Mandy looked at him closely while she ran her hand through his hair. He had no marks or bruises on him that she could see. His bloody hand was clean with no damage to it at all. She then bent down and whispered in his ear.

“ _I love you, Harry Potter._ ”

Mandy took her wand out and transfigured her clothes to comfortable modest pajamas. She then expanded the bed a little wider, lifted the covers, and climbed in next to Harry. Snuggling up next to him, she laid her head close to his, and dosed off.

oOo

The next morning, Pomfrey found Mandy lying in the expanded bed with Harry but decided not to wake her. Harry was still in a coma, confirmed by her diagnostic spell, and his mind was still working overtime. His health was getting better but he still showed no signs of waking up anytime soon.

A little later she decided to give her patient a general restorative draught to help his overall health and hopefully speed up his recovery. She had to wake Mandy to do it but Mandy was helpful when they had to spell him to swallow the potion. After the potion was given, Pomfrey told her to go back to sleep and get more rest. She looked like she could use it. She also warned her that if she wasn’t resting properly then she would make her take a sleeping potion.

Mandy didn’t want to risk missing anything so promised she would go back to sleep as soon as she went to the bathroom and relieved herself. When she got back, she heard Pomfrey back in her office conversing with someone. Mandy climbed back into bed with Harry and snuggled up next to him again. She gave him a light kiss then closed her eyes.

Pomfrey was chatting over the floo with one of the healers that was here the night before and had worked on Harry. She let him know that he was improving health wise and that she had given him the potion that morning to help him more. They decided that would be a good thing to do every morning as long as he continued to improve.

A couple hours later, the healer Pomfrey spoke to came through her floo so he could run some different diagnostics on Harry to see if more could be discovered. Mandy woke up when the healer and Pomfrey started talking. She quickly got out of their way and went back to the bathroom to wash her face.

Word had come back that no one had found anything on the weird spell Voldemort used so they were trying different things. After several diagnostics and even having five additional healers come over and look at him, they all decided that he was on the mend but how long he would remain in a coma was anyone’s guess. They really weren’t sure he would ever come out of the coma since they had no idea what caused it.

Dobby brought Mandy some breakfast while she waited in a chair beside Harry’s bed. He later fetched her clean clothes, books and study material so she could prepare for her end of year exams. They were coming up soon so she wanted to be ready, even though it was difficult to study worrying about Harry.

Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny were allowed in to see him in the afternoon. Both girls kissed him on the forehead while Ron squeezed his hand. Neville just watched quietly. They then talked to Mandy for a while before they had to leave. Luna also dropped by for a little while. Occasionally, a few others would stop by, including Susan and Hannah. Daphne and Tracey stopped by as well.

Hermione came back in the evening the next day to study some with Mandy. While they were studying, Mandy shared her greatest fear.

“Hermione, I’m so worried that Harry will never wake up. I love him so much. But, no one knows what he was hit with.”

“Mandy, Harry is the strongest person I know. If anyone can beat this thing, whatever it is, then it’ll be Harry. He always comes out the winner in the end. I would expect nothing less from him and I know he loves you too. Don’t give up on him.”

“Never,” she assured her.

Since Mandy spent so much time in the hospital wing with Harry, Madam Pomfrey started showing her some additional healing spells and advanced diagnostic spells. Pretty soon, she was casting her own diagnostic spells on him to check his vitals and chart the improvement on his health.

It was a relief to see his body getting heathier every day, but he still refused to wake up.

The only time Mandy left the Infirmary and Harry’s side was when she had to go take her end of year exams. Other than that, she stayed by him telling him how much she loved him and begging him to come back to her.

By the end of June, after all the students returned home, Harry’s body appeared to be back to normal but he was still in a deep coma. Mandy was the only student that stayed at the school. She had Dobby take a note to Hedwig so her parents could be informed of her intentions to stay. David and Alison even paid her and Harry some visits. They also brought her some more clothes to wear so she could be more comfortable instead of having to wear her school uniform.

She pretty much moved into the hospital wing with Harry and helped care for him. She helped feed him and keep him clean. Pomfrey taught Mandy as much about being a healer as she could, showing her new spells, etc. Eventually, she became Harry’s primary healer with the occasional visit from St. Mungos healers who wanted to try a different diagnostic or just give him a checkup.

oOo

The world outside the castle walls was clamoring for news about him. Dumbledore made sure no one was allowed in that shouldn’t be there, especially reporters. They were told that while Harry was successful in defeating the Dark Lord, he had suffered greatly for it. However, there was hope that he would eventually fully recover. No other information was given.

A big show was put on for the people in a magically created stadium so all who wanted could come and watch as they incinerated the body of Voldemort. It was the Minister’s idea. He promoted it and wanted to make sure everyone understood that You-Know-Who was dead for good. They had a rather large turnout.

While Harry was convalescing, Remus and a few other friends convinced the Ministry to use some of the funds left behind by all the dead Death Eaters to rebuild the Potter estate. It was to be done on the original lands and also have the goblins provide the strongest wards possible once it was completed.

Word got out and the people insisted on it. The Ministry did finally agree and had Remus oversee the project, since he was a close family friend and Harry had used him to manage the DEBI fund. The teams of builders who were hired, shunted all their other jobs aside to do the Potter manor first. While it was a rather large manor, they were able to complete it in a month, with the extra builders working on it.

The goblins sent Bill Weasley and a whole team of warders to setup the protection on the newly built manor. No expense was spared. They had it all complete for his birthday but everyone was disappointed when Harry was unable to see it for himself. He was still not awake and missed his seventeenth birthday completely.

Mandy never gave up on him though. She constantly talked to him and told him how much she loved him. She took very good care of him and slept with him every night, holding him tight and trying to make him feel all the love she could muster.

oOo

On August twentieth, Mandy was taking a shower that morning after tending to and bathing Harry as soon as she woke up. He still was not responsive at all. She took a good long shower that was nice and hot to help get rid of some of the tension and worry she was carrying around.

When she came out of the bathroom and looked over at Harry in his bed, she swore he had his eyes open and was blinking them. She thought for sure she was seeing things. She was just hoping during her shower that today would be the day he woke up. Of course, she wished that every day. As she drew closer though, she could see that he indeed had his eyes open.

“HARRY!” she yelled and ran to him.

Harry turned his head carefully and looked her way. Slowly a smile came on his face as he saw who it was.

“Harry! Oh thank Merlin, you’re awake” she said then started kissing him for all he was worth.

“Ma-n-dy,” he croaked out when she finally stopped.

“Hang on Harry. Don’t talk yet. Dobby?”

_Pop_

“What can Dobby do for the misses?” he asked then saw Harry was awake. “Harry Potter sir is awake! Harry Potter sir is awake!” he said jumping up and down as Harry smiled at him.

“Dobby, Harry needs a glass of water with a straw, pronto!”

Dobby looked at Mandy then popped away. A second later, he popped back with the water and handed it to Mandy after she had Harry sitting up with pillows behind him.

“Here. Drink this slowly, Harry. It’ll help your dry throat so you can talk.”

She held the straw up to his lips so he could drink. He took a few swallows while Mandy summoned a Pepper-Up potion. When he was done drinking the water she handed him the potion and helped him take it.

“This is a Pepper-Up. It should help you some more.”

He took it right away then waited for it to take affect. After he felt it kick in, he looked over at Dobby who was hopping from one foot to the other.

“Hi, Dobby. It’s good to see you.”

“Oh, Harry Potter sir, Dobby is so happy!”

“I can see that. It’s good to be back among the living.” He looked at Mandy. “Where’s Madam Pomfrey?”

“She’s picking up some supplies for the new year.”

“Really? What’s today’s date?”

“August twentieth. You’ve been in a coma for months.”

“August twentieth? You mean I woke up just in time to start a new school year? I missed my whole summer?”

Mandy nodded then asked, “How are you feeling.”

“A little sluggish but better after the Pepper-Up.”

“It’ll take you a few days to feel back to normal, Harry, after being in a coma for so long. However, given your unnatural strength, you will likely recover a little faster. Some more potions will help too.”

Then she just hugged him and held him while she cried on his shoulder. She was letting it all out. He was rubbing her back, trying to get her to calm down, and assuring her he was going to be fine now. She kept crying.

“I knew it,” he said all of a sudden. “I guess I should of stayed in a coma. I wake up and she’s so sad she’s crying,” he said exasperated.

Mandy stopped crying and pulled back away from Harry, staring at him.

“That’s not true!” she said a little loudly. “I’m not crying because I’m sad. I’m crying because I’m happy, not to mention how relieved I am.”

“Gotcha!” Harry said smiling.

“That’s not funny,” she said pouting.

“It got you stop crying though didn’t it?”

“Yes,” she answered with a big pout.

“Well, if you’re going to pout with those pretty lips then you might as well kiss me with them,” Harry suggested.

“Alright, but you’ll have to wait until I run some diagnostics on you to see how you’re really doing.”

Harry just nodded.

When she finished the diagnostics that showed he was fine, she climbed into the bed with him and started kissing him for all he was worth again. It was this scene that Madam Pomfrey walked into when she returned with the supplies. She was setting them all down on a table when she turned to glance over at her patient and what she assumed would be Mandy tending to him like always. The snogging session caught her off guard to say the least.

“MANDY! What are you doing?”

Mandy looked up. “I’m kissing Harry, of course.”

“But… but... –“ then she saw Harry’s head move and he turned it to look right at her. Her eyes bugged out at the sight.

“Hello, Madam Pomfrey! Good to see you again!” Harry greeted her.

“Mr. Potter? You’re awake? Merlin’s beard. YOU’RE AWAKE! Let me run some diagnostics real fast,” she said as she drew her wand and walked over.

“I’ve already ran them, Poppy,” said Mandy, “and he’s doing great! He woke up while I was in the shower this morning.”

“Mandy, you are a very accomplished healer now and I don’t doubt you or your ability. Please forgive me, but a licensed healer has to run them to make it official.”

“Oh, of course, Poppy. That makes perfect sense. Go right ahead.”

Pomfrey started running some diagnostics on Harry and questioned him how he was feeling.

“Fine, Madam Pomfrey. Maybe a little sluggish but Mandy gave me a Pepper-up to help with that and it did. I think her kisses helped me more though.”

“Well, if you’re able to be cheeky, then I suppose you are doing better. You’re diagnostics check out just as Mandy confirmed. Good job,” she said to Mandy. “What all did you give him since he awoke?” she asked her.

“Just water and the Pepper-Up. That’s it.”

“You left off the kisses,” Harry interjected.

“Well, Poppy saw that just fine, so she is fully informed about you now,” replied Mandy with a smirk. She couldn’t believe how happy she was right now to have Harry back.

“Are you up for some company, Mr. Potter?” asked Pomfrey. “There are a few people anxious to talk to you and ask some questions.”

“I suppose I could put up with a few visitors.”

“Good. I’ll let Albus and Minerva know you are awake and doing fine.”

While they were waiting on his visitors, Mandy filled him in on what had been happening in the world. She told him how frantic the reporters were about his health and about the rebuilding of Potter manor and how they fixed everything on the estate for him including the wards. How Remus oversaw everything in his interest and that they used the extra money from the dead Death Eater vaults to finance it all.

Harry was shocked to say the least. He had never even known about the Potter lands and the manor that was once there. He supposed it would be nice to have a real place to live with lands and a regular house, instead of the chamber.

Just as he was thinking about that, the doors to the hospital wing swung open and in walked Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, Sprout, and Amelia Bones. Everyone was smiling.

“Harry,” said Dumbledore. “It is so wonderful to see you awake. We were quite worried about you.”

“I’m sorry I worried anyone.”

“Think nothing of it, Harry. That wasn’t your fault. We’re just glad you are doing okay now,” Dumbledore replied.

Harry looked around at the others and saw McGonagall and Sprout with tears in their eyes. Both Flitwick and Snape, of all people, were smiling at him. Amelia was looking her all business self.

“Harry, are you up for some questions?” asked Amelia. “I need to close this case so if you can, please tell us what happened between you and Voldemort.”

“Did you take care of his body?” he turned his head and asked Dumbledore.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you about that, Harry,” said Mandy. “I wasn’t there so perhaps someone else could fill him in?”

“The Minister decided to make it official and incinerate Tom’s body in front of as many people as possible,” said Dumbledore. “He did and the body was turned to ash in front of thousands of spectators. He hoped everyone would be convinced it was over. In retrospect, it appears that helped since things are going very well right now.”

“I see. Well, I guess now is as good a time as any to fill you guys in on what transpired between me and Voldemort. I assume I should start at the point I left the castle to meet him?”

“Yes,” answered Amelia while everyone else just nodded.

“A whole lot went on in a very short period of time. I left the Great Hall and landed behind Voldemort just outside the gates. I –“

“One second, Mr. Potter,” interrupted McGonagall. “How exactly did you leave the Great Hall in the first place? You can’t apparate in or out of Hogwarts.”

“I know what you’re going to say, Harry,” said Mandy jumping in. “Do you mind if I field that question for you?”

Harry gestured for her to go right ahead. Mandy nodded with a smile at Harry then turned to McGonagall.

“Professor McGonagall, Harry can’t reveal that information since it’s a Potter family secret.”

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake!” said Snape in an exasperated tone.

“Shall I continue?” asked Harry smiling.

“Please do,” answered Dumbledore smiling.

“Where was I? Oh, yeah. I landed behind Voldemort and immediately started casting some powerful stuff, more family magic, you see. I ended up killing several trees but did not manage to hurt him. He responded and I was then on the move while still throwing things his way. He was very powerful and was able to keep up a full body shield to protect against my invisible spells. He was very quick too and an amazing dueler,” he said remembering.

“I think we unloaded pretty much everything we had at each other in about a minute without much luck until he barely grazed me in the foot with a very nasty spell. It was in Parseltongue as well and he vocalized it, which was what made me slow down a hair and get caught with it. He never used a Parseltongue spell before then, but I understood clearly what he said. From the spell he uttered, it sounded like some sort of withering curse for inside the body, but it also had an element of locking you inside your mind to torture you while it killed you.”

“My word!” said Pomfrey. “That’s what we were fighting to heal you from for hours.”

“I knew at that point I was in trouble and he was gleeful that he caught me with the spell. He knew he only had to hit me with it anywhere so he was very happy. He started laughing. I quickly used the same Potter travelling magic that brought me to him but this time I went to right beside him. I think my fading distracted him more. As soon as I was next to him, I struck out with my magically powered hand and ripped out his throat. He was dead before he hit the ground.”

Everyone appeared to be in shock at his report so far.

“It was good the spell just grazed me in the foot. That made it slower reacting to reach my heart and other vital organs. Had he hit me in the chest with it, I doubt I would have survived. Anyway, I traveled back while I still could, hoping to get some help. I believe you know the rest.”

They all looked pensive for a moment.

“Was it your magic that got rid of the curse destroying your body?” asked Pomfrey. “We seemed to only be able to heal you as it tried to destroy your organs. I had two healers helping me so we could keep up, but just barely.”

“Yes. I broke through the torture just long enough to shutdown the first part of the curse. It was making me too weak to combat the torture and mind lock properly.”

“But how, Mr. Potter?” asked Pomfrey.

“I can’t explain it. I just used my internal magic to kill it. The rest of the time I was fighting the torture and the mind lock. Eventually, I was able to weaken it and shutdown the torture. I then had to find my way out of this weird mindscape. If it hadn’t been for Mandy talking to me and telling me how much she loves me, I’m not sure I would have ever made it out. She gave me a reason to try harder.”

Mandy was wiping her eyes beside Harry and had started holding his hand while he was telling the story. He looked up at her.

“That reminds me. Do you know what my biggest thought was that kept me fighting to get my life back?” he asked as he looked back to his visitors.

Everyone shook their heads.

“Let me ask a question and then I believe you’ll all understand.”

They all nodded.

Harry turned his head to the love of his life who was still holding his hand.

“Mandy, when we get done with our last year at Hogwarts, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“Oh, Harry! Yes! A thousand times yes!”

She then climbed on the bed and straddled Harry. She started kissing him with all she had, not caring who all was in the room.

“Young love,” sighed Dumbledore. “There is nothing better than that.”

“I believe I can finally close this case,” said Amelia. “Thank you, Harry,” she said a little louder, then paused, noticing he didn’t hear her. “Oh well, I can thank him the next time I see him. I’m not sure how they learned how to breathe while doing that,” she observed.

“I think we should give them some privacy,” said Sprout who was turning to leave.

“I’ve seen enough,” said Snape gruffly, who turned and exited the hospital wing, poste haste.

Soon the others followed while Pomfrey just went back to her office, so the couple would not be disturbed.

**The End**


End file.
